


Glass House

by Koroshimasu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Catharsis Ending, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Redemption, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 81,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Upon finding a downtrodden Cloud Strife, Sephiroth loses all pleasure in ending his foe’s life. Abducting the depressed young man, the One Winged Angel begins torturing his enemy in new ways. Through pain and anguish, both men are made to feel something for the first time.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 142
Kudos: 316





	1. Requiem

**Glass House**

Lies became a part of his life. He’d lost plenty, he’d seen too much, and there was nothing left in the aftermath. Aerith was gone, most of his friends were gone, his purposes had changed, his true love had withered, and there was no reason to fight and keep going. Still, he pretended he could smile…for Tifa’s sake…for everyone’s sake. That was when all the lying began to take root in his life.

He said he’d be going for a short walk, and as always, Tifa innocently believed him. She didn’t need to doubt him; he never gave her reasons otherwise and was a master at concealment.

The door clicked behind himself sharply as he stepped out into the deluge. Soaked almost instantly, he hunkered down in his jacket, silently cursing the rain, himself, the stupid fight he’d had with Barret, and his entire life. It was pointless, really. Neither could even remember exactly what had started it, he supposed. An offhanded comment, meant in jest, stretching already frayed nerves and he had snapped. Just like that. They hadn’t exchanged more than the basest pleasantries for two days now, and the silence had become oppressive, stifling the air between them. At least there was freshness in the rain.

He walked on, meandering really, no destination other than away from home, from the silence that threatened to suffocate him. The rain fell heavier, pelting him with fat drops. Raising his face to the sky, he drank in the sweetness like a child. Tongue tasting salt, he recognized it as tears of frustration mingling with icy water, cleansing, purifying until the bitterness was gone and all that remained was a melancholic calm.

The storm was lessening, little more than a light shower as he reached for the thickness of the woods. As always, he’d located it quite easily. With the barest of smiles, he stood in the clearing, looking at the dark sky. The silence was still there, but, like the storm, slowly lessening in intensity. The bitterness and animosity washing away in the rain like the dust on the street, an offer of hope and renewal in its wake.

…If only it lasted. He wouldn’t delude himself into thinking otherwise; this was merely a calm before the storm. He’d been tricked into playing ‘happiness’ for too long.

Reaching into his baggy pocket, he brought out a hunting knife with a serrated blade. He traced the blade with his finger, feeling the sharpness of the blade as it mildly cut into his index finger. The blood ran down his hand and the side of the knife. Brokenly, Cloud could only stare at the wound with a cold look on his face. He began to rub the wound with his thumb until most of the bleeding stopped.

He spun around in a little circle, wondering, hoping, praying, dreaming of the day this would be enough. He’d done such things to himself before. Perhaps Barret had picked up on the hints…perhaps that was reason for their argument…he knew his friends were concerned, but he couldn’t bring himself to identify with their levels of concern.

Needing and wanting to savor the feelings that the pain sometimes brought, Cloud began to grip the knife harder and brought it up to his left wrist.

As the rain pelted down harder, drowning out any ambient sounds, even the ones echoing in his mind, he failed to notice the beating of wings, the onrush of cold air at his back. Footsteps padded softly in the mud behind Cloud, but the young man was far gone as his eyes zeroed in on the blood dripping from his fingers.

Before he could bring the blade down and make a deep gash in his left wrist, a dark, gloved hand shot out. It clamped onto his right shoulder, spun the youth around violently, and then Cloud heard a soft ringing sound.

Mako-infused eyes espying an elongated blade, he barely smirked as he nodded curtly. Rain dripped from the tip of his nose, to the back of his neck, matting his blond hair onto his skull. Shivering mildly, his breath fogged out of his mouth as he rasped, “Good to see you, Sephiroth.”

Wielding the Masamune tightly in his left hand, the tall, One Winged Angel snarled for a moment, but then caught the weapon in Cloud’s grip. Lifting a brow cautiously, the strange warrior wondered aloud, “What’s this, then?”

A mirthless laugh escaped Cloud’s lips as he shook his head. “You’ve got…good timing.” Raising his free hand, he extended it to his archenemy as he barked, “H-hey…if you wanna do something, then now’s your best chance.”

Eyeing him incredulously, Sephiroth paused before he snapped viciously, “I told you, I’ll _never_ be a memory, Cloud.”

Why didn’t the words seem as daunting and menacing as before?

Offering a bland shrug, Cloud murmured apathetically, “Sure. If you’re here, if you’re not, it m-makes no difference.” Puffing his chest out as much as he could, he took half a step closer to the fallen angel. Meeting his eyes bravely, he commented with a small smile, “I’m not gonna run, I’m not gonna hide. This would be better for us both.”

The lights flashing from the potent thunder above began hurting his eyes. The entire forest felt like though it was spinning, the world trying to come out from under Cloud. This was the damn monster who’d taken everything away from him. His parents, his home, his true love, his hope, everything. By all accounts, he knew he should’ve been hurtling at him in full force, running him through with everything he had, but he could never bring himself to do so.

Cloud was just tired.

Leery of what was going to happen, next, Sephiroth shifted, though he pressed the tip of his weapon roughly into Cloud’s dark coat. It sunk into his sweater, but it never pierced flesh. Resenting Sephiroth for not doing what he wanted him to, Cloud stomped a boot into the mud and puddles of rain at his feet.

Snarling ferociously, he belted out, “DO IT! COME ON! What? You afraid, now?”

Pressing the tip of the blade just a tad harder, Sephiroth leaned into the handle of the Masamune as his eyes dangerously bore into Cloud’s. Though silent, the older warrior was assessing his victim. Green slitted orbs darting from left to right, up and down, back and forth a few times over, he stood taller as he sneered.

Through clenched teeth, the older male factually pointed out, “You’re…you’re not even putting up a fight…”

Again, Cloud smiled weakly before a tiny laugh flew out of himself. “No…shit…”

Thunder crashed and slammed in the background, but Sephiroth and Cloud never broke eye contact. No one blinked an eye, moved a muscle, or even breathed. The howling wind, the freezing rain, the snapping of twigs and branches, none of it mattered to the two men standing before each other.

After an age, Sephiroth gently lowered the Masamune. In Cloud’s warped mind, his enemy appeared…nervous? Perplexed? But why? Why would Sephiroth have _any_ need for these emotions? Wasn’t he a harbinger of death?

Noticing that the stinging, burning sensation of the Masamune pressing near his flesh had left, Cloud mourned the loss of it. Reaching down and snatching the weapon by the middle, he raised the length of it again and harshly jabbed it at himself.

“Go on, then! Why did you stop?”

Appearing dazed and totally confused, Sephiroth sputtered softly, face even whiter than before. “I…because…” Hanging his head for a moment, he glared at his boots, thinking for no more than a few brief seconds before his eyes found Cloud’s again.

As the younger man’s breath hitched in his throat, Sephiroth coldly snapped, “I told you; I want to have the pleasure of taking away _everything_ you cherish in your life.” Dark wing slowly fluttering out of his right shoulder blade, the renowned warrior supplied smoothly, “You told me that there wasn’t a single thing you didn’t cherish…”

A desperate sound escaped Cloud’s throat. His breaths came out in short, harsh gasps. It felt like the world was shrinking, trying to crush him. Stammering and coughing, he started to slip into a panic attack. It’d all happened, before, but certainly not like this; not in front of Sephiroth, and with his vulnerabilities so openly displayed, Cloud gripped his right temple, his own hunting knife still in his hand.

Quivering from head to toe, he weakly gushed out, “I’m such a fucking mess…I d-don’t cherish a-anything, anymore…” He swallowed another rising lump in his throat. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he somehow wept through the words. “It’s all fucked up. My mind’s racing, my nightmares are with me even when I’m awake, but I…” Stifling a dry laugh, he clutched onto wet strands of his hair, slowly raising his head and staring head-on at Sephiroth.

The other man was absolutely stunned and astonished as he gaped openly, not knowing what to say or how to react.

With a strained whine, Cloud whispered to himself more than to Sephiroth, “I…don’t feel…anything…”

The tears were falling before he even realized it. Hotly streaming down against his cheeks, the fat teardrops rolled down. The burning lump rose from his chest, nearly choking him in the process as it traveled up into his throat.

Trying to map out the area, almost, Cloud retreated in his mind, his memories fleeting back to where he’d finally put Aerith to rest. Though he tried, he knew he couldn’t remember where he’d left her.

Wildly, he started to sob, unable to hold it back. His eyes closed tightly while he howled, “I’ve…t-tried to make myself disappear, b-but nothing I did worked!” Slumping and swaying, he added under his hot breath, “I…d-don’t know…why…I can’t…”

Jaw hanging, giving him a rather eerie look, Sephiroth dipped his head to one side as he awkwardly pressed out, “Cloud…you…this is not—”

“Is this all I was meant to feel?” he asked himself as he studied the knife in his hand and the scars on his arm. “Why do I even bother to question it, when I can’t even feel pain, anymore?” Silently, he lowered the sharp knife from near his temple and again aimed it for his wrist.

Watching him warily, Sephiroth practically forgot about his own weapon as his eyes followed Cloud’s motions.

Ignoring his stunned foe, Cloud began to trace the length of his arm with the knife, pressing harder as the knife made its way down his arm. The line the knife was making in his arm began to turn red as it cut through his flesh and let the blood flow freely down his arms sides.

When the stream of blood poured out thickly, Sephiroth snapped out of his strange reverie. “Wait, what’re you doing?” Shifting, his fingers twitched closer to Cloud, but the shorter male only grinned emptily.

Snickering even though it wasn’t funny or amusing, he explained, “I can’t even feel the true impact of being lonely and having no one to love. Weak, pathetic…” He began to laugh and cry at the same time. Tears ran down his face, joining the blood from his arm and dripping…

Sniffling once he caught his breath, though his weeping didn’t cease, Cloud renewed his tight grip on his hunting knife. “Fine then,” he bit out as he shook and trembled with a mixture of anger, resentment, and sadness. “If you can’t do it, then I will.”

Taken aback, Sephiroth ground out angrily, “Stop it. Put that away.”

Shaking his head, Cloud demurred, “No. It’s over, Sephiroth.” Pushing water out of his face as he shook himself, the depressed young man expounded, “I wanted to die alone, but you know what? Guess even that wasn’t gonna work out for me.” Hopelessly, he stood blandly, feeling numb as the blood continued to pour into the soil at his feet.

“Glad I’m not alone, now…”

Before he could make the last, deep cut, Sephiroth moved at the speed of light. Knocking the knife out of his grip, with his left hand still holding his own weapon, he wrapped his long limb about Cloud’s waist. Drawing the youth right up against himself, once their strong chests knocked together, Sephiroth drew back his right hand, clenched it in a tight fist and bashed Cloud as hard as he could in the skull.

Out like a light, the blond man passed out limply into Sephiroth’s strong arms. Eyelids fluttering shut, the unconscious young male slipped into the heady warmth the darkness provided.


	2. Reciprocal Iron Will

Cloud faintly groaned, his body protesting as he tried to stretch stiff limbs. The movement was stopped abruptly with the light jingle of metal links, causing the youth to quickly rouse himself out of his semi-unconscious state. Panic didn’t settle in, but he stared down blankly at his wrists, which were bound in metal cuffs attached to each other with a short chain. Through the center of the chain wound a longer chain that trailed down his body, to another set of cuffs bound around his ankles.

Wincing as his wrists chafed against the metal shackles, Cloud gazed at his new surroundings, only now realizing that he wasn’t moving, and that he was very naked. It appeared that someone had divested him of every article of clothing he owned, as slight chills and gooseflesh rose across his epidermis. Heart trundling its way down into his stomach, he licked his dry lips for a moment, moistening them as he noticed he was kept in a small room measuring no more than one-hundred and fifty square feet.

As he moved, something creaked, and when he ground himself down, bedsprings groaning jarred his whole body. He’d been draped flatly on a clean bed, legs spread shoulder-width apart. Eyes burning and skull throbbing, he recalled how Sephiroth had brutally knocked him out. No wonder he had been so sore when he had woken up. Anybody who’d had to suffer this rough ride while in chains was bound to be uncomfortable.

He wanted to survey the room some more, but his vision was still quite foggy and hazy…

“Done fighting, already?” a smooth voice drawled from his right, and Cloud looked across the room to find the infernal One Winged Angel who had spoken to him. Ah, that would explain things, then. He remembered details more and more, though slowly and vaguely. The rain, the bold thunder, the thick canopy of the forest, blood, his own hot tears, the need to die…and Sephiroth…

Though Cloud didn’t remember anything after that but could only hope that after his foe had found him, he would be content with just holding him alone as his prisoner. More than anything, Cloud didn’t want for Tifa, Marlene, or Barret to be captured and attacked, next. He wanted for them to still be free and unharmed. If they wound up dead, Cloud knew he’d never forgive himself.

More focused on keeping up and not passing out from the throbbing and no doubt rising bump on the back of his head, Cloud blinked hard as he cast a stony glare straight at Sephiroth. Only mildly bashful due to his nudity, he at least had to stop and appreciate the fact that Sephiroth had draped a sheet near his genitals to conceal them.

Cantankerously, Cloud demanded in a roar, “Where the hell are my clothes?”

The room and its neighboring ones were all empty, the only sound to be heard belonging to Sephiroth’s dark boots tapping gently as he paced back and forth before Cloud, peering down at him lewdly.

Strangely, the door was wide open, and Cloud could lean up enough to see that there was a grand foyer extending beyond the room they were in. Guessing by the furniture there he managed to catch a glimpse of, there were several lounges down beyond, a large kitchen, and a few bare rooms that had probably had a purpose once.

Suddenly, Sephiroth snarled as he lunged at Cloud. Snatching his chin in a strong grip, he turned the younger man’s face forcefully towards himself. “Look at me!”

Cloud ceased zoning out abruptly and scowled at Sephiroth, who had stopped and was staring at him again. As soon as he realized that he had his junior’s attention, his icy face thawed out and his eyes regained that amused glint that had been present within them quite often.

Upon noticing this, Cloud blinked, disconcerted. Which one was the real Sephiroth? How was he flitting back and forth from madman to a gentle soul so easily?

On the warpath, Cloud accusingly threw out, “I’m naked because you wanted to torment me a-and rape me, right?” With a dry scoff, he added venomously, “You fucking pervert.”

Seething, Sephiroth’s eyes glinted dangerously in a warning. “Spare me your sob stories, Cloud. You won’t be given special treatment, especially not when you are so willing to send yourself into oblivion.”

Not even disturbed by this, Cloud sighed as he dipped his head back and let it sink into the clean pillow beneath his skull. Though he saw some stars when he closed his eyes, the pain wasn’t nearly enough to make him genuinely care about his own wellbeing.

“Fine then,” he began in a clipped, nonchalant tone, “do whatever you want. I don’t care, and I’m not going to cry and beg you to stop.”

Sephiroth just scowled at him, keeping his gaze straight ahead so as to not make his intentions so obvious. Leaving his side for a moment, Sephiroth dove at the door, fishing out a key. Inserting the object into the lock, Sephiroth slammed it wildly before locking it tightly. Turning away from it, he crossed over the room and threw the silver key somewhere at the floor. The ringing sound it created sent a small shiver up Cloud’s spine, but it went away before he even registered the feelings.

Looming over him, Sephiroth reached beneath the sheets, fingers hooking onto the cuffs holding Cloud’s ankles bound. A new key helped unlock his fetters, and the tall ex-SOLDIER glowered at his trapped junior.

Refusing to be intimidated, Cloud simply ignored Sephiroth as he looked around the room. It appeared to be the master suite, judging by the abundance of antique, well-cared for furniture, and the huge bed that lay in the center of the room, underneath a set of bay windows.

A push to his thighs suddenly snapped him forward. A few more prods, and he stood in front of the bed, confused. Sephiroth made to undo the handcuffs, as well, but Cloud didn’t bother waiting. With a potent roar, he shoved Sephiroth as hard as he could in the sternum, knocking him back a few feet. Now that his feet had been freed, Cloud tried to make a run for it. However, he hardly took a few steps, when his legs were kicked out from underneath himself, sending him toppling back onto the bed. At once, the chains on his wrists and ankles had returned, even tighter than before.

Trying to twist around and get on his knees to squirm away, Cloud was suddenly jerked by the chain on his wrists to the top of the bed, where, he noticed, another chain lay ominously. With a deft movement, Sephiroth flipped the boy over and chained his hands to the headboard, then backed away from the bed.

Cloud debated for a moment, before deciding to hell with his pride and flipping back over onto his stomach. This allowed him to inch up onto his knees, so that he could at least kneel on the bed. Once this was accomplished, he turned to glare at Sephiroth. He wanted to demand that he be let go, and to know what the hell the One Winged Angel thought he was doing, but he bit his tongue, waiting to see if Sephiroth would speak first. It seemed that the man was more prone to be open when Cloud kept silent.

Wagging a finger callously in his face, Sephiroth growled, “It seems I can’t trust you yet, can I?”

Bitterly, Cloud screamed from the bottom of his lungs, “Let me go! Just kill me instead of acting like a depraved bastard!”

The horrid, silver-haired male just grinned at him. “Try to get some more sleep, why don’t you? You’re not going anywhere, after all.” Gesturing around the room as he walked backwards, he randomly announced, “You’re rather thin…I’ll bring up some food for you later.” With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the door.

“H-hey, wait!” Cloud called after him, twisting his body around uncomfortably to face the door, suddenly desperate. Sephiroth shortly paused and turned back towards him, those emerald eyes staring at him curiously.

Sweating and panting from the heat coupled, with his physical exertions, Cloud asked in a strained tone, “Why am I here? Why haven’t you killed me?” He wasn’t even entirely certain what he was talking about, or why he cared so much. After all, at the end of the day, Sephiroth had always proven he was stronger and capable of doing whatever he pleased. Begging and pleading wouldn’t get him far, so why did he try?

Pleasantly, Sephiroth smiled at him, but there was nothing reassuring in that grin. “Cloud, you are the one who will determine your purposes and reason, here,” he answered bluntly, cruelly. Pressing himself near the door, his shadows ate through the wood as he growled deeply. Nostrils flaring and pupils dilating, he appeared quite demonic and deranged.

Presenting his junior with a wide smile, he purred fondly, “Until you can answer to me why you wanted to end your own existence, then I’m afraid you’ll be here for some time…” Eyebrows flying to his hairline, he added callously, “You’re mine, now, so it is in your best interest to begin thinking about your answer.”

Cloud felt a chill run down his spine. He really, _really_ didn’t like the sound of that.

With the last of his speech orated, Sephiroth unlocked, opened, and walked out the door, locking it behind himself again. This time, Cloud didn’t try to stop him and call out for him. Instead, he stared blankly out the bay windows, shivering as he wriggled his toes. He truly was a prisoner, and his life didn’t matter, anymore. As far as he knew, this was another form of suffering he’d been gifted with. It didn’t matter if his parents had been snatched away from him too cruelly. It didn’t matter that his closest friends had been killed. He was on his own, in a world that he no longer recognized, and he didn’t know if he’d ever escape.

A tear made its way down his face, and he swiped at it angrily, furious with himself. He wouldn’t ever get out of here, no matter if he fought or not. All hope was gone, because, he acknowledged, he couldn’t live with himself if he just gave up, here. He was still alive, and as long as he was alive, he would not give Sephiroth the satisfaction of stretching out his torture.

Closing his eyes slowly, Cloud counted back from fifty, using all his time before he succumbed to sleep to think about the best way to end his own life before Sephiroth returned.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

He spent most of his day sleeping, trying to ignore the aching loneliness seeping into his mind whenever he woke up and noticed that Sephiroth was still gone. As aloof as Cloud had been for a while, even when he’d been staying with Tifa and Barret, there had been other people to talk to, to interact with. Here, there was nothing, and the emptiness was slowly gnawing away at his resolve. How horrible this isolation was, he thought morosely. It would almost have been better if Sephiroth had come in and hurt him or taunted him with his prisoner status. Still, he awoke frequently from his restless sleep, nightmares plaguing him so that he sat, cold and shivering, on the bed.

All this time, and still he had not crawled under the covers, the small defiance seemingly the only thing he could do at the moment. But with only the indifferent wind outside for company, he no longer saw the point in being stubborn. Morning came, and with a full meal already propped on a tray close to the bed within reach. Begrudgingly, he devoured it in a heartbeat. On the third day, after his consciousness had come and gone, he gave in and slipped under the comforter, cocooning himself up tightly as he tried to sleep once more.

Three hours later, he was awoken abruptly when the door slammed open. Startled and disoriented, he tried to roll out of bed, only to be brought up short by the chains around his wrists. Tense and frightened, Cloud whipped his head around and stared wide-eyed at Sephiroth, who was storming towards him, muttering imprecations under his breath.

Not wanting to have his back turned to the formidable ex-SOLDIER, Cloud twisted, flipping himself around and remaining sitting, the chain long enough for himself to at least do that much without too much discomfort. Thankfully, Sephiroth didn’t pay him any mind, reaching out with one hand and shoving him on his back on the bed.

Confused, Cloud didn’t resist the gesture, allowing himself to be pushed down. Sephiroth took to adjusting him just enough to bring his arms above his head, rather than leaving them trapped behind his back. Scowling and growling at this change, the blond found didn’t like the look on Sephiroth’s face and wanted to have as much freedom as was possible.

Seemingly satisfied, Sephiroth abruptly backed up and started reaching beneath the bed to draw out a dark bag. One by one, whatever was in the bag gave out a sound while Sephiroth fished through it, though he never revealed the items to a concerned Cloud. Long, pale hair hanging over to his lower abdomen, like a regal god in all his vainglory, Sephiroth sneered derisively at his captive.

Cloud was utterly bewildered; for nearly a week, this man hadn’t shown his face, and now he was acting all mysterious? What was going on?

Shaking his head, Cloud cleared his throat and moved to the best of his abilities. “Sephiroth, please, what’s happening?” he asked, keeping his voice soft. He was still angry at the other man for more or less abandoning him for the past week, and was afraid that he spoke any louder, he’d wind up screaming himself hoarse, instead.

Dully, Sephiroth demanded, “Why do you wish to die?”

Corrosively, Cloud threw back heatedly, “None of your fucking business.”

When Sephiroth stormed closer, Cloud realized that he’d pushed his senior too far. A large hand reached out and slapped him across his face, whipping his head to the side, so that he had to brace his arms to keep his head and upper torso from spinning around on the bed again. Furiously, he ignored the strike and kicked out at the One Winged bastard, aiming for knee or groin. It was tough to do when Sephiroth looped his legs to the bottom of the bed, attaching the chains to hooks in the side of the bed frame.

Cloud didn’t care much when Sephiroth initially did this, but the moment the silver-haired male draped an arm over his chest and swatted at one of his nipples before pinching it unforgivingly, that was when Cloud started shrieking.

“STOP IT! DON’T TOUCH ME!!” It was pointless to even ask Sephiroth to ‘stop’. The older male wasn’t going to cease his cruel antics.

Relentlessly, he pinched, tugged, swatted, and rolled Cloud’s right nipple in his free hand. With his gloves gone, the direct impact of flesh on flesh sent the young blond screamed in misery and disgust.

He was still near hysterical when Sephiroth managed to grab his flailing legs, holding them away from his body so that he couldn’t hit him.

Frustrated tears began leaking from his eyes as Cloud snarled, “You bastard! You invaded my home, kidnapped me, brought to this horrible place, and then abandoned me! And _now_ you expect me to just roll over and let you do whatever you want?” He stopped talking, the tears thick in his throat. He couldn’t believe that he was actually ready to start crying at the smallest provocation.

But his words seemed to have influenced Sephiroth in some way. The aquamarine eyes softened as he gazed back at Cloud. His grip was still firm on the adolescent’s strong ankles, but he was gentle as he knelt on the bed, pushing Cloud’s legs back as he moved.

After he’d adjusted Cloud how he’d wanted him, Sephiroth’s eyes fell to the younger man’s swollen nipples. “I see. You were lonely, then…” he murmured, watching the boy blush as the truth was revealed.

With a sadistic smile, Sephiroth crooned, “Don’t worry…I’ll tend to you, so you won’t ever feel that way…”

As Cloud watched in horror, Sephiroth fumbled down for something by the foot of the bed. A rustling sounded, then, Sephiroth held up a few items he’d brought along with himself. He took something from the pile within a small bag and approached Cloud. With the younger male gaping at him in awe, Sephiroth coldly and deftly attached a clamp onto Cloud’s left nipple.

The cold, metallic grip was no less than excruciating as it bit and broke through the first layer of sensitive skin. Throwing his head back, Cloud wildly screamed in pain, his throat burning as his voice turned coarse.

Standing up carefully, Sephiroth ignored his wailing as he went to the other side of his prisoner to prepare for attaching another clamp onto Cloud’s right nipple.

Nearly breaking down, Cloud had never especially liked having his nipples touched, and it was an odd sensation as the rough pad of Sephiroth’s thumb brushed over the first one, bringing it to a tight peak. He squirmed, his head tipping back to lean on a broad shoulder. Unfortunately, the soft caress he’d been given was replaced by a sharp pinch, as Sephiroth’s fingers pulled his junior’s skin tightly and fastened the second clamp on his nipple.

Writhing and thrashing in spite of being heavily bound, Cloud tried to yell and fight again, to no avail. The nipple clamp attached to his left bud ground roughly over the tip, no doubt drawing blood. At least, he thought it did, but he didn’t wish to check. He’d never been subjected to this level of monstrosity and severity before.

Tears began to form in Cloud’s horror-stricken eyes once Sephiroth nudged the right nipple clamp even tighter over his flesh. He was not used to this kind of treatment, and nothing in the world could’ve prepared him for it. His parents, a progressive couple, refused to punish him, claiming that it was ‘bad for character’. The only form of physical and magical violence Cloud knew was in battle, but never to this perverse degree. Truly, he had no response to this type treatment. He couldn’t yell, he couldn’t move, and he didn’t want to even ask Sephiroth to stop.

At once, without warning, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s cock. Upon feeling a warm presence there that wasn’t his own, Cloud went silent in surprise. The hand began to move up and down the member, which lengthened and hardened without the blonde’s consent. Once his cock was hard enough, Sephiroth dug into his bag again, retrieving two silvery, round objects. Not allowing Cloud to even take a peek at what they were, he moved swiftly and attached two rings – one at the base of Cloud’s cock, and the other around the top of his balls. To the second one, Sephiroth added a small weight, which pulled Cloud’s balls painfully down.

“OWW! YOU PSYCHO! THAT HURTS!” Cloud boisterously exclaimed, his hands coming up to try and push his senior away, but Sephiroth held him back. A few more times, the One Winged Angel stroked him before losing interest and returning to his inflamed, swollen nipples.

Glaring madly right at him, Sephiroth removed the left nipple clamp to twirl it around one of Cloud’s index fingers, no doubt teasing him. “What’s the matter? Feeling something, now?” he taunted in a crude, mocking tone, which only caused Cloud to struggle and scream louder.

“I SAID STOP IT!”

Feigning an innocent look, Sephiroth murmured, “That’s better; I like this side of you, Cloud...it’s far more honest.” As he smiled, taking a step back to look at his tortured junior, he let out a soft chuckle.

Pain cut through his pleasure of having his nipple released when quickly, Sephiroth reattached the left nipple clamp. As Cloud blinked back fresh tears, Sephiroth gave both ends of the protruding clamps a sharp tug.

“Beautiful,” Sephiroth purred, digging his fingers into Cloud’s chest after he’d playfully flicked at the chain looping the clamps together.

Cloud whimpered in protestation, his body once more slipping into blinding pain he couldn’t battle against. Horrifying images flashed in his mind as Sephiroth’s long tendrils of pale colored hair tickled his exposed skin. He hissed in a breath, as pain and a tingle spike of pleasure shocked through his system.

Sephiroth only observed him, and as perverse as it was, Cloud wanted to distract himself from it. Vulnerable and open, he looked down to see the taller man’s hand clipping the clamps together with a thin chain. His body and mind were both overwhelmed, unsure whether to move forward or back, to seek out the pleasure or to avoid the pain. The choice was quickly taken from him, as Sephiroth pushed forward, pressing his own semi-nude chest more over Cloud’s stomach and lower abdomen.

Howling in excruciating agony and from mortification, Cloud begged desperately, “P-please, s-stop this! I s-swear I won’t t-tell anyone about this! PLEASE!” 

Surprisingly, Sephiroth had let go of the chain, but the clamps still swung from the tortured youth’s nipples, at a painful looking angle. Cloud was reluctant to jerk forward too much, but a glance up into Sephiroth’s penetrating glare reminded him just what they were doing there.

Contemptuously, Cloud spat, “You…you’re e-enjoying breaking me l-like this…”

Disagreeing, Sephiroth rasped, “This isn’t just about entertainment or enjoyment, Cloud; it’s about fixing whatever you think is broken…if you want.” Eyes gliding over the flushed visage of his prisoner, Sephiroth ignored Cloud’s cock, which was now completely tumescent and jutting up into the air.

“If you can come like this, I promise I’ll stop.”

For a moment, due to the way the nipple clamps would bounce and pull, Cloud hadn’t heard his senior. The words settled in a bit late, but he groused, “What? What did you say?”

Nodding at him, Sephiroth bluntly stated, “Come like this, as you are, and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day.”

This was absurd, disgusting, reviling, and evil. However, it was yet another thing he was willing to push through, if it meant getting out of this. Mortification could visit him later. With no other options at his disposal, Cloud nodded hurriedly.

“Okay! O-okay, I’ll…ugh! I’ll d-do it!”

While he cursed his body for responding to this demon’s touch, Cloud slipped into a mental fantasy. Instead of Sephiroth delivering pain to his body, he imagined he was strewn in Aerith’s warm arms, with her soft humming channeling in his ear. They would spend time like this so freely, basking in each other’s comforting warmth without anyone intruding in their world…

Only, that wasn’t the fact of his reality. No, the fact was that the tighter the nipple clamps became, the more Cloud’s treacherous body began chasing after the burning ache of pain, which was then replaced with reverent pleasure. Cock already spewing, he gritted his teeth and thrashed about, hips shunting up shamefully into the air quite involuntarily.

Unable to deal with the grim reality that his life had become, the mako-eyed one’s fragile mind began to break. It was slow at first, and easily overlooked, much like a piece of fine china with a small hairline fracture, but the continued strain caused a rapid progression. On the verge of shattering, the youth’s tortured psyche made a leap of self preservation: if dealing with reality made the problem worse, it reasoned, then the easiest solution to the problem would be to simply not deal with reality at all.

And so, with his cock twitching and on the brink of exploding in his potent release, Cloud learned to escape from the prison that was his mind. He knew Sephiroth was wantonly watching his body’s abuse with uncaring, distant eyes as he hovered above in a state of nothingness. Like any child with a broken toy, the master’s reaction to his suddenly responsive pet was a surge of anger, followed closely by manipulative kindness.

While Sephiroth whispered horrid epithets and exclamations into Cloud’s ear, the stubborn young man replaced them all with burgeoning self-depreciating cries of frustration, more anger, confusion, and finally, blessedly gifted disinterest. The nipple clamps were grinding down on the tip of his nipples before Sephiroth slid them around his areola, and Cloud’s peak of pleasure reared its ugly head.

The sadistic nature of his damn body sent him hurtling over the edge. Once he’d teetered off the precipice, Cloud shouted something incoherent as he covered himself in a sweaty, mucky release of his own hatred and self-loathing. Aware of his own seed rapidly cooling on his skin, he turned away in disgust, burying his nose and face into his pillow.

Sephiroth allowed the broken young man a brief respite from his pent-up agony, first as a way to excuse his tears, then later as a physical distraction from the emotional ache inside. But as the seconds passed, the emotional and physical torture began to affect Cloud more and more. Chest heaving in and out as he calmed down from his strained release, Cloud knew that gradually, this didn’t mean he was to be freed…this was only the beginning of more problems.

Soon, his own mental and physical wellbeing would begin to decline.

Patting him on the shoulder in a mild move of comfort, Sephiroth only spat out with indifference, “Good.” True to his word, then, he removed the nipple clamps and silver rings as carefully as he could.

Thankfully, Cloud saw he wasn’t bleeding at all. A figment of his imagination, as always. No, the real scars were still on his left wrist, which he noticed that Sephiroth had keenly healed long ago.

Leaving him to his own devices, Sephiroth only alerted Cloud to his departure when the lock of the door clicked.

Turning his face to the side and stifling his cries, Cloud knew that this wasn’t the end. The worst part, by far, wasn’t when he was chained and helpless, or even after his captor had pushed him through his release and had left him alone, to suffer in agony. No, the worst of it all was rooted in the rare occurrences that Cloud remembered…

He didn’t want to remember them, but his mind supplied them, anyway. Sephiroth truly was as kind and gentle as he’d first appeared to be, apologizing with quiet murmurs of affection while he’d been whispering in Cloud’s ear the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably a special place reserved for me in hell, but I don’t fear that as much as I should.


	3. The Kingdom of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Gabriel_Saoghal on Instagram!!

Cloud was quickly losing track of time. He’d possibly been in Sephiroth’s secret room in the middle of who-knew-where for what felt like a week, perhaps? Truthfully, the discombobulated young man had no idea and no other way of knowing. By all accounts, he was certain that his friends were no doubt looking for him, but the most horrible part of this mess was that Cloud didn’t want to be discovered.

As much as he appreciated their efforts and concern, he simply wanted to be alone. Unfortunately, fate dictated otherwise, to him, and he knew that while he remained in the clutches of someone else, he had very little agency.

Sephiroth kept him bound, nude, though constantly fed and watered. After another day of this dull, monotonous routine, Sephiroth entered the room silently, untying Cloud but carefully holding onto his wrists as he bound them by thick rope. Unable to do anything to defend himself or fight back, Cloud simply allowed Sephiroth to do whatever it was he wanted to do.

Together, they silently walked out of the room, down the hall to the right, where Sephiroth unlocked another door and gently nudged Cloud inside. It was a spacious bathroom, and Cloud pieced together what his keeper wished to do. Truthfully, he knew he was starting to smell a bit, and he was quite grateful for the opportunity to take a bath.

Still, he valued his privacy, turning to offer a minacious scowl at Sephiroth. “Are you gonna be here for this?” he inquired as he inched close to a sink while Sephiroth yanked back off-white shower curtains hanging in the center of the bathroom.

Boots clicking on the tiled floor, Sephiroth then turned on the faucet, adjusting the temperature of the clean water to go to warm. As steam rose in the bathroom, Sephiroth rolled the sleeves of his white dress shirt up. This was the most under-dressed Cloud had ever seen the man, and it was quite unusual. Normally, Sephiroth always sauntered and paraded about in his SOLDIER uniform, but now, he’d merely donned a pair of dark pants and a white dress shirt that was already open past the third button down.

Pausing for a moment, the One Winged Angel glared fiercely at the sink. Cloud turned to peer over his shoulder at it, as well, and then gasped when he saw a sharp razor blade propped on the edge of the counter.

“What do you—”

Gracefully gliding toward him, Sephiroth scooped the razor blade off the counter next to the sink and yanked Cloud closely to himself. “What’s there to be so timid about, Cloud?” Laughing coldly, he snuck a quick glance between the younger man’s legs as he hissed condescendingly, “I’ve already seen it all, and believe me, there wasn’t much to see, anyway.”

Anger and aggravation bubbling to the surface, Cloud impetuously screamed, “You perverted asshole! How dare you insult me!” Trying to kick Sephiroth proved to be the most idiotic choice in his young life to date. The second he tried to lunge at the tall, slender male, Sephiroth gripped the shower-head, aimed it straight at Cloud, and turned the water on full blast.

Though the water remained warm, it wasn’t the most riveting experience to have liquid nearly choking him. The onslaught of the potent spray caused for Cloud to start sputtering and choking, and he desperately fought to turn his head to the side as Sephiroth shoved the shower-head even closer to his face.

“Nnnnrgh! NOO! STOP!” Waving his bound hands together up and down ferociously, Cloud begged and pleaded as he nearly slipped on the wet floor. “DON’T! AGH!!”

“Had enough of your bratty attitude, then?” Turning off the water for a moment, Sephiroth simply held the object in a tight grip, veins slightly protruding beneath his pale skin. Lips turned upwards and twitching in a malicious sneer, he scoffed as he inched away and nodded at the spot directly beneath the original holder of the shower-head on the wall.

“Stop wasting my time.”

Cloud fidgeted for a moment, taking another quick peek at the razor blade. Noticing where his sights were, Sephiroth scathingly drawled, “I wouldn’t do anything stupid, if I were you, Cloud. This isn’t a case of your heroic antics normally reserved for saving your friends.”

Having gone through hell and deceit dealt by the hands of this insane monster, Cloud’s credulity dwindled when it came to placing his trust in Sephiroth’s words. Timorously, he whispered, “A-are you gonna use th-that to hurt me?”

When Sephiroth remained silent for too long, while shaking and sniffling like a wet mouse backed into a corner, Cloud snarled cuttingly, “Are you going to kill me?”

Sarcastically, Sephiroth answered, “Only if you don’t hurry.”

Having nothing else in the way of options, Cloud bowed his head and resigned himself to taking on a more obedible approach and demeanor. Obduracy and insolence wouldn’t grant him any rewards, and he wanted to at least feel less sullied as opposed to drowning in his own pity.

With his feet slapping against the wet tiles, though still incensed, he eventually made the distance closer to Sephiroth, training his eyes to the floor the entire time. Sephiroth only offered him a meraciously conflicted glance before he turned the water back on.

Avoiding his keeper’s heated, judgmental glare for the longest time possible, Cloud moved his bound hands to his front, desperately trying to cover his genitals. That didn’t fare well in Sephiroth’s plans, however. Pausing as he frowned, he then nudged Cloud with a booted leg.

When the youth refused to budge or be provoked by this in any way, Sephiroth commanded deeply, “Cloud. Lower your hands.”

Obstinately, Cloud remonstrated softly, “No! I’m f-fine this way!”

Positioning the shower-head near his chest, Sephiroth sighed, “Cloud, I need to wash you everywhere, so lower your damn hands, or I’ll do it for you.”

As such, he deduced that it was foolish to argue. Sephiroth would probably pour water in his face, again. With a bitter groan, Cloud moved his hands aside, choosing to glare to the left of himself while Sephiroth turned the water onto his privates. Whistling and humming a bizarre tune as he washed them, in the middle of his work, Sephiroth reached back for some gel and shampoo.

Squeezing a generous amount on top of Cloud’s skull, he washed and massaged it in, allowing it to settle before he applied some of the shower gel onto Cloud’s genitals. Hissing and leaping away from how cold it was, Cloud quickly recovered when Sephiroth threw him a particularly nasty scowl.

Allowing the One Winged Angel to wash off the soap from the top of his head, once he blinked through the water and suds, Cloud let out an exacerbated shriek once he caught sight of Sephiroth reaching beyond the shower to scoop the razor blade into his grip. Turning back to Cloud, then, the older male held the razor blade high in the air, the lights bouncing and gleaming off it dangerously.

Automatically, Cloud began backing himself into a corner, but Sephiroth continued to advance. When he’d closed the gap between their bodies, he lowered the razor blade close to Cloud’s genitals.

Heart nearly bursting out of his chest like a springy toy, Cloud yelled out at the peak of his reverent terror, “Stop! Get a-away! Nooo!”

“Shh,” Sephiroth hushed, gripping him with his free arm while pressing the blade dangerously close to Cloud’s lower abdomen.

Upon feeling the cold blade scraping his smooth skin, Cloud whined and shouted until he could hardly breathe. Eyes wider than small plates, he begged weakly, “Nooo! Don’t hurt me! I s-swear I’ll behave! I promise I won’t fight back! I’ll—”

At once, the blade landed on his left side, hovering right below his ear. It was an eerie presence against his throat, and though he remained statuesque out of fear of escalating the situation, he could’ve sworn he felt his own life pulse throbbing into the blade and reverberating back into his own frame.

Thin eyebrows high on his brow, Sephiroth stated wisely, “Here is your carotid artery. I’d hate for a gruesome accident to occur, Cloud…” Smiling sadistically in the evening light streaming through the windows when Cloud shivered, Sephiroth gobbled the reactions delightfully.

Teasingly, he pressed the blade into Cloud’s flesh just a bit harder for a moment, then released it with a carefree hum. As Cloud vowed not to even breathe, Sephiroth applied gel down between Cloud’s toned thighs, and with the mako-eyed youth observing carefully, Sephiroth began shaving his light blond pubic hair.

Up, down, up, down, a gentle scrape here, a tender scrape there. The tiny grating sounds echoed in the bathroom, blending in ominously whenever Sephiroth hit the high notes of his creepy song.

Closing his eyes tightly, Cloud focused on random ambient sounds. First, he heard the faint pouring and dripping of water, not only sounding from the shower-head, but from the ends of his soaked hair.

_Drip…drip…platter…platter._

The pattern was unique, yet so simplistic in its composition. His heartbeat decided to take up rhythm closely resembling the water splattering onto the tiles. He could practically feel how his blood poured into his veins, especially down between his legs now that he knew Sephiroth was watching that specific area so intently. In a few moments, Cloud practically heard his own sharp intake of breath.

Mortified by his arousal at such a twisted time like this, he again tried retreating into his thoughts, but it was a bit too late when he heard Sephiroth’s highly entertained sniggering. Why, the warrior wasn’t even holding back! All he needed to do to further drive Cloud in the dirt was to point and laugh…

Grinding his teeth together fiercely to the point where it nearly hurt, Cloud roared monstrously, “You’re laughing?! You sick—”

“I’m sorry, Cloud, but you seem talented in this area! I’d never have guessed that you’d be capable of this!” Straightening himself to his full height, Sephiroth pressed the shower-head right up against Cloud’s shaved areas. He never touched Cloud again as he smiled and beamed right at him so shamelessly.

Wanting to spit into his face, Cloud’s self-control proved to be his savior in the end. Importunately, however, he shivered when the water had been shut off, and Sephiroth was already moving to fetch him a towel.

Before the tall male draped it around his form, Cloud pettily caved into his childish and impulsive desires. Now that Sephiroth had seen him at his lowest, forced him to suffer under perverse, immoral actions, he was going to make sure he felt at least half of that in return.

With an acidic snarl, Cloud accused sharply, “Bet it turns you on, too, sick pervert.”

Drying him off with the towel slowly, Sephiroth paused momentarily as his eyes danced up into Cloud’s. With a lazy smirk, he orated pleasantly, “You are capable of feeling _something._ I know you did when you felt the water gliding off your skin, same way you did when my eyes were on your nude body.”

This time, when Sephiroth got in Cloud’s face, the blond couldn’t hold back anymore. With all the fury and resentment he could muster, he spat quickly, directly onto Sephiroth’s right cheek.

Stunned, Sephiroth stood still for a few moments. Blinking slowly, as though waking up from a dream, he gingerly touched the wetness on his flesh. Dabbing at it, he then stared at it briefly before shaking his head disdainfully at Cloud.

While the ornery youth struggled, again, Sephiroth merely planted his hands on his strong hips and blocked the blond’s path. “What am I going to do with you, Cloud?”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

When he woke up, Cloud discovered that he was tied firmly to the bedposts, held captive by two padded leather straps on his wrists. Another leather strap served as a blindfold. Of course, he was naked, except for the studded, black leather collar which encircled his neck.

With his sight blocked, his remaining senses were straining, trying to track his keeper’s progress around the room, but he was unable to do so. It didn’t matter a lot; Sephiroth was skilled in the art of silence, as he’d exploited that feature well to murder so many unsuspecting people.

His hearing was dominated by the sound of his own blood thundering through his body, as his anticipation of what was to come grew. Being in this position before, he could only surrender to his interminable state of hopelessness and powerlessness. His sense of smell was overwhelmed by the leather smell wafting from the blindfold and the combined leather-sweat smell from the collar and wrist restraints.

As he breathed, the leather and sweat seemed to become not just a scent, but a definitive taste, as well. His nerve-endings were on fire, his tactile sense so overloaded that the slight breeze blowing through the room felt like a windstorm battering his body.

Though he was heavily blindfolded, Cloud knew he’d been strewn up on his knees, both hands covered in sweat, while his hips and ass were pert and raised in the air. On all fours with only the remaining bits of his human senses left at his disposal, Cloud was finally able to gain a small measure of control. Peace wasn’t lasting, however. As he stretched out his hearing, he came to find the sound of his senior’s booted feet on the floor, steadily approaching him.

He could also hear the sound of something hard rhythmically striking his keeper’s palm, and he shivered, not knowing anything that was going on. Whatever Sephiroth had planned for him, no doubt would be rather extreme, lewd, and degrading, as it always had been. It was now only a matter of time…

Stopping near the bed, Sephiroth’s long hair draped over Cloud’s exposed skin, tickling the smaller male to the degree of annoyance. Shifting and squirming away from the needle-point tips of the hairs, Cloud sniffed as he bemoaned, “Stop it. This is so fucking weird, Sephiroth!”

He could almost see the older male tossing a warped, malicious grin his way.

Humming fondly, Sephiroth stated, “I understand your asinine frustrations, Cloud, but there’s a tremendous level of experience people too often take for granted when they’ve closed their eyes willingly to it.”

Catching on quickly, a snide Cloud snapped, “Willingly as opposed to _forcefully_ having their sight taken? Figures.” He then let out a yelp when a cool, flat object gently landed on the bottom of his right foot, not causing harm, but allowing him to feel its presence. It was smooth, cool in temperature, and not too thick.

Out loud, Cloud wondered, “What’s th-that?”

Chuckling, Sephiroth replied, “Would you like to guess?”

Growling as he lost his temper, Cloud snapped angrily, “You’ve tied me up with my ass in your face, you’ve blindfolded me, and now you want me to guess. Piss off.”

“Very well, I’ll humor you this time…” A hot breath gushed against Cloud’s ear, and then Sephiroth deeply growled as he admitted, openly, “It’s a paddle. One reserved for distributing sensational physical lashing but can also be rewarding, if you make it so.”

Writhing strongly as he could, Cloud thickly argued, “What the hell?! Don’t touch me with that!”

“Hmm? What did you say?” As soon as Sephiroth calmly purred this out, no doubt mocking his junior, he turned the item over, and Cloud felt something furry touching the soles of his feet.

Shivering, Cloud ignored how badly he trembled as he cried out vehemently, “It’s…ugh…it’s weird…”

The paddle slowly worked its way up his legs, both tickling and arousing the bound male, much to his own dismay. Defiantly, he fought his body’s natural response to shiver at the sensation. Unerringly, Sephiroth moved the item up Cloud’s ass, treating both cheeks to the gliding caress of the paddle, before moving on to stroke every inch of his back. The fur felt exquisite, there, Cloud had to shamefully admit. His own hips shunted back against the warmth it provided, and he began lazily cooing incoherently.

“I see you’re enjoying this, Cloud,” Sephiroth pointed out in another amused chuckle. “Stop moving and just focus on the touches,” came the next order, and Cloud moved quickly to comply.

Repeatedly, the fuzzy paddle stroked his flesh, which was a rather nice reprieve after the harshness Cloud had faced in the shower with Sephiroth. This wasn’t so bad, and he soon drifted off into a peaceful, languid wonderland of fantasies. Aerith’s gorgeous features appeared almost instantly before himself, and she smiled a pearly-white smile that often bestowed such comfort and soothing feelings unto his troubled mind and tormented heart. Grief, misery, and abject horror all melted away due to her sincere visage, and Cloud suddenly found himself laughing in true happiness for a moment.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth heard it, and he paused in his ministrations. The icy glare could be felt all over the room, and the older male sternly demanded, “What’s funny?”

Trembling, again, especially now that he recalled where he was, and with whom he kept company, Cloud weakly protested, “N-nothing! I j-just—”

SMACK!

Without warning, Sephiroth reached back and let his arm fly down through the air with the opposite end of the paddle he carried, bringing it down to strike Cloud’s left ass cheek. The burning, stinging sensation potently slammed into his ass, and it was a horrifying contrast when moments ago, he’d felt so comfortable.

Weakly, Cloud gasped, unprepared for the strike, even though he knew another was coming. Sephiroth didn’t disappoint him as he brought the paddle down unforgivingly, again.

SMACK!

“Don’t lie to me again, Cloud.”

SMACK!

The bed shook as Cloud did, and when he broke out into a pitiful sob, he whimpered softly, “D-don’t! I’m s-sorry!”

SMACK!

Bitterly, Sephiroth commanded, “Count.”

Feeling the cold rush of air sweeping behind himself, Cloud braced himself as he recognized the backwards motions of Sephiroth drawing his long arm up over his head. In a mousy tone, he whispered, “O-one.”

SMACK!

Holding back a scream, Cloud pressed on through tears. “TWO!”

SMACK!

Up to the count of ten, Sephiroth began to alternate strokes to each cheek, varying the timing between them, then switching to an uneven rhythm. He paused just long enough between strokes for Cloud to recover before he continued to count out each swat.

The paddle began its journey at his feet again, tickling the sensitive tops of his feet. Dazed as he was, Cloud felt that Sephiroth made his way slowly up his tortured body, trying to coax a response from him, but happy when none was forthcoming. This caused the golden-haired male to laugh out loud, again, only this time, he didn’t care about the punishments that would surely follow.

Before Sephiroth could ask what it was he found so funny, Cloud answered boldly, “I’ll…n-never…give…in…”

Coolly, Sephiroth leaned over him, propping his free hand on the bed by Cloud’s right hip. He bypassed Cloud’s erection, preferring to leave the greatest challenge for the end. “So I see, Cloud. Still, I wonder just how much you’re spending here feeling rather than dreaming of things you lost in the past…” With that stated, he moved the paddle onto his junior’s flat stomach, roughly grinding the furry side there.

Cloud was quite proud when no movement resulted from his body. Other than his feet, Cloud knew his stomach was the most sensitive part of his body. The paddle quickly swirled its way up his chest, rubbing lightly over his nipples. Reminded of the torture the nipple clamps had brought to himself not too long ago, Cloud whimpered in protest. Sephiroth only smiled as he watched them harden into little points. This unconscious movement was the only one his captor seemed quite fond of during the twisted game.

After he’d tapped the paddle against Cloud’s hardened buds, Sephiroth inched back on his knees, making the mattress dip due to his weight. “Now for the greatest test of your self-control.” Carefully, he shifted back down to Cloud’s hips, then ordered, “Spread your legs.”

Electrified in the worst way, the golden-haired male profusely cried, “What?!”

Hating that he had to repeat himself, Sephiroth impatiently barked, “Spread your fucking legs.”

Weeping into the sheets as he gripped them with white fingers, Cloud obeyed.

The paddle began its final journey at the base of Cloud’s balls, first, lightly stroking, then rubbing harder to create pure friction. Smoothly, Sephiroth moved on to his final target, beginning at the bottom of his prisoner’s shaft, rubbing up one side, then down another, avoiding the head. No doubt, he was saving that for the end.

When no movement or sound resulted from these ministrations from his junior, Sephiroth zeroed in on the last untouched area of his prisoner’s body, lightly stroking the furred paddle over the head of his shaft. Cloud’s control was in fine form today, as no part of his body reacted to this torture, no matter what he was doing.

Frowning thickly, Sephiroth snarled at the back of his neck, “Holding back is what’s hurting you, you know.”

Wisely, Cloud knew that statement was a pointed one, both aimed at his sexuality, here, but also extending into his life separately from all this.

With a grunt, Sephiroth pushed him over onto his stomach flatly, watching as Cloud’s body began clenching with anticipation. Movement and sound were no longer discouraged. That was part of his reward for his earlier control, perhaps.

Cloud howled at the first crack of the paddle on his ass. Even though he’d been prepared for it, it had been awhile since Sephiroth had beaten him there. The sore, sensitive flesh reacted to it badly, and heat was rising off his globes.

A deep purr of satisfaction rumbled out of Sephiroth’s broad chest. “Your lower half is charred and quite sensitive.”

To reward him this way, he again spanked him roughly. Instantly, Cloud moaned, hating himself for recognizing how good and bad the pain actually felt.

Cruelly, Sephiroth continued his swats to Cloud’s ass, the hard side of the paddle making nice cracking sounds each time it struck the blonde’s now rosy flesh. The skin from the tops of his thighs to the top of his cheeks was turning a nice, cherry red. Cloud’s howls had tapered off into whimpers and groans, with the occasional howl for a particularly hard blow. Sephiroth finally stopped when he achieved the perfect red color he had been looking for, his bound prisoner groaning his disappointment at the end of the paddling.

Stepping back, Sephiroth softly whispered, “We’re not finished, yet.” After he’d announced this, he again took to bringing the paddle repeatedly onto Cloud’s round cheeks.

Finally reaching thirty, Sephiroth gathered both globes, and brought the paddle down over both bright red cheeks. After hearing Cloud’s whimpered count, the older male dropped the paddle to the floor, then reached back up and simply touched the inflamed portions of Cloud’s toned ass.

It didn’t help that Sephiroth had now been using his own gloved hands to touch Cloud. No, this barely blunted the edges of this raw, nascent need.

He despised it, knowing that he was all desperate for something he could barely admit to; for the touch of a hand harder than his own, for a gruff voice and a strong command, for bruises on his skin that had nothing to do with the things he himself did. Only the things he submitted to and the man who took him there were at the forefront of his mind.

Sephiroth moved behind Cloud, his hand petting over bare skin, over both cheeks, slowly warming the skin in his refined motions of exploring. His next slap caught Cloud off-guard, quick and hard on the opposite cheek from the first. Heat filled the space, as well as Cloud’s flushed face as the shame of this need filled himself. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the open palm of Sephiroth’s hand came down against him again and again.

It wasn’t enough and they both knew it, but it was just the start; a way to get them both where they needed to be for the next step.

Smoothly, Sephiroth rubbed his palms over the heated skin of Cloud’s ass, down to his thighs and up onto his back. Sephiroth again spanked him a few times, just under his ass, causing Cloud to let out a surprised sound. To this, Sephiroth chuckled and matched the blow on the other side.

When it all stopped too soon, Cloud braced himself for the next round of torture. Relying on his hearing, Cloud heard some rustling, and then something popped open. The obscene sounds of liquid squirting onto something that wasn’t his own body drove him into overdrive and want, and he let out a kneeing mewl.

The groans turned into deep moans, then, as Sephiroth’s gloved hands began massaging oil into his junior’s fiery cheeks. Once a light coating of oil had been applied, he started tracing patterns on Cloud’s abused ass, searching for the spots that brought the greatest reactions. Uncomfortably, Cloud was shifting on the bed, trying to get Sephiroth’s large hands to touch the one spot he’d been avoiding, groaning with pleasure every time the silver-haired male hit one of the more painful areas. Finally, Sephiroth ran one finger up and down the cleft of Cloud’s ass, brushing over the small pucker with each stroke. The shorter male groaned with each pass, trying to arch his hips and encourage the finger to penetrate him.

Whether he noticed, Sephiroth didn’t give away any signs. He only paused a moment to add more oil to his fingers, then began his stroking again, this time massaging both pink globes and palming them as though he’d been handling ripe fruit.

Wantonly, Cloud hips were now thrusting back, but Sephiroth’s finger stubbornly refused the deeper penetration Cloud’s body craved. “Nghh…p-please…Sephiroth…l-let me…ughh!”

Pretending as though he wasn’t aware of what was going on, Sephiroth calmly orated, “Oh? What is it that you need, Cloud?” Again, his sadistic nature returned, and he used his slicked, gloved hands to swat at Cloud’s thoroughly sore flesh.

Cloud whimpered as he moved forward with the blow, his hands sliding up along the bed, only to feel the pull on his cock. He bit off the yell that spilled from himself, pulling his hands back against his bindings. Sephiroth never allowed him room to recover, his hand connecting with the tender skin on his upper thighs repeatedly. Whining, Cloud shifted his feet, and the rope around his ankles tightened, reminding him that he had nowhere to go.

“You…bastard!” Cloud aggressively threw out against the sheets, trying to still his movements even as Sephiroth renewed his spanking.

“F-fuck!” Cloud moaned as he ground his agony out through his teeth after six additionally painful beatings, panting heavily into the steamy air. As his eyelashes fluttered against the blindfold, he whimpered, wanting more than anything to take the damn thing off.

“I know you’re wishing you had your sight,” Sephiroth accurately stated in his ear. He then poked a finger into the burning flesh of Cloud’s right globe, hard enough to bruise, his fingers sadistically pinching, pulling, and then releasing the flesh. Despite the pain, Cloud knew his cock was still hard.

Sephiroth must’ve noticed it, as well. Almost degradingly, he accused his junior, “My, what a shameful whore you’ve turned into, Cloud…if only your stupid friends could see you, now.”

Cloud let out a shrill scream upon imagining just that. Already, he could visualize Tifa’s horror-stricken visage, and he nearly wanted to throw up.

Licking his lips, Sephiroth drawled elegantly, “If only they could all be here to see how you weep for more…do you want more, Cloud?” He lifted the soft leather paddle again, letting it rest against Cloud’s cleft.

Without his consent, Cloud somehow rasped, “More…more…” His voice didn’t belong to himself, neither did his body. The spell he was under rendered himself weak and defenseless, but it was all he could do. Fighting no longer took hold in his heart.

Drawing back, Sephiroth calmly stated, “As you wish…” Then, he fully acquiesced.

Cloud knew the kiss of that leather, the sting and burn of it. His breathing hitched as Sephiroth moved back, caressing over skin with it. The leather was cool, but it wouldn’t be for long. The first taps of it were soft, barely even blows. Gently, Sephiroth tapped over his cheeks, slowly working the leather a little harder, until suddenly, he lay a stinging blow down. Cloud automatically jerked forward, forgetting his cock until the rope pulled at his legs. He yelled into the mattress, breathing hard as the paroxysms of both pain and pleasure battled within himself.

Relentlessly, Sephiroth followed that blow with another, and another, and another. Incoherently, Cloud was grunting with each touch of leather, getting louder as the sting and burning grew intensely. When Sephiroth delivered one more blow, Cloud potently screamed, his voice cracking a little.

A hand soothed over the skin, pressing in on the places where Cloud had to imagine finger point sized bruises were starting to appear from all the spanking. The paddle fell to the floor with a soft thud, and both hands were on Cloud’s hips, pulling him back into position. He moaned a little as his cock reacted. With Sephiroth’s fingers digging in deeper, he hardly even breathed, much unlike Cloud, who was already too far gone and lost in all the conflicting sensations.

“Is that enough?” Sephiroth asked, his voice dark now. Upon hearing this tone, Cloud’s own breathing turned into a needy wheeze, and he’d started to show signs of strain.

Purring at him, Sephiroth again inquired, “Does it hurt enough? Or do you need more?”

Now, Cloud could feel the flush in his face. “More,” he gasped and panted out, his eyes squeezing shut, further slipping into the darkness already present. His cock was throbbing, and he had to resist the urge to pull on the restraints.

He didn’t hear Sephiroth’s response, but he felt it as a heavy, strong hand slapped against himself. Along with the swatting and slapping, Cloud’s cries mixed into the air, and he only knew he wanted to come, right then and there.

The second blow lost nothing in its power or punch, up under the round of his ass, actually lifting Cloud off his knees. He yelled in pleasurable agony, his fists clenching as his cock tightened, so close to coming he knew he wouldn’t be able to prevent it.

The third landed sadistically on the side of his cheek and Cloud screamed out, tears swimming in his eyes as he savored the blow. In mere seconds, it turned hot, throbbing and rising as his pulse beat fresh blood into the sore area. The exquisite throbbing channeled all the way from his buttocks to his fingers, enabling his limbs to grow limpid with desire and numb.

Sephiroth teasingly threw out, “I can tell you want to come now.”

He began pushing his hands into Cloud’s flesh, already sore and hot. The next excruciating blow was just as hard, on the other side and Cloud arched his back, both arms and legs pulling on the restraints, his cock straining. He was too wet, and due to the immense pain, his entire lower torso began tingling with goose-flesh running all over himself. It didn’t help matters when the sheets and mattress rubbed against himself, but he chased after it as he ground himself up, down, up, down…

Sephiroth didn’t let up, though the intensity of the searing blows dialed back as he peppered Cloud’s entire ass with them, out to his hips and down onto his thighs, up the other side, until the weak blond began squirming, whining and begging wordlessly.

The next blow landed square across both cheeks, low and hard. Cloud again managed to scream hoarsely as his nefarious cock twitched one last time before spilling come out onto the clean sheets. He’d never experienced an orgasm as cruel, as bitter, and as ethereal as this. It went on and on, and soon, tears spilled down his cheeks uncontrollably in waves, dripping and splattering messily as his cock had.

Pain radiated from his ass, his spine, and his back, hot and real. Spent to the last drop, suddenly everything came crashing into focus. He breathed through it, lifting his head to notice that the blindfold was gone. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he found Sephiroth already wordlessly untying the restraints. Once Cloud’s wrists were free, the younger male was flipped over onto his back flatly.

Heaving in deep, long breaths and holding onto them, he visually clung to the form of the stolid One Winged Angel, letting it burn into his memory before he drifted off into soundless, dreamless sleep.


	4. Synchronicity

Cloud slept throughout the day, recuperating after the brutal lashings. His body was terribly sore, and it’d taken the entire length of the day to rest until he woke up in the night. His brain and body faced difficulty adjusting to this, but he roused himself quickly in terror once he saw a chair propped next to his bed, occupied by Sephiroth.

The shadows cast upon his face were ominous at best, shining down on the concave features with nothing but the notorious curves of his mouth in full view. He sat there for what seemed like hours, piercing green eyes staring out from the hollow points of his cheeks, large enough to make anyone shudder around their alluring glow. And he was; oh, Cloud was shaking against the headboard, waking up with the noise of his own cuffs rattling in mind. His sullen thoughts were loud enough to rouse another human being from a poisoned slumber.

Sephiroth perhaps had heard them, too. The corner of his voluptuous mouth, noticeably effeminate, formed the most sadistic grin to ever touch down on his face. His teeth provided a porcelain sheen, catching the moonlight and making his dark figure seem all that more oppressing.

“Sleep well, mazey-head?” His voice reverberated through the silence of the room, making the motionless boy aware of his presence. That he was in fact real, and not some motionless statue sitting in a velveteen chair was quite alarming. Cloud was certain this all had to have been a dream, but it appeared that he’d only fallen prey to exorbitant and wishful thinking.

With a weakened resolve, he lifted his arms and rubbed at his groggy, exhausted eyes. In a bleary tone, he asked, “What did you call me?”

Clearing his throat, Sephiroth repeated in a coo, “What’s wrong, mazey-head? Feeling down? Got a case of the blues, then?”

At once, Cloud heard through the light tone and playful airs and graces. Sephiroth was imitating the way Aerith had often spoken to him, even going so far as to address him with the same special nickname she’d given him.

Contemptuously, Cloud derisively spat, “Don’t fucking call me that! You sick piece of—”

“Funny how you attribute so many highly emotional associations with a name, a stupid moniker to the point of defending it, and yet you willingly accept the most extreme levels of physical pain.”

Blinking past the accusations which he knew he couldn’t ever deny due to how truthful and sincere they were, a slighted Cloud growled thickly, “Get over yourself. You’re purposefully screwing around with my head, just as you always have.”

Flattening his palms against the arm rests of the chair, Sephiroth piloted his body to a stand in a rare, feminine elegance. That elegance was a lie, considering all the awful and degrading things he’d planned in his degenerate mind. Tilting his head almost curiously to one side, a wolfish gleam crossed over his eyes as he asked in measured words, “Am I toying with you, or are you openly inviting it?”

The thin male said nothing to his question, and this roused Sephiroth enough to curiously tilt his head, deep green eyes focused on his junior’s gaping expression. “You look surprised. Are you?” Stepping toward the edge of his bed, Sephiroth shifted as he noticed the covers that weren’t even mussed from the nude figure sprawled on the surface. Wordlessly, Sephiroth stretched out his long fingers, hitching up along the adolescent’s chin with a simplistic movement that demanded respect with its gentle command.

Now that they were at perfect eye-level, Cloud acerbically met Sephiroth’s searching gaze. Unsure of what he was even doing, he sat frigidly while Sephiroth murmured, “You can breathe, you know.”

Shit…he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding onto his breath. Exhaling slowly, his body deflated, but his anger and resentment didn’t. Wrenching his face away from Sephiroth’s fingers, when he shifted again, he felt the bruises aching near his ass.

Almost instinctively, Cloud took to peeking up through his lashes at Sephiroth. This was the foul beast who’d caused him to suffer so much…

The doe-eyed youth stared upward into the pits of ice, lips shuttering and quavering as if begging for pardon. Of course, he would have moved if only the metallic restraints around his wrists weren’t already cutting into the frail bones of his limbs. Licking his lips and clearing his throat, Cloud rasped in torment, “...I…don’t understand…” He bashfully couldn’t stop the shaking of his voice and opted to allow thick lashes to tumble down to his cheeks; blocking out the shadowed face with his wolfish grin, and his keeper’s soft hands.

“I asked you to think of why you’re here, Cloud.” Shaking his head as though chastising and belittling a child, Sephiroth purred, “Looks like you didn’t finish your homework. Naughty.”

Jaw quivering madly, Cloud regained his composure as he hastily shouted, “Shut up!”

Sephiroth’s sadistic smile widened even further at the younger man’s social short comings, stuttering in vacant mockery, just as he was. Manipulating the chain-links of his spine, he leaned towards the youthful figure, as if he had every intention of kissing him. But it was only to move into the light and allow his features to be unmasked. The smile was still there, cruel punishment considering what the rest of his face entailed.

In disgust, Cloud turned away from Sephiroth, the image of his plump, perfect lips dangling in the back of his mind. He had to get the hell away from the older male; his mind was screwing with himself and catering to poor judgement.

Carefully narrowing his eyes at his junior, Sephiroth announced his question randomly, “Did you think I was going to kiss you?”

Cloud’s eyes widened from their normal manner, creating saucers of the mako-infused spheres which already took up much of his face. The sight of this arrogant creature was unbelievable; the haughty smile he had been staring into previously did not match the face it was engulfing. This man suddenly did not look much older than himself, with platinum blonde hair that cascaded in gentle waves across his brow, and earthy green eyes that were eerily large and decadently beautiful. He had the face of a debauched teenager at times, but in truth, it was a guise. Sephiroth’s true form was that of a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Inching closer to him without any preparation, suddenly, Sephiroth looped an arm around Cloud’s neck and pressed their chests together. Cloud, still aware that he’d been nude for days on end, had grown so accustomed to his nudity, previously. Now, however, it strangely bothered himself.

Laughing curtly in his ear, Sephiroth demeaned him as he snorted, “As if I’d ever even lay a finger on you…pathetic.”

A gasp caught in his throat when acutely, Sephiroth’s fingertips fell off his chin, committing enviable suicide when they fell back down to his side. Ironically, despite Sephiroth’s barbed words, he missed their presence. Clearing his throat, he found the words he had wanted to say initially. “I…I don’t know what you want from me.”

His head rolled curiously to the side, allowing his long, silver locks of hair the perfect opportunity to blockade his beautiful eyes, stopping their ominous glow. Not so pleasantly, Sephiroth answered for him, “You’re here because I want you to be here. You were so open to squandering your life so freely, so why don’t you hand it over to me, then?”

The answer he was given confused himself even more, and it was visible in the way Cloud’s brow wrinkled at the finish of his enemy’s sentence. Confusion gave way to anger, and soon he was yanking at his wrists bound together by the thick links of handcuffs. As he pulled and struggled, they clattered nosily against the bars of the bed they were attached to.

Shaking his head dismissively against the rattling sounds, a disapproving Sephiroth bluntly drawled, “Fighting will cause your body to lose energy. Why bother when the results are always the same?”

Throwing his head back and screaming for the world to hear, Cloud vigorously demanded, “Let me go! I don’t want to be here!” Stammering uncontrollably, he stopped the movements of his wrists, since the metal was slicing uncomfortably into his milky skin, creating reddened marks that screamed with potent anger. If he cut anymore, he would again start to bleed.

Catching onto what he’d been doing, Sephiroth lifted a brow as he gestured at the cuffs. “Now, you’re reluctant to harm yourself? My, what an improvement…”

Wanting to change the course of the conversation, Cloud bombastically accused, “You killed Aerith! You god damn monster!” Thrashing wildly onto the bed, causing his pillow to fall to the carpeted floor beneath the bed, he again shouted vehemently, “I’ll kill you! ARRGH! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!!”

Silently, his foe’s boots sunk into the ratty carpeting, moving toward the bedside dresser he had placed some of his things on before the untimely wake up call of his current companion. Reaching into the drawer, a roll of duct-tape was removed, among other things, and he waved the object in front of Cloud’s vision.

When Cloud paused to whimper, Sephiroth sang out in Aerith’s higher-pitched tone far too perfectly, “Hush little baby…” He daintily crooned in a voice all the angels above should have envied as he pulled a strip of tape from the roll. “Don’t cry, sleepyhead…I’ll take care of you…I’ll have you right as rain, silly goose! You’ll see!” Continuing to sing on as the piece of tape was ripped with porcelain incisors and slapped across the younger man’s mouth, Sephiroth no doubt was enjoying the sight of his junior’s bright eyes widening at the prospect of what might could’ve happened to him.

Finally, there was total silence, and Sephiroth gently stroked Cloud’s lips over the stretch of tape. “The best part of this is watching you squirm, Cloud.”

Further scowling mordantly at him was all Cloud knew how to do. His hands weren’t his own, and neither was his right to freely speaking, now. Yesterday, Sephiroth had blinded him, and today, he’d taken to muting him. One by one, all his senses were being tested, molded, morphed, and shaped, all to bend and twist to the will and to the fabric of Sephiroth’s malicious designs.

Society would never accept them both, and Cloud knew it. Sephiroth was already an outcast and had been for quite some time. Perhaps he could live with that, however, especially seeing as he’d never fancied company, anyway. Now, after all the pain and trauma he himself had gone through, he’d not only worried his friends, but he’d embarrassed himself. Cloud didn’t know how to react and ‘fit in’, anymore. Anytime he went out with Tifa, he had to suffer through a panic attack, memories would assault him, and he’d cry out for Aerith uncontrollably. He was a menace to all; he ruined their happiness since he could never feel it for himself.

Perhaps he belonged here.

Suddenly, a soft, tedious sigh escaped from Sephiroth. Craning his head down, he demurred to himself, “No…this won’t do, will it?” To make his point clear, he gripped a side of the tape, and in less than a second, ripped it off Cloud’s lips.

Screaming through the mild flash of pain it caused when the sticky tape ripped off some soft hair, Cloud took to cowering on the bed, trembling as tears stung his eyes. He’d been stuck here and forced to suffer through the torment at the hands of this damn monster…one torture after another…

Sephiroth once more reached into one of the drawers of the old dresser, fishing out a small bottle that fit into his own palm. From his position, Cloud saw light pink liquid tossing within the glass container. Once he held it up, Sephiroth whirled around, inching closer toward the metal rings of the headboard.

One of his strong knees collided with the nude plane of his prisoner’s stomach, and Cloud reared up angrily.

“Shh, be still for a moment, and listen.” Knowing he had the blonde’s full, undivided attention, now, a heartbeat fluttered somewhere between them before Sephiroth continued. Eyes set on the small jar; he spoke to it instead of looking directly at Cloud. “This is poison. To be precise, it’s fentanyl; a rather lethal, opioid analgesic much stronger than morphine.”

Setting it down on the propped-up tray next to Cloud’s bed, his eyes held a twinkling gleam of pleasure as he droned sweetly, “Taking this would be much easier than throwing yourself off a building, cutting yourself open, or even starving to death. With a few sips, you’ll fall into a deep sleep, one in which you’ll never wake from.”

Backing away from it as he finished his speech, he stated softly, “The choice is yours, Cloud. I’m only going to say this once, so pick carefully. If you drink that, you’ll be free. Free to see your beloved and be reunited with her, free from my grasp, and free from your own misery.” Licking his lips, he went on. “However, the other option is to avoid that, and instead, listen to what I will demand from you.”

His kneecaps collided with the springs of the mattress, poking through the bedspread and making the tender joints uncomfortable. Cloud watched as Sephiroth maneuvered on his hands and knees like a panther, lean muscles moving like water underneath his skin as he crawled towards his prey.

Fingers cradled the youth’s chin, the pad of his thumb washing over the flush curves of his mouth in one fluid motion. “I’m a forgiving, kind person, you see,” Sephiroth sang fondly as he began to explain to the wide-eyed confusion of his audience.

The hand lovingly cradling the downtrodden ex-SOLDIER’s face moved down to the side of his throat, and to his collarbone. Pretending they were almost close enough to be lovers, perhaps, Sephiroth leaned his forehead directly over Cloud’s. Heat was shared, but it was only a fleeting moment. Sephiroth broke the contact as he inched off the bed and gestured at the drug sitting and waiting.

“Choose, Cloud.”

….

Silence wove around the room. Even though there wasn’t a clock, here, Cloud heard the steady thrumming and ticking of one. Perhaps it was his last nerve, flayed and raw before it ruptured. His eyes stung and burned, as he realized he hadn’t blinked, yet. Unable to tear his eyes away from the fentanyl, he turned his nose away from it. He could almost envision himself holding the small jar, dipping his head back, and injecting it all in one go. It would burn pleasantly, first, then take its hold over his system. One by one, organs would sizzle and tingle, shutting down as the last breath escaped his dark, black lungs. His body would eat itself from the inside, and his mind would be trapped forever there in the fortress of his own sordid world and doom…

“I’m waiting, Cloud.”

_Three…two…one…_

Shutting his eyes tightly, Cloud steeled himself as he made his choice in one final move of what he hoped wouldn’t be his own undoing.

“I choose option two.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

“I knew you’d be wiser in your selection, Cloud.” Sephiroth nodded his approval slowly and moved his gaze toward Cloud’s bound feet. He waited until the room had cleared of all doubt and coldness before he locked and shut the door. Now that they were truly alone, he took to addressing his younger companion.

“This option has two parts to it, Cloud. First of all, you are to answer my questions, no matter how personal, private, or embarrassing you think they are.” Stifling a laugh, he supplied succinctly, “I don’t have room for your growing doubts and misery.”

When the sounds he’d been waiting for filtered through the room, Cloud peered up, totally dazed at Sephiroth. The blond couldn’t believe what he’d been told. Numbly, he took to staring out the large window once more into the night. His bound hands still rested in his lap, but he was a little relieved when Sephiroth shifted him to lean his back on the wall. Now that he’d been propped up, Sephiroth yanked the sheets away, though he didn’t stare between his legs. Instead, he maneuvered teasingly over his junior’s silky, bruised upper torso. Dipping a few fingers in between his pectorals, gliding up along his neck, Sephiroth hummed deeply, as though in thought. His lips were pursed in contemplation and he sighed heavily, never taking his eyes off Cloud.

His smile took a rather goofy edge to it as he ardently breathed, “You’re beautiful.”

With a crude snort, Cloud churlishly hissed, “You think guys are beautiful?”

“No, Cloud,” Sephiroth demurred as he stood back to admire the younger male from head to toe, “just…you.”

Shocked with the answer Sephiroth provided for him, Cloud quickly tore his gaze away from the older male. He knew Sephiroth was hungrily peering at his lubricious body. Wishing he could collect the sheet from the floor, he gently stammered, “I’m…r-ready for your…questions, now…” The sooner they got this over with, the better.

Nodding plaintively, Sephiroth began. “Have you ever touched yourself?”

The younger warrior slowly tore his gaze from the window and stared into Sephiroth’s emerald eyes. He watched as the lithe, agile male grabbed onto his vacant chair before he slid his body down onto the seat. Now that he was comfortably sitting, he rocked it forward, leaning closer to the other man.

In that silence, Cloud focused his eyes at Sephiroth’s feet and contemplated on exactly what he wanted to say. Finally determining just how much information he would share, he stared back at his slightly older companion. “Okay,” he began nervously, but then hurriedly threw out, “yeah, I uh, I touch myself all the time…”

Unfortunately, Sephiroth caught onto his implications way too quickly. With a snide glare, he angrily elucidated, “Cloud, bathing and taking care of hygiene doesn’t count, and you know that.” Crossing his gloved, elongated arms over his chest, he growled strongly, “Do you touch yourself?”

“Jeez…” Coughing and sputtering, Cloud decided not to waste time. Although he was quite embarrassed, he answered, “Yeah. What guy my age doesn’t?” Errantly, he accused his impish senior with much attitude dripping from his words, “I’m pretty sure you do, too.”

Smugly, Sephiroth jeered, “I’m not the one we’re discussing here, Cloud, so I’d appreciate it if you shut your mouth unless it’s to answer my questions.”

“Right…” Hanging his head in anger, before it poured forth out of himself like any liberal effusions, Cloud waited for Sephiroth’s next question. He had a feeling they would get worse as time wore on.

Mysteriously, Sephiroth’s eyes flashed in a rather peculiar way before he controlled himself and morphed his gaze into a more somber one. Abruptly, he questioned as though he were in a state of authority over Cloud, “How often do you touch yourself?”

Cloud gave out a brusque shrug. “Whenever I’m up for it.” He winced after he phrased it like that, his sullied mind drawing together the double-entendre he didn’t even realize he’d pushed out for his answer.

Much to his horror, Sephiroth then asked, “What do you think of when you touch yourself?”

Eyes darting around the room, Cloud paused before he truthfully supplied, “Women. I’m not a freak like you.”

Ignoring the barbed comment, Sephiroth inquired, “Which woman do you specifically think of?” When he’d followed this line of inquiry with a self-satisfied grin that knew far too much, Cloud almost snapped.

Grinding his teeth together, he growled, “A-Aerith.”

“I see. Have you ever thought of men?”

“No.”

Smiling even wider, Sephiroth then asked, “Does this bother you? Being honest and open with me? After all, you weren’t honest with the great hulk of a man with the gun for an arm, nor were you as sincere with that other wench with the gloves.”

Yanking himself forward on the bed, Cloud protested firmly, “Don’t call my friends those names, you asshole!”

Chastising him sternly, Sephiroth seethed, “This isn’t fairly arbitrary, Cloud. I sense a lot of anger and hatred left within yourself, but I’m not entirely sure self-pity will help you achieve your goals.”

“I don’t have self-pity! I went through a lot of horrible shit, and mostly thanks to you!” What would it take for this jerk to see? Was he _really_ that blind? The thought of Sephiroth supposing his actions had no consequences truly made Cloud sick to his stomach.

Before he could launch an assault of horribly foul curse words, Sephiroth leaned back, crossed one long leg over the other and sat up tall. Eyes gleaming maliciously, he smirked coyly before he confessed confidently, “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

Growing white than the walls, Cloud squeaked, “What?! That’s not a question!”

“Your point, Cloud?” Sephiroth asked in a bored tone, studying his boots for a moment with mild fascination.

Stammering in confounded bewilderment, Cloud argued, “B-but…I…th-that wasn’t part of our d-deal!”

Sternly scowling, Sephiroth corrected him smoothly. “There was no ‘deal’, Cloud, and you failed to pay attention to my words, as usual.” Succinctly, he reminded his junior, “I said this option has two parts to it, but you never let me finish, then. Part one included the questions, and part two holds my demand.”

Almost feeling like he had to faint, Cloud whispered brokenly while shaking, “I…d-don’t want to…”

“That much was obvious, but I want to watch you bring yourself to the peak of pleasure.” Sephiroth’s eyes burned fire into the younger fighter’s, and Cloud immediately felt his body throbbing in response.

Feeling as though his flesh had melted off his bones, Cloud then sensed butterflies churning and flying in his guts. He was truthfully surprised he hadn’t vomited profusely everywhere, but then again, he hadn’t eaten in almost half a day. There was nothing in his system to be brought up…

Eyes flitting down to the sheets at the floor by the bed, he swallowed thickly as he questioned carefully, “Why do you need to see this?”

Spurred on by his levels of discomfort and vulnerability, Sephiroth rapturously sang out, “Because I enjoy how unnerved you are like this, Cloud. As I said before, your body is a lot more sincere than you are.”

Cloud shivered as the hot words flowed through his veins. _That must be it,_ he thought bitterly. _Liquid heat has replaced my blood._

Worrying his lower lip a few times between his teeth, he finally gave up and thoroughly abandoned the idea of fighting. With a small shrug, he timidly asked, “If…if I do it, that’s all you want, right? No more?”

Enjoying his sheepish behavior, Sephiroth growled ravenously, “Of course. I’m a man of my word, Cloud.”

_Right…okay…I can do this…I’ll be quick, I’ll think of Aerith, and it’ll be done._

Hanging his head down, he slowly brought his hands up to his chest, and began rubbing himself. Sephiroth’s eyes grew a little wild with fascination as Cloud began gently brushing his nipples with his fingertips, pausing now and again to gently pinch the hardening buds. Upon toying with his hardening buds, Cloud felt a rush of heat streak through his body, and his cock began to harden. Hating that he’d somehow become ‘weird’ ever since Sephiroth introduced the nipple clamps, Cloud wondered if he really needed to play with the hard flesh of his chest in order to get off…

As though reading his mind, on cue, Sephiroth quipped, “I see I introduced you to something lovely, didn’t I, Cloud?”

Tossing him a cold glare, Cloud angrily barked in a clipped tone, “This is something private! Why do I have to show this to you?”

Eyes landing on the youth’s half-hard member, Sephiroth seductively purred in glee, “There isn’t any such thing as ‘privacy’ between us anymore, Cloud…” Listening intently to Cloud’s tiny gasps and breathy moans, he calmly extrapolated, “I’ve seen it all, remember? No need to hide.”

Inching up on his knees, Cloud spread his legs as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Pretending that Aerith was on top of him dressed only in thin, lacy panties, he felt himself hardening completely. With the mental imagery the way he wanted it, his fingers plucked at his own flesh. As though plucking a great harp, Cloud began softly groaning as he caressed his own nipples and chest. He raised a hand back up to his face, stroking a finger slowly across his lips before licking the digit and returning it to his nipples. He circled both with the wet finger; then began pinching them gently, tugging lightly at the tip of his nipples, all the while whimpering slightly.

Sephiroth was quite the silent observer, which in turn greatly helped Cloud slip into his fantasy. Aerith would be stroking him before lovingly showering his nude chest in kisses. Her pink-tainted, dainty fingernails and hands would take turns scraping his nipples tenderly, and then pinching and rolling them. He would do the same to her, wrenching out of her sweet cries of utter passion.

Cloud groaned low in his throat at the fantasy he was entertaining. His hips moved up and down quickly, chasing his own pleasure despite knowing somewhere at the back of his mind that he had an audience. As he tried focusing on Aerith’s feminine form, a steady clicking sound suddenly trapezed into his ears.

Turning his head as he opened his eyes, he let out a tiny squawk when he noticed how intently Sephiroth was watching him. A hand propped beneath his elbow leveled his gaze, and he grinned fiendishly at the sight of Cloud with his head thrown back, busily pleasuring himself.

With a yelp, Cloud once again felt that his day had been ruined so easily. Aerith was suddenly gone, and now, all he had was Sephiroth. There was no pleasure this time, and he didn’t want to even bother drawing this out. He let his hands drift across his body, but he wasn’t enjoying the sensation. This time, he had to finish it, and with minimal fuss.

Blushing angrily, he ignored his nipples; a defiant move if Sephiroth was going to be expecting it. Nostrils flared, which showed that the older male was indeed put off by Cloud’s choice. Still, he never interrupted him as he settled irritably in his chair, eyes slightly murky in a displeased manner.

Good.

To speed things up, Cloud left his chest, stroking his hands down across belly, moving lower. He brushed his fingers through the smoothness of his stomach, following the line of muscles downward, then through the length of his thighs. Since his pubic hair had been shaved, he felt repulsed. He’d never been as smooth as a fresh baby, before, and he didn’t recognize this form as his own.

Even angrier than ever, now, he never moaned softly as his fingers stroked along the hard length of his erection, then found the tip of his cock, rubbing in the thick, creamy fluid that was beginning to ooze out. The other hand began playing with his testicles, rolling them gently, pulling on them. Cloud bit back all the sounds that threatened to spill out of himself. This was all attributed by his biological urges; not because he enjoyed any part of this. Knowing that and making it clear to himself, he was able to continue in his immoral motions.

Cloud wasn’t even thinking of Aerith, anymore. Though he didn’t look right at Sephiroth, he glared across the room behind his head, one hand wrapped around his own cock, while the other was stroking his sac. The motions were placid, dull, bland, and quite forced. Sephiroth even knew it, and he turned visibly stiff, dark in his presentation, and quite disappointed. Surprisingly, however, instead of keeping his sights trained on Cloud’s hands wandering over his erogenous zones, he steadfastly glared mordaciously into his eyes.

He watched Cloud fuck himself furiously as he stroked his cock, and in turn, with much hatred backing his actions up, Cloud’s own stroking became faster and rougher. He could feel his release approaching, and tightened his stomach muscles, trying to hold back as long as possible. He wanted to come with the image of Aerith in his mind, but for some warped reason he knew he couldn’t go seeking for, he only saw those cold, harsh green eyes…

Cloud lewdly gasped as his fingers bumped his cock slit, and his other hand tightened reflexively on his balls. He was stroking faster, hips jerking against his hand. He could feel the heat growing in his belly, radiating outward. At once, gave a deep groan as his body convulsed, and his essence spilled down his hand in long, thick spurts. Shaking his head back and forth, he tried to banish away Sephiroth’s smug grin from memory, but like glue, it stuck doggedly, taking root in his skull.

Everything hurt, but Cloud finished with a final, soft whimper, trembling in the aftermath. The bed shook mildly, but overall, he felt truly proud of his own efforts. He hadn’t caused a racket, and he was pleased that no matter what Sephiroth asked or did to him, he would _never_ own his pleasure and dictate it to him. This was still his own…

Silently, Sephiroth’s eyes remained assessing, but he pursed his lips and tapped a boot onto the floor. His fingers followed suit, next, and then he shifted as he extended his left leg and leaned forward to study Cloud closely.

“While coming is a natural part of human behavior, learning to control it is what sets animals apart from humans…” Cruelly, he broke off into a malicious grin, lips twitching like wire being devoured and morphed by extreme heat.

“…Which means that showing it to someone else is utterly humiliating, and with humiliation comes shame.”

As Cloud resorted to ferociously scowling at his senior, all the while dreaming of ways to slowly slaughter him, Sephiroth grabbed the sheets off the floor and callously tossed them into Cloud’s lap. “Clean yourself up,” he ordered as he stood and turned, facing the door.

Softly padding across the distance from the chair to the door, as Sephiroth unlocked it, he froze momentarily, peering over his shoulder quickly at Cloud. The blond male abruptly looked away, pretending that he’d been cleaning his own mess the entire time. Sephiroth scoffed gently as he pressed himself against the sturdy wood of the door.

“Even when you beg like a dog on the ground at my feet, you _will_ show me when you’re at your worst.”

The door opened with a tiny squeak, and Sephiroth was gone. Though he was out of sight, he certainly wasn’t out of mind, his cruel, final words echoing and ringing clearly in Cloud’s head, giving him the worst headache in weeks.

“You will show me _everything._ ”


	5. Somniloquy

Sephiroth visited Cloud the next morning, bright and early. Carrying a tray holding a bowl of porridge, a slice of toast, as well as some jam, he set the trey on the bed, then drew the same chair he’d sat on hours ago right to the edge of the bed.

Sniffing at the meal for a second, Cloud’s stomach decided to go ahead and thank Sephiroth for the bountiful food. Without further thought, Cloud gripped his utensils, knowing he hadn’t consumed anything in nearly a full day. Scarfing through the porridge hurriedly, he ate so quickly that he wasn’t masticating much. His stomach began growing slightly swollen and ached, but he didn’t cease until he’d cleaned the entire bowl. Only traces of the toast were left, the crumbs littering the trail up to Cloud’s pillow.

Pulling a moue of disgust as he watched him, Sephiroth bluntly fired out, “You’re a deplorable eater, you know.”

Wiping his lips with the back of a hand, Cloud crudely threw back, “Didn’t ask for a damn audience. Don’t like? Don’t watch, then.”

“Touché.”

Now, they were left together in silence, but Sephiroth soon broke through that lull as he reached into the pocket of his dark uniform pants and withdrew a small book. Cloud wasn’t able to read the label on the spine. Sephiroth had already turned it face-down, and there was nothing on the back cover.

Eyebrows raised inquisitively, the blond snapped, “What’s that book?”

“Hmm?” Patting it, Sephiroth softly smiled. “This, my dear, is going to be the topic of our activity now that your breakfast is over.”

Wrinkling his nose at the book, Cloud shook his head, confusion taking a great hold over himself. No words could be uttered as he scrambled through his inflamed mind, searching for any discarded piece that would draw a picture and a rational conclusion for what the hell Sephiroth was implying.

Thoroughly amused, Sephiroth stated with a grin, “It’s a book, Cloud; not filthy laundry. You don’t need to look so repulsed.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to know what the hell the book’s about.”

Skirting past that, Sephiroth resided to self-imposed silence. His eyebrows were set in a thin, firm line. Next, his lips drew up, but he wasn’t smiling. His eyes held a bit of a sad tale, and internally, he seemed to be at war with something. Cloud distinctly could sense it when the older male’s eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring as he then straightened in his seat.

Green eyes bore into mako-colored ones, and Sephiroth huffed as if to dispel some odd spell he’d been placed under. “Ever been so depressed you felt as if every nerve ending in your body was exposed, red, raw, and searing to the world?”

Impulsively, Cloud connected with that feeling immensely. Identifying it as his own on a regular basis, he shut his eyes as he panted out desperately, “God…yeah…all the time.”

Nodding, Sephiroth explicated in a short breath, face quite indifferent, “Since the day you killed me, I had this idea in my head, this piercing notion that life is completely meaningless.”

Gaping at the silver-haired male in transfixed awe, Cloud knew he hadn’t been expecting this, at all. Sephiroth could’ve told him that he was willing to breed special Midgar, exotic dancing elephants with Monodrives, and he’d believe it easier than when he’d heard Sephiroth’s thoughts and reflections on the nature of life. This was beyond philosophical and emotional, for Cloud. It broke through his walls, though marginally. To protect and shield himself, as he always knew how to do before he let anyone in, he stridently turned away and made sure his cold, detached demeanor had returned.

Snobbishly, he barked at Sephiroth, “Go to hell, you disgusting prick.”

With a strained sigh, Sephiroth placed the book on his seat as he rose from it. Not even resorting to glaring, he brushed the crumbs off Cloud’s sheets and pillows, quickly strapping both of Cloud’s hands up above his head in the designated cuffs waiting to latch onto the rings of the headboard of the bed.

Not even fighting, Cloud waited as he scowled bitterly at the ceiling. Sephiroth moved to attach a small chain to Cloud’s right ankle, then, leaving the left leg free. It didn’t matter; he wasn’t going anywhere, not unless he wanted to tear his arms out of their sockets.

Once he’d completed his duties, Sephiroth grabbed the book and sat back down. Crossing a leg over the other, he licked his lips as he purred, “Now then, shall I read to you?”

With an execrable growl, Cloud hissed, “Fuck off.”

“Excellent.” With Sephiroth flipping through the book, the smell of the old pages rose in the air, oddly soothing Cloud when he inhaled them.

Eyes fixed on the words, Sephiroth steadily began reading, voice rather soothing as well as charming. “It was another long workday, slowly coming to an end, just as it always had. The days of the week passed on by in the same bland fashion, all blending messily as stress ebbed and flowed away, much like a clock winding down at the final hour.”

So far, the story seemed boring, but Cloud merely used it as background noise to try and get some rest after eating. He’d consumed his breakfast much too quickly, and after going through prolonged periods of not eating heavy meals, he was worn-out already.

Silver locks falling and sweeping over his face like autumn leaves decorating the expansive ground, Sephiroth obscurely smiled as he focused on his words and elegant reading style. “After hours of slaving away in her office, she finally had a chance to sit and relax at her desk for a minute and let her mind wander. She closed her office door, sat back in her chair and then shut her eyes for a moment.”

As Cloud listened while the sunlight beamed in through the windows, settling over his nude form and warming his skin, he had to close his eyes and lose himself to Sephiroth’s tender voice. This was frankly disturbing in every way. Sephiroth’s voice was alluring him like a damn lullaby, and he couldn’t fight it. It was like slipping into a warm bath, and soon, Cloud relaxed as his ears ceased ringing and his headache dissipated.

Sephiroth’s voice carried on through, massaging the younger man closely akin to how phantom limbs would. “She pictured herself sitting at her desk naked with rumblings of noise in the background. She imagined him in front of her on his knees, lightly kissing her sensitive thighs and slowly making his way up to her soft and now wet pussy.”

Upon hearing these lewd words, Cloud opened his eyes and scowled. “Sephiroth? What the hell?” Was he purposefully ruining the story? What the hell kind of book was this?!

Continuing, Sephiroth read on calmly, not at all affected by the libidinous words. “He was slowly licking his way around her pussy and every time his tongue would reach her clitoris, she would let out a soft moan for more.”

Trembling as his blood began rushing away from his face down the length of his body, Cloud felt his fingers and toes turning icy cold, and his palms became sweaty and clammy. “H-hey! Stop it!” His words mattered in no way to Sephiroth, much to his own chagrin.

Eyes moving from left to right, Sephiroth drawled pleasantly, “He took her clitoris into his mouth and softly massaged it with his tongue. She could feel the wetness seeping onto her panties so heavily, now, that she had a moment to imagine what she wanted to happen.”

The words were vile…they were deplorable…Sephiroth was reading them all with a composed veneer, and Cloud was already boiling. His cock twitched with keen interest, and he bit back another groan of sheer protest.

“Don’t! Stop it! I don’t want to hear this shit!”

“She slowly reached down and tenderly rubbed her clitoris through her slacks. She could not believe how wet she was just from the two minutes of imagining what he would have done if he had actually been there. She couldn’t take it anymore, she thought, as she continued to rub her sensitive nub, all while thinking about how she could maybe take care of this need to bring herself to orgasm.”

Throwing his head back and imagining himself elsewhere, Cloud’s breathing became distorted, and anything he tried picturing wasn’t helping to fend off his growing, rising erection. It caused a small tent beneath the sheets, but thankfully, Sephiroth paid attention to his book rather to his prisoner’s bodily reactions.

Fondly gazing at the book, he droned on sweetly, “This wasn’t a real private place, but it was all she had right now, and the young woman really needed to have an orgasm so she could concentrate for the rest of the day. Quickly, she made it inside the ladies’ room and as soon as she got in and found no one there, she slowly started to rub her pussy through her slacks.”

Cloud could’ve sworn his cock was growing numb. Already, he was in a state of madness, and he both felt and scented his own musky pre-come in the air. His body was bewitched. It had to be, for he wouldn’t be reacting this way, otherwise, and certainly not because of Sephiroth’s filthy book!

“She could feel the warmth coming from her pussy while she stood in front of the mirror and watched herself. More than anything, she loved being watched…” Pausing, Sephiroth’s eyes glanced up over the book, and he found Cloud’s pained gaze. With an eerie smile, Sephiroth looked directly at Cloud as he read on.

“Shamelessly, she stroked her own pussy and softly caressed her breast over her blouse. As she continued, she couldn’t help but get even more turned on thinking that someone could walk in at anytime…why, the thought of it just sent a shiver down her spine that came right through to her clitoris.”

Beads of sweat trickled down the blonde’s nose, his chin, his chest, and between his thighs. Instinctively, he spread them, and as he shifted up, his cock rubbed against the fabric of the sheets.

Shit! He knew he was going to start moaning, soon, and all because of Sephiroth’s perverted book!

“Just as she let out a soft moan of pleasure, she heard the door opening and she immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to the stall. She went into the stall and closed the door for a bit more privacy.”

“Gaah! Stop!! Close your…s-stupid book!”

Face neutral, now, Sephiroth pressed a finger onto the book, no doubt tracing the libidinous words as he filthily read on. “As she pulled her panties down, the rush of air over her now dripping wet pussy gave her goosebumps. She pulled down her slacks and sat on the toilet as if she were there for other reasons all the while she couldn’t keep her fingers off her treacherous clitoris.”

Like the female protagonist in the wanton story, Cloud felt too turned on, as well. His cock was betraying himself, and he wished he could have control of his hands and finish himself off before Sephiroth’s deeply comforting rumble made him even weirder than he already was feeling.

Pleading with his keeper, he whined in a high-pitched tone, “S-Sephiroth…release my hands!”

Sephiroth only stopped for a moment. It was obvious that he’d heard Cloud’s pitiful wailing, but he didn’t care for any of it. “She was so turned on knowing that there was someone else in the restroom while she touched herself. She continued to play with the peak of her sexuality and massage her breast while the other woman did what she came to do. She was waiting for the other female to flush so she could put her fingers inside her pussy. More than anything, she needed the sound of the flushing toilet to muffle her moan as her fingers slipped inside her soaked hole.”

Eyes rolling back into his head, Cloud imagined that, only to his horror, instead of picturing Aerith doing that, in his fantasies, he saw himself spread eagle in the bathroom from the story, completely naked as he was, now. He was the one fingering himself in his mind…

Smiling as though he was reading a children’s bedtime storybook, Sephiroth cooed, “Finally-the sound she was waiting for had arrived. Slickly, she inserted two fingers inside and as soon as they grazed across her g-spot, she let out a moan.”

On cue, Cloud moaned, hips thrusting up and rubbing against the fabric. The sensation was delightful, and he chased after it repeatedly, moving his hips up, down, up, down, feeling the friction tickling his cock all over. His system was running rampant with yearning and desire so unsurpassed that he didn’t hold back on showing just how much it affected himself.

Brushing his hair back, Sephiroth gently went on. “She started to fuck her own fingers, imagining it was his length inside her, instead. She was now completely in the moment and could feel her orgasm coming. Her moans stayed soft, but her heart was beating strongly…”

Just like Cloud’s. Panting and moaning like a man unhinged, he thrashed his head back and forth, yanking on his bindings, even though it hurt as the cuffs cut into his sensitive, smooth skin. Biting his lower lip, Cloud soon tossed his self-control out the window and began wailing and crying as he pictured himself masturbating in the same way as the woman in the story…all for Sephiroth…

“Suddenly, she was starting to feel her wetness running down her hand. The warmth of her own juices on her hand brought her to what she was longing for…”

“Ghhhaaaa!” His own slickness coated his lower abdomen and legs, now, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long, either. Toes curling, the image of Sephiroth smirking almost playfully at him sent him reeling over the edge. The harder he tried to fight against such perverse things taking space in his head, the weaker he became, much like a limp rag doll awaiting to be toyed and played with…

Just then, as Cloud turned to peek at Sephiroth, he found that the silver-haired male was already staring intimately at him. His eyes never left Cloud’s, and his lips moved, the words freely flowing. “His body clenched all at once into a massive orgasm and he could feel his come on his hand as his cock pulsated like the tremors of a potent earthquake.”

The words had changed, and something within Cloud had changed, as well. Whatever the reason for it was, he didn’t care. All he knew was that the delicious burn of the friction sliding up and down the head of his dick was amazing. With a potent cry, he arched into the air as spasmodic tremors claimed his system. Warmly, he released all over himself, not missing how his hole genuinely twitched and gaped, as though desiring for something else…something…more…

As Cloud’s wild orgasm subsided, his heart slowed its beating. Though his orgasm was complete, and as gross as he felt with his own seed coldly clinging to his skin, he shivered in delight; not in anger, resentment, or revulsion. Eyes rolling back to the ceiling, he almost caught himself smiling…almost. It wiped itself off his visage as he inhaled deeply, feeling how the augmented sheets stuck to his thighs.

“Sephiroth…” Blinking from the ceiling to the window, he pleaded, “I need to…um…uh…c-clean off…please…may I?”

Closing the book with a loud ‘thud’, Sephiroth sweetly batted his eyelashes at Cloud. Quite coquettishly, he sang with pride, “I’m glad you asked, Cloud.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

_The door opened, and at once, against the warm light, Cloud saw Aerith standing there. She looked as pure and as perfect as the day she passed. Her beautiful, wavy brown locks flowed elegantly around her curvaceous form as she smiled lovingly at him, cheeks rosy and so delightful to gaze at._

_Belly filled with gooey warmth, he had to wonder what the cause of this special occasion was. Did he call her, here? How was she supposedly here with him? He couldn’t honestly remember. All he knew was that he looked shocked. He’d missed her so very much, and automatically, the tears spilled uncontrollably._

_Reaching for her with his limbs trembling, he prayed that this time, she wouldn’t leave his side. She was his source of medicine; she was the one who could alleviate his pains. She’d never seen him cry before. Aiming to be strong, he always kept himself from crying in front of her. He never wanted to burden her, so he fought to smile for her sake._

_As her loving hands wound around him, cradling him and rocking him in her lap like a baby, he nuzzled against her, eyes tightly shut. Hanging on for dear life, he wept through his hot, heavy tears, “Aerith…I don’t want to give up. You always told me I could win, but then you were wrenched from my grasp and tossed away!”_

_Her response was a gentle squeeze, followed by sweet humming that nearly caused him to swoon and melt away._

_“Please…Aerith, please…”_

_She was smoothing his hair away from his face, trying to show him that she did care, and always would._

_Shoulders shaking, Cloud brokenly sobbed, “I want to stop crying so hard for you, but the harder I try to stop it, the more the tears come! I hate looking so weak in front of you!” Grabbing desperately onto her dress and tugging the cloth between his fingers, he cried even harder as he shook his head. “I hate making you worry; I hate myself for being like this!”_

_Disappointment ran within himself to the point of suffocation, and he went to turn his head to look away, but she didn’t let him. Her fingers curled around his chin, inclining his head back so she could peer into his pained eyes._

_Jaw quivering uncontrollably, as she wiped his tears so delicately, Cloud begged, “Fuck. Fix me. Help me. Save me. You would save me! You could save me!” He wished he could bring her back to life and say so many things to her, but he knew it wasn’t possible. As always, he would snap out of it and wake up from his dreams only to find himself alone, again._

_Hanging his head, he cried softly, “I don’t know wh-what to d-do, Aerith!”_

_Cooing at him, her gentle arms wrapped around him even tighter as she pulled him even closer into her lap. Instinctively, he buried his embarrassed expression into her dress and cried harder than he ever had, before. He lost himself in his sobbing and screaming. Weakly, he clawed at his hair and then tore at his own clothes. She didn’t say a word; she just held him, running her fingers along his bare back and rocked him gently._

_Eventually, his sobs subsided, and his arms were around her neck. He knew he’d been clinging to her so tightly it had to hurt. Still, she never complained. He soon felt like he would fall, even though he was holding onto her, but if that happened, he hoped she would be there with him._

_Sliding against her, he whispered softly, “No…I’ll fall if I let go of you. I’m so weak for needing you like this. I hate that I need you to help me stand and take me to my room. I feel so fucking vulnerable as you lay me in bed. I’m not letting go of you even when you crawl in with me.” Picturing it all now as he wanted it, he narrated more to himself than to her, “You’ll bring the blankets up over us and hold me tight. I want you to hold me tightly enough to suffocate me. Just to let me know that you’re here…Aerith!”_

_His mind began racing again and it hurt. A new sob escaped his parched throat and it felt like his skull was going to explode. Aerith was moving, and her comforting warmth slowly turned into a cold breeze of emptiness. Feeling around for her, Cloud only grasped at the air. Eyes opening widely, he looked for her, but he saw she was gone…and he was left all alone, again._

_“N-no!! NO! AERITH!” As he cried out for her, he felt her sweetly running her hands though his messy hair and kissing his temple lightly. A kiss of goodbye…_

_Panicking, his breathing started to increase, and he began wheezing and whining. “Aerith…I feel dizzy. The room’s spinning again…” How could he tell her it felt like the world was trying to come out from under him whenever she was gone?_

_Peering up at the brightness that had replaced her gorgeous face, he called out for her one last time. “Aerith…” He knew she would never answer, and it hurt…it hurt that she would never be able to know and hear how he felt…_

_Taking the opportunity, now, while he still had energy to do it, Cloud formed the words and pushed them through his mouth and lips. In a breathy moan, he said to her with a sad smile eating away at his heart and soul, “I love you…I love you more than anyone else in the entire world…I love you so damn much…”_

_…._

_“I love you…”_

_…._

“I love you…I love you…” Slowly, Cloud’s eyelids fluttered open, and he continued to repeat those three, sweet, life-altering words. “I love you…I love you…I love you.”

Green eyes were before himself, and as his blurry vision settled, he took in the sight of a shapely, oval visage. Cat-like slitted orbs widened dramatically as they bore into his own. Shifting on the bed, he realized he’d been laying on his side, directly facing another warm presence on the bed.

“I love you…” Giggling uncontrollably for a moment, his eyes then rolled back into his head as he noticed how shocked and horrified Sephiroth was while gaping openly at him, looking struck to the very core.

Fainting as his energy seeped out of himself, leaking through his bones down to the darkness of the floor, traveling down to the very pits of his own hell, Cloud shut his eyes. His body was burning up with a horrible fever, and he was freezing cold internally even though his skin felt heated and boiling with the sheets and covers draped over himself.

Sephiroth didn’t even say a word as Cloud once more pushed out weakly, “I love…you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this story is all kinds of messed up *Writes another 6 chapters*


	6. The Games We Play

Sephiroth took Cloud to get himself cleaned up after breakfast the following morning. Highly loopy and queasy to his stomach, it was quite the difficult feat for the ill, young man. With his fever still running high, now, shivers, aches, and pains became the apotheosis of his entire day when he was suffering so terribly.

His keeper thankfully wasn’t blind to it. Mildly indifferent to his junior’s agony, however, Sephiroth frowned begrudgingly at Cloud when he pressed and tucked himself in a corner away from the spray of the water, shivering and whimpering as he softly cried and begged for warmer water.

Staring at the faucets, Sephiroth cruelly answered, “This is quite hot…your skin’s already turning pink from the heat.”

Shaking his head, Cloud demurred through his quivering, “N-nooo…I’m…c-c-cold…”

That was when Sephiroth shut off the water and held tightly onto Cloud’s face. Cupping it less than tenderly as he shouldn’t have, he examined his junior sternly, lips curling back in a quiet sneer. After assessing the youth for a moment, Sephiroth then gently pressed his right hand over Cloud’s forehead and glared straight into his eyes.

Shivering even more from the contact, Cloud felt himself burning from the inside out. Weakly, he tried pushing Sephiroth away, but the older male let out a rude snort and gathered him in his arms even tighter.

“You’re running a mild fever.”

“Ngh…I’m n-not…w-well…” Turning a horrendous shade of ghostly white as he scented Sephiroth’s natural body odors, Cloud then whispered, “Am…I…g-gonna…”

Scoffing as he yanked him away from the areas of the bathroom that were soaked, Sephiroth snidely snapped, “I said it was a mild fever, so calm yourself and your overactive imagination.” When he pulled on Cloud’s wrist, the younger warrior emitted a timorous wail, shriveling up from pain.

Tossing him a withering look, Sephiroth’s brows raised momentarily before he dove back into his own contemptible leering. “Really, Cloud? You’re making such a fuss over a fever, and I’m to believe you were the one who not only went up against so many foes throughout the years, but that _you_ also ended my life?” Snorting, he concluded, “Pity.”

As Cloud was being dragged back to his room, his gut clenched in a foul way. Pressing an arm over it when it grumbled and groaned its complaint, he winced as Sephiroth eyed him in an unpleasant manner.

“What’s the problem, now?”

Looking down at his stomach, he answered sincerely, “My stomach h-hurts…”

Sneering derisively, Sephiroth reiterated, “Your stomach?”

Nodding, a solemn Cloud murmured, “Just a hollow, dull ache that makes me wish I…could go back to sleep…and see my mom…a-again.” He furrowed his brows, trying to remember. The last thing he had seen was his parents waving at him from the front yard of his home in Nibelheim. It was a sunny, somnolent day as any, and he’d been playfully chasing Tifa…

But then, he knew it was always a dream. Pain told him so. Pain was the constant variable in his life. Pain ripped through his ribs as he woke up. This was the worst part, always, _always_ the worst part. He always woke up to more pain than he remembered falling asleep with.

Cloud must’ve blacked out. A heavy shade of darkness overwhelmed himself, and time was lost, just like that. As soon as he rose out of his heavy sleep, looked around groggily. It didn’t take him long to realize he was again lying on his stomach and chest on his clean bed. He blinked a few times, still trying to focus and saw he was in his own room.

Great, back to square one. Although, at least the sheets were freshly laundered. The comforting scent of rose and vanilla beat into his olfactory senses, but it did little to soothe his nerves. He was naked except for a sheet around his ankles, and it was so cold. He tried to move, tried to find a way to wriggle under the blankets, somehow, but when he did, a white-hot bolt of lightning shot through himself and he cried out in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, waiting for it to die down a bit before he tried again. When he did, he went a bit slower and though it didn’t help much he managed to push the blanket beneath himself down to a point where he could get his legs under it.

A few dewy, damp spots could be seen on the part of the blanket where his back had been, and the sheets were sticking to his form uncomfortably, now. No doubt, all the movement had caused great noises to channel from the room down into the hall. At least he was warmer having moved, though. Cloud pulled against the bonds on his wrists, grinding his teeth against the pain growing in his shoulders. How long had his arms been above his head like this?

Eyeing his stretched limbs before himself, Cloud espied the leather bindings and immediately gave up on tugging and fighting. As always, it was a futile effort and stupid pursuit. Weakly resigning to his fate, Cloud simply lay there with his ass slightly raised, closing his eyes and praying that whatever the hell Sephiroth was cooking up would begin and end quickly.

Breaking the silent sound barrier, a deep voice proclaimed with tedium, “Well, well, glad to see you’re a fast learner, Cloud.” Crossing over to the side of the bed, Sephiroth hurriedly ripped the blanket off Cloud’s legs and started studying his exposed back. Underneath that penetratingly dark gaze, the blond was already shaking. Sephiroth’s eyes were ice cold and raised goose bumps all over his captive junior. 

Gloved fingers trailed and trickled over Cloud’s tailbone and then ran back up his spine, but Sephiroth never made full contact with him. Bitterly groaning as he tried inching onto his knees, when Cloud had been forcefully shoved back down, he viciously snapped, “At a-a time like th-this! I’m s-sick!”

Mercilessly, Sephiroth retorted, “We’ve been through worse before, you and I…” Pressing his middle and index finger down over the cleft between Cloud’s cheeks, he traced the line there a few times before he softly chuckled. “Remember our last battle, Cloud? Hmm? I thought I’d finally been able to beat you, but you rose above it…”

His cheeks were suddenly spread, and Cloud cried out in reverent mortification. Placing himself miles away from this horribly dark, foul place, he mentally distanced himself in a more ‘comfortable’ zone. Resentfully, as he gripped at thin air due to how his hands were stretched limply out, he wailed painfully, “Th-that was b-b-before!! I’m n-not the s-same guy!”

Whistling dryly, Sephiroth then sarcastically answered, “Oh? That’s a shame, isn’t it?” He took his time playing with Cloud’s flesh, digging into his hipbones and toying with his spine before he inched away.

Cloud nearly missed the sounds, but he lifted his head to follow the sight of Sephiroth wandering over to a nightstand in the room. He caught how his hand opened and then slid inside the second drawer before fishing out what looked like lubricant from the drawer. Making his way back to Cloud, Sephiroth tossed the bottle on the bed while Cloud’s panicked gaze fixed on it, his tongue darting out to lick at dry lips.

Mind wandering in a hundred directions, Cloud naturally assumed the worst as his fate. With pleading eyes turned to Sephiroth, he whined like an infant, “N-no…please…d-don’t put it in…please!!” Tossing and turning, he again screamed his plea, “Don’t put it in! I’m not—”

Silencing him with one fierce look, Sephiroth slammed a hand down on Cloud’s back. Stilling his junior at once, as Cloud choked on his tears and misery, Sephiroth ate them all right up like a gluttonous demon. Perhaps Cloud’s pain and anguish renewed the silver-haired male and revitalized him, for his green eyes began beaming brightly like marbles.

Searching Cloud’s face for a few seconds, Sephiroth then gently pushed out with a smile, “I won’t if you answer some of my questions with absolute sincerity.”

Not even hesitating to waste time and running the risk of having his mesquin captor change his unpredictable mind, Cloud rapidly regurgitated, “O-okay! I’ll t-tell you anything you w-want to know!” Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt warm tears spilling from the corners. Why was he always resorting to weeping so easily?? What were these new emotions so openly and brazenly pouring and seeping out of himself?

Coldly grinning, Sephiroth asked in an equally icy tone, “Have you had sex before?”

Swallowing the rising lump in his throat, Cloud nervously shook his head.

“I’ll need for you to speak, Cloud.”

“N-no! God damn it!”

Chuckling sadistically, Sephiroth followed this up with another barbed question. “A virgin? My, I’m honored, Cloud…truly.”

Seeing fire behind his closed eyes, Cloud rapidly peered over his shoulder while Sephiroth hung over him. Ignoring the sharp, tickling sensation the silver locks created anytime they rubbed over his epidermis, the blond snapped churlishly, “And wh-what about you? I b-bet you’re a virgin, too!” 

Unlike Cloud, Sephiroth didn’t blush. Instead, he grinned a twisted, crooked grin, resembling a bizarre monster as opposed to a human. Long hair strands falling into his eyes, through his curtained visage, he laughed a brisk laugh at Cloud’s expense. Straightening himself as he gripped the collar around Cloud’s neck tightly, he nearly choked his junior as he snarled and tugged him back.

Knees scraping along the sheets, Cloud felt choked as he coughed and tried struggling against Sephiroth’s grip. Tears again flooded his eyes as breathing became impossible. Right when he felt as though Sephiroth truly was going to cut off his air supply, the older male released him. Sputtering as he collapsed on the mattress, Cloud felt his arms burning as the strain from throwing himself down onto the bed while his arms were held up punished him for his lack of mindfulness.

Almost pulling the hairs on the back of his nape cruelly, Sephiroth snarled hotly against his skin as he drew himself close. “I hate to disappoint your idle whims and fancies, Cloud, but I have accrued enough experience in carnal sins.” Sephiroth’s tongue darted out for a moment, quickly catching and lapping away at a bead of sweat rolling down Cloud’s neck.

The surprised youth let out a shocked gasp, and Sephiroth followed it up with another venomous laugh. Giving Cloud’s golden hair one last harsh pull, Sephiroth inched away as he fetched an item off the chair that he’d previously been seated on. Cloud wasn’t able to see what it was, but as his ears hearkened to an odd ‘clinking’ sound, he paused and tried to shift his eyes over to the object.

Noticing his perplexed state, Sephiroth gasped as he lifted the object and dangled it right in front of the younger warrior’s eyes. “Do you know what this is?”

Shaking his head slowly, Cloud eventually wheezed, “B-beads…a string of beads…” Why did Sephiroth need these??

“Clever lad.” Popping open the lubricant jar, Sephiroth added more than a generous amount over every bead. Cloud counted at least five, to his horror. Since they’d already used lubricant in some form, he quickly pieced together what was going to happen, next.

Laughing mirthlessly as he took off his gloves, Sephiroth leaned in closer with a smile as he observed Cloud’s pale, sickly expressions. “You’re so cute when you’re scared out of your skin.” The simple words made blood rush to Cloud’s cheeks, but his skin was so flustered everywhere, that he couldn’t imagine he could turn redder than he already was.

Long, beautiful fingers with perfect, flat nails ran through Cloud’s unruly mess of hair, brushing it away from his sweat-soaked forehead, but before the lithe male could act on the urge to take that hand and tear it off his form, Sephiroth brushed his bangs away from his forehead and slid back down to kneel between his legs.

At once, when Sephiroth spread his limbs as far as they would go, the cool touch of lube against his opening causing for Cloud to yelp. It was cold, which hadn’t been what he’d expected to feel there against the hottest part of his body. Sephiroth massaged and guided as much of the slippery, slick substance around Cloud’s entrance, practically causing excess to dribble and slide down between Cloud’s thighs.

Shivering as the sensations of the gooey lubricant crept down the insides of his thighs, Cloud felt Sephiroth’s hands resting on the back of his knees. Lifting a brow when Cloud turned and their eyes met, Sephiroth lewdly asked, “Does this turn you on?”

Hesitantly, Cloud nodded a quick, curt nod that had barely registered to them both.

Rewarding his junior with a pleasant smile, Sephiroth nodded quite amicably. “Well. I want you to try something else, today,” the silver-haired male suggested, a trace of smugness crossing over his handsome features.

Innocently, Cloud blinked and propped himself up on his elbows, meeting Sephiroth’s possessive gaze. He couldn’t make out his senior’s exact expression from this distance, but he noticed something resting on the bed by their side: the series of five baby-blue beads made of what looked like plastic, maybe silicone. Sephiroth had inched them closer to Cloud, all probably about an inch wide and decorating a thin string made of the same material. The shape and length of the things made it obvious even to Cloud’s inexperienced mind what nefarious purpose they were to serve.

The pure, instinctive first word on Cloud’s lips was ‘no’. Though he wanted to repeat the refusal to participate in Sephiroth’s despicable deeds, no matter how hard he tried, he never could speak the word. Instead, he silently resorted to biting his tongue and swallowing hard. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach now and his hands limply hung onto the soft mattress, the tug of the bindings a constant reminder that he was rendered immobile. Sephiroth was observing closely, all while running his hands down the golden-haired male’s thighs and nudging his legs further apart; slow, gentle, waiting.

As his eyes fluttered shut, all on their own, Cloud felt something tightly weaving its way into his chest, daring to burst through his ribcage forth in excruciating pain and misery. Seething, he almost sneered as he coughed awkwardly, “You…h-have you…m-made…others…do this?”

Smirking confidently, Sephiroth paused, taking his time to be dramatic and annoying before he crudely and coldly dismissed, “None of your business, Cloud.”

“Ugh…you…fuck…” Jealousy teemed in his dry throat for some unknown reason. It caused Cloud to cough and swallow before he tried again. “H-how…many people h-have you b-been with?” Shivering when Sephiroth’s hand slid up along the curve of his chest, winding up to his chin, he froze when the stronger male cupped his bony chin tightly.

Sephiroth glared at the headboard of the bed before he rasped, “What answer do you want to hear?”

Truly, Cloud had no idea how to respond to that question. All he knew was that internally, a flame had been set to consume everything he felt, and jealousy rose from the massive darkness that ate away at everything else. He was jealous that Sephiroth had been intimate with others…he was jealous that he had yet to even have a proper first kiss, yet Sephiroth had…

Sephiroth suddenly wrapped a hand around Cloud’s eyes, gently pushing the youth into blackness. “No,” he murmured, the soft vibration of his deep voice running through Cloud’s feverish skin. “I can hear your thoughts…stop them…stop thinking about anything else, and _only_ focus on me.”

Sephiroth’s voice…it was so lovely…so deep, like the gentle rumbling of thunder warning everyone in the lands of an approaching storm. Sephiroth was that very storm, as well; both chaotic, destructive, but also full of renewal and revival…

Shivering and panting the more Sephiroth whispered hotly into his ear, Cloud abhorrently felt a drop of pre-come gather on the tip of his penis and slowly trickle down his length. His heart of course beat faster, thumping almost painfully against his ribcage, and he squirmed on the sheets as he feebly raised his arms to cover his face. He couldn’t tell how he must’ve looked now because he’d never felt like this before. His body shuddered with every breath and he jerked his head back, eager to get away from the older male before his heart shattered and exploded right out of his sternum.

Wrapping an elongated, muscly arm about his waist, Sephiroth stilled his struggling. Snickering maliciously as ever, he leaned over Cloud, engulfing the thinner, shorter male in his hulking frame. “Where do you think you’re going? Have you forgotten your position, here?” Tickling the younger male with a few fingers stroking beneath his chin, he enjoyed how the move drove Cloud crazy.

Whining and pleading for more incoherently, like a feline, Cloud dipped his head back and lay it over Sephiroth’s chest. “Mmmnn…”

Flicking his ear piercing with a long swipe of the tongue, Sephiroth cruelly hissed like a serpent, “Silly bitch. Do you have any idea how deplorable you are?”

Bashfully, Cloud only nodded. Internally, he was extremely shocked. Why was he getting off on Sephiroth swearing at him and using such foul language? He must have gone crazy to be entranced by this...by all accounts, it was the very definition of wrong, yet he yearned for more.

Someone moved, suddenly, and Cloud felt the bed shift under himself. A hand pushed his arms up, away from his face, and when he dared to open his eyes as he turned, Sephiroth’s sneering face was mere inches from his own. Immediately, Cloud froze, a tiny squeak escaping himself. Sephiroth was…handsome, and he hated that he was slowly realizing it. The silver-haired, renowned warrior not only had the advantage of skill and prowess, deeming him worthy and sought out after by many, but he looked like a god. Emerald eyes shining intensely, his pupils seemed to glow transparently. Against the pale locks of his hair flowing magnificently to shape and frame his beautifully refined face, his thin brows rose only mildly in question to Cloud’s assessment.

Cloud and Sephiroth remained statuesque before each other. Minutes possibly had flown by, but they didn’t seem to care about the passage of time. It could’ve slowed down dramatically, and it wouldn’t matter in any way. Drawn closer together, without breaking eye contact, Cloud’s lips pursed before aiming to touch Sephiroth’s. Quickly, the older male turned his face to the left, and instead of planting a soft kiss directly over Sephiroth’s mouth, Cloud had kissed the lower end of his jaw, close to the right side. Not caring of any other ramifications to follow, Cloud pressed a few more fluttery kisses on Sephiroth’s smooth flesh insistently. Imagination working, he pictured that Aerith was the one he’d been kissing. Her lips would be just as smooth, inviting, warm, and endearing…

Yes…she could kiss him back, peppering his lips with her own tender affections until they opened and invited in his tongue. Moving deeper into his ardent, amorous fancies, Cloud tangled his fingers in Sephiroth’s long hair without a second thought, pulling him down as his tongue lapped against Sephiroth’s jawline. Aroused beyond belief, Cloud pictured sucking on Aerith’s soft tongue like he never wanted to let it go again.

Due to his aggressive movement, Sephiroth finally began reacting. With a barbaric snarl, he gripped Cloud by the back of the neck, forcefully wrenching the younger man’s lips and mouth as far away from his skin as he could. Tugging fiercely at the golden hair he’d fisted and bunched together so firmly, Sephiroth drew their foreheads together, nearly knocking his own into Cloud’s horribly.

Teeth revealed in a predatory manner, with malice and spite, Sephiroth spat harshly, “Don’t _ever_ do that again, Cloud. Am I understood?”

Writhing in pain from having his hair pulled, Cloud whimpered meekly, “B-but…I just…I haven’t e-even had my f-first kiss yet! I wasn’t d-doing anything bad!” As he inched up as tall and straight as he could go on his knees, the blood pooled back and forth between his heart and his brain. The implication behind the unfinished sentence was subtle, but obvious enough to make the One Winged Angel finally snap.

Losing whatever bits of self-control he’d had, with a potent, thunderous growl that nearly shook the bed, Sephiroth shoved Cloud back down onto his stomach. Hovering over the weaker male, Sephiroth leaned forward to bite down hard on his junior’s neck. Cloud let out the most terrifying scream yet, but Sephiroth merely enjoyed it. As his teeth sank into warm flesh, breaking through the first layer of sensitive skin, he chuckled as soon as a metallic taste flooded his mouth. Drawing back while sampling Cloud’s blood, the older warrior was now a little breathless, and began to slide down Cloud’s body.

Eyes dazzling with frenzy and madness the sobbing youth never got to see from his vantage point, Sephiroth continuously moved lower, leaving small bites all over Cloud’s back. From the middle, he began mapping the way around, a lazy, unpredictable pattern to his behavior. Though he never hurt Cloud as he had with the bite wound on his neck, he enjoyed leaving little traces of his teeth everywhere he could.

Gripping Cloud’s hips tightly, Sephiroth panted against his bleeding neck, “Was that what you wanted? Hmm? Do you feel special, now?”

His answer died away in his lungs and throat the moment Cloud’s ears heard the sound of a cap being opened. More lewd, obscene sounds of lubricant being spread generously over the beads followed, and Cloud forced himself to look away as Sephiroth reached over and grabbed the beads one by one, coating them in the slick essence.

Checking once more to see whether Cloud’s entrance was slick enough, Sephiroth then adjusted him so that his hips were arched in the air, and he nudged his thighs far apart. Holding up one round bead, he gruffly advised, “Breathe and try to relax.”

The first ball slipped through as he breathed out deeply, and Cloud couldn’t stop his breath from hitching in his throat with a yelp. This was foul and unlike anything he’d ever dared to imagine. The introducing object was cold, smooth and oddly soft; an alien sensation different from anything Sephiroth had forced him to suffer through so far. The bead lodged itself past his tight ring of muscle by force, and instinctively, Cloud wanted it out as he clenched tightly. If anyone was genuinely into this form of torture, they were out of their minds; he didn’t enjoy this at all.

Sephiroth continued to try and ease the pains following the bead being introduced. His long fingers traced around the rim of his prisoner’s opening, massaging, and when Cloud finally managed to calm his breathing again, Sephiroth went on ahead. The older male gently nudged the second bead inside. This time, Cloud’s body twitched painfully and uncomfortably on the sheets, his toes curling as he tried pushing the damn things out.

Swatting him on one of his cheeks for attempting that, Sephiroth testily growled, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Cloud. There’ll be more, so best grow accustomed to it.” Following that through diligently, Sephiroth massaged Cloud’s hips, as though eagerly trying to prepare his body for additional beads to enter.

Trying to ignore how disgusting and degrading the items felt trapped within his own body, Cloud jerked back against Sephiroth’s heated hands, and the yelp escaping his lips was deeper, closer to a moan. His body treacherous body began heating up again and goosebumps rose on his skin. Hating how his body had to always go and betray him, Cloud felt nothing short of delightful mortification as Sephiroth used the third bead to stretch his sphincter, resting it there without pushing it in fully.

Its presence remained there for a moment, with Sephiroth permitting Cloud to clench and unclench around it. Rolling it obscenely as he traced Cloud’s hole with it, Sephiroth glared bitterly at the bitemark on Cloud’s neck.

“The blood’s nearly dry,” he commented dully, as if making a random observation regarding the weather rather than a wound he’d personally inflicted.

Clinging onto whatever traces of sanity he had, Cloud dove into his mind frantically. Suddenly, he remembered the first time he’d met Aerith by crashing into her lovely little church in Sector 5’s slums. Time had all too quickly passed, as always, leaving the positive, endearing memories in the past, while bringing on the harshness of the present. Perhaps Sephiroth had somehow sensed what he was doing and whom he was thinking of. Angrily, with a clipped snarl, Sephiroth draped his larger body over his prisoner’s.

As Sephiroth’s lips grazed along the outer shell of his ear, Cloud noticed small beads of sweat trickling down his firm torso and arms as Sephiroth then pushed the third bead through, all while acting as though he’d been fucking Cloud. Wantonly, while the bead slid inside, Sephiroth rotated his hips, then pulled his finger out, repeating the motion until Cloud called his name in desperation.

“How dare you think of someone else when you’re with me,” the older male snapped aggressively, lubing up another bead and pushing it through to the hilt, nearly knocking Cloud’s head into the headboard with the force of his thrust. Repeatedly, Sephiroth growled horrible words into Cloud’s ear, making the blond cry his name over and over again, until the younger male climaxed without warning and collapsed in a heap of sweat and ragged breathing.

The beads moved together inside and even though Cloud had already experienced an orgasm, his mind returned to the present. Peering over his shoulder at Sephiroth, he weakly whimpered, causing his senior to snort.

“Did you just come from the beads without needing to touch your cock?” Sephiroth inquired morbidly, and when Cloud shook his head with a moan, Sephiroth pushed the fourth one in deeper, just to immediately pull it out again. Cloud hissed at the unexpected movement, and nearly lifted his buttocks from the mattress when Sephiroth pushed it in once more, much less gently than before.

Chuckling coldly, Sephiroth judged harshly, “Wow…that’s both slutty and deplorable, but incredibly sexy, Cloud.” Immediately, he followed this through with the fifth and largest bead, pushing it inside Cloud quite carefully.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud called with a gasp, clutching the sheets in his hands. He could feel his legs shaking while his opening twitched with every beat of his heart. It was as if his body was communicating that it wanted to be stretched and opened by this horrid man, needing those firm, long strokes to that spot inside, longing to be filled up in a way that no toy could do.

“Sephiroth…Sephiroth…nghhh! S-Sephiroth!”

Pausing as he glared away at his junior, Sephiroth bitingly asked, “Is that the only word you now know? My name?” There was a trace of amusement lingering in his eyes and in his tone, however coldly he’d presented that question.

Cloud took one large gulp of air before gazing up at the man by his feet. “Take them out now, please?”

At this request, Sephiroth laughed, a beautiful, sonorous sound. “Why? Don’t you like them?”

“But won’t you...” Without realizing what he’d been asking for, Cloud took another gulp of air and clutched harder at the sheets. His skin felt like it was on fire; he didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer. “Aren’t you going to...”

Instead of answering Cloud’s unfinished question, Sephiroth grew quite angry and vitriolic. Facial expressions dripping with poison, the older male snarled viciously. Ripping himself off the bed, his heavy boots thumped over to the dresser. Yanking the top drawer open, Sephiroth dug into it, retrieving a few more beads from a bag hanging from a small necklace.

“No!” Cloud whined as he shifted his hips, trying to get away even though he knew that he was always going to be tied up uselessly.

Ferociously fixing him with a malicious glare, Sephiroth rendered his junior immobile as he pulled out of the bag two more beads. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Cloud?” Licking one of them wantonly with his own tongue, Sephiroth quickly crawled onto the bed again, straddling Cloud’s hips and thighs as he righted the youth up again.

“Oh, n-no! W-wait!” Cloud found he wasn’t making much sense as his eyes remained transfixed on Sephiroth’s hands. Rather than picking up the bottle of lubricant, Sephiroth continuously lapped at the beads, then coated his index and middle fingers with his own saliva.

Cloud only watched, moaning softly while Sephiroth rolled him onto his stomach. Reaching for the string of obsidian, his large hand was still covered in the mixture of himself and the lube, more than enough to make the beads slick, and warm enough that Cloud could see a faint, flickering ember in a few of the spheres.

Tauntingly, Sephiroth’s hands stopped at Cloud’s pert, fleshy cheeks, and he didn’t say a word as he held eye contact with his junior.

Fingers danced down the blonde’s spine, over his rear, trailing the beads behind it and letting them fall into a pile just beneath the small entrance beyond with a muffled clatter. The moan rippled from Cloud’s lips again as Sephiroth gently pressed a finger against the beginning of the necklace and the ring of muscle there. Firmly shoving away any thoughts of guilt as the first bead of the necklace was swallowed in, Cloud arched his back and opened his body up to them as best as he could. After receiving more hidden beads, the younger male’s hips helplessly lifted up, the sheets gruffly rubbing against his cock as he quietly used the immaculate tool for such an obscene cause.

While Sephiroth carried on, Cloud let out a trembling sigh until eventually, the final bead was inside of his body. Just how many were in there? He didn’t know, but he felt full and heavy. The warmth of the obsidian coiled inside himself, melting whatever resistance was left. Carefully, panting harder, the blond male gyrated against the mountain of sheets, causing enough friction so that he was able to experience climax for the second time that night.


	7. As Numb As Morphine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that got me my first warning on Wattpad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is too much for me. I legit feel embarrassed working on it, these days lol.

He had to have lost his mind. He’d been going insane, finally. He’d completely shattered all concepts of what was right and what was wrong…he had to have, for nothing could’ve explained the happiness and lighthearted feelings flitting into Cloud’s belly the moment he heard the door unlocking.

That single sound brought him so much joy…so much unabashed, unfettered serenity. It was a signal that he didn’t have to be alone, anymore, and he was internally weeping tears of pure rapture.

Sephiroth strolled in the following morning, though this time, he didn’t bring along with himself Cloud’s breakfast tray. Mildly disappointed, before Cloud had a chance to say a word, his stomach complained on his behalf.

Sephiroth glared down at Cloud’s toned stomach, and the youth clamped a hand over it as though to stifle the sound that had already rose from it.

Sighing in exhaustion and irritation, Sephiroth gently asked, “Are you hungry?”

Cloud nodded timidly. “Yeah, very.”

“Hmm. Then we shall eat, but today, you will help me cook your own meal.” Almost silently, he floated toward Cloud, silver key in hand. Sephiroth unlocked Cloud’s restraints, pushing the chains away from the youth’s limbs as he helped him stand up.

Wincing as his knees, muscles, and back felt too bruised, strained, and sore, Cloud whispered sheepishly, “My body a-aches everywhere…” The memory of the beads buried deeply inside his hole remained, even though Sephiroth had removed them hours ago.

Nonchalantly, Sephiroth drew back, releasing Cloud’s hands and swiping a long trench coat off the top of the dresser. Unceremoniously, he tossed it right at Cloud as he grunted, “Put that on for now.”

Pleased that he didn’t have to wander about naked, Cloud did as he was told. Such treatment probably wouldn’t ever be a repeat incident, and he considered himself truly lucky in that regard. Following Sephiroth like an obedient puppy, he listened to the taller male’s every word and request. Together, they descended a large staircase, the ancient walls and floorboards squeaking and groaning as they wound to the bottom.

This place was centuries old, no doubt. Though windows were lacking to give Cloud a view of the outside world, he found he cared less about where he was when his stomach grumbled and growled for many long minutes.

In time, Sephiroth led them both to an enormous kitchen. This one thankfully had a gigantic, rectangular window, but the four-paned glass only revealed the thickness of bright green trees and bushes as opposed to other buildings or a path. They probably were in the middle of the woods, but there were too many wooded areas in Midgar these days. It was stupid and pointless to even try to guess their location.

Giving up on that, Cloud watched as Sephiroth rolled up his dark dress shirt sleeves, so they were out of the way. Pushing his long hair back, next, he stood before a large, stretched-out counter. The counter was made of dark marble, glittering brightly beneath the lights. On top of the counter sat three eggs, one large glass of creamy-white milk, two scallions, one zucchini, and a few mushrooms. 

Interested by what he saw, Cloud softly asked, “What’re we making?”

Grabbing a few clean bowls, Sephiroth adjusted them in a single file line as he then grabbed a cutting board. “An omelette. Have you cooked before?”

Watching as his senior grabbed a super sharp cutting knife, perfectly keen for chopping the vegetables into perfect bits, Cloud nodded. “Yeah…I prepared a few things with Tifa. It was okay.”

Sliding the cutting board close to him, Sephiroth then arranged the mushrooms onto it. Retrieving a smaller, yet equally as sharp knife from the rack hanging above the stove, Sephiroth handed the item to Cloud. For a split second, Cloud had to laugh. Sephiroth was offering him a dangerous weapon so openly? This had to be a joke…or a dirty trick…

Frowning, Sephiroth demanded, “What’s amusing you?”

Pausing in his laughter, Cloud trembled as he answered shyly, “You…t-trust me with a knife?”

Eyeing the knife for a moment, Sephiroth then glowered at Cloud. “Yes. Why not?”

“Err…okay…” Grabbing onto the handle, Cloud gripped the wet mushrooms. They slipped a few times on the board, and as he struggled with them, Sephiroth sighed and stood behind him. Gathering the bunch in his larger hand, he then slammed it down on top of Cloud’s.

As their warmth spilled together, Cloud held back a soft yelp. Sephiroth then guided his hand as he chopped a few of the mushrooms in thin, perfect slices, each portion as expertly arranged as its predecessor. For a long time, Cloud merely watched Sephiroth, noticing how stern and focused his expressions were each time he brought the knife down through the soft mushrooms. It didn’t help matters when his fingers curled around Cloud’s, almost tenderly stroking them while they worked.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

It was so easy to get lost in the soft sounds the blade made every time it glided onto the cutting board. Wood against steel, steel against wood…such a fleeting sound he’d never paid attention to, and now, it was almost lulling him into a sleepy state…

Sephiroth caught onto how Cloud nearly caved against his chest comfortably rather than participating in the work, and he roughly shoved Cloud into the counter. The cold, harsh object rammed into his bones, and Cloud whimpered as he shook his head and shrugged sleep off himself.

“Pay attention, you child.” A few more times, Sephiroth showed him how to precisely and expertly chop the mushrooms. “Don’t grind or bash them; just make it an even cut…”

Mildly aroused from the blurred warmth they’d shared, as well as feeling his ass grinding over Sephiroth’s front, Cloud nodded as he turned to rub his nose against Sephiroth’s jaw. He didn’t know what had came over himself, but Sephiroth being within this distance of propinquity turned his nerves aflame. He wanted to reach out and touch or kiss Sephiroth, even though he knew he would be severely reprimanded in the process.

He was so close…he’d never seen Sephiroth this up-close, before…he was a thing of beauty…truly marvelous…

Setting aside the chopped portions, Sephiroth gently removed his own hand from Cloud’s. The familiar warmth that had been supportively bearing down on his knuckles slid away, leaving Cloud’s flesh cold and alone.

With a strained whimper, Cloud whined, eager to have Sephiroth glued back to his form. He knew he was acting quite pathetically, but he couldn’t help it. Sephiroth was the only one who’d been touching him for weeks…he was starved of human contact, and he hated to admit it even to himself.

Wiping his hands with a small dishcloth, Sephiroth angrily growled, “What’s the matter with you, Cloud? Can’t you prepare one tiny meal?” Throwing the cloth onto the counter, he aggressively tossed the mushrooms into the bowl as he then shoved the scallion onto the board, next. “I wonder how the hell you managed to make it into even the infantryman ranks when you’re so inept.”

Not caring that he was being rudely insulted and reduced to the state of nothingness, Cloud gingerly asked, “D-did you ever make food for your…umm…other…lovers? Err, partners?” Hating that he was still jealous and curious enough about Sephiroth’s past, he braced himself for a barbed answer. It was not his right to ask, and yet he had…odd…truly odd…why did he even care?

Tedium flitted about over Sephiroth’s face as he stood next to Cloud, grabbing an empty bowl and chopping the rest of the mushrooms. Shrugging plainly, he replied without a care in the world, “No. I was merely used as a breeding tool for Professor Hojo; it wasn’t anything romantic, you know.”

Blushing at the thought of such immoral deeds occurring right within the Company he’d worked for in his younger years so enthusiastically, Cloud whispered, “Oh…you…you umm…then you were j-just…” He couldn’t even begin to finish that statement, but he didn’t need to.

Sephiroth encouraged him to chop the scallion, and he did, though at a languid, placid pace while his mind wandered to thoughts of Sephiroth, a younger Sephiroth. What was he like back then?

When the bilious silence grew unbearable for them, Cloud broke it as he asked nosily, “W-was it with women?”

The ornery silver-haired male sarcastically threw out, “No. It was with flying donkeys and elephants, Cloud.” Rolling his eyes, he spat additionally, “Yes, it was with women. Women can get pregnant, can they not?”

“You don’t have to b-be so shrewd!” Mortified by his lack of knowledge and resentment, Cloud ground out thickly as he angrily slammed down on the onion, “Did you even care about them?”

“Of course not. I didn’t even really know what I was doing.” Corrosively sneering as though he’d been going over his own memories, Sephiroth’s knife tapped along the cutting board before he finished with his mushrooms. “It wasn’t sex for feeling; it was to impregnate the females Hojo needed for his scientific advancements.”

Then, as Cloud stood by while stewing in silence, Sephiroth turned on the stove, retrieved a flat, dark pan, and began cracking one egg. As he poured the contents of it into the pan, he mixed it evenly onto the surface of the frying pan. He made it all look like magic; so easy, so effortless…already, the omelette was framing nicely, and Cloud knew he had to hurry.

Crudely chopping the scallion without precision, as bits of it clung to his blade, he mordantly threw past clenched teeth, “H-how many women were you with?”

Sephiroth sighed in disgust, “Seven. What does it matter, Cloud?” Rounding on him, then, he accused sharply, “Are you in love with me?”

Repulsed by that, Cloud slammed the knife down as he finished with the cutting. “Don’t f-flatter yourself, you jackass. I was just curious.” He handed the bowl of the scallion over to Sephiroth, and the older male stood by the stove as he cracked another egg into the pan.

Cloud observed him as he did this, hanging back as he whispered, “I…I w-wanted to be with Aerith…I wanted to share everything firsthand with her…” Now, it was all ruined…that had been what he’d wanted to say, but tears drew him away from that. Weak as always, he sniffled as he wiped his nose and eyes with the sleeves of the trench coat. It felt rough against his softer skin…

Huffing dissonantly, Sephiroth crudely stated, “Sex isn’t what you’re dreaming it is. I don’t enjoy being the herald of blunt, harsh news, but you’re in for a world of disappointment if you think it’s sunshine and glorious rainbows.”

Placing his hands on his hips sternly, Cloud fixed Sephiroth with a putrid, vile glare, even though the other male had his back turned to his junior. “I know that! I’m not delusional!” Again, he was ignored, and this truly pissed Cloud off.

Anger candescent, he wanted to explode. He hated Sephiroth. He hated this warrior for millions of reasons. He hated that he’d foolishly and ignorantly idolized Sephiroth since he was a teenager. He hated that he’d fallen prey to his fame and glamour. He hated that he could never be as good and as skilled as Sephiroth in battle. He hated that he was weaker, shorter, smaller, and more cowardly. He hated that Sephiroth had betrayed and disappointed them all. He hated that Sephiroth had taken everything away from him in the blink of an eye…

And most of all, Cloud hated that Sephiroth didn’t even care.

Spinning around as the meal slowly began coming together, Sephiroth leaned against the counter and stared blankly at the walls. “It should be prepared in ten or so minutes.”

Fine. That was more time than he needed.

Bitterly, Cloud set aside his fears and concerns. Snatching Sephiroth’s dress shirt by the collar in both hands strongly, he drew the older male as closely to himself as possible. Their noses rubbed due to how harshly Cloud had tugged Sephiroth close, but he didn’t care. To see Sephiroth’s stunned expressions were truly priceless, and he would do this all over again to relive the moment over and over.

“Cloud…what do you think you’re—”

Interrupting him with a solid snarl, Cloud ferociously stated, “Forget the food for a moment. I want to do something, and I want you to be there…to watch…”

Though quite shaken, Sephiroth recovered quickly. Wrenching Cloud’s hands from his collar harshly, he squeezed the limbs so hard that Cloud saw his flesh turning white from the sheer force and pressure.

Sneering with all the malice and disgust he’d ever known Sephiroth to channel forth, the silver-haired male leaned into his shocked junior. Gutturally, he pushed forth his confirmation as he nudged Cloud out of the kitchen.

“Show me. Show me everything, Cloud.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Pulling and teasing, Cloud’s breath was ragged as he stood next to the bed. Sephiroth had pulled forth two chairs, one obviously for himself, and one for the youth. Though he didn’t take his seat, he’d produced a long, phallic object with lubricant waiting for Cloud.

Shaking and quivering, Cloud remained quiet. He was just trying to pick a course of action, but he knew that Sephiroth had already decided what they would be doing. Sephiroth always decided…damn him…this was supposed to be Cloud’s decision, but Sephiroth had already given him the options.

A dark dildo sat on the seat of the chair after Sephiroth had lubricated and coated it generously in plenty of greasy slickness. It shined and gleamed invitingly at Cloud, but the blond turned away from it resentfully. His own chair was directly facing Sephiroth’s, and quite closely so.

Cruelly, Sephiroth stood by his own chair as he gestured at the phallic object. “I know what ails you. There’s a continuous back and forth cycle, one you’ll never win over, one you can’t decide on.” Smiling a crooked smile, he expounded, “What a dilemma…to be the noble lover and let yourself continue what you’ve started alone, or to greedily step in to satisfy yourself and give your competitor something a little more real...it really is a tough decision to make.”

Shaking his head, Cloud vehemently snapped, “You…you’re wrong! All of that was wrong!”

Curling a finger beneath his own chin, Sephiroth hummed in deep amusement. “Really? If that were the case, Cloud, then why does your voice tremble so?”

“You monster…you think I c-can’t do it? You think that I’m less of a person than you are just because you experienced things I haven’t?” Pointing at the chair, Cloud inched closer to it as he peered down at the dildo. “I…I don’t need you…”

In the end, it didn’t take much more than a whimpered moan to make up his mind. A whimpered moan that made his own name sound like the very wine that got Dionysus inebriated up in Olympus, sweeter than ambrosia and twice as addicting. God, how could Sephiroth turn his insides to mush and send fire coursing through his veins like this, when he was supposed to be the one in control of himself?

Agency had been stripped away, again, which in turn made Cloud even more contemptuous. Now, he was eager to get this over with, and he would do it his own way, with Sephiroth watching. He wanted for Sephiroth to feel just as uncomfortable as he himself felt.

But, the thought of his enemy masturbating to the thought of him was a stroke to more than just his ego…a stupid, whimsical notion.

With the last threads of his self control cut, there was nothing that could keep him from joining his own putrid, explosive temper. Nothing was of import, not even the startled look that crossed the older man’s face as Cloud moved the chair closer, walking towards with it a determined stride. But the startled look was quickly turning into one of rage, and Sephiroth had to eventually sit on his own seat before he exploded.

Good. This was something, at least.

Spreading his legs, Cloud chewed his lower lip as he gripped the top of the chair. It’d been turned backwards, so that that seat faced himself, and the back of it faced Sephiroth. Horrified by the dildo standing up right in the center of the softly cushioned seat, Cloud froze as his eyes zoomed in on the inanimate object.

Catching on to his fears, Sephiroth rose mildly on a bent knee as he suggested, “We can talk if it’ll prepare you and take your mind off this.”

Blindly, Cloud nodded as he trembled. Steadying his hand as he drew his left knee up, he pressed it on the edge of the seat and lowered himself closer to the dildo. The wetness gleaming off it barely grazed along his inner thigh before he gasped in shock.

Abruptly, Cloud stopped and thought of a question that had been on his mind since preparing breakfast with Sephiroth. When the coldness of the lubricant slid along the inside of his left leg, he marginally lowered himself near it. “D-do you have kids?”

When Sephiroth paused, blinking hard as he was thrown off-course, Cloud clarified, “I mean…since you…were…a breeder?”

Sephiroth only smiled pleasantly. “Thankfully, no. It seems I am infertile due to the Jenova cells, you see.”

Refusing to look at the object that would soon be sheathed inside his body, Cloud held onto the top of the chair with both hands for a moment, steadying himself. Once he had his balance, he spread his cheeks with his free hand, gently touching his hole.

When he yelped in shock, Sephiroth blurted obliquely, “Let’s discuss your case, however. Do you see children in your future, Cloud?”

“I’m n-not talking about this.” Cloud firmly grabbed himself through his robe, shoving the coat off his shoulders and shivering with delight as his nude flesh got caught in the light breeze pouring into the room.

Sephiroth had to laugh at the sight of it. Propping a hand up with the elbow resting on the armrest of his chair, he inquired softly, “Do you think you’re developing an affinity for the body of a man, Cloud?”

Disgusted by that accusation of a foul kinship, Cloud scowled as he pressed his hips forward and rolled them against the dildo. “Sh-shut…ugh…”

“You like it so much that you’re disheveled and shameless. The bedroom is filled with your lewd sounds and moans.”

Shaking his head, Cloud then ran a hand through his sweaty hair as he cried acutely, “N-no…I just…n-need…this…”

Charmed by this, Sephiroth asked, “You mean a cock?”

“Do you have to be so crude?”

“Yes.”

Freezing in place, Cloud stroked himself a few times while sternly casting deadly glances at the floor. Unable to recover from his embarrassment, he lashed out at Sephiroth verbally as much as he could. “You’re just a pervert…don’t try and…ahhh…oh…don’t try and lump m-me in with y-your…ugh…perversions…”

Shrugging apathetically, Sephiroth explained dully, “It is often through extremes that we build memories. Think about it, Cloud. The more vulgar and degrading something is, the more likely you are to remember it.” When the young man stubbornly shook his head, Sephiroth insisted fervently, “It’s true. You remember every detail; not because it is perverse or vulgar, but because your reactions and aversions to it are extreme. That’s genius, isn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s what I mean; perverted.” Finally, Cloud sat back in the chair, sending it into a slow, rocking motion. The dildo was pressing against his hole, but since the tip was so damn slippery, he couldn’t properly have it enter himself just yet.

Observing his crazed, uncoordinated motions, Sephiroth droned on. “It’s like the first time every time. It feels so good. How tight a woman feels around my cock is all I can think of.” 

At the sound of these words, the younger man unconsciously licked his lips. “You know what I mean…don’t…ugh…” He trembled as he gripped the lubricated cock, trying to steady it as he held onto the chair. He felt like he was going to faint, but he shamelessly pressed on. Just barely managing to slide the tip of the object inside himself, his body clenched on instinct, making the intrusion quite painful. He had to stop, so he did. Taking his time to prepare, Cloud placed his hands on his thighs and rubbed absently at them, then grabbed more of the lubricant and covered his thighs and cock with it.

Watching intently for a long time, Sephiroth only spoke when Cloud finally rubbed as much of the well-slicked lubricant over his hole. “Oh yes, it takes all sorts, really. It’s about finding out and discovering what works, what doesn’t…it can’t be rushed…like death.”

Once a finger slid inside, Cloud winced as he cried, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Unfortunately for you, I’ve slept with my fair share of women, so I can imagine a lot.” The older warrior leaned forward; gaze rather interested in Cloud’s expressions as opposed to his hand busily working himself open. “I know part of it is just curiosity, but there’s got to be more to it than that…I’m searching for the drive that keeps you going, Cloud…”

His finger was clumsily stretching his hole, but it didn’t hurt. “I…j-just…don’t know…” Cloud rubbed his thighs together in a nervous fit, but he found he wasn’t able to stop running his finger around lazily, barely tracing his hole.

Sephiroth peered down at his hand, shaking his head as he barked sternly, “Clockwise, then counter-clockwise.”

Trying that out, Cloud took his time, imagining a grand hand of a clock ticking and sliding down the face of the mechanism. His finger traced and moved around in the perfect circle, enabling himself to feel so dizzy that it hurt.

“Your nipples are hard,” Sephiroth pointed out with a coo.

“Shut—”

“Just be honest,” his senior whispered, smiling fondly as he watched Cloud touching himself lewdly. “If you’re honest, I’ll cherish you forever, Cloud…”

Moved to the highest planes of existence by this statement, Cloud stopped and stared at Sephiroth. The older male challenged his glare with one of his own, nodding curtly. Cloud petulantly continued to finger himself, adding in a second digit before he knew what was escaping his lips.

Licking them once, he then blurted, “I want to know what sex f-feels like…”

Sephiroth hummed pleasantly, no doubt approving of this answer. “What else, Cloud? Tell me everything that’s turning about in your mind, no matter how filthy it is.”

Agreeably, Cloud spread his legs, making sure to give Sephiroth a good enough view before he urged himself to go on. “I…w-want…to experience it with a man…I want to know what it’s like to feel his balls slapping against my ass, while he’s fucking me so hard my eyes roll back into my head.” As he stated this dirty wish, he saw a ghostly shadow of a faceless man hovering over himself, pressing him down onto the bed while draping his legs over his shoulders powerfully.

Aching for more, Cloud’s hips began moving on their own accord while he spread himself widely open. “Yesssss…I want to feel his skin against mine, feel his…ugh…you know…ram into me over and over until I can’t take it anymore, and when he touches me.”

“How do you want to come?”

“I want to…I want to climax so hard that I can’t come again f-for days…yessss…th-that’s what I want…”

Sephiroth chuckled, though not cruelly. “That’s expected of a virgin…so innocent of you.”

“You said be honest,” Cloud argued as he trembled against his own fingers. “But…you see what I mean, right Sephiroth?”

“Oh yes, you created a stunning visual for me, Cloud.” Confidently, Sephiroth glanced over Cloud’s shoulder and gave a knowing smile. “You must think about this a lot.”

Trying to shrug, though failing miserably with two fingers pumping himself, Cloud whined, “Sephiroth, I fantasize about it daily and nightly. I just can’t get it out of my mind.”

“Tell me about it.”

Though he didn’t dare cease, Cloud gave him a weird look. “About my fantasy?”

Nodding, Sephiroth purred, “Yes. Tell me about a man making love to you. I’m just curious as to why you want it so badly. Personally, I enjoy giving more than receiving. You’re not as sore afterward, nor messy.” He stood up from the chair and walked around the one Cloud was nearly straddling, eyeing his back strangely.

“So, maybe through listening to your lewd fantasy, I can figure out why it is bothering you so much.” Sephiroth paused before adding, “Be honest with me.”

Sputtering in confusion, Cloud forgot what he was doing as he inquired timorously, “Where do you want me to start?”

Sephiroth’s eyes landed on his back again, dancing up and down along Cloud’s slender form as he smirked eagerly. “From the beginning.”

Silently, Cloud leaned back in the air, pushing the head of the chair back faintly and closed his eyes. “I don’t know where to start.”

Appreciating the honesty, Sephiroth nodded. “Okay, how about a question and answer session?”

When his hand stilled, Sephiroth kicked at the chair, and Cloud moaned, “Waaah?”

“I ask you questions, and you answer them however you want.”

“You’re serious.” He heard a grunt in acknowledgment, and he blushed as he crossed and twirled his fingers, wondering if he could add another. “All right…” The blue-eyed blond thought for a second and then opened his eyes. “Sephiroth, why are you standing behind me?”

Looming over him and nearly pressing his chin on his shoulder, Sephiroth answered smoothly, “To give you some privacy.”

Cloud weakly nodded his head and again, his lids covered his beautiful azures.

“Ready?” Sephiroth stood a bit closer, though his eyes never wandered lower than Cloud’s shoulders.

The younger man nodded hungrily, daring to add in the third finger.

As the younger male shrieked due to how oddly it felt, Sephiroth began, “What do you want him to do first? Where would he start?”

Cloud smirked at the change in pitch in Sephiroth’s normally stoic, composed voice. “Getting nervous?” he quipped childishly, wondering just how long it would take for the older warrior to break.

Unerringly, Sephiroth answered, “Not at all.”

“Good.” Tending to himself, when Cloud paused to add more lube, he delved into his dirtiest fantasy. Smiling lazily as the room spun, he inhaled and felt his chest puffing out before he journeyed on into sexual madness.

Nearly salivating as his mind played on the ‘movie reel’, he groaned ardently, “First, he’d slowly run his soft slender hands up and down my sides, letting me get used to it.”

“How? Cloud, you need to show me.”

“Like this.” Cloud smoothed his small, calloused hands up and down his sides and then over his taut stomach. He continued stroking his body, dipping his touch under his abdomen, then ran his fingers up lightly across his hardened buds and over his collarbone. The young blond pushed his head back hard against the cool air and spread his body liberally over the piece of furniture. His hands began roaming his exposed skin faster, exploring every inch of the tawny surface.

Humming in approval, Sephiroth purred, “Then what?”

“He would…ugh…would smooth his hands over my chest, rub hard on my nipples.” The adolescent wantonly continued rubbing his form as he presented the words matching the actions latching onto his brain. He slipped one hand over the length of his thigh and moved it up over his pelvis and back down, narrowly missing his quickly hardening phallus.

A hiss tenderly was wrenched out of Cloud as he panted urgently and desperately, “My thighs would be next, followed by my hips.”

“Yes. Yes, that would be a good place to start.” The deep voice continued questioning, “Would he remove your robes, or does he prefer you to be naked?”

Frowning, Cloud murmured, “No, he would quickly untie the robes and push me out of it…” Now, he saw the ghostly male allowing it to bunch up near his hips, his icy fingers nipping into his heated skin. When Cloud had finished his thought, he heard a soft laugh chased by the next inquiry from his deadly foe.

“Would he lick your delicate skin with his wicked tongue?”

Undone as he pictured it, a long, warm, wet tongue licking away at his salty sweat, Cloud bit his tongue and nodded eagerly. “He would trace patterns…oh…patterns on my skin with his…ngh…ooh…his tongue.”

Teeth revealed as Sephiroth’s lips pursed and were pulled back, a pained expression then overcame the tall ex-SOLDIER without his own knowledge. “Would he bite you?”

“No…no…” he shook his head, golden bangs draping over his eyes. “Take…fuck, he…takes my nipple into his mouth, and just barely grazes them w-with his teeth.” Tugging on one of his nipples, then, as if he was trying to live up to his own musings and thoughts, Cloud desperately whined out, “Then, haaa! Th-th-then, he will lick it again, savoring the taste, the feel.” Cloud pinched and pulled on both of his hard peaks, moaning with each touch, igniting his body as he forgot about his cock and his hole.

Through his newly formed reverie, he heard Sephiroth returning to his seat with a satiated smile. He sat down, crossing a long, slender leg over the other, slowly turning it around with his ankle in small circles.

“How long would you want him to suck your nipples?” The question was asked in a strained voice that surely couldn’t have belonged to the great Sephiroth…

“Forever!! Mmmmnn!!” The blond tantalizingly smoothed his tongue over his lips, taking pleasure in the idea of his nipples inside a man’s searing cavern, tongue plundering them, teeth nipping. He leisurely slithered a hand up his sheen covered body, inching ever so slowly up his torso, his neck and then finally to his awaiting mouth. The enraptured blond smoothed one finger around his moistened lips before placing it into his mouth. Cloud sucked hard on the digit, running his tongue hungrily over it.

Wantonly, Sephiroth licked his lips, as well. “After your…your nipples then where?"

Cloud heard the distinct sound of clothes dropping to the floor and nearly stopped as he imagined his mysterious lover handling him, but something about someone watching him urged him to answer the question. He casually dropped his finger onto his chest, body inflamed with need.

Eyes twinkling mischievously, the libidinous male replied bluntly, “Down…my body. Into my navel.”

“Does he lick your navel?”

Cloud quickly shook his head in reply, making himself even wetter once he dipped his fingers back inside his loose hole.

Gaping at him, Sephiroth wheezed, “What does he,” he took a deep breath, “do with his tongue?”

He pushed his wet digit into his belly button and threw his head back while with his other hand, he was busily fucking himself. “He dips his tongue and—ahh! F-fuuck!” the blond youth began to dip his finger in and out, imagining something thicker, warmer, and something that throbbed for him…

“So, his tongue fucks your navel…that’s what you want him to do,” Sephiroth finished for him and then he paused, struggling to catch his breath. “You want him to drive his scorching tongue into your navel.”

Rapturously, Cloud sang, “Yesss! over and over again. So hard…so good. Mmmm!” His own body heat rose with each thrust of his finger, with each vision that played across his closed eyelids.

“Then what would you want him to do?” the voice of his enemy stammered out.

“Kiss…ah…kiss me until I am writhing…more…” Cloud relaxed a little when a soft breeze billowed by, cooling him off for a few seconds.

“Writhing underneath him,” Sephiroth’s conclusion came through, eyes sparkling just as mischievously as Cloud’s had been moments ago.

A pressure pushed himself back, and Cloud caved into its will. “Yesss! I want him to lay his full body weight against mine. Letting me feel how hard he is for my body. Rubbing—oooh, rubbing it against me…”

“Rubbing what against you?”

Mildly embarrassed even though what he’d been doing to himself was way worse, Cloud spat and stammered, “H-his…c-co…co…ugh…”

Doggedly, Sephiroth pursued as he growled, “Say it. You want it so much, so you should be able to say the word.”

“His cock! I want his cock!” Cloud glided his hand down his sweat soaked body and grasped his erect phallus. He slowly began running his hand up and down the engorged member, careful not to go too quickly. The warmth of his own hand slid the length of fully displayed cock and his thumb and forefinger quickly gathered a small amount of sticky liquid. Aided by the pre-come, Cloud desperately worked himself faster. Upon reaching the head of his cock, the blond took his time brushing his thumb over the slit several times, each one earning a musical moan in response.

Hearkening to his musical, canorous pleas, Sephiroth gaped as he didn’t even blink for a minute. “Would he rub his dripping cock against yours?” The next question was asked in a heated breath, a soft moan following it.

“Up and down…up and d-down…” Cloud’s wanton hand mimicked his murmured cadence. “Till we’re both…ha! B-both panting…wanting.” He slid his sleek body further down the chair and propped his legs over the arms, affording his admirer a perfect view of every immoral deed.

“When you’re,” Sephiroth stopped to lick his lips, “tired of that, w-what would you want him—hugh…him to do to you?”

Not noticing that his keeper was just as affected, now, Cloud rambled on, “Never tired of his…mmm!” He ran his come slicked hand up his chest, leaving a glistening trail, and then back down, gripping his cock and pumping it hard. “He’d s-suck…m-my…cock.” Due to his exhaustion and excitement levels, his knees buckled, and he slipped down over the round head of the dildo.

Eyes turning darker, Sephiroth panted, “Do you suppose he’d like that?” He softly gasped when he caught Cloud moving his hand in a harmonious rhythm to pull the sex toy up as far as it would go, just enough to breach his entrance.

“He…l-loves it…” Cloud bit his lower lip when he heard the matching sounds of slick flesh on flesh. “He’d nuzzle…oh…f-fuck…under my cock…lick it!” He rubbed his hand hard against his perineum as his other continued stroking his shaft. “I want him to suck me hard! I want him to l-lick m-my slit. Suck my balls…”

Mind on fire, the libidinous youth with a ferocious, insatiable appetite for sex now began lowering himself onto the phallic sex toy carefully. “It w-would be so-s-soo! Ummmmm! Fuck me!” He heard a loud, wet slapping noise from below and then a low, curtailed moan, the noises making himself hotter. “He makes me suck his fingers! One-th-then two, threeee!!”

Writhing as his own flesh began rising against the seam of his pants, Sephiroth cringed as he fought to keep his control. “What should he…unnnn d-do with those wet fingers?”

“Run them d-down my…h-hot body…a-and then…c-circle my nip-fuck, slide one into my n-navel.” He paused, his own breath catching as he grew accustomed to the bulbous head of the dildo sheathed inside his body. “Between…ugh! B-between my legs,” he inhaled as his wet fingers slipped under his harden sacs and rested near his aperture. The young man’s chest was heaving from his own ministrations. His breath catching, body undulating; he’d never been able to stoke himself up this much, but he was enjoying it; every last second of it, and it didn’t matter that Sephiroth was watching.

Squirming uncomfortably, Sephiroth’s fingers dug into his own thighs as he bit out, “What’s between—ugh, between your legs that he’d want?”

“What—ah! W-what he wants!” Cloud rubbed the puckered entrance while still pounding himself down on the artificial cock, head tilted back to expose his neck.

Blinking through strained tears, Sephiroth whispered ardently, “You’re beautiful.”

Not having heard him due to his wailing and crying, Cloud sang ardently, “My special-aaagh!! My ssspecial…sssspot…mmmm!” He moaned and whimpered, scarcely penetrating himself with the wet dildo, turning his head shyly toward the window as he caught his own reflection.

“Does he lick you there?” Sephiroth asked urgently, taking his own turn to view Cloud riding the phallic object in the diaphanous window.

Blushing once he caught his own actions, Cloud slowed himself down. “No,” barely a whisper escaped his throat. “He…w-will…sssslowly rub, rub around it.” Needing for that to happen, he bit his lip as he finished, “He…lets…lets…a f-finger…slip…”

“Slip where? Show me,” Sephiroth almost moaned before he caught himself and cleared his throat.

“Heeeereee!” The writhing man pushed down with the sex toy sliding deeper into himself. Cloud then gently placed his feet onto the arms of the chair, spreading himself open further. He pulled the long object out and then quickly forced it back inside, riding the entire length with one prurient act after another. The gasping, concupiscent blond smiled as the dildo circled around the inner muscles of his body, stretching them obscenely. He was enjoying the feel of it inside himself and made sure he vocalized that. He tightened his lips, his eyelids and pushed his hips forward while slowly fucking himself with the sex toy as though he’d been born for it. In the middle of his pleasure, he heard another groan coming from his enemy, encouraging him to go faster.

Blinking at him, Cloud purred, “Y-you want to s-see more?”

“Yessss…” Sephiroth hissed, eyes gleaming against the shadows prominently growing in the room. 

Obediently, Cloud lowered himself to dip the sex toy deeper into his body, working both the object as well as his cock like an expert. The young blond pushed the long toy in deeply and moved his fist frantically up and down his tumescent cock. He sang out in pleasure as the dildo was now working his hole open, preparing him for deeper penetration. Cloud then heard a throaty moan coming from the man across from his seat and he forcefully pushed the last of the dildo’s inch inside himself. His hips bucked off the chair as he continued fisting his cock, faster and faster, but his cheeks solidly landed on the wood as he felt full to the hilt.

“Tell me, Cloud, where would you want your lover?” the husky voice questioned.

Nodding down, Cloud whimpered, “Deeply inside me…like this…”

“Show me where,” the other man inhaled.

“Here! I want h-him here!” Cloud emphasized his intentions by pushing his hips deeper and rolling them hard to meet the dildo.

Nodding frenetically, Sephiroth licked his lips as he stated, “Your…h-his…this…isn’t enough?”

The blond shook his head as he demurred, “Noooo…it’s n-never enough…”

“D-do you want it slow?” the taller male hissed, stretching his legs out before himself, but he didn’t dare pay attention to his own hardening length.

Cloud slowed both his hands down simultaneously. “Yes, yesss…s-slowly is g-good…can feel all of him…”

“How about fast? W-would you ever want to be fucked hard and fast, Cloud?” After he’d posed this question, Sephiroth had to crane his neck, just so Cloud wouldn’t see the pained grimace he had to pull.

The enraptured blond slowly rolled his head from side to side, signaling his answer as no. “Sloowwww, firsssst! Inside…oooh…on meeee…slowly…deeper, deeper!” The chair started squeaking perversely anytime he moved his hips, and he took to bouncing on the cock as the legs of the furniture scraped along the floorboards.

“Is he rolling his hips into you, now?” Sephiroth asked as he licked his lips, pleased as ever when Cloud faintly nodded. “How do you want to feel him?”

“Deep…so deep…” Cloud explained honestly as slammed down on the dildo as much as he could, allow it to reach his most sensitive area. He hissed and threw his hips forward while each thrust of the object scraped his inner walls next to his prostate. The aroused adolescent began thrusting his own weight down against the sex toy, harder and faster as he began sweating uncontrollably.

Watching his motions, Sephiroth’s head moved up and down in time with Cloud. “What about n-now? Do you want it fast, now?”

“Yeeesss!” Cloud answered, his head thrown back into the air wildly. “F-fuck! F-faster, now!”

“Gods…h-how do you want him in you?” the curious One Winged Angel continued to question as he felt his own pre-come dripping from his straining cock as badly as Cloud’s was.

“Hard, so soooo…h-hard.”

Calming his breathing down, as he thought about how ‘hard’ he was, Sephiroth nodded. “I see. How do you feel wrapped around him?”

Impiously, Cloud cried out in desire, “S-so thick…so big…I feel s-so…” He ran his tongue over his upper lip before crooning and mewling, “Yesss…tight around him…”

Imagining that just as eagerly as he knew Cloud was, Sephiroth asked softly, “Is it good?”

“Too goooood…” The pace began to quicken again as each man was reaching their own, personal limits. Cloud reveled in the sounds of his senior’s panting, adding to his euphoria. He gnawed his lips raw as he continued banging the sex toy into his stretched and well-worked hole.

The patterns were now erratic and tough to observe. The youth’s hips moved in sharp thrusts, meeting the artificial cock in a counterpoint rhythm. His muscles tightened and his feet pointed, body stretched taut like a bowstring. The young man’s head tipped back as far as it would go, brandishing the colorful markings on his neck from his collar. His eyes closed so tightly; water appeared in the corners of them. He continued his merciless pace while Sephiroth ground himself against the palm of a hand, cursing under his breath to keep it together.

Cloud’s sensitive ears perked when he heard a hushed scream followed by a content sigh pouring out of his lungs as he tightened around the cock plowing inside himself. The signaling of his own powerful orgasm caused Cloud’s lithe body to convulse and he came in warm, creamy liquid streams all over himself and the chair. Cloud screamed anything other than Sephiroth’s name as his rigid body shook. His hips continued rolling under himself, legs flexing over the frame of the chair, coaxing every last morsel of come from his now flaccid length. His euphoric climax washed over his body in a raging surge, releasing its tormenting embrace on every muscle in his body. The blond rolled his head to the side, mouth open, gasping for air, breathing deeply. Cloud calmed his content and shuddering body down, allowing himself additional time before acknowledging the other warrior in the room accompanying him.

Opening his groggy eyes and adjusting to the watery, bleary sights, Cloud whimpered as he heard a throaty whisper penetrate his stupor of satisfaction.

Sitting back with his legs tightly crossed, Sephiroth had bit into the insides of his cheeks, all while gripping the edges of his seat. Smiling deviously, in a familiar, sedated voice, he enticed the youth as he panted, “Well…what else is there to show, really?”

Though he was dizzy and ready to faint from exhaustion, Cloud peeked shyly at his own wetness. “Then,” he breathed out, closing his eyes and concentrating on his words. “Then, he’d lean over-haa…over me and lick my essences off my st-stomach.” The adolescent paused when he heard the more skilled warrior standing to his full height. Feeling that he had to finish his thought, Cloud sighed, “He’d k-kiss the head of my cock, a-and whisper that only I can make him feel this good, and only he can make me f-feel this good…”

The fatigued blond took a moment to shut his eyes, and when he did, he felt a weight ascend onto the top of the chair. It creaked as it gave out its protest, and a shadow suspended over his susceptible form. After a few agonizing minutes, Cloud recognized a memorable roughness against his stomach. The scratchy surface planted itself into his hips and slid upward, lapping up his drying essences. The young man shivered each time the abrasive, yet smooth tongue touched his over sensitized skin. When he finally opened his azure orbs and glanced down, he observed a familiar shimmering of a slimy, gooey aftermath that was saliva on smooth skin.

Shivering, he looked up at Sephiroth as he flushed deeply. “W-why d-did you do th-that?” Was it his imagination at play, again, or had Sephiroth licked his stomach and lower abdomen clean?

Lightly, Sephiroth gave out a sneer. If he had indeed done such a thing, he’d recovered from it perfectly well, far even before Cloud had a chance to blink. Nothing seemed to affect the taller male as he snidely glared down at his junior. With a curt, clipped nod, Sephiroth pointed at the dildo still buried deeply inside Cloud’s body.

“Get off that.”

Cloud’s lungs finally caught up to himself and he ran a trembling hand down his weak form as he murmured in satisfaction, “O-okay…” Reluctantly, he reached out to Sephiroth, but the aloof male didn’t show any interest in helping his junior. Moving himself out of reach, Sephiroth stood by and watched until Cloud gathered his stamina and held onto the back of the chair.

Knees extending and stretching, he released himself from the seat, wincing when a horrifying ‘pop’ sound gave off from him removing himself from the sex toy. It slid out perfectly, and Cloud was even more wet as he stood against the cold wind breezing into the room.

Awkwardly, Cloud pointed at the toy. “Sh-should I…umm...err…like, does it need to be—”

With a strained sigh that seemed to depict that he didn’t want to be having the conversation, Sephiroth pulled his shirt and pants around himself tighter, no doubt hiding whatever it was he didn’t want for Cloud to see. Bitterly, he barked, “No. Just leave it; your breakfast has frozen over, no doubt.”

Blood drained from his face at once when he remembered the meal they’d been working on. Resisting the urge to kick himself for his pettiness, Cloud held his head down and crossed over to Sephiroth, though he made sure he hung behind him, eagerly acting like the obedient, house-broken pet he was slowly turning into.


	8. Speak Softly To Me

Breakfast was an awkward, quiet ordeal. Though they ate together at the same table, they hardly exchanged any words. The omelet was quite tasty, but Sephiroth never bothered to ask Cloud about it one way or another. Silently, they consumed their meal and then sat, glaring stiffly at one another.

Wrapping the trench coat around himself tightly, Cloud wanted nothing more than to shield his thin frame from Sephiroth’s penetrating gaze. He could see the gears of the silver-haired male’s mind turning, hard at work, but Sephiroth held his secrets steadfastly. Lips tightly pursed, the older male never betrayed himself while he planned, conspired, and perhaps dreamed of numerous things simultaneously.

Unable to withstand any of it after ten whole minutes, Cloud briefly asked, “Have you ever been in love before?” Somehow, he’d managed to broach the subject without sounding catty or moody.

Progress.

Lazily shrugging, Sephiroth exclaimed, “No, I haven’t. I’ve only known what sex for reproductive purpose is, nothing more.”

Pushing his empty plate to the center of the table, Cloud then crossed his arms over his chest, followed by draping a leg over the other. Shaking angrily, he commented wisely, “You don’t need to have sex to be in love, and just because you don’t have sex, doesn’t mean you’re not in love.”

Stridently, the vociferous older male snarled, “You just said the same thing in two different ways.” Scoffing, he shook his head as he adjudged, “Are you unwell, Cloud?”

Though satiated to a physical level as far as his hunger was concerned, there was a huge, gaping hole somewhere in Cloud’s soul. Unsure of how to channel and present that to Sephiroth without sounding stupid, Cloud only shrugged as he stated in a carefree manner, “I want to try something else with you.”

Eyebrows flying mildly, they then returned to their normally nonplussed, rigid stance as Sephiroth turned his nose up at the prospect and shook his head. “No, Cloud.”

“Why the fuck not?”

Ignoring the crude language, Sephiroth answered gently, “You’re doing this too often; you’ll make yourself sick.”

As he stood to gather both his own plate as well as Cloud’s, the blond reached out with a hand, latching onto Sephiroth’s wrist. The motion frightened the taller male, totally catching him unaware.

With a deep growl, Sephiroth dropped both plates and utensils, standing back as he watched them shatter into many sharp pieces. Loudly, the utensils went sailing and clattering beneath the table and chairs, far out of his reach.

Rounding on Cloud when he’d recovered from his initial state of surprise, the renowned warrior snapped, “Now look what you’ve done!”

Angrily, Cloud demanded, “Fuck me. I know you want to.”

Freezing in a blend of disgust and terror, Sephiroth’s right eyelid twitched before he calmed himself down. Knowing he had to retrieve a broom for the shards of glass, Sephiroth made that mental note as he testily threw out at Cloud, “Stop that. Drop the subject, Cloud.” When he wandered over to a small closet near the stove, Cloud followed him stubbornly.

“Come on, then. Fuck me. You can; I want it.”

Gripping the handle of the broom so tightly that it almost snapped in two, Sephiroth strongly argued, “Cloud. You’re not in the right frame of mind to know what you want and what you don’t. I said drop the subject.”

Observing him while he cleaned beneath the table, collecting the glass into a tiny bin and getting rid of it all, Cloud waited until Sephiroth glided past him. Blocking his senior’s way, the strong headed male spat thickly, “I know you like me.”

Scoffing as his eyes moved from Cloud’s head to his bare toes, Sephiroth bit out viciously, “In your dreams, you misbegotten wretch. I despise you.”

Rolling his eyes while shaking his head, Cloud sighed waspishly. “Sephiroth, you called me beautiful not even an hour ago, yet now, you despise me?”

Pausing in terror, Sephiroth cursed himself for being so loquacious. “I thought you hadn’t heard that comment…hmm.” Playing it off quite well, he was quick to recover from his disturbed state. Opening a trash can, he threw out the glass before tossing the broom back in the closet he’d retrieved it from.

Brushing his hands over his dark pants, Sephiroth wiped the sweat that had started to form over his palms. He didn’t understand why he was feeling nervous, but everything in his system unfortunately announced that he was, and all because of this impervious creature.

Placing his hands on his hips, Cloud demanded dryly, “What? Do you think I’m not good enough for you?”

Bewildered by the harshness the irate blond accosted him with, Sephiroth weakly sputtered, “N-no…that’s not the case, I promise you.”

Wordlessly, Cloud dropped the trench coat. Letting it pool to his feet, he stood naked before Sephiroth in broad daylight. Though he didn’t have an erection, seeing his nude form displayed so brazenly made Sephiroth feel dizzy.

Turning himself around and away from it, Sephiroth hissed angrily, “Put that back on, Cloud.”

“I’m disgusting, right?” Caustically, Cloud jabbed, “Is it because I don’t have big, round tits? Is it because my thighs are skinny, my knees are knobby, is it because I have a dick?”

“No! It’s neither of those, Cloud!” Fanning himself before he fainted from overheating, Sephiroth warned one last time, “Cloud…put that jacket on, now.” Internally, he was a ticking timebomb, and he didn’t know when he would go off. All it took was one more push…just one more…this boy didn’t know what he was trifling with…

Refusing to listen to reason, Cloud drew himself close to Sephiroth. Shoving the taller, stronger male as hard as he could, he bellowed monstrously so much that the veins in his throat stood out. “COME ON! FUCK ME, THEN! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME, YOU GOD DAMN FREAK!”

Sephiroth felt something snapping and breaking away from his psyche. His normally reserved nature had totally slipped through his fingers, shattering as the plates and glasses had so easily. This time, however, there would be no chasing after the pieces, no attempts made to glue them all back together…

Chuckling as he lowered his hands away from his eyes, Sephiroth slowly and carefully turned himself around on his heels to face his slender prisoner. Casting an eerie, disturbed smirk Cloud’s way, he enjoyed the way in which the blond swallowed; the first sign that he was truly nervous.

Good…good…very good…

Rolling his shoulders back as he puffed out his broad chest, Sephiroth prepared himself as he took one step towards Cloud. Descending slowly on the youth, his arms came up to grab him tightly, making sure he couldn’t run away and was truly trapped. With a cruel sneer, Sephiroth again snickered as his nostrils flared. Cloud was so damn close that he could practically smell and taste his fear…

Without anything holding himself back, Sephiroth stridently growled potently enough to rumble the floor and furniture. “I see…so, if this is what you truly want, then nothing would please me more than to give it to you, Cloud.”

Like a dark shadow, he swooped down over the shorter male, picking him up in his arms. With Cloud wailing his head off, Sephiroth reached forth with an elongated arm, and he swiped everything off the kitchen island. Items shattered, crashed, clattered, and broke into many pieces noisily. Plates, saucers, a vase, a frying pan, a bowl full of strawberries, everything came down in a messy pile.

Roaring mightily, Sephiroth slammed Cloud down onto the island, adjusting him hurriedly into a bent position. His chest rammed over the counter, while his hips and ass jerked back forcefully when Sephiroth yanked on his hips. Sneaking a strong knee between Cloud’s shapely thighs, Sephiroth leaned over the smaller male and bit him in the center of his back as he nudged his thighs far apart.

Flailing like a fish out of water, Cloud screamed fearfully, “NOOOOOO! GET OFF ME! STOOOOP! STOP IT!!”

Grabbing and groping his junior’s ass cheeks tightly, Sephiroth then swiftly unzipped his pants and yanked his underwear down to expose his length. Losing control by the second, he bent as he spat into the palm of his bare hand and began rubbing his slicked hand over Cloud’s hole. As he did so, Cloud whined and screamed even louder, tears already splattering and dripping all over the counter.

Drowning his cries out, Sephiroth spat once more into his hand before using it to lube up his hard cock. He saw his teeth marks embedded in Cloud’s porcelain white skin, and it caused his cock to grow slightly flaccid. Nervous, now, he growled at himself rather than at the youth. This shouldn’t have been happening…

Wanting to get this over with, Sephiroth firmly stroked himself, trying to make himself as erect as he could. Still, no matter what he did, he actually began deflating as opposed to growing full and thick…this upset himself, greatly. Without giving it much thought, he gripped himself and forcefully penetrated Cloud.

“I’M SCARED!! SEPHIROTH!”

The bombous head of his cock had barely breached the youth’s tight ring of muscle, when Cloud screamed himself hoarse. His voice actually broke, this time, and as Sephiroth thrust a few times experimentally, at once, when Cloud tried weeping out, his voice wheezed and rasped like a broken toy. He’d lost his own voice due to how badly he’d been screaming…he lost his voice.

What was he doing?!

Snapping out of his frenzy, Sephiroth took a moment to glare at the scene displayed before himself.

Cloud was draped over the counter, pounding and kicking at it in sheer torment. Sephiroth’s cock was still buried inside Cloud, hurting him more than anything else Sephiroth had used to inflict pain. Items were messily strewn all over the god damn floor; the place was a mess…Sephiroth’s mind was in a disorderly shamble, and now, Cloud was bleeding…

With a monstrous roar befitting that of a lion, Sephiroth shouted a profanity as he withdrew from Cloud’s injured body. Forcing himself not to look at the damage, he redressed, scooped Cloud in his arms and began making way for the bathroom. It seemed so far away, suddenly, and Sephiroth hated that.

Keeping his eyes down, he muttered maledictions to himself as he trod the dark halls and lengthy passageways. When would they end?!

Cloud shivered against his chest as he rammed his elbow strongly into the door, opening it with a bang. Sephiroth hurtled inside, nearly slipping as he charged at the water faucets. Turning them on, he then lowered Cloud to the tiled floor, wincing when he caught the youth gathering his thighs and knees up against his chest while rocking and writhing in pain.

“Shit…Cloud…I’m…I’m sorry…” He’d done this…because of his impulsiveness, he’d raped and violated Cloud’s body, heart, and soul…

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to ask for forgiveness or even forgive himself, Sephiroth turned and nearly tripped as he exited the bathroom in a hurry. The least he could do was allow Cloud to take care of himself alone…yes, perhaps giving them both some time alone and some privacy would help…

Wishful thinking. Nothing was going to help shoot down that rising guilt, tasting much like bile in his mouth and throat so horrendous and despicable.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cloud was mortified by the time he finished his shower, banging away on the bathroom door to signal that he was ‘ready’ to come out. Sephiroth unlocked the door, though he turned away as he shoved a towel into his prisoner’s hands. As he ran away, Cloud tore after him, shouting the entire time things he never even dreamed of saying to Sephiroth.

They were both steadily losing it.

Cloud was weeping for Sephiroth, plagued by the burdens and frustrations of needing to belong somewhere and to someone, while the taller male didn’t wish to hear his words and cries. Shoving Cloud into his room, once Sephiroth had shut and locked the door after him, leaving the naked male alone, Cloud crawled over to the door, grateful that he hadn’t been tied up, again.

Caving and crumbling onto his knees, Cloud tapped and knocked on the door, eventually resorting to pulling on and jiggling the knob even though he knew it was locked. While his efforts were pointless and insipid, he couldn’t help but cry out for Sephiroth.

He didn’t even understand what he was doing, but he panted into the cold wood of the door as he repeated Sephiroth’s name.

Maybe the One Winged Angel was right…maybe that was the only word he knew, and the only word he wanted to speak out interminably.

Though his body ached and burned with a new kind of pain he’d never experienced before, when he thought of Sephiroth’s strong, toned stomach resting against his back and buttocks, Cloud’s mind broke off into a hundred pieces.

His treacherous body knew what he wanted, and it head no reservations presenting his filthy desires. Cloud’s cock twitched and came to life, rising slightly, as its owner kept staring at this flawless part of his own body. He had never been able to stand by and so shamelessly accept his desires with only one thing on his mind.

Peeking up at the door while he lay on his knees, he spread his legs as he leaned into the solid mass of the wood. Nipples grazing and sliding against the coldness of it, Cloud couldn’t suppress a needy groan from escaping his throat.

“Sephiroth…please…”

He felt the growing arousal burning from within, the images of various activities involving himself and that particular body part flooding his mind. He wanted the older warrior, here and now, and suddenly realized that he had always wanted him. All those glances, touches, they would soon blossom into something more. Soon, there would be sweet kisses, sex…

As wrong and as shameful as this was, he gave into it as he began writhing against the door. At first, he angrily blamed these reactions on loneliness. Everyone else had someone…everyone else had their ‘other half’, their partner. Even Sephiroth had been with others, and yet Cloud hadn’t ever experienced his fair share of sin of the flesh.

Then, as lust took over in waves that were thick enough to smother himself, he blamed Sephiroth. The creature was so alluring, so charming, and ever so persistent in his seduction. Who was he to resist Sephiroth? What man or woman would be able to pull that off successfully?

Now, it all was so clear, that he couldn’t understand how he could ever deny that he desired the supreme being from almost the very beginning. Hate could turn into something greater…it would…

Grasping his cock in his warm hand, he again panted and whined out into the door, “Sephiroth…Sephiroth…”

Fighting the overwhelming sense of guilt that stirred in his heart was now impossible. Cloud knew that masturbating over a vile, murderous man was probably a bad idea, but he still wrapped his right hand around his already erected cock and began to make small, familiar movements. His heartbeat became faster and his whole body flushed with pleasure, but he never stilled his motions.

Pressing his ear against the door to the point where the contact began hurting, Cloud shut his eyes, hoping and wishing that somewhere, somehow, Sephiroth would hear his call.

Cloud moaned and stirred on the floor, almost degradingly humping the door. Imagining that Sephiroth was in the room with himself, he huskily demanded and called out for that attention. Once again, his body learned that it had to move under the caress, his hips making small movements, trying to match the rhythm of his own feverish stroking.

Lost in his crazed world, Cloud felt warm air hitting the back of his nape. He pictured it was Sephiroth who’d leaned over so he could lovingly kiss and nibble that spot on Cloud’s nape. Sephiroth would do that…he knew that spot was particularly sensitive to touch. That had finally managed to push Cloud on edge, and he crashed against the door, rattling it on its hinges while sobbing breathlessly.

“Sephiroth!”

More…more…he needed more…attacking his left nipple with his free hand, Cloud wept ardently as the tiny bud began to swell and engorge due to his ministrations. His greedy little hole twitched as the blond moistened his fingers in the milky fluids seeping out of his cock. Everything ached; every nerve ending had come to life, yearning for unspeakable things. While Cloud now pressed the nub of his right nipple gently, his stroking became light but insistent.

Growing dizzier by the minute, his weak knees gave out, unable to support his own weight any longer.

“Sephiroth! SEPHIROTH!” He envisioned the older male taking him in multiple positions, multiple ways, and not every instance of their coupling had to be gentle, loving, or passionate…yes, pain and trauma were included into the blend, and his growing appetite for them both chaotically swung out of balance.

Cloud felt as though he would implode, but even as he neared his completion, he knew that this wasn’t enough. He came silently, catching his sperm into one hand but even after his penis became flaccid, the deep desire for Sephiroth stayed. He touched himself again, this time between his ass cheeks and gently slid one lubed finger inside, moving it gently.

Banging his forehead into the door, he croaked out his need. “Sephiroth…I…w-wish…I…” Stretching himself to add another slender digit, though he was spent and exhausted, he fingered himself in the way he wanted Sephiroth to do the deed.

An earth-shattering moan escaped his lips once he’d wrenched another orgasm from his body. Cloud’s slender body arched back into the air and a trembling hand clutched his flaccid cock. The beads of sweat began to fall gracefully down his forehead as his eyes closed in passionate abandon. Keenly, he focused on nothing but the sensation of being brought to another orgasm by his own talented hands.

With one final, guttural cry, he whispered through tears, “Sephiroth…”

Would the other man hear him, now?

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

It was too much to be contained even for the most skillful individual. Though he remained unaffected for some time around Cloud Strife, now, Sephiroth was at the end of his tether. No longer was he able to hold himself back. The moment he pressed his back against the door and heard Cloud wailing for him while touching himself, he was rendered just as weak as the younger ex-SOLDIER.

Between his legs, he found his erection was painful now as a drop of white fluid began to form at the tip, soaking his undergarments. Breathing harshly and suppressing his raging, ravening desire, he bowed his head slowly, tendrils of his own hair tickling his sensitive, smooth skin.

Cloud threw himself at the door, writhing and shaking on the other side of it as his unconstrained voice pleaded and begged for more. To hear his own name seeping out of his junior’s mouth like a curse, as well as a prayer…it was divine.

Before he knew it, while bracing his weight against the door, Sephiroth hurriedly reached beneath his robes and unzipped himself from his dark pants. Cloud was literally on the other side of the exact same door, panting and moaning in need. Focusing on the intricate pattern of the youth’s breathing, coupled with the slick sound of flesh being stroked, the imagery Sephiroth was provided with pushed him over the edge.

Ravenously, he thanked Cloud as he fisted himself, cock harder than it had been even when he’d see Cloud masturbating. For some reason, hearing it now rather than witnessing it with his own eyes gave the tall warrior but a moment’s relief from the sensation assaulting his body. Ripping his gloves off with the use of his teeth, he didn’t care how much like a hungry beast he appeared at the moment. Automatically, his fingers wrapped around his erection, and he nearly knocked himself into the door.

If that happened, he would more than likely alert Cloud. Not wanting that to occur, with ever a potently spasmodic jerk of the One Winged Angel’s body, Sephiroth stilled his own breathing, his ears alert as much as they could be. He wanted to hear Cloud…that fueled him more than anything, and he sought it out like it was a part of his insatiable thirst.

The ache in his pelvis was almost unbearable. Without even needing to look downwards, Sephiroth was sure that his testicles were as blue as the night sky. He’d never felt this needy before, but there was no evading and escaping such a matter, now. To go on like this would bring them both down. As much as he wanted to avoid Cloud forever, it was inconceivable.

Foolish thinking never got him anywhere…

Forgetting his resolve to suppress his dangerous lust, Sephiroth further ripped open his trousers and unleashed his hard, frustrated cock. He was in too much need right now, and to deny himself would be a vicious folly. Stroking himself quickly, he realized that at first, he’d been meaning to get himself off, but then, as he began panting from exertion, he heard Cloud’s breaths in time with his own…

It was perfectly synchronized…they were masturbating at the exact same time, not even separated by many inches. Sephiroth felt even more aroused by this, though mortification bled through while he vowed not to let noises slip from his own lips. Cloud was also listening as much as he was wailing like a lover separated from their other half.

This was madness…this was truly madness in its perverted state, but he didn’t wish to stop. His hand kept moving while Sephiroth envisioned his junior then, lying on soft, silken sheets, his sandy-colored hair spread about wildly, his fit body completely bare. Such a bountiful feast…Cloud would offer himself for the taking, and Sephiroth would take until there was nothing left.

Cloud was his…

Thrilled by this fact, Sephiroth grasped his cock, applying pressure at the base and dragging his tightened fist upwards until he reached the head. Twisting it and pulling on it in slow motions to draw out his own pleasure, he dipped his head back as he imagined Cloud doing the same thing. How beautifully he wept…as gorgeous as he already knew the blond to be, in the throes of his own frenzy and desire, Cloud was absolutely mesmeric.

“Sephiroth…Sephiroth…”

Hypnotized to the deepest extent, the older male focused on Cloud chanting his name like a canorous oath or prayer. For every whispered and groaned noise, Sephiroth suppressed his own. His lips were moving on their own accord, but his brain hadn’t been able to keep up with deciphering what he himself had been muttering under his breath. There was no need for now; he only wanted to come all over Cloud, marking him, scenting him like his own musky odor; claiming him, binding himself to the youth…

Sephiroth imagined gently handling the younger male, pressing him down onto the bed or the floor. It didn’t matter. He wanted to feel that golden hair twisting around his fingertips as he pulled Cloud’s head back and suckled greedily on the soft skin of his neck, grazing his sharp teeth along his flesh.

Speeding up his motions so badly that they turned into disorganized, uncoordinated strokes, Sephiroth nearly cried out. Biting the insides of his cheeks and the tip of his tongue, the pain bled into his mouth, reminding him to shut up before Cloud heard him. Already, he knew that the younger male was on the brink of his own release, but that wasn’t all that Sephiroth wanted.

The head of his cock began to glisten with moisture as he let his fingers circle it roughly, drawing it out as much as possible. His prisoner’s raspy moans of pleasure were a delicious sound, indeed. His pleas for Sephiroth to touch him were even more musical than any composition known to mankind.

Stifling a deep moan, Sephiroth’s back arched as he began twitching against his own palm, throbbing as he thickened to the fullest extent. His cock felt so full in his own grasp, but he didn’t feel complete, yet.

Only with Cloud…only Cloud was able to make him feel such novel things…just as she’d done so before…that lovely little thing…

A guttural groan almost escaped himself as he began to pump his closed fist frantically, so close to release. So close…shit, the sounds and motions of Cloud behind the door were too intense to handle. Slick, wet, sloppy…Sephiroth greedily gobbled up every sound, loving and appreciating them all.

Every inch of his imagination was sullied with Cloud’s image. The youth was open to him, exposed to his gaze and responsive to his heated touch. Sephiroth would take him as his own, though gently…yes, they both deserved that. Cloud’s legs would be wrapped tightly about his waist, his smaller feet resting against Sephiroth’s backside as he sweetly plunged into the blond over and over again…

“Sephiroth…”

….

Eyes clenched tightly; the older male twitched violently when he was certain that Cloud was penetrating himself with fingers. How hungry the youth was…how greedy…how needy…this pliant, little thing filled with loathing and yearning…

A hot spurt of warmth shook Sephiroth in thunderous release as he slammed a free hand over his lips. Muffled, he still grunted loudly enough mentally, while Cloud shouted out his release so boisterously that those lurking in the streets below would have heard. The smaller male collapsed onto his knees, his clammy palms dragging down from the door, emitting tiny squeaking noises.

“Sephiroth…”

_“Cloud…”_

Glaring past his burning memories, as he dropped his hand from his mouth while he coated himself in his own hot seed, Sephiroth trembled in mild resentment. If only time could’ve prevailed…if only other decisions had been taken…if only his fate hadn’t been sealed and written in such a destructive state…

Without bothering to return his flaccid length to his trousers, he stood away from the door, returning to his full, proper height. Cracking his knuckles, he resisted the urge to punch through the door. Sephiroth took a few moments to savor the night, breathing heavily as the images of the one lover he knew he could never have as his own faded into the night, intangible and fleeting.

Balancing his weight on the floorboards in the ways he knew wouldn’t squeak and alert Cloud to his presence, he began heading for the bathroom to rid himself of his filth. Still, it would never be enough. He could never bathe and wash away his internal rot, his guilt, and his own sins…those were permanent.

Resenting himself above all, as he hung his head in shame, he softly cried, “Forgive me, Aerith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ............😟


	9. Paradise of the Mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth psychoanalyzes Cloud...quite accurately, too.

Cloud felt his heart crashing to the floor when he woke the next morning and found that not only was his door tightly shut and locked, but his breakfast tray was already sitting and waiting for him at a long writing desk across the bed. The same chair Sephiroth had sat on multiple times was now vacant.

Glaring at its emptiness, Cloud soon abandoned his own state of hunger. When he was angry, food was the last thing on his mind. He rose from the bed, peering down at his feet. His skin grazed over the chains and loops of his bindings, but they weren’t latching onto his limbs.

Freedom had never felt so despicable than it did, presently.

Tossing the mirror standing by the old dresser an execrable glare, Cloud gathered the same long trench coat from the top of the dusty furniture. Sephiroth had laid this all out for him, but why? What was the point? He wasn’t too cold, and his appetite was gone, now.

Spitefully, Cloud approached the tray, picking up the bit of toast and jam. Munching on the crust for a few minutes, he ceased when he realized he’d been forcing himself to eat. Truly, his appetite had died, and he didn’t care for the meal. Tossing and discarding the rest of the toast onto the tray, he put on the trench coat and approached the door.

Though it was locked, Cloud banged on it angrily. After three rounds of infernal pounding that echoed all over the halls like a giant’s footsteps, Cloud heard Sephiroth approaching. The other male didn’t unlock the door, which greatly upset Cloud.

Wasn’t Sephiroth going to see him?

Boots stopped right before the door, and then, the longest minute of Cloud’s life bore down over his shoulders. This was more than awkward. No one wished to speak, first, yet they were both waiting for the other to start up the conversation.

Taxing, grating, irritating.

Bending to the pressure, as well as his own demanding bladder, Cloud tossed his pride and dignity out the window. Peering through the door with much malice and venom, enough that he wished it would tear the wood down, he hissed with bite, “I need to use the bathroom.”

Something scratched against the door, eerily close to the doorknob. Silence followed, and Cloud found himself leaning forward. It was ridiculous; no matter how close he got, physically, that didn’t mean Sephiroth would necessarily listen to him…

When his bladder started burning, Cloud realized he’d been standing there aimlessly in quietness for minutes. He didn’t feel awkward anymore; he felt pained.

Kicking at the bottom of the door, he shouted his demand, “I need to use the bathroom!”

A familiar voice soon sounded, much like a miracle to Cloud’s ears. “I heard you the first time. Step away from the damn door.”

Shifting himself, as soon as he’d stepped aside, the lock had the key slotted into it, and Sephiroth pushed it open. The hinges let out their familiar groaning sounds, as though greeting both men before they could do so themselves.

Both Cloud and Sephiroth didn’t meet each other’s eyes as they stood facing one another, defiance trapping them both in place. Cloud knew that if he remained statuesque, however, he would likely end up sullying the floor…

In a pained stammer, he ground out, “M-may I g-go?”

Sephiroth extended a hand to the side, then turned and walked Cloud down the same, dreary path leading to the washroom. Briskly, Cloud pushed past Sephiroth, not even bothering to check what his keeper was doing. Thankfully, Sephiroth allowed him his privacy, standing in the room, though he kept his back turned while Cloud hurried along to relieve himself.

Once the shorter male was through with his business, he washed his hands and face, and suddenly caught the same razor sitting on the edge of the sink…

Sephiroth hadn’t seen it, had he?

Checking to see the older male’s reaction, Cloud let out a short sigh of relief once he noticed that Sephiroth still had his back turned to him. Perhaps there was a chance he could snatch the razor, use it to temporarily wound his keeper, just to buy himself enough time and flee…perhaps…it was a chance he had to take! He didn’t want to be Sephiroth’s prisoner, forever!

The water was still running, and Cloud immediately shut it off. He’d let it run too long, already, and he didn’t want Sephiroth catching onto what he was planning. If he was going to do this, he had to be sneaky, subtle, careful, and he had to plan it properly…

Clearing his throat, he moved to the side to block the razor. Sephiroth was slowly spinning on his heels, but he trained his eyes to the tiles.

Grumpily, he snapped, “Finished?”

Curtly shrugging, Cloud inquired gently, aiming to be neutral, “May I take a quick shower?” bracing himself for a big, fat ‘no’, Cloud literally saw the seconds ticking by his eyes. Sephiroth’s shoulders stiffened for a moment, but then he let out a weary sigh.

“Fine. Hurry up.”

Nodding, Cloud waited until the taller male slunk out of the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. He didn’t lock the door, thankfully, but that wasn’t important. Cloud knew he had very little time, and he had to create the perfect diversion. Wanting Sephiroth to believe he was truly showering, the youth snatched the razor in a hand carefully, and then made his way to the faucets. Turning them on full blast, he relished in the sounds of the water raining down, echoing all over the large bathroom.

Step one…

Steam rose everywhere, and as it enveloped the blond, he hid the razor behind his back, just in case Sephiroth had somehow seen him. Taking his steps lightly so his bare feet wouldn’t emit sounds, he trained his eyes on the silver doorknob, not even blinking. If it jiggled or budged even half an inch, he had to hide the razor…just an inch…

One…

….

Listening as intently as ever, he didn’t hear anything aside from the water, and his own thrumming heart. His breath was caught in his throat, welling up like a hot air balloon, growing larger and larger. Swallowing nervously, he reminded himself to be brave if he wanted a chance out of this in one piece…

Two…

….

Cloud’s hand was now on the knob, and he twisted it in a circular motion, making sure to press his palm against it so that it wouldn’t squeak or rattle as it did whenever Sephiroth had stormed in. Biting his lips and cheeks, he held his breath, still not blinking in spite of how his eyes stung, and how warm it was. Sweat pooled around his nude flesh, he was afraid, he was uncomfortable, and he was truly broken.

….

Three…

Cloud slowly turned the knob the rest of the way as he leaned forth. Cold air billowed in while the warmth from the shower spilled out. The exchange wasn’t one he could grow accustomed to immediately, but it wasn’t the biggest portion of his concerns. Fumbling quietly, he held onto the razor, pressing it against his back while he poked his head out into the hall. His eyes darted from side to side, enabling himself to scour every inch of the dimly lit hallway.

He couldn’t see anything, but he wasn’t going to trust his eyes just yet. His fingers closed around the razor like the hilt of a dagger. Padding silently out of the bathroom, he stealthily peered around the corner, eyeing his intended path. He knew that down the hall to the left was where Sephiroth locked him up all the time, but he’d never taken the path down the right of the hall. It would have to do, then…

Gathering his guts and his courage in one go, he tiptoed to the right, angling his body in the direction he wished to go. Toes curling over the wood, he tried not to push down with too much weight, but the floorboards protested, anyway. Freezing, he felt his heart leaping into his throat, and it tightened as his eyes watered. Not a sound was heard, then, but he somehow felt someone was watching him…eyes were burning into his skin, and he could sense danger right behind himself…

This time, the floorboards groaned, and as they did, Cloud knew he wasn’t the one causing the sounds. He hadn’t even moved…

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cloud knew Sephiroth was near. A shadow next to the one he created on the wall crept dangerously and eerily close, right until the dark shadows blended evilly as one. The hulking frame of the One Winged Angel loomed right behind himself, and Cloud instinctively shriveled up.

Sephiroth definitely was looking…he had seen the razor…he had seen what he was going to do, and he knew his plans. Everything was ruined, and he wasn’t going to get out, now. He was as good as dead…

_No…no! NO! I REFUSE TO LET HIM RUIN ME!_

Eyes snapping open ferociously, Cloud heard Sephiroth sneaking up behind him, ready to attack. With all the anger and frustration in the world, Cloud let out a piercing scream as he whipped around. Erratically, he swung and sliced the razor through the air as hard and as quickly as he could. Though the slight ‘swishing’ sounds of air were his answer, at first, when he dove up into the air, he heard a satisfying crack of his right fist against the other man’s skull. The figure crumpled to the cold floor and Cloud just couldn’t help himself. Sephiroth was down, and now was his chance.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he fell to his knees and began swiping at Sephiroth with the weapon violently, his own screams teeming harshly with war-cries channeling back into his ears. Sephiroth didn’t defend himself, at first. Perhaps he was too shocked. The silver-haired male only shifted on his back, trying to get out of the way before Cloud straddled him between his thighs. Holding him as best as he could, Cloud used whatever strength he had to bring the razor down in what he hoped would be a good enough stabbing motion.

Sephiroth’s large, gloved hand slammed over his own, effectively preventing him from shoving the tip of the razor as deeply into his flesh as he wished. Releasing bloodcurdling screams, Cloud worked against his keeper, using other tricks up his sleeve as much as he could. If stabbing wasn’t going to do the trick, then perhaps he could claw out Sephiroth’s eyes…

Holding onto the razor with his right hand, Cloud drew back the left, quickly punching Sephiroth in the jaw. The first punch didn’t do much to even move the older male’s head back, and this deeply incensed and infuriated the blond. Now, with renewed vigor and hatred spinning throughout his mind and fogging his heart, he saw red as he pummeled his fist into Sephiroth’s jaw and chin repeatedly.

Cloud was truly gleeful upon hearing the dull thud of Sephiroth’s skull against the floor. Unleashing more punches, everything felt so serene, suddenly. Blood, muscle, bone, all of it was now in _his_ power. Even though it was the middle of the daytime, he couldn’t stop the words that spilled from his lips like a deadly poison, every word driven home by a hard blow.

“Motherfucker! How dare you do those things to me! God damn you! Asshole! Fucking piece of shit!” Cloud saw the shock flitting over Sephiroth’s face. Strangely, even though he was truly angry, he found he couldn’t blame the older male for his bewilderment.

He realized he’d been beating the crap out of another warrior much stronger, larger, and deadlier by comparison. Sephiroth wasn’t fighting back, however. Anything Cloud did to him, he bore it, and all while gaping in astonishment.

Why wasn’t he fighting back? Didn’t he care?

No…he didn’t…nothing mattered, and Sephiroth was only playing with his feelings, as usual.

Exploding with anger more so because of Sephiroth’s inability to react, Cloud could hear himself screaming like a banshee, cursing like a sailor, beating the former top SOLDIER’s face in. His knuckles were bleeding, and the skin was horribly bruised, but he didn’t want to stop, not until Sephiroth’s smug grin had truly been erased.

“Stop smiling! Stop laughing at me!” The scene of mayhem spread out before himself; the limp body curled beneath his own body, a bloody razor in his hands, and then everything shifted.

Cloud saw Aerith’s disheveled, crumpled form with the Masamune spearing through her chest. She lay there, bleeding in agony, lifelessly clutching at her head in her hands. She was dead…she was gone…Sephiroth had aimed and landed the killing blow…this was all because of Sephiroth…he’d taken her from him, and she was never coming back.

Colors mixed, shadows and grainy figures hovered in his line of vision, and like a great dragon emerging from a fiery cave, Cloud exploded.

“FUCK YOU!” With one mighty heave, he’d tried to land a final blow to the man’s head before Sephiroth had finally reacted. Drawing his knee up, he bashed it into Cloud’s elbows and chest, knocking the razor out of his grip, as well as stunning him.

Then, with a rushed move, Sephiroth clenched his own fist and used it to punch Cloud unforgivingly in the mouth. Sailing back, Cloud had been knocked off the larger male. Blood spurted from his mouth as he began sobbing in both pain and anguish. Cradling the sore area, he crawled to his feet, turning back down the hall to make his escape. Unfortunately, Sephiroth didn’t let him take even one tiny step.

Sephiroth dove at him with both arms outstretched and gripped Cloud around the waist, pulling the crying youth towards himself, cradling him in his arms. Cloud was shaking with rage. There was blood all over his hands, his face, and it was steadily streaming forth like a damn geyser. He turned to struggle against Sephiroth, but in the throes of their violent skirmish, he found that to his reverent horror, Sephiroth was smiling maniacally, his fingers twitching around the air before he held onto Cloud’s throat harshly.

Their feet moved back, and Cloud had been lifted off the floor a few inches. Back smashing horrifically against the wall, he saw stars as Sephiroth clutched at his throat, squeezing it to the point where they both knew it would sport bruises within hours.

“You…go on…k-kill…me…like…you…d-did…Aerith…” Cloud sobbed and choked hysterically, anger still flaring from his chest and eyes, engulfing himself and his impertinent foe in the hottest fire.

As Sephiroth snarled and growled at him, digging his fingers into warm flesh in a strong pulse, something in his eyes changed. Instead of choking Cloud within an inch of his life, he relinquished his hold over his throat, and instead held onto the youth by hugging Cloud to himself protectively, trying to soothe him as he clung to him.

Mind on fire, Cloud acted just as quickly. Pushing against Sephiroth, he drew back and peered up at him through tears, though eternally grateful to not have his airways clogged and throat squeezed.

Sephiroth cupped his cheeks as he panted down into his face, “Stupid…you were…already clean…you gave yourself…away by…asking to shower…after you washed your hands…” Once he caught his breath, he flipped his long hair over his shoulders, ignoring how messy and frazzled it was due to their brawl and the static causing it to jut out in odd angles.

With Cloud intently peering up at him while crying hotly, Sephiroth shrugged out of his overcoat, tossing it to the floor once he’d undone the leather straps about his nude chest. Now, with his upper torso completely bare, he nudged Cloud back a little as he whispered, “If you want a chance, this is it, and this is the only one you will have, now.”

His veins pulsed in his neck, and Cloud zeroed in on that special spot connecting Sephiroth’s shoulder to his neck. The life source…it was pulsating and thriving so beautifully…in a second, life could stop, the blood would be drained, and Sephiroth too would cease to exist…just like that…

“Go on…” Encouraging him with a foul look that could destroy someone from the inside out, Sephiroth sneered again, and it set Cloud right off.

Blood turning to lava in his body, the youth leapt into the air and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s strong neck. Hanging for a moment, he then bit down as hard as he could right into Sephiroth’s neck. His teeth pierced flesh, but Sephiroth didn’t even cry out. Grunting was all he did while he too wrapped Cloud in a tight embrace, wincing when the youth pulled on his skin, causing even more damage.

“Shh, let it out, Cloud…take it all out on me…your anger…your frustrations, your desires…everything…” Patting his junior’s back, he supplied elegantly, “Let me be your prey. Let it happen…”

Blood poured into his mouth, causing the blond to release Sephiroth’s flesh at once. Wiping his lips with the back of a hand, he coughed and growled something incoherently before he dove at the older male again. Cloud angrily tore at the dark uniform pants Sephiroth always wore, his fingers moving and making the decision for himself before his brain caught up to what in the hell he was doing.

Not even moving, the taller male allowed him to do as he wanted while staring blandly at their feet. Cloud knew he wasn’t thinking, but there was no time for that, anymore. With Sephiroth’s coppery blood and its metallic taste bitterly hitting the back of his throat, he moved even faster and frantically.

When he’d unzipped Sephiroth’s pants, he shoved his hand hastily into the warrior’s confines, sneaking beneath the waistline of the boxers. The belt buckle came clanking to the floor in the quiet of the hall, nearly startling them both.

Finally, he learned that Sephiroth was there, throbbing in his palm. Cloud moaned, feeling those strong fingers curl around his enemy’s half-hard length, stroking him to full hardness. He was vaguely aware of the shocked expressions flitting over Sephiroth’s face while he continued to explore the stronger male’s body.

He saw the man sway slightly, awakening from his wrench-induced-blow-to-the-head slumber. Sephiroth soon leaned over him, gently pushing Cloud back into the wall as the younger male thoroughly stroked Sephiroth, nearly weeping from how wonderful it felt to have someone else to touch for the first time in weeks.

Cloud abruptly gasped as sharp teeth nipped at the shell of his ear, with that hot, smooth tongue lapping at his neck a second later. He closed his eyes, his body completely focused on what Sephiroth was doing. Rather than biting him, however, Sephiroth was gentle, compassionate, and he seemed to be lavishing extra care and caution over the spots of the pallor of his throat. It was as though he was asking for forgiveness for previously attempting to choke his junior.

Cloud could feel the blood boiling underneath his pink flesh, but it didn’t even serve as a warning. He ached to touch Sephiroth’s skin, to feel those muscles twitch under his fingers, between his thighs. But his violent senior seemed to have other plans. Rather than meeting and matching Cloud’s desperation and volatile anger, Sephiroth handled him gently, as though he were fine china. This pissed Cloud off, and he decided to act and rid himself of that anger.

Ducking, Cloud slid to his knees before Sephiroth, and willingly took the older male’s hard length into his mouth. Sephiroth shouted something at him, but Cloud’s vitriol steamed and pooled in his ears, drowning out whatever the hell it was. He knew he wasn’t skilled in the slightest with oral sex, but he still pressed with his tongue sliding like sweltering velvet against Sephiroth’s tight skin. It was more experimentation on Cloud’s part. He used his mouth, trying to determine what Sephiroth liked, how he would react, and what would drive him insane.

Flattening his tongue over the salty slit did the trick when the taller male tilted his head back, filling his lungs with the dusty air of the hall, a sharp breath breaking the silence.

Encouraged and thrilled by the sounds Sephiroth created, Cloud pushed his pants down even lower, releasing his impressive length from his mouth for a moment. Once he got comfortable enough, while he sucked Sephiroth again, he imagined tying him up for the purposes of pleasure…just as he’d done to Cloud.

Intently planning on ravishing Sephiroth to make the other man suffer beneath his crushing desire, Cloud drew back with his head, the rhythm off and sloppy before he experimented with pace a few times. Chances were that he was doing all of this incorrectly, but he didn’t give a shit. All he needed to do was shut out the many voices in his head, each one bellowing and chanting banefully about his sins and wrongdoings.

This was exactly what he was afraid of, but he trusted Sephiroth, even if he had some crazy, fucked-up ideas brewing around in his warped mind. As perverse as this was, it was his own to take, and Cloud enjoyed being the one in control while on his knees. Sephiroth was caving and buckling, and it was all thanks to his own efforts.

Groaning deeply, the other male fisted his hair as he drew him forward and pressed his hips eagerly against the blond’s face. Though Cloud found it slightly pathetic, that rough, callous nature died within himself as he focused on pleasing this man. Between sucking deeply, he glanced up at Sephiroth, causing for his eyes to lock onto the other man’s frightened face, his chest heaving. Sephiroth swallowed nervously, blinking at him as though seeing him for the first time.

Smirking while trying to show that his jaw wasn’t aching, Cloud couldn’t help but look at this man’s hard cock, dripping profusely between his lips. Obscene as it was, he grew bolder, running his tongue down the whole length, making it glisten with moisture.

In turn, Sephiroth’s breath caught in his lungs. No doubt, he was trying desperately to contain himself, but his hips crushed Cloud’s nose after a few more licks. While sucking hard, Cloud’s own fingers ran down his back, pushing between his cheeks, squirming into his body. Sephiroth wasn’t watching, thankfully, but Cloud hurriedly pleasured himself while trying to balance out pleasuring Sephiroth.

When his hole seemed like it would land him in trouble, Cloud moved his hand and reached around to stroke his own hard length, the pre-come coating his fingers in excitement. Above him, Sephiroth arched his back, drawing an arm down and resting it on Cloud’s shoulder, hips pushing forward in anticipation. The deeper penetration and odd angle nearly choked Cloud. His jaw ached, but he couldn’t deny the definite arousal he felt at pleasuring someone else like this after a horrific fight.

Violence and sex…both were as addictive as the other…

When he peeked up again at Sephiroth while holding his length with his free hand, Cloud had to ask himself what specifically was running through the older male’s mind. He certainly wasn’t staring at him, anymore. Instead, Sephiroth’s handsome visage was now contorted into a pained grimace. Cloud knew he was trying not to come too early, and it was going to become a losing battle, no doubt.

He would win this…

Suddenly, Cloud moaned, feeling himself throb in his own fist, while Sephiroth gently pushed himself closer, keeping a calm and steady rhythm. In and out, deep, long, slow strokes Cloud was able to grow accustomed to. He opened his eyes and saw the other man’s cock twitch, his breath coming in quick gasps, inhaling deeply, desperately through his nose.

Knowing that Sephiroth was enjoying himself, Cloud could feel his eyes rolling back in bliss, that thick piece of flesh sliding between his lips delightfully and purposefully. It was an understatement that Cloud got turned on whenever he heard Sephiroth speaking of sex and violence. It was true, for it drove him wild. He couldn’t stop the desperate whimper that passed his dry lips, taking Sephiroth to the back of his throat as much as he could.

When he’d stroked himself to a premature orgasm, Cloud’s body shuddered, those fingers closing tighter around his length. Then, a stray hand slid up his body to pinch a nipple. He gasped headily, tilting his head back while stroking Sephiroth just as eagerly. The older male’s hand dug into his shoulder again, a clear contrast to how Cloud’s own sharp teeth had previously dug into his senior’s shoulder.

Trying to draw out his partner’s orgasm, Cloud then heard Sephiroth gasp as his muscles tightened. Abs flexed magnificently, and once again, Cloud wrapped his lips around his lover’s cock. Abruptly, however, Sephiroth growled close to his ear again, that husky voice penetrating his brain.

“Cloud…s-stop it…stop.” Fiery green eyes glaring down at him, Sephiroth gently tugged a bundle of sandy-colored hair. Not exerting a lot of force, after he’d gently yanked twice, Cloud released his length slowly.

Brushing his mouth and lips hurriedly, he screamed up with vigor, “What the fuck?! What’s your problem, now?!” He couldn’t understand this. If _anyone_ had been so eager and willing to suck his dick, he would’ve enjoyed it as much as he could! Why was Sephiroth rejecting him?

Thinking that it had to be his gender at the root of it all, Cloud stomped as he groused, “It’s because I’m a guy. You don’t like men, is that it?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he stepped away from him, a symbol for desiring to create as much of a distance, emotionally and psychologically, too, Sephiroth shook his head. Eyes clenched tightly, he seemed to be battling some form of a headache.

Internally, due to being ‘rejected’, as his own mind saw it, Cloud’s better judgement got the better of himself as he whispered under a furious breath, “I hope your head explodes, you stupid asshole.”

Massaging his temples slowly, Sephiroth eventually threw out, “No, Cloud; your gender is not the issue, here.”

“It is!” Cloud asserted, remonstrating this to the ends of the planet in his own ire. “You’re a biased asshole! You just want—”

Beating him to the chase as though his thoughts were on full display for the world, Sephiroth exclaimed shrewdly, “I strongly prefer men, but I’m comfortable with both genders, Cloud.”

This was certainly unexpected news. Up until this recent admission, Cloud was completely confident that Sephiroth held preference for females. Though he hadn’t pursued any romantic interests and relations with the females he’d been with, for Cloud, the act of sleeping with them was more than enough of a sign as to Sephiroth’s inclinations. However, there was also the troubling issue of the activities they’d engaged in.

If Sephiroth hadn’t been even the slightest bit interested, then how would he have carried a single one of them out? Perhaps he didn’t necessarily need to be romantically or sexually interested, but the proclivities lay open, now, and rather than being even remotely disgusted and shut off to Cloud’s body, the blond warrior knew all too often that Sephiroth had been staring wantonly at him, eyes filled with yearning when he assumed Cloud hadn’t noticed.

Scowling as the haunting message settled into his brain, the younger male clipped out snidely and rudely, “How the hell do you know that when you’ve never slept with a guy, though?”

“This isn’t the point; we’re discussing your habits, not mine.”

With the blade sharply turned to him, now, Cloud backed up even though physically, he hadn’t been attacked or assaulted. There was no way to escape from Sephiroth’s investigative, examining eyes. Shriveling up from being placed under scrutiny in this fashion, Cloud asked bitterly, “And what the hell is there to know about me?”

Scoffing, Sephiroth hissed, “Plenty. You give away so much even though you try to hide it, you know.” Eyes sweeping over his junior’s form, he intoned, “You wear your own face like a mask. Throughout the years I’ve known you, I’ve witnessed you register emotions with minimalist precision.” Gesturing at his own shiny, emerald irises, Sephiroth clarified succinctly, “Every aspect of your performance is all eyes.”

Not enjoying being placed under a microscope and introspective lens, Cloud viciously threw back, “That’s all wrong. I told you, I don’t have anything to give, and I don’t care.” Sniffling, he wiped his nose as he shrugged, as though trying to convince himself more than Sephiroth.

Of course, the older male didn’t take his word seriously as he shook his head in clear disapproval and refusal. “That’s not the case, Cloud. When feelings escalate, you let your look dart around the room. Its skittering conveys an almost animal panic, and animal need.”

Aiming to be diplomatic rather than harsh, he extrapolated soothingly with a hum, “You squirm under the thumb of your past and guilt, vacillating between a simpering little boy and an adult struggling for autonomy, the way some people might play to their captors to beg for release.”

Shrewdly, with poison billowing out of his mouth, while fire played between his eyes, as Cloud sank against the wall, he shouted his accusation, “You mean same way I want you to release me, yet I don’t?”

Ignoring that for the moment, Sephiroth drawled breathlessly, “In other times, the willed blankness of your stare, refusing cues and context, does the same.”

Stuck due to how bizarre and accurate Sephiroth’s pointed words were, Cloud attacked back in the best way he knew. Accusingly, he snarled, “You raped me!”

Sephiroth nodded gently, not a trace of remorse crossing over his features. “To boast of raping a spectator into autonomy is to suggest that suffering violence may produce a form of freedom. Whether or not we buy this metaphorical slippage may have to do with whether our real lives let us treat rape as a metaphor. It also depends on how much we want our heart to tell us about the politics of living with our desires and our differences.”

Jutting out his chin sharply, Cloud wished he held a knife instead to bury it into Sephiroth’s skin. Standing on his toes, he wailed, “That doesn’t change anything! You tied me up, and you sexually humiliated me! You’re a sicko! You’re a pervert!”

Smiling, although dejectedly, Sephiroth again nodded his head. “Every masochist is a teacher in search of the right student. Which one can learn to hurt me the way I need?”

Rolling his eyes down to their feet, he took a step to the side, leaning his weight onto the left leg as he explained softly, “The sadist may appear to be in charge, but it is the masochist who knows and writes the script. They will judge its performance. Therefore, if what you desire is to be dominated, you must develop good pedagogy.”

Not clueing in as he should have, Cloud cringed as he pointed at himself crudely. “You mean…I am the one who…” Dismissing that, he shrugged, then followed up with a wave at Sephiroth, as though he were an annoying fly. “No, that’s stupid and it doesn’t make sense. You’ve always been in control.”

Eyes narrowing in a manner indicating that he was dead serious, Sephiroth asked, “Have I? Have I _really_ been in control, Cloud?”

Not sure how to answer that, Cloud only lowered his eyes to the floor and permitted Sephiroth to enlighten him on the issue.

Brushing his hair back, Sephiroth orated in a composed and elegant demeanor, “There’s a misunderstanding about alarmingly misguided portrayals of ‘kinks’…this idea that the person who is being controlled has no power, but it’s frequently the other way around. The submissive person is the one with all the power, as they are the one who dictates terms and limits and negotiates a scenario in which they submit to control.”

Smiling warmly at his prisoner, he then pointed at Cloud as he whispered, “I was doing what _you_ wanted, what _you_ enjoyed, and believe me, I delighted in it as much as you did. You nearly brought me to my knees just now.” Tilting his head as he slid an arm over Cloud’s neck gently, Sephiroth purred, “Do you now understand the power you wield?”

Cloud arrogantly brushed Sephiroth’s hand away as he snapped, “Sure as hell didn’t feel that way when you tied me up, whipped me, and raped me, you savage.”

Lifting an index finger, Sephiroth chastised him as he stated bluntly, “You asked me to ‘fuck you’, to put it in your own crude words. I refused many times, knowing and understanding the state of your emotions and mind, and yet you persisted.” Inhaling crisply, Sephiroth supplied, “I asked you many times if you liked what I was doing to you, and if it turned you on.”

Silently, Cloud thought back to these exchanges, and his gut lurched in a sickening wave of terror when he remembered his own wanton replies, so honest and so sincere.

Raising his head higher like a potentate ruler with a massive ego, Sephiroth supplied, “When I gave you what you desired, you then changed your mind and asked me to cease and desist. When I still obeyed, you’re now finding fault within me. You can’t have it all ways and expect for me to be the one who’s wrong and heinous.”

Growling and seething, Cloud croaked, “It was _still_ rape, and you could’ve never done it.”

“You need to learn to see beyond that,” Sephiroth corrected with a tiny smirk that gave away everything and nothing regarding his intentions. “BDSM can be and is often a healthy way to explore the dynamics of power and control between two people, allowing someone who has never had much control, like you, Cloud to take agency for yourself.”

Shaking his head slowly, the motion caused Cloud’s neck and shoulders to hurt. His entire head felt like it’d been filled with rocks while moving underwater. Languidly, the solemn youth garbled out with difficulty, “I…th-that doesn’t apply to me…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll explain. You have been physically limited by what you deem your own failures, Cloud. You’ve allowed my image to haunt you in both the land of dreams and lucidity.” Tapping gently on Cloud’s skull, Sephiroth added, “And, presumably, because of your guilt and promise to your remaining friends, you’ve been mentally stunted by your fears and worries over future repetition of all harm coming to them. This psychosis may have led, both genetically and effectually, to issues within your own mind to this day.”

Feeling sicker than a dog, Cloud’s stomach tightened, guts clenching and releasing as he inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. Anger just beneath the surface, he snidely asked, “Okay. So what does that have to do with sex and relationships?”

Lifting a finger as he closed the distance between them, Sephiroth lazily traced and outlined Cloud’s eyebrows with his index digit. “Ideas of submission and dominance aren’t exclusive to sexual relationships. Within every relationship, there is some sort of imbalance, however slight and subtle it appears.”

Smiling almost hungrily, he added softly, “We often seek out in others what we are lacking within ourselves, so that two halves may make a whole. Two opposites can join to create a perfect balance of attributes.”

Cloud couldn’t help but think about Aerith, but also about where Sephiroth now fit into that picture. Were they not two halves of one whole? Didn’t they complete each other, as light and dark, as good and bad, as the paragon of justice and injustice?

Crisply, Sephiroth orated, “And so it’s the same for dominance and submission, but what you don’t understand, Cloud is that like any relationship, there needs to be trust.” Nosing his way through Cloud’s unruly hair, he closed his eyes, savoring their closeness.

Biting the insides of his cheeks, Cloud shouted mutinously, “I trusted Aerith! I don’t trust you! Why would I?”

“You don’t even trust yourself,” Sephiroth ground into his ears, ceasing all of Cloud’s anger and resentful statements for pouring liberally out of himself. In a flash, the tone of the conversation turned melancholic and quite dark, as Cloud felt open and exposed like a deep gash.

Tapping again on his skull, as though trying to drill this into his head, Sephiroth’s warm breath panted out over him, “Your inabilities to accept and trust yourself are what will end you if you allow them. They have nearly done so, before, and they are even now.” Hammering the point home, he elucidated pithily, “You constantly hear a voice telling yourself how repulsive you are, don’t you?”

Stepping away, Cloud growled, “No. Shut up with that.”

Unrelenting, Sephiroth sneered as he narrated, “You tell yourself that you’re garbage; unworthy of being touched. Your disgusted reaction highlights the thin chasm between what is sexual and what is non-sexual, as it can sometimes be so easy to confuse the two, psychologically.”

What happened then within Cloud was a fascinating insight into a very specifically afflicted mind, and Sephiroth cut into his pained junior’s psyche with surgical precision. Casually stroking Cloud’s hair as though playing tenderly with a beloved pet, Sephiroth hummed in delight.

Eyes gleaming brighter than the day itself, he cooed, “While your story seems almost too specific to relate to, you can extrapolate the ideas and empathize. Relationships are built on a foundation of trust, and without that trust, it’s futile to try and set boundaries and terms. You cannot contain what refuses to be contained, and you cannot define that which balks at definition.”

Allowing himself to be held and caressed like a wounded animal, Cloud gruffly protested against Sephiroth’s larger frame, “That’s not the same; you stole everything from me, and that’s why I keep rejecting everyone else around me.”

Clicking his tongue against his teeth, Sephiroth icily corrected, “No. When we are rejected by the person we love, there is an inclination to react desperately. We would do anything to keep that person around, even if it means forsaking our own desires and happiness in some measure.”

Did these ring true? Cloud sampled the source, searched for examples, and discovered that yes, in spite of all his inner turmoil and anguish, in spite of forgoing his own friendship and promise to Zack Fair, he’d done whatever he could to be with Aerith…hell, he’d even ignored the young woman’s pleas when she’d begged Cloud not to fall in love with her…

Cold as the snow and ice, Sephiroth extrapolated without a single trace of an emotion betraying his face. “We often don’t act on this desperate impulse because we have dignity, because we respect the desires of others, and because we can function autonomously, however sad and heartbroken we might be.”

Touching Cloud’s scars, admiring all the ornaments and gifts he’d lavished upon himself as he desecrated his flesh over the years, Sephiroth purred, “They say time heals all wounds. But not for you, Cloud Strife.” Shaking his head, he expounded, “You’re still convinced and adamant on believing that while gone, Aerith is and was the one for your bleeding heart, and that somewhere between what she wanted and what you want is togetherness.”

His arrogant demeanor had reduced Cloud to little more than a clamoring teenage boy and hated this about Sephiroth. Wanting to prove him wrong, he stood tall as he barked out though his throat ached, “You’re wrong. You’re so wrong.”

“No. Even the way you are, now, you’ve mistaken my scorn for a sign of cockiness, thinking of it as dominance while placing me on a pedestal…even though I violated you, and still could.” As though keen to follow through with that promise, the lingering, burning threat looming behind Sephiroth’s composed, taciturn visage turned rather dark and barbaric. Savagery hinged over every word, and it went unmissed as he pressed himself right against his intimidated, truculent junior.

“And this time, Cloud, I won’t come down from that high place you’ve reserved for me.” Cupping both of Cloud’s cheeks in his larger, warmer hands, he peered into Cloud’s eyes ever so deeply, perhaps trying to peek into the fabric of his soul. That single look alone terrified Cloud right to his core, but it also transfixed him. Thunderstruck, he could only resort to staring back into the abyss.

“Ahh, this young man I see before myself, in a state of arrested development, now believes that these perverted, confused and finally violent, sexual exchanges between the both of us are meaningful.” Almost cooing in a pleased tone, Sephiroth wrapped his long arms about Cloud, folding his junior to his chest. “And even though I’ve hurt you in ways that are unimaginable, Cloud, you seem unable to disentangle the threads of sex, shame and abuse.”

What did these words even mean? Cloud had given up on trying to decode and understand them. Instead, the faint lull of Sephiroth’s heartbeat was what caused him to slip into a comfortable, hazy state, nearly dozing off right there as he clung to Sephiroth for all that he was worth.

Sephiroth’s breath panted down over his hair, almost like a gentle, warm summer breeze. Too much, it reminded Cloud of his youth spent in Nibelheim sleeping in the summer wind beneath the shade of a large oak tree…

Now, Sephiroth was his canopy…his guide, and his refuge from the storm.

“The idea that perhaps what we fantasize about isn’t always what we want once we get it, that the fantasy is more potent than the reality, is something that escapes you, Cloud, as you now believe that you got exactly what you wanted…”

Breath now tickling and causing tingling sensations running all over Cloud’s face, Sephiroth gently began leading him down the hall.

Perhaps they were headed to Cloud’s doom. Perhaps they were going to a much safer, better place. Wherever Sephiroth was going, Cloud found himself wanting to go, too.

Sephiroth growled fondly, “Yes…even worse, you feel this is what you deserved. This is how the victim learns to blame oneself…this is what it means to be my victim, Cloud Strife.”

Eerily, before Cloud fainted in Sephiroth’s heavy, sturdy arms, he felt that although the One Winged Angel was sadly correct in all his assertions and observations.

Yet, there was no way Cloud was going to remain the victim.

Not in a thousand years.


	10. Opium Induced Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got done with talking to my therapist, so I post away this scary shit for all.

The first layer of protection and preservation had been stripped away from both captive and captor. As prisoner and keeper, Sephiroth and Cloud had changed. The nature of their relationship had been questioned, substantially. Things weren’t as undiluted and one-dimensional as they’d both surmised. Something wicked, foul, and downright evil still lurked beneath the surface, just waiting for the most opportune moment to rear its ugly head.

A lack of patience had been what ailed them both into disturbing each other, wandering into personal and unspoken territory that they had no business exploring, yet. Sephiroth and Cloud were equally as nervous as each other, though it was a personal competition of who could conceal it the best.

Hating himself for being weaker and more forthcoming with his emotions, Cloud began pursuing what he envisioned was a romantic relationship with his keeper. It was a bastardized version of one, no doubt, no less, soured and sullied due to the lack of genuine reciprocity. Without anything healthy pandering and growing between the two men, a one-sided obsession swiftly blossomed.

Cloud chased Sephiroth doggedly, while the older, more composed male slowly lost his mind and control. Rejecting and refusing Cloud’s romantic, sexual advances only encouraged his junior to pursue him even more fiercely than before, so Sephiroth knew soon that it was much wiser and in better practice to allow it.

Humoring Cloud perhaps would aid in the young man giving up at some point. After all, Sephiroth surmised that this was another ‘conquest’ and curiosity Cloud needed to hunt down, and as he went about his strange quest, Sephiroth permitted it.

In a bizarre twist of irony and fate, Cloud soon wanted to know _everything_ there was to know about Sephiroth. No longer relying on the propaganda spread vastly by the Shinra Government for comparison, Cloud instead took to addressing all his nagging questions to the very root of the mystery, himself.

Cloud begged Sephiroth to regale the stories of his youth, when he’d joined the Company, what missions and adventures he’d been sent on with his comrades, what he’d felt when fighting, how he’d learned to become such an adept swordsman…everything…Cloud asked him everything there was to ask in less than a few days.

Disturbed by the increase in interest over his own personal life, Sephiroth tried to create a distance in every way possible between himself and Cloud.

Wedging an emotional, psychological, and physical gap, he still visited his junior to bring him proper meals, to bathe him, and to keep him company, but Sephiroth totally changed the nature of their meetings and interactions. They ceased becoming sexual and wanton, and instead, the time spent resembled two friends being in the company of one another.

Sephiroth would bring a book along with himself most hours, reading it quietly, being quite stingy with speaking to Cloud. Sephiroth only spoke if Cloud had serious questions regarding obtaining a drink, using the washroom, or needing anything else. He kept his prisoner clothed, now, a stark contrast to how he’d preferred Cloud to be nude and open to his wanton eyes, previously.

No paragon at controlling himself as he should have, Cloud began growing peckish and peevish. Unable to withstand the silence, he desperately sought after Sephiroth’s attention, approval, and desires. Conducting himself in odd ways, Cloud sometimes would leave Sephiroth’s mind blank, and his mouth parched, completely stunned and speechless.

Some days, Cloud would greet his senior completely nude, without warning. He’d be sitting there on the bed, perched and poised daintily, as if this were the most normal way of greeting someone else. Once Sephiroth recovered from the potent shock, he would throw clothing at Cloud, urging him to snap out of it and get dressed.

Over time, Cloud became less agreeable, and more snappy, moodier, and quite bitter. Almost as though he’d been denied something he was normally accustomed to receiving bountifully, the golden-haired adolescent began channeling his frustrations out on the room he’d been kept in. Furniture was soon destroyed, then the walls were decorated with odd markings, profanity, as well as crude images of characters in various sexual positions.

Sephiroth still ignored it. Cloud was behaving like a bratty child, and he knew that if he buckled down and gave him what he wanted, he would only be coddling and enabling him. In time, this too would pass, and he didn’t need to be humoring Cloud’s stupidity.

Unfortunately, Cloud’s extremities and levels of throwing surprising situations at Sephiroth’s feet never came to an end. One day, when Sephiroth finished passing along Cloud his meal, rather than gobbling it down as he would have, Cloud invited Sephiroth inside. Thankfully, as he was clothed, he waited for Sephiroth to shut the door, cross over into his usual spot to sit at, and then Cloud sat on the bed across from Sephiroth.

Without hesitation, the younger male blurted out, “I know you were in love with someone, before.”

The way it’d been spoken left no room for argument, denial, doubt, or prevarication. Sephiroth knew he couldn’t fabricate anything, nor would he have time to obfuscate his feelings. Cloud had accused him, but in a way that seemed to skirt past the formalities and disguises people often paraded around with even throughout speaking.

Not quite smiling, Sephiroth slipped into a state of unease as he whispered huskily, “You aren’t wrong in that assertion.”

Exactly when the lie had been sniffed out was a mystery to Sephiroth, but he waited patiently for Cloud to throw the accusations out, anyway.

A scowl so dark and ferocious sat on Cloud’s face, competing and battling with the worst and most severe of storms. Anger bled right out of the youth as he snarled coldly, “You lied to me, you piece of crap!”

Shrugging coolly, Sephiroth elucidated gently, “It isn’t the first time I’ve done so, Cloud, and also, you’re a liar, as well.”

Pausing, Cloud dipped his head to the side as he gasped, “Eh? What do you—”

“I asked you once if you were in love with me, and you answered ‘no’. That, was a blatant lie; you’re in love with me, fool.” Not even smirking or grinning like the devil as he always would do whenever he had gained the upper hand over a victim, Sephiroth simply scowled at a random object somewhere close to his prisoner as he refused to let his eyes linger on Cloud’s thin frame for long.

There was no room to deny it. He’d been caught, but Cloud didn’t appear to want to argue. Stiffly, his lips were set in a thin line, and his neck let out an audible click as he turned and glared to the side somewhere.

“So what if I am. What’s it to you, anyway?” Laughing acerbically, he leered and jabbed, “You don’t care about me either way. If I live or die, you couldn’t give a single shit about—”

Exploding without his own knowledge or inclinations, Sephiroth threw all discretions out the window. Resorting to the only thing he knew, the malevolent One Winged Angel grabbed his book, tossed it as hard as he could to the floor, and then stood so abruptly that he overturned his chair.

Not backing down from his might and strength, Cloud screamed bitterly, “I hate that I like you! I hate you! I hate you, but I don’t, and it’s driving me mad!” Bursting at the seams, his eyes scoured through the room, landing on nothing as he madly finalized his opinions. “I love you and hate you so much for everything you have done to me! You don’t deserve my love or my hatred!”

Naturally, Sephiroth was quite confused. Anger dissipating for a moment, he awkwardly blurted in a rushed pant, “I’m not even going to waste my time pretending to understand what just spewed from your mouth, Cloud, but if you so wish to casually toss your own life away, then I’ll be kind enough to grant you your one request.”

In a few quick strides, Sephiroth ran over to his junior, tearing him away from his bed. As he unshackled him, practically dragging him kicking and screaming out of the room and down the hall, Cloud noticed that a hidden area just to the left of the bathroom had always been concealed by a large, old black curtain.

Sephiroth brushed it aside, revealing a hidden staircase. Who knew where it led to, but they were going, all the same. Cloud was dragged all the way, trying to kick and claw, but as he did, Sephiroth rammed him against a wall on the way up, fishing out from his back pocket a pair of handcuffs. Immediately slapping them over Cloud’s thin wrists, he then tugged the squirming younger male the rest of the way up.

They were near the roof. Cloud was able to tell. A howling draft picked up, blowing his hair and Sephiroth’s back wildly. They soon stood before an old oak door, the hinges so thick and rusted that Cloud didn’t suppose they would even hold the door together properly for much longer. It wasn’t locked, and Sephiroth bashed himself against it. The door flew open, and Cloud stumbled onto the roof, first, with Sephiroth heaving him ahead mightily.

Nearly crawling over the stony, icy ground, Cloud soon looked up, realizing he hadn’t much room to run and wander about in. There was a landing, and right beneath the wooden railing, the jagged, rocky grounds waited for him below. The building they were in towered above a small lake, and due to a storm brewing, the water had receded, leaving only sharp rocks down below. One tiny slip, and it would all end…

Gripping him ferociously by the neck, Sephiroth shoved Cloud until his chest rammed against the wooden railing. The wind picked up, as though representing how angry and resentful Sephiroth was at the peak of his scorn and savagery. Snarling and growling like a feral beast, he then pointed down below at the rocks and pressed down on Cloud’s neck.

Fighting back with a piercing wail, Cloud screamed, “NOOO! Please don’t!”

Pushing fiercely, Sephiroth roared, “Go on, then! You wanted to see death, now go! I’m giving it to you freely! GO!”

A tug of war and push and shove ensued. Sephiroth tried heaving Cloud over the railing, but the more he fought, the stronger and more resilient Cloud grew. Tears freely flowing, his flushed cheeks were terrifying in the evening light as he spun himself around so swiftly that Sephiroth hadn’t caught how he managed to do so.

“NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!” Wrapping his arms about Sephiroth’s neck while practically leaping on top of him, Cloud sobbed weakly, “Don’t let me go! Don’t get rid of me! I love you! I love you! I want to be with you!”

Sephiroth cringed as he tried to yank Cloud away, but the adolescent clung on harder and tighter, much like an octopus. Refusing to let go, he took to wrapping his thighs about Sephiroth’s waist, again weeping and demanding to remain with the older male for all time.

“You…you’d, haaa!” Struggling to catch his own breath, Sephiroth brushed his pale hair away as he snorted harshly. “You’d say _anything_ to preserve your own life, you god damn, desperate little—”

Without warning, Cloud reared up, smashing their mouths tightly together in a bruising, bastardized version of a kiss. Though sobbing profusely, his hot tears splashed and spilled over Sephiroth’s cheeks, their foreheads rubbing together to create a most heated friction. The wind billowed between them, but it did very little to cool off the rising temperatures and fires burning internally within both young men.

Cloud met Sephiroth with equal desperation and sadness, while Sephiroth stood, frozen for a long time. The world was at their feet down below, dangling from such a weak, little thread…that thread would snap…all it would take was one tiny push…

With a putrid growl, Sephiroth broke the kiss, stumbling backwards while Cloud was still attached to him. They crashed together down to the stony ground, panting and hissing for different reasons. The wind howled monstrously, causing the wood of the landing to groan out before a few pieces chipped away, falling down to the rocky earth below.

Cloud gasped as he held onto Sephiroth, shaking and shivering as he rested his cheek against the older male’s sternum. “I don’t want…I don’t want that…I meant it when I said I love you…”

“Fuck,” Sephiroth hissed the foul word, sitting up as he gently pushed Cloud to his legs instead of his lap. Cupping the youth’s face in his warm hands, he glared minaciously at Cloud, aiming to be stern in this new approach. “Do you really mean your words, Cloud? Because there’s no going back, and once we cross over this threshold, you can’t turn back time. We’ve passed the point of no return, you and I…”

Nodding frantically, hair flying about his face, Cloud hissed urgently, “I w-want it…I need…help…me…”

Words didn’t need to convey anything else. A look was enough, a touch was plentiful, and the implications understood and communicated between two individuals at the peak of their unbridled insanity had finally narrowed the decision for Sephiroth.

“It’s done.” Picking Cloud off the floor, though he didn’t undo the silver handcuffs, Sephiroth again turned to the door, tugging it open as he hurried with Cloud back inside.

This time, they let the wind shut the heavy door after themselves.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cloud was set on the edge of an old writing desk, with Sephiroth parting his legs as he hurriedly unbuckled his dark dress pants, and then worked on unzipping his fly. Pushing the ‘y’ fronts down to just below his strong hips, he hovered over his junior, placing both hands on either side of his head, while Cloud feebly lay there.

The younger man stared back at his keeper, frowning lightly. Gesturing at his hands, Cloud softly began, “I promise not to try anything crazy, but I don’t want to lay here helplessly. At least let me touch you back.”

Sephiroth snorted as he continued to charm his cold body into a response. Palming himself as he eyed Cloud’s naked form, he then growled dominantly, “This was _your_ idea, need I remind you. Are you shy, now?”

“No, but can I touch you?” Cloud asked, keeping his voice from begging. He was so tired of being chained to the damn bed, and even a brief respite would be welcome.

Making a decision, Sephiroth nodded sharply and reached up, unlocking the chain that linked Cloud’s shackles to together. As soon as he was free, the blue-eyed male reached up and looped his arms behind Sephiroth’s neck, pulling the other man down towards himself into another kiss. This time, though, as Cloud initiated it, the tone and atmosphere were much less rushed and chaotic. The blond didn’t mind that he felt the moment Sephiroth caved, kissing him back forcefully, still eager to be wilder.

The kiss was rougher, almost painful, this time, and those hands were wandering again. This time, though, Cloud could reciprocate, allowing his hands to trace out Sephiroth’s broad shoulder blades, pressing down firmly on his spine and down to the small of his back. The chain dragged along Sephiroth’s body as his junior moved, and the older male groaned at the sensation of warm hands followed by cold metal trailing across his flesh.

Breaking from the kiss, Sephiroth resumed the frenetic actions by trailing small nips down Cloud’s body, and the boy stopped resisting. This was going to happen no matter what, and he felt so good right now…they both did. While Sephiroth hadn’t promised to be gentle, there was no more reason to doubt what was happening. Cloud, eager to feel something, and perhaps motivated by his will to please his keeper, nestled closer against Sephiroth.

Already, Sephiroth’s right arm was busy between Cloud’s legs. He felt the golden-haired youth yield, and a finger immediately sought the entrance to his body, slipping inside with no problem. Sephiroth wondered vaguely where Cloud had gotten the lubrication from but decided that it didn’t matter at his point. The new sensation was odd after their skirmish for both men, and a little uncomfortable, but not painful.

Without speaking to Cloud, Sephiroth went ahead and added a second finger when he felt it was time to do so. Due to the lack of proper preparation, Cloud wasn’t able to relax, and he tensed and wriggled, much to Sephiroth’s chagrin. Cloud glared madly at Sephiroth, as though scolding him for going ahead and doing as he pleased. The addition of the second digit stretched the younger male a little painfully. Still, if what he had seen so far was any indication, he’d need more than two fingers before Sephiroth could actually take him.

Forcing his body to relax around Sephiroth’s long fingers, Cloud was caught by surprise when a third digit was pushed inside. With a cry, he tried to writhe away from the fingers slowly twisting inside of himself. His nails dug sharply into Sephiroth’s shoulders, causing the other man to wince, but he didn’t stop, using his free hand to hold his prisoner’s bony hips downs, preventing him from moving.

“Bear down on the fingers,” Sephiroth grunted, knowing that at this pace, he’d never get to be inside Cloud.

Obediently, his junior took a deep breath and did as ordered, pushing against the invading digits. With a sudden giving sensation, the pain faded and pleasured blossomed through his groin, shooting up his spine. Arching off the desk wantonly, the golden-haired one cried out, surprised.

“What was that?!” he asked, his eyes wide as he stared up at Sephiroth, panting. The other man just grinned and bent his fingers again, pressing against that same spot that sent stars through Cloud’s vision and caused him to writhe shamelessly, crying out for more. Wanting to feel that pleasure again, Cloud urgently pushed downwards onto Sephiroth’s fingers, and the other man chuckled.

Removing his fingers with a suddenness that left Cloud feeling empty and bereft, he groaned when Sephiroth lifted his long, lean legs, placing them on either side of his lap. Greedily panting down into Cloud’s ear, Sephiroth could hardly control himself any longer.

“I think you’re finally ready,” he opinionated lewdly, nearly resorting to lapping at the youth’s neck. “This will hurt at first, but keep bearing down, and it’ll make it easier for you. And then,” he promised, already pressing lightly against Cloud’s twitching entrance, “I’ll give you more pleasure than you’ve felt so far…”

At the sound of the heated words, Cloud winced, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out, though a few whimpers escaped himself as Sephiroth pressed forward, the pain greater than what the fingers had caused. But he did as requested and pushed outwards, and once more, after a few tense, agonizing moments, his body gave way. Delighted to see such cooperation, Sephiroth surged the rest of the way in, pausing once he was fully seated.

Panting due to feeling that he would soon explode before it even started, Sephiroth stared down at his partner, his teeth clenched. “Tell me when to move,” he ordered, and Cloud blinked in surprise.

Sephiroth was not only giving him time to adjust but was waiting for his okay before moving. So far, in spite of claiming otherwise, Sephiroth had kept his unspoken promise. Sephiroth had not made this difficult for him, instead, being as gentle as possible.

It must’ve been an odd nightmare he’d wandered into while awake, or some trick. Cloud wasn’t able to decide which, but he wasn’t going to spoil this for himself perchance Sephiroth’s memory decided to kick in, now.

With a sigh, Cloud reached up, cupping Sephiroth’s handsome face between his hands. Shockingly, Sephiroth permitted it.

Breathlessly, Cloud purred, “Thank you.” The words of gratitude meant so much more than he could say. Bringing him down for another kiss, Cloud shifted, causing Sephiroth to slide a little way back out.

With another groan, the stronger male started to move, sliding out and pushing back in, a delicious pace set. Cloud willing gave himself over to the sensations. The movement still burned, sending fissions of pain up his spine, until Sephiroth potently hit that spot he’d touched with his fingers, earlier.

It felt too good.

“Ahhh!” Cloud weakly cried out, his spine bowing and his hands spasming, falling to the desk when his fingers found no purchase in Sephiroth’s long, luscious pale hair. Bucking wildly, Cloud drifted away.

“More!” he demanded, his voice urgent, even as he moved down, pushing down even as Sephiroth ruthlessly pressed back inwards, scraping against that same spot again. Cloud dizzily threw his head back, a keening wail exploding from his throat as he came, without having ever been touched.

His body limp and sated now, Cloud lazily watched Sephiroth through half-lidded eyes, his arms too heavy to lift. Mustering up a little more energy, Cloud deliberately tightened around Sephiroth’s member, watching in satisfaction as the other man gasped. Grasping his legs firmly, the stronger warrior kneeled up and forward, pushing Cloud nearly in half as he picked up his pace, his movements now erratic. Experimentally, Cloud squeezed again, and with a cry, Sephiroth threw his head back and came.

Twitching his hips in jerky motions, Sephiroth paused as he remorsefully threw out, “I…I shouldn’t have done that inside you…I’m sorry…”

Cloud shook his head as he stated truthfully, “It doesn’t…haa…shit, it doesn’t f-feel gross or anything...don’t worry about it.”

Both of them sated now, Sephiroth tried to regulate his breathing as he slumped down over Cloud, sliding out of him before dropping onto the other man’s chest. Cloud lay there, panting as he stared up at the ceiling, thoughts drifting and floating.

So that was what sex was like between men, then? It was still awkward to think about, and kind of embarrassing, but he had to admit that he enjoyed it, as well.

Mustering up just a little more strength, the younger male lifted his arms and settled them across Sephiroth’s back, holding the man carefully as he drifted off.

Though Sephiroth was long in a world of sleep, Cloud chanted in his ear, “Yes…let’s stay together forever, Sephiroth…it can just be the two of us like this…always.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Escaping so he could return to his friends never even occurred to Cloud Strife, anymore. All traces of the life he’d once lived were gone, and instead, Cloud had replaced everything that meant something to himself with Sephiroth. Associations all rested and lay within the One Winged Angel, and Cloud depended on him more and more as time passed.

What happened during the next several days prepared Cloud for life not as Sephiroth’s slave, but as his equal. This bizarre connection came not in the sense of menial work, but in the sense of the unconditional devotion that would drive all of Cloud’s actions until the day he longed for death, again.

Cloud’s days were spent learning as much about the known world as the various scrolls and maps strewn about in the great library of the building Sephiroth allowed him to wander about in could teach. For hours, though under heavy supervision, Cloud would find hidden alcoves and rooms filled with beautiful trinkets, artwork, and furniture. It often puzzled the youth why his captor had so many rooms, so many material things, when there seemed to be only Cloud himself living in the estate with Sephiroth.

Who did these items all belong to? Had Sephiroth collected them out of boredom? What did they represent? What stories could they tell?

If the place didn’t belong to Sephiroth, it must have had other owners or servants. Cloud never saw traces or hints to them, but they must have existed. Food was prepared in abundance in the kitchen, clothing mended and washed, rooms cleaned, and not all by Sephiroth. Whether they lived in the estate or were rented workers lingering about in the shadows, Cloud never discovered.

What he did know was that whoever had once lived here no doubt had been wealthy and worldly, as this home held many surprises. Sephiroth silently encouraged Cloud to discover as many of his secrets as he could, but the blue-eyed one wasn’t interested in scrounging in his keeper’s personal rooms and scrolls.

Cloud’s days were no longer dull, distracting, horrid times. Instead, he joyfully focused on the various lessons he’d set for himself as he tried to attain some sort of unknown goal. A pattern and schedule soon were birthed from this, all without the young male having to even ponder on it and try.

He ate, he read many new texts, he wrote, and he thought of Sephiroth whenever the older male was around, and even when he wasn’t. The One Winged Angel never initiated much conversation with Cloud, though, and as the youth studied his senior, he discovered that Sephiroth appeared ruthless and even more frightening in his silence than when he was speaking. His eyes instilled within Cloud a slight fear, akin to a feral animal in their midst.

The nights were no longer filled with feverish dreams and aching desire. Instead, Cloud now took supper with his keeper in the empty, spacious dining room. Every night, Sephiroth would arrive to collect him, and the table would already be set with an abundance of food, more than enough for the two of them.

They would eat in silence, watching one another for no reason, sometimes. Cloud’s curious eyes never left his senior’s cold face, and the longer it was that they ate, the more Cloud’s need for Sephiroth would grow. By the time he set his empty plate aside, Cloud was always flushed and aroused, eager to serve the older male by picking up the chores such as cleaning and washing.

Sephiroth permitted it as long as Cloud was quiet, closely observing the blond while he worked. After supper, Sephiroth would usually send Cloud away. It was the first night in many that he did not visit his junior, and it was driving Cloud mad with concern and insecurity. He was uncertain of what to do with a whole night away from his keeper. Things seemed different since they’d slept together. While Cloud was now more open and comfortable with his feelings, Sephiroth remained distant, aloof, and reserved.

To say that Cloud was distraught was an understatement. Beyond all reason and sensibility, he was panicked. How was he expected to pass the time? How could he cope with so many days to himself? It was one thing to know that Sephiroth was lurking somewhere in the house when Cloud had been kept in his private rooms, but to be away from the one person he relied on and needed the most…this was a new kind of hell.

After a full night of pacing aimlessly, Cloud collapsed into bed after supper and cried until his nose stopped up and his eyes swelled. Only then did he exhaust himself enough to find restless sleep.

The following two weeks were hell. Cloud could only describe it as that. Due to longing and isolation, he was sick for most of it, unable to keep down food or water, constantly feverish, always alone, and hapless. He seriously now thought he would die. Near the end, he found he wished for death, because it would have meant the end of his suffering. Death, however, did not come for him. No one did…

He soon lost count of the days. When Sephiroth randomly appeared at his bedside the following night, Cloud thought he was a hallucination. A figment of his fevered, tired mind. The taller male loomed over his junior, long, warm fingers tracing Cloud’s face, icy cool against his hot skin. After a moment of the soft caressing, Cloud stared up at Sephiroth through tears and heavy eyelids. He was so tired.

With a weak, strained whimper, Cloud brokenly sobbed, “I love you.”

Snatching his hand away as though it’d caught fire, a disgruntled expression overcame Sephiroth, then, adding on to his eerily warped features in the moonlight. Glowing incandescently with his own rage, the older male snapped at Cloud, “Enough of that bullshit, Cloud.”

Refusing to give up, Cloud sat up in bed as he clutched at the sheets. “I love you, Sephiroth.”

“Shut the fuck up, I said,” came the barbed, clipped growl of utter annoyance. In a mood, Sephiroth brushed his long hair aside as he nudged Cloud. “How are you feeling?”

Weakly shaking, Cloud answered with sadness, “I’m depressed, you prick. You left me alone.”

“That, I did.”

“Was that on purpose, then?”

Tauntingly, Sephiroth mocked, “What do you think?”

Massaging the pains in his neck, Cloud shrugged as he supplied, ever so snarky, “I think you’re being an asshole to me. If you’re going to leave me for so long without sex, then the least you could do is modify to meet my needs some other way.”

Slightly pale due to the crassness, Sephiroth huffed and shook his head. “Forward, aren’t we?”

Wrapping his arms about himself beneath the sheets, Cloud cursed under his breath, damning both Sephiroth and the icy cold of the room to hell and back. “Either you touch me, or you don’t. I know you’re thinking of it,” he pointed out smartly, smirking at his own blunt observations while Sephiroth cringed.

Staring about the room, Sephiroth finally gave out a sharp nod that neither communicated anything positive or negative when paired with the harsh gleam radiating from his eyes. “So be it, then.”

During the following week, Cloud made sure to torture and seduce Sephiroth in any way he could. Anything, any moment became an opportunity as the two young warriors engaged in psychological battles. It was a great war of attrition, but one Cloud knew he was sure to win.

Deliberately, Cloud had made sure Sephiroth would walk in on him, naked, more than was normal. He’d even left the bathroom door open while having a shower several times. One night, as an experiment, he’d decided to go to bed early and deliberately left his bedroom door open, while he slept naked on top of the sheets. But instead of being asleep, he’d been wide awake and alert, with just his eyes closed, waiting to see if his senior would react at all. After perhaps half an hour, he heard Sephiroth walking along the hall and stopping in front of his bedroom door.

Cloud was quite prepared for this. No longer feigning sleep, he lewdly started playing with himself to ensure he had a nice, hard erection. Internally, Cloud cheered when Sephiroth almost held his breath, waiting to see what his prisoner was up to. But after perhaps a couple of minutes of touching himself, he heard Sephiroth walk off. Disappointed, he rolled over and went to sleep, finally convinced his efforts weren’t nearly enough to draw Sephiroth’s interest in.

Then, a little over a week later, while Sephiroth’s attention was turned to his books and own research, Cloud discovered a few sex toys in an old closet beneath the large staircase in the library. As soon as he’d crept past the thick door of the old closet, his feet knocked into a box, and the lid slid off. Swiftly bending, Cloud grabbed a dark dildo without thinking, hiding it away in his loose, casual pants pocket.

When nightfall arrived, once more, Cloud left his door wide open, nude and legs spread on the bed, the sex toy sliding and rubbing lubricant over his twitching hole. Teasing himself, he had quite the imagery set, involving Sephiroth’s cock instead of this artificial one, but the more he touched himself with it, the warmer it became. The tip breached his opening a few times, and Cloud hissed out plenty of curse words that no doubt would have the One Winged Angel’s attention quite soon.

Cloud could hear Sephiroth wandering somewhere in the old house, footsteps not far from the bedroom. Turned on by this, Cloud picked up the pace, tenderly running his hands over his left nipple, while with the right hand, he began pushing the dildo inside his already stretched, wet opening. It was clear he had to keep busy masturbating, even though Sephiroth was thumping around quite close to the room. They both didn’t even bother being silent and subtle, anymore. 

When Cloud peeked up, he noticed Sephiroth standing just around the corner of his bedroom door, peering inside curiously. With his emerald eyes glowing so hotly, Cloud’s quickly hardening cock responded nicely, and he began to masturbate with the dildo even faster and harder while desperately crying out for Sephiroth.

“Sephiroth…yes…touch me there…” Panting wantonly while lying on the bed, his back arched, Cloud began hurriedly thrusting the dildo in and out of himself. Not forgetting that he had to hold Sephiroth’s attention, he took to playing with his nipples. Hand slipping a few times due to the messy lack of coordination, Cloud’s disorganized thoughts lay in shambles at both his feet and Sephiroth’s. Offering himself to his senior this way had been the only thing he was looking forward to all week long, and he was going to enjoy it, now.

Knowing that Sephiroth was watching, Cloud daringly threw his head back, just at the right angle so he could peer right at Sephiroth. It was perfect, both the way he’d looked, as well as Sephiroth’s almost innocent reaction. Akin to a serious knee-jerk type of a reaction, the older male gasped, tried hiding away into the shadows, knowing he was caught peeking.

Smirking, Cloud thought it relatively cute, but he didn’t dare say anything. Instead, his fingers flicked his nipple, while he practically drove the tip of the dildo to the hilt inside his body, screaming out in demand for Sephiroth to come and take him. With the way he was weeping out so needy and raw, it would be any minute now before Sephiroth’s self-composure was chipped away…any second now, he would run right in…

Heavy footsteps stomping across the floor were the first signs of hope that he’d been gifted with. His prayers were finally answered, and his calls heeded. Sephiroth loomed over him, swiftly grabbing the other end of the sex toy, furiously drawing it out of Cloud’s tormented, feverish body and discarding it onto the floor in a loud ‘thud’.

Grabbing onto Cloud’s cheeks, Sephiroth gripped his jaw and chin so hard, that Cloud thought bruises would surely be left the next morning. There was too much desperation in those aquamarine eyes which knew no bounds to his tortured soul…and right now, those eyes only saw him, and those eyes belonged to Cloud.

Pouncing on him as the last thread of control slipped away from Sephiroth, the older male spread Cloud’s legs obscenely, his hand gripping Cloud’s heavy cock aggressively. Burying his face in the blond’s neck, Sephiroth littered the entire column of flesh there with nibbles, tiny bites, and then alternated his stroking with sucking along Cloud’s collarbone.

In his own world of heaven, Cloud abandoned all thought of reasoning and logic, wrapping his arms tightly around Sephiroth’s neck as he succumbed to a chaotic wave of both pleasure and pain, of both sadness and elation.


	11. Venomous Thrills

Much like the first time he had to sleep alone without his mother at his side, Cloud woke up in the middle of the night, suffering from the after-effect of a treacherous nightmare. Though he couldn’t remember the intricate details and on goings of it, he knew it had to have been one of the most toxic, painful, and degrading horrors, yet.

His body suffered the ill effects, cutting his sleep short drastically in half. He’d violently jolted in bed sometime past one in the morning, covered from head to toe in sweat, his hair matted to his pillow in a disgusting manner.

Shaking from coldness that sprouted from within himself, Cloud shoved his bedsheets away from his aching bones, standing to his feet and knocking on his door. With a demanding, clear pound resonating through the thick wood of the door to his room, the motion delivered to the solid object caused for it to swing open dully. Darkness flood in from the hall, much like an unwanted, unwelcome guest.

The need to expurgate the total states of madness and chaos from within his disturbed, bedeviled mind couldn’t be achieved just yet. Not until he rested and actually had a proper night’s worth of sleep, but first, a shower was in order.

He knew the way to the dimly lit bathroom, washing his physical burdens away, while through the steam and fog, his irksome mind tore away at his sense of security and serenity. Scrubbing away the filth wasn’t going to help; he needed to receive treatment on another level.

But he needed to be in someone’s arms…just like he’d done as a child…this time, he had no mother or father to turn to who would hold him as he wept…to soothe his pain, to wipe away his tears…

Disappointment flew through the short male as he dried himself off and glowered with all the hatred he could summon. Though it had no definitive target and victim, the vitriol channeled forth as Cloud returned to his room only to wrap a plain, white sheet around his nude body and wander into the hall.

A few candles were lit in the foreboding area, lining up the stretch of pathway Cloud had to walk. The wax oozed and dripped, clinging to the floorboards as they broke off in tiny portions and rendered the place filthier than Cloud recalled it being. If Sephiroth’s intentions were to burn down the entire place, then he was doing a rather immaculate job.

Not entirely aimless in his musings and wanderings, Cloud stopped at a door beyond the bathroom down the hall, a door he assumed would lead to Sephiroth’s sleeping chambers.

…Did the beast ever take rest? Did the burdensome monster whose treachery knew no bounds even require replenishment and the sleep of the just?

Scowling at the door handle, Cloud gingerly touched it, when it shifted all on its own accord, practically, sliding open as the door then eased into the darkness. Peering straight into the dark bedroom, Cloud took notice of the drawn drapes, not at all permitting even the gentle moonlight to stream into the room.

Perhaps that was how this demon preferred it…born of sin, in the darkness, dark within…

Apprehension diminished greatly in his gut. It had no place there, of course. Though he was wandering into the den of the lion, Cloud engaged in this journey willingly. With full consent and confidence, Cloud carried himself beyond the doorway, closing it after himself to prevent light from pouring inside.

If Sephiroth was awake…then—

Shifting and fabric rustling caused the blond to freeze immediately. His eyes never adjusted to the pitch black, and he didn’t expect them to. Only his ears guided himself along, painting the image that his keeper was lying down on a large bed at least ten feet away. Time to start counting from the time the coldness of the floorboards beneath his toes began and ended.

The first two steps were made silently. Cloud walked as he normally would, though he was cautious not to give himself away. He had no business being here, regardless of whether Sephiroth had unintentionally left his door unlocked or made a point to doing so.

The next step nearly sounded in the air, but when Cloud shifted marginally to the right, trying to balance his weight onto a softer portion of the floor, his breath stayed in his lungs, alerting himself to the fact that he never knew he was even holding it. There were no other sounds of Sephiroth moving on the bed, which Cloud was grateful for.

Holding onto the loose, thin sheet wrapped carelessly around his frame, he shivered before he crossed over three more steps and felt his knees rubbing against soft fabric.

Ah, so the bed wasn’t that far away, he learned. Feeling hopeful, Cloud leaned forward, dipping a bony knee onto the soft mattress. The rewarding sensation of his skeletal frame sinking into the warm bed caused a small smile to break out onto his face. Brushing his bangs back when the loose, golden strands fell over his visage, causing his skin to itch, he let out a soft sigh that presented nothing short of relief.

That sound soon was accompanied by a deep growl, and then gentle noises of breathing. Cloud’s heart skipped a few beats as he stared blankly in the darkness ahead at where he assumed Sephiroth was lying. Fingers curling around the sheets, Cloud delicately lowered it to the floor, allowing it to pool around his ankles. Standing naked as the day he’d been born, he pressed his hands and elbows onto the thicker, warmer blankets, and began crawling forward.

He hadn’t even moved two inches ahead when a large limb wrapped around his waist and tugged him further down. Yelping in fright, Cloud collapsed into a strong, muscular chest, though it was covered by a thin shirt. His face rubbed against it, a button poking just below his left eyelid as he squinted and wriggled about like a worm. Caught in Sephiroth’s strong, long arms, Cloud winced and whimpered as the older male gave him a firm squeeze before sighing deeply.

Pushing the blankets back, Sephiroth yanked Cloud to stretch out beside himself on the mattress. Once the shorter male did so, Sephiroth threw the blankets back over them both, though he forcefully shoved Cloud’s head onto his chest and draped his arms lazily about the smaller male.

Cloud gave in with a shudder and curled his body on top of Sephiroth’s, momentarily stunning the older male. Only two shiny dots appearing in front of Cloud informed himself that Sephiroth’s eyes were wide open and staring right at him. Feeling both aroused and pleased to have his senior’s undivided attention, Cloud took to just kissing him, leisurely, as if they had all the time in the world.

When Sephiroth began returning the intimate gestures, Cloud sighed sweetly into the kiss. Keeping it passionate, the mako-eyed male reached up towards Sephiroth’s shirt, quickly maneuvering the buttons on the simple garment.

The clothes had to go…sooner, rather than later, too.

As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned, Cloud sent questing hands skating along his senior’s warm skin, and Sephiroth shuddered, arching into his touch. Smiling, the golden-haired one moved more deliberately now, more confident in his motions. Lifting his head, he used his mouth to trace a trail down the silver-haired male’s chest, pausing to tentatively lick a nipple. When Sephiroth cried out at the new sensation, Cloud bit down lightly, delivering a small nip, and then laved over the nub with his tongue, the rasping motion almost soothing.

Sephiroth enjoyed doing this to him, and now, Cloud was drawing in plenty of pleasurable sensations with his oral ministrations bestowed onto the One Winged Angel.

Sephiroth tasted of sweat, and musk, and that clean, linen scent of a freshly washed uniform. There was an aftertaste of soap, and Cloud savored the unique blend of flavors for a few moments, until Sephiroth lost his patience.

Pushing him back onto the bed, the green-eyed ex-SOLDIER stripped off his pants and straddled Cloud strongly, hands and mouth wandering again as they always had.

Knowing that Sephiroth wasn’t the type to be dominated for long, Cloud smiled, allowing the arousing sensations to roll over and through himself while he caved into every fierce, potent demand the leaner male delivered to him.

Breathing out a sigh, he arched his hips, pressing up into Sephiroth once he felt the cooler brushes of air, signaling that the older male had thrown his undergarments and pants off the edge of the bed. Cloud drew himself up as he felt around for Sephiroth’s face, cupping it in his hands and kissing him soundly.

Brilliant, viperine eyes darkened with lust and impatience as Sephiroth reached behind and underneath Cloud to push two fingers into the blond with no warning. Gasping at the sudden penetration, Cloud found that he was still slick from playing with himself in the shower earlier. His insatiable lust was a blessing in this case, otherwise, he knew he would’ve been hurt from Sephiroth pumping him so roughly.

Cloud shifted and angled his hips up, and the fingers slid in with barely any pain. Still, this was only his third time having sex, and it was only about twenty-eight hours after his second time. Willingly, Cloud had given his virginity to Sephiroth, and he could no longer bring himself to be disgusted at that thought. He would do what he needed to do, and Sephiroth would do the same.

After all, they only had each other to rely on…no one understood Cloud like Sephiroth had, and Cloud didn’t want to understand anyone else other than this beautiful creature.

Impatient, and still sharply aware of what was coming for him, Cloud tugged sharply on Sephiroth’s wrist, pulling him out of his hole roughly. Without even speaking, his eyes murmured ‘I’m ready for you’, his gaze steady as he hoped where he was looking, he could meet that sharp, inquisitively penetrating look his senior fixed him with.

Doubtful, but not questioning him, Sephiroth just nodded lightly and adjusted their bodies, bringing Cloud’s knees over his shoulders as he slid into him, slowly.

With a growl born of sudden frustration, Cloud pushed himself towards Sephiroth, so that the other man eased all the way inside in one quick movement. The pain of the sudden stretching caused him to breathe in sharply, a small groan escaping, only to be swallowed by the darkness. Determined now, he ignored the pain, knowing that the pleasure would soon start, and let out a content groan.

Cloud loved that they were finally connected. Nothing beat the feeling of being conjoined with someone he really cared deeply for, and he knew now why majority of his infantryman friends had long since explored with sexual relations.

There was a lot to be said and discovered about sex and sensuality, especially when the sense of sight had been removed. The darkness was something Cloud had once feared greatly, yet now, he associated it with feelings of relief, satisfaction, and pleasure, especially when he was protected during his darkest times by Sephiroth.

Wanting to move, Cloud tried pushing back, but it was useless. In the position he was in, he could not move very well, but Sephiroth got the idea and began thrusting, starting up a quick rhythm that left neither of them any time to breathe. Cloud practically was rammed into the bedsprings with every thrust Sephiroth delivered to his body. It drove the younger male crazy, and he could only hold onto Sephiroth’s neck and shoulders while a thick cock shunted in and out of his body fiercely.

As Cloud had known would happen, soon, the pain transformed into pleasure, and the next sound out of his mouth was, “Yesss…more…”

Sephiroth obliged, speeding up his pace and slamming forcefully into the blond. The younger man grunted at the impact, but continued to undulate, meeting each of Sephiroth’s thrusts with one of his own. He knew he would be sore in the morning, but he didn’t care; digging his fingertips into Sephiroth’s warm flesh, he slammed himself onto the thick erection spearing its way into his body, reaching deeper and deeper recesses.

Experimentally, Sephiroth twisted his hips, knocking into something sensitive within Cloud. Bursting into tears every time that spot was hit, Cloud allowed Sephiroth to target it repeatedly while he wept, “Fuck, yes! Yes! There…oh…th-there…it’s…uuuugh! More! Yes!”

Something warm hit his posterior cheeks with loud slapping noises, nearly making Cloud cry out in embarrassment. Recognizing that it was Sephiroth’s testicles slapping against his hind cheeks, the blond gripped Sephiroth tighter, helping his partner stroke him to completion. They were both at their limit, and Cloud didn’t know how much more he could handle.

Senselessly, Cloud threw his head back as he whined and mewled in need and want, “Sephiroth…Sephiroth…ugh…please! I love you! I love—mmph!”

Sephiroth slammed a hand down over his mouth, silencing him as he then used his free arm to close both of Cloud’s legs together, drawing the limbs over his right shoulder while pounding away in frustration. When Cloud ceased garbling out random words Sephiroth didn’t wish to hear, the older male again shifted their positions as he turned Cloud firmly onto his right side, stretching his legs open perversely as he then angled his thrusts and aimed directly for Cloud’s center.

This time, though, Sephiroth reached down and grasped his arousal in a firm grip, stroking quickly and matching the pace of his thrusts. His other hand reached forward and pinched a nipple, and Cloud cried out, arching his back and coming with another wail. And again, Sephiroth thrust several more times into his sated body, until he, too, came with a small cry.

The sound of their gentle breathing filled the room, and Cloud closed his eyes, letting the feel of Sephiroth’s chest pressing against his own lull him to sleep, almost. The pounding of a heartbeat under sweat slicked skin soothed himself, but he refused to go to sleep just yet. He opened his eyes to stare up at Sephiroth when the older warrior gently withdrew, moving away to clean both himself and Cloud.

Nothing else was said between them for almost ten minutes. The soft, scraping sounds of a wet cloth rubbing between his legs was growing taxing, and Cloud hated the dull silence. Sitting up against the pillows and sheets, he found he still couldn’t see a damn thing, which annoyed his greater sensibilities.

“Sephiroth, I want to keep doing this with you; I love you and will be with you always,” he vowed, and Cloud closed his eyes again, the words a greater comfort to himself than the solid body lying next to his own. Cloud meant a lot more than the words themselves, but Sephiroth heard them, nonetheless.

Coldly, Sephiroth avoided eye contact, disposing of the towels and cloths before sitting next to Cloud on the bed. Hanging his head low and dejectedly, he softly announced, “You need to leave here, eventually.” It was a promise, veiled in simple words.

Shrugging, Cloud leaned against a pillow as he grunted crudely, “We can’t keep doing this, right? Is that what you wanted to say to me?”

Knowing Sephiroth had nothing else to offer, Cloud smiled, even as he drifted off, pleasantly exhausted. It looked like he just might have an ally in Sephiroth, after all. Even if the older male wasn’t willing to outwardly help him escape from his own demons still plaguing him, he would probably not pursue him if Cloud managed to escape on his own.

With that single, determined ray of hope, Cloud allowed himself to fall asleep once more, only vaguely aware of Sephiroth’s warmth and body heat pouring into his own as the silver-haired warrior leaned close to him, though he made sure never to touch him for the rest of the night.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cloud learned how simple it was to become addicted to something. Before Sephiroth had taken him, Cloud’s levels of lowness and self-deprecation were his only addictions.

When Aerith was taken from him, the burning, gaping hole in the center of his heart could only be alleviated temporarily when he drank himself sick. Later, the cutting came. When he couldn’t hold his liquor, he’d replaced the bottle for a razor, and the blood seeping from his wounds almost matched the wounds bleeding internally.

It was never enough. Addictions demanded more of him, and even if Cloud replaced one of them with another, the withdrawal symptoms following were worse than any storm he’d been thrown in. Now that he’d been introduced to an open world of sexuality and passion, the sky was the limit; gifts and pleasure were illimitable, and Cloud wanted to taste and savor everything.

Sephiroth never shunned him. Though adamant that Cloud had to think of a way to leave, it seemed as if the golden-haired youth and the One Winged Angel had truly changed each other. Sephiroth was no longer as cold, taciturn, and cruel as he’d once been.

Rather than putting Cloud down, tossing out derogatory, demeaning slurs and barbed comments, followed up with sadistic jokes for his own entertainment and gain, Sephiroth merely brought Cloud his meals, helped him whenever he needed to wash his back, massaged him, and otherwise kept him company as they read together.

Cloud began ‘calling the shots’ in the sense that he would demand things from the older male, and almost obediently, without even posing one question, Sephiroth would follow through with whatever it was Cloud asked for and needed. He seemed content with being a provider, and he never argued as he sought out to give Cloud whatever he demanded.

Cloud truly started wondering whether Sephiroth was correct about the people who wielded the most control being more submissive in the eye of the beholder…thrilled by this, he began aggressively taking from Sephiroth whatever he could. Almost every night, Cloud would wander out of his room routinely, inviting himself into Sephiroth’s sleeping chambers for sex.

The relationship was mutually beneficial; Cloud and Sephiroth released their frustrations and pent-up feelings, all while exploring different ways of getting off. Afterwards, no questions or discussions were put forth. The daze and heady predictability of this type of relationship appeared to be what they’d both been looking for, even if they hadn’t spoken about it at length. As long as they were getting something out of it, they were willing to continue it.

Over time, even the act of having sex morphed into something less barbaric and animalistic. Where the two men had always only been together in rough, semi-violent ways, as time went on, the violence and roughness diminished, and instead, a pleasant, almost nurturing metamorphosis took over.

When they would begin, it was now with slow, burning kisses and soft, breathy gasps. Previously, they’d been accustomed to rougher exchanges, only for the sake of achieving orgasm so they could then go their separate ways. Now, whenever they finished, Cloud lazed about in Sephiroth’s room, sleeping next to the taller male while Sephiroth watched him until dawn.

Sephiroth never pushed Cloud out, never encouraged him to leave or to cut this behavior out. They both enjoyed these changes, basking in the novelty of it all night after night.

The rest of the world escaped Cloud, and for once in his life, he was thrilled to see it all go. Sephiroth provided him with plenty, and he was never left feeling unsatisfied. Gluttonous hands pawed at tight clothing, tearing cloth from sweat drenched bodies as hungry mouths feasted on newly revealed flesh. The images and fantasies transcended from Cloud’s young imagination, so ripe and fresh, as he needed. It all fueled him to do all sorts of things he normally wouldn’t be bold enough to do to Sephiroth.

One late evening, Cloud was incapable of waiting for nightfall. Normally, he would seek Sephiroth out at night. The cover of a moonless night often tricked him into believing what he was doing was secretive and covert, as his body and Sephiroth’s were shrouded and veiled, naturally. However, now, the addiction took its hold over his logic, and all semblances of rationality and reasoning weren’t options and plans he was willing to abide by.

Allowing his body to make his decisions, Cloud attacked Sephiroth as soon as the tall warrior emerged from a hot bath. It was the opportune moment, too; Sephiroth was half nude, clean, and stunned.

Recovering quickly from his shock, Sephiroth knew the rest of the way and the rest of Cloud’s plans. The direction such an intimate initiation on the blonde’s behalf took was quite well known to them both, now. Though predictable, the way they almost wooed each other certainly was new and refreshing, each and every single time.

Sephiroth hurriedly pushed them to the bedroom, not caring that he was still quite soaked, through and through.

They were naked on the bed in moments, nearly tripping over each other’s limbs as they squabbled and roughhoused a little, trying to decide who would be in control, tonight. Cloud soon felt more overjoyed with the fact that Sephiroth had no issues with openly inviting him to his room every time for this.

In the past, they’d always been together in the room Cloud slept in. Such a distance between the two bedrooms had lingered, but now, Sephiroth wasn’t paying it much attention as he closed all the gaps and distances, both emotionally, psychologically, and physically with his ardent junior.

Knowing he had Sephiroth to himself for the rest of the night, Cloud grinned in self-satisfaction and triumph. Wrapping his legs about Sephiroth’s waist, he rocked his hips and incessantly ground his hard cock against that of his aroused, significant other. While Cloud rocked his hips, he firmly grabbed fistfuls of Sephiroth’s muscular, toned ass. He couldn’t help but squeeze so hard that his nails left red crescents, while his fingers imprinted deep bruises.

This was madness…sweet, intoxicating madness, and Sephiroth let him have it all.

A rather deep, animalistic, delicious growl of want reverberated out of Sephiroth, and it was so hot, so sultry, so full of fire that it just burned Cloud right to the core. Yes, such a sound burned him like the summer sun…no, a thousand summer suns; bright and lovely and so alive. So breathtakingly alive…

And Cloud, always wanting more, even when he knew he’d had enough, took that fire, all of it for himself. He vowed to eternally cherish it and desire it. Only Sephiroth left him wanting more and more and more.

More heat. More passion. More burning.

He didn’t even know what he was doing or saying as he shoved the tall male to sit onto the middle of the bed, straddling Sephiroth’s lap as he went along. Toying with his long hair, playing with all the strands in his reach, Cloud hardly touched his forehead against the infamous warrior’s before Sephiroth’s warm arousal poked and prodded his own.

Ah…yes, that’s why they were even here. Still, Cloud was insisting upon taking his own time, enjoying every handsome feature Sephiroth owned. His lashes were rather enticing and intriguing, as was the shape of his lips…not quite feminine, but not exactly the lips of a man, at that…Cloud couldn’t help it; he’d kissed, and kissed, and kissed the man.

Sephiroth, ever willing, rose to the occasion. He wrapped himself, body and mind around Cloud, and kissed back just as hard. His bare hips pressed against Cloud’s, creating friction, wildfire, and something greater between their writhing bodies. Anytime he moved with his cock, drooling liquid heat across their slick abdomens, Cloud would sigh while wishing that this would never end.

They moved over each other, wet and nasty, grunting like uncivilized, mindless beats consumed by pleasure, sins of the flesh. Their eyes locked, focused on one another. Nothing else mattered but the rhythm; the drumbeat of their synchronized heartbeats egging them on with each roll of their weary hips. Their lust was only compelling them to see this thing through, reach the end where they perhaps could bask together in sweet peaceful release…a cool release that would finally quench the flames of their desire.

If only for a short while…

In no time at all, Cloud grew impatient, horny, desperate, and delectable, wanting his scant few seconds of orgasmic heaven and wanting it now at any damn cost. He arched his needy hips, opened his legs wider, slipped a hand down to toy with both their hard pricks and nearly shuddered at the added contact. His lashes fluttered wildly, dazed as electricity popped and sizzled a roadwork of pleasure along his spine. His calloused thumb brushed the head of his flushed cock, gathering evidence of his excitement as Sephiroth observed him rather silently.

Cloud loved when Sephiroth let him do as he pleased. The back and forth exchange between submissiveness and dominance was refreshing.

There was an almost near instantaneous reaction; his balls, full and heavy, pulled close to his body and just moments later, his cock erupted in a shower of hot come, nearly sending him flying off the bed as a screech broke past his lips. His tight ass clenched reflexively, his fingers hooking onto Sephiroth’s shoulders as he settled deeper against the other male’s lap. In a dazed, half-focused moment he sullenly lamented his emptiness, wishing it were filled to the brim with Sephiroth’s wide, thick cock.

There’s always next time…yes, there would be, he promised himself greedily.

All the while, Sephiroth continued watching, stunned, damn near speechless as the glorious beauty of an intense, mind-numbing orgasm unfolded before himself. It was far too much for one man to handle, even a man as seasoned in the art of fucking as Sephiroth.

Before he knew it, his own long hand sheathed around his dick, eagerly fisting his cock. In seconds, he reached his peak, milky, white come spurting from his tip to drench Cloud’s softened member in a layer of claiming wetness.

For now, the fire that raged them had cooled. But, like always, Cloud could feel it settling just beneath his skin, lying in wait, ready to arise, ready to burn them once more.

Disentangling their limbs, Sephiroth lowered Cloud’s sweaty body onto the bed, lying down next to him as he stared deeply into Cloud’s colorfully radiant eyes. Wanting to ask the inevitable question always plaguing his weary, weakened mind, Cloud lay a hand over Sephiroth’s chest, gingerly rubbing it up and down in random, silly patterns before he nested his head in the crook of the older male’s neck.

Closing his eyes slowly as he slipped into the moment like a warm bath, Cloud surrendered to his idle fancies and whims as he cooed on a soft note, “Do you think you could maybe fall in love with me, Sephiroth?”

Knowing and understanding he had a right to pose this inquiry, and ever since the dramatic change blossoming between them took its hold over the One Winged Angel’s personality, Sephiroth merely raised Cloud’s head marginally in order to slide a pillow beneath his skull. Almost protectively, he curled his arms around the blond as he thought about his question.

With a less than refined shrug, Sephiroth grumbled, “I haven’t thought of it. I once made a promise that I wouldn’t ever lose myself to emotional pulls ever again. It messes with my greater sense of judgement, you know.”

Having already anticipated an answer such as this, Cloud softly nudged Sephiroth as he importunately whined, “You once said I was different, though.”

Returning his pointed glare with one of his own, Sephiroth orated in a growl, “I did say so, indeed. But I can’t invest in someone else as I did with—” Choking up as he interrupted his own musings, Sephiroth turned away from Cloud, glaring out the window next to the large bed in misery.

Interest piqued, now, Cloud shook him again as he moodily panted, “Who? Sephiroth? You can’t invest in me as you did with who?”

Man or woman? Sephiroth’s preferences were divided, though he preferred men, supposedly. Keenly wanting to know where this was heading, Cloud reached up and forcefully grabbed onto Sephiroth’s cheeks and jaw as he pressed a pleasant, warm kiss right in the center of his lips.

“Tell me…”

Angrily wrenching his head away, Sephiroth pushed Cloud’s hands down as he demanded, “Leave it alone. It’s a door I do not wish to open.”

Not acquiescing that easily, Cloud shook Sephiroth again like a child demanding something from its parent. “Please…was it a man or a woman?”

Giving it some thought, Sephiroth paused as he licked his lips before murmuring under his breath, “A young woman…she was so beautiful, in heart, mind, and spirit…” Nearly fazing out as he focused on remembering her, he almost smiled a placid smile as he purred, “I’d never met one like her…I miss her so terribly…”

Frowning, Cloud asked carefully, “She’s dead?”

Nodding slowly, Sephiroth truthfully stated with a sad smile, “Long dead, yes. I wish it didn’t have to be so…for you never truly realize how much someone means to you until—”

“Until you lose them?” Cloud finished for him, gently stroking his long hair as he draped a leg over Sephiroth’s, for warmth and closeness.

Turning to him with a blank expression, again, Sephiroth nodded, eyes widening as though seeing Cloud for the first time. “Yes. I’m afraid so. That part of me was always human.”

Fingers now mapping out his strong jawbone, Cloud pressed his forehead against Sephiroth’s, eyes glazing over in sadness and a deep sense of empathy. “Believe me, I understand you more than you’d know.”

Gently holding onto his hips, Sephiroth’s thumbs dug into the bone as he orated, “I know. I suppose you and I have a lot more in common, don’t we?”

Disgusted with all the talk of death, loss, and the burdensome memories of his own past, Cloud discarded and abandoned all the painfully tragic notions. He didn’t want to spoil his time with Sephiroth, and he was already again jealous of this past lover Sephiroth had been madly in love with.

Turning Sephiroth’s head roughly so he was meeting his eyes, Cloud again relied on lust in times of his own emptiness and solitude, wanting to feel something warm within himself.

Heart chilly as his conscience, he abandoned his misery as he roughly demanded, “I want you to fall in love with me, please. I want you to always think of me…I want to be the sole object of your fantasies, I want to be the only person you obsess over until you’re sick, and I want you to hate that you love me so much…”

Sephiroth sneered as he rasped, “You don’t know what it is you’re even asking for…”

Smiling, Cloud purred, “Maybe. Maybe I’ve lost my damn mind, truthfully. After everything I went through, it’s only normal, right?”

“I don’t know the definition of that word, I’m afraid.” Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s hips, hands eventually roaming to grope his thighs and naked buttocks, gently positioning him closer and closer over his lap.

Yes, they had reached a clear understanding, after all.

Beaming at him, Cloud spread his legs as he moved over Sephiroth with hunger surging in the pit of his stomach, like a damn virus without a cure. “I want you, again.”

Pushing his golden hair back out of his round eyes, Sephiroth suggested, “Then have me? I’m not going anywhere, you know.”

Lowering himself onto Sephiroth’s warm member, Cloud nearly fainted as all traces of danger, discomfort, worry, and fear were erased. Yes, now, he had his drug, he had the antidote, and he’d been pleased enough to settle into something so predictable and stable.

Yes, things were different, this time. Now, they were making love; not fucking.


	12. Every Thorn Has Its Rose

So, there they posed, caught for a moment in an almost awkward situation and unable to move quite yet. All Cloud could do was watch his lover’s eyes, biting his lip as he noticed the flicker in those mismatching pupils as the vibrator still nestled within that tight hole began to alternate in its pulsations. The simple buzz of the toy was the only sound to break the moment as Cloud had Sephiroth’s large hands pinned beside his hips, and it was erotic enough in its own rights.

Glaring down at the vibrator working its way into Cloud’s hole quickly, Sephiroth cast death glares at it, all of which Cloud found adorable, hilarious, and charming all at the same damn time.

With a beastly snarl, Sephiroth yanked the toy out of his partner’s nude body, shutting it off and tossing it to the floor. “Do you enjoy mocking me and making me jealous, brat?”

Shaking his head slowly, Cloud grinned lazily as he sighed, “You’re jealous of a toy?” Laughing even louder, this time, he cheekily threw back, “You were the one who used all these on me in the first place, yet now, you hate them?”

The irony didn’t sit well with an impatient, impetuous Sephiroth on the verge of losing his composure. Inelegantly, he bit onto Cloud’s collarbone, then continued to mark his way across the clavicle displayed there before himself. With every bite, Sephiroth growled something, though his words gradually became less coherent.

When he finally reached the end of his little ‘journey’, he drew away and glared menacingly at Cloud, though it lacked its full potency and toxicity as it once possessed.

Mildly in a flirtatious tone, the silver-haired one rasped, “Cloud, I’m going to take away all those damn things. I curse the day I introduced them to you.” Shaking his head as he snickered, he then rubbed his forehead, and pinched the bridge of nose as he sighed, “I can’t believe I’m growing envious of a stupid machine…I must’ve lost my mind.”

Mocking him, Cloud gently prodded with a grin, “That already happened years ago, actually…if you’re wanting to be technically correct, anyway.”

Unlike how Sephiroth would usually behave when insulted, even as a joke or a quip, now, the tall warrior only smiled as he rewarded his junior with warm, soothing kisses and deep, comforting hums soaring from the center of his chest.

Happily returning the gestures, Cloud knew doing something as small as kissing the older male would only prolong the awkwardness that was clinging to the moment. Despite the fact that his body was still being stimulated, Cloud discovered was beginning to become more embarrassed than aroused. The red blush on his cheeks was enough to warn Sephiroth that his time to act was a small window.

Though they really had to arrange some time to properly talk and see things through, Cloud was lost in the joyous, rapturous wonderland of arousal. His cock made all his decisions for himself, and he ignored and postponed the inevitable time and time again. If Sephiroth noticed, he certainly kept it to himself as he gently fondled Cloud’s arousal and toyed with it lazily.

Keeping his hands locked around Cloud’s wrists, Sephiroth then dragged his limbs downwards with himself as he slowly descended the length of his lover’s body. He ignored the panting chest, rising and falling with such an irregular rhythm that it appeared the boy would hyperventilate at any moment, as well as the quivering stomach. There was no need for foreplay, and immediately, Sephiroth’s lips wrapped around Cloud’s cock without any hesitation.

They had never done this, before. Cloud had always been the one delivering the oral sex, yet now, Sephiroth had surprised him with such a bold, frighteningly unpredictable move. The mako-eyed male nearly choked as those pale hips shot upwards, his hands still clinging to Sephiroth and unable to prevent the thrust upwards as the pleasure reached his oversexed brain.

Perhaps he had ignored logic enough at this moment, but he released one of his pale hands to push onto Sephiroth’s head. Not minding at all, Sephiroth only gently pressed Cloud’s hips back down against the bed. It gave him enough of a respite that his mouth could descend once more to the throbbing cock, pre-come salty in his mouth, as a hand anchored itself tightly within his long hair.

Cloud’s breathing regained its desperate pitch as Sephiroth began to engulf more of his erection. Stunned and thrust into a sea of insane pleasure all at once, the blond was barely able to keep in the moans that the older male knew were just held back. But Sephiroth evilly wouldn’t let that continue, and as his head bobbed along the shaft, tongue pressing against raised veins, he doubled his efforts to ensure that there was nothing kept within his lover.

It was twitching within his mouth, occasionally spurting out another hot jet of pre-come as the silver-haired one’s mouth and tongue continued to work the length. Every inch was lavished with attention, sucked on and slathered with saliva as Sephiroth held his mouth open to encompass his lover’s penis. And as he continued his ministrations, all he could hear was the whir of the vibrator so close to his own head being drowned out by small cries coming from Cloud above himself.

Angry that Cloud had somehow snuck the damn toy into their session, Sephiroth moved away from Cloud’s cock, slapping his lover’s ass as he rolled him onto his side. “You little greedy slut,” he lightly admonished, not intending to be entirely serious or offended. “Always wanting more, huh?”

Whining, Cloud shut off the vibrator, tossing it to his side as he then closed his legs and sat up on the bed. Playing with ends of his own hair, he noted that they were a little longer. Shying away from Sephiroth’s glowing eyes, he softly suggested, “Wanna take a shower or a bath, together?”

Sephiroth again took to smiling widely. “Another new experience for us, then?”

“Yes.”

Extending an arm, Sephiroth purred pleasantly, “You lead, I’ll follow.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Sephiroth’s private bathroom was even more prestigious than Cloud imagined. No doubt, the One Winged Angel had to keep his bathrooms and showers spotlessly clean. The marble tiles that surrounded the tall walls and wide floors were given a glossy shine from the crystal chandelier above, lighting the room much brighter since the sun was almost set. Several burgundy stalls were placed in the center of the room, allowing each individual their privacy; piles of white, fluffy towels were in a nearby basket, while a laundry chute was inserted into the wall next to it.

Once through with admiring it all, Cloud then examined himself in the clean mirrors by the sinks. He removed his clothes, the ones Sephiroth had forced him to wear now, careful not to disturb any of his tender muscles, desperate to shower. As he stripped off his pants, the door opened.

Finally.

Sephiroth was at the door, his white shirt unbuttoned and a change of clothes in his hands for them both. Cloud felt his hands quake as he pulled his pants down completely, staying in only his boxers. The two stood there, staring at one another for a second. Neither of them was sure what to say, or what to do. It was rather peculiar how they could’ve done so many intimate, perverse things together, yet now, the simple act of taking a shower was something so provocative that they were too shy and bashful to act.

Eventually, Sephiroth passed him and stood near one of the shower curtains. Cloud tried his best not to glance into the mirror to watch him undress. It had been horrible enough to have kissed him with such want; watching him take off his clothes would make things worse. He was already no doubt a damn pervert as it were…

The sound of running water hit Cloud’s ears after a few minutes, with steam flowing beyond the open curtain as Sephiroth finally stepped out of his own underwear.

Nodding into the stall, the older male gently encouraged, “Come on, then.”

Like a couple who’d grown accustomed to living together for years, Cloud and Sephiroth stood in the same stall, simply allowing the warm water to soothe the tension and knots in their muscles. Their bones felt satisfied as the pains and aches dissipated, and as they stood soaked as ever before one another, they glanced naturally at each other’s body.

Once the water was fine enough for them both with its spray, Sephiroth brought Cloud under the water, letting the lukewarm liquid run down his body. Eyes focusing on Sephiroth’s toned chest and abs, Cloud found Sephiroth more alluring with the small droplets of water sliding down his body; he stood on his tiptoes and kissed his partner’s swollen lips, tugging gently at his bottom lip. Sephiroth’s chest rumbled, which told Cloud he had liked the attention.

Standing back for a second, Cloud sighed as he leaned his shoulders against the tiled wall behind himself. When Sephiroth tried moving closer to him, no doubt for more kisses, Cloud jutted an arm out between their bodies and firmly shook his head.

“No.”

Paling and whining, Sephiroth wheezed, “No? No what?”

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” Cloud ordered, leaning casually against the wall, holding his hands before himself as he sneered. “Do it.”

Stunned as he was, Sephiroth slowly recovered from his shock, which had led to a mini reverie. Wanting to obey and please his younger lover, the older male shook his long hair back, wiping his eyes and face of any water. Nodding plaintively at Cloud, he leaned against the opposite wall, making sure to give his junior a good show.

This time, it was Sephiroth’s hand which worked on himself. He jerked himself much faster than Cloud must have expected, counting on his continuous moans. Next to them was a dispenser which released a pink shampoo; Sephiroth pushed the beige button and it squeezed it into his hand. He gave his own thick cock a thin coat, making it easier to pump himself properly without having to pull so hard.

Watching Sephiroth pleasuring himself excited Cloud to no end. The deep groans; seeing his stomach muscles contracting and relaxing as he met with the rhythm of his own powerful hand made it complicated for him not to wonder how it would feel infiltrating himself over and over. Sephiroth’s grumbles of gratification added to Cloud’s mental and visual stimulation; the older warrior even sensed it.

Panting desperately, Sephiroth winced as he inquired gently, “C-can I…t-touch you, now?”

Cruelly, Cloud leaned into Sephiroth, lifting one of his legs around his lover’s waist. With a cold smile, held his own weight between his senior and the wall. Their genitals rubbed together as Cloud lewdly pushed himself up and down on his lover, not intending to do anything else just yet. He watched Sephiroth pant inaudibly, his eyes rolling back as he still touched himself. Regardless of the fact that he liked this, Cloud chuckled.

At once, rather than letting it continue, Cloud inched away from Sephiroth, knowing and feeling right when Sephiroth had been growing wetter with pre-excitement gathering at the tip of his engorged cock. His defying move stunned the older male, and his hand ceased moving as he glared madly at Cloud.

“You—what the hell did you do that, for?!” Gesturing at his cock, he snapped, “That hurts!”

Almost innocently, Cloud shrugged and batted his eyelashes as he cooed, “Don’t stop touching yourself. If you stop again, I’m going to do worse to you.” Snarling almost maliciously, something vicious and cruel appeared behind Cloud’s eyes as he added, “Continue touching yourself, and don’t even think about touching me or stopping. Listen to my every word.”

Jaw hanging for a moment, Sephiroth peered right into the center of Cloud’s bitter eyes, returning his scowls with one of his own as he shook his head. “You’re insane.” He stated his harsh opinion, yet his hand moved faster and faster, knuckles grazing his testicles as he shuddered from the sensations.

Giggling, Cloud sighed fondly while shaking his head. “Call me a filthy bitch; maybe it’ll make you feel better about yourself.”

Wanting to get his own back, Sephiroth fired out fervidly, “You’re a filthy bitch, and a sadistic whore.” As he spat out the words, his eyes rolled back into his sockets, his fist tightening around his length greatly.

Biting his lower lip as he observed his lover’s pale hand flying up and down his cock for another minute or so, Cloud suddenly barked, “Don’t stroke yourself, anymore. Lower your hand, and don’t even think of getting off.”

This time, Sephiroth wasn’t as reserved about his anger. Lividly, he threw Cloud deadly daggers from his eyes as he shouted boisterously, “You don’t know what game you’re playing, do you?” Slowly, his fingers curled around his cock, and as he tried resuming his own fondling, Cloud raised his right leg and kicked Sephiroth directly in the knee.

The warning was rude, ridiculous, and it sent the older warrior in a foul mood. Before he could say a word, however, Cloud lunged at him, shoving his hand away from between his legs.

“I said stop,” Cloud hissed at him thinly, eyes narrowing as he nudged Sephiroth against the wall roughly. Rounding on him even more aggressively, Cloud then demanded rudely, “I am going to slap you, and I want you to slap me, too.”

Appalled by this, as Sephiroth resided to his own silence following his heavy surprise, the water continued to stream down over them, engulfing and encasing them in generous warmth. It was an odd contrast to how coldly Cloud was glaring at his partner, and Sephiroth didn’t shy away from it.

Not at all intimidated, he stood tall and roughly orated, “Cloud, this is beyond idiocy. You’re acting unlike yourself, and I’m not interested in this kind of—”

Interrupting him as he grabbed onto Sephiroth’s hand, Cloud brought it up to his own face as he snapped angrily, “Come on, you coward. You could hit me before and throw me into walls, rocks, broken buildings, and now, you refuse to slap me just once?” Laughing, he taunted his senior further as he coldly stated, “Come on. I am giving you a free hit, here, but if it’ll make you feel better, I can hit you, first.”

Struggling, Sephiroth almost screamed bitterly, “Cloud, for the last time, I do not want to harm you, even if it is somehow arousing to you, for whatever stupid reason. Am I clear?”

….

Rearing up, Sephiroth pressed his forehead against the top of Cloud’s head as he reiterated succinctly, “I said, am I clear?!”

….

SLAP!

In less than three seconds, Cloud’s reply had been delivered to Sephiroth in a savage smack across his face. It shot Sephiroth’s head to the side, and he slowly cradled his jaw, eyes turning red, practically.

Smirking coyly, Cloud purred playfully, “There. See? It was so easy! Your turn.”

Shaking his head though he still held onto his face, Sephiroth protested, “No. I’m not going to do this. You have a twisted sense of what pain is, now, and I don’t think you’re ready for this kind of—”

SLAP!

Again, Cloud slapped Sephiroth as hard as he could, this time aiming for his opposite cheek. Proud of his actions, he placed his hands on his hips as he promised strongly, “My hands are down here, now. Go ahead. I can wait.”

Closing his eyes firmly, Sephiroth swiftly moved as he tapped Cloud’s cheek with his palm. It wasn’t a slap at all, and it didn’t even cause a single sound. Dropping his arm, then, Sephiroth made to turn and flee, but Cloud grabbed his elbow and yanked him back into the stall.

“You’re a coward.” Laughing sadistically, Cloud got in Sephiroth’s personal space, cornering him as he threw out testily, “You can attack an innocent, young woman while she’s praying, you can burn down an entire village filled with sleeping, innocent women and children, and yet when I’m asking to be hit, it’s such a crime?” Whistling sarcastically, he sang, “What a big hero.”

Lips curling over his teeth, Sephiroth looked feral and deranged as he warned, “Cloud. I need you to stop. You’re just angry right now; you’re not rational!”

“Just hit me again, though make it like a man would, Sephiroth!” Shoving him in the chest, Cloud repeated the move until Sephiroth’s head knocked into the tiles.

“Come on, you pig coward!”

Sephiroth weakly shook his head as he bemoaned, “Please…please don’t do this…don’t ask this of me…”

Using both his hands, Cloud slapped Sephiroth at least five more times as he shouted all sorts of profanities at him. In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth lowered his head, and he finally snapped.

The stronger, taller male came at Cloud, swinging his hand and joining it with the younger male’s jaw. Immediately, upon impact, Cloud stumbled backward, holding onto his jaw which was now in massive pain. It all exploded from him, but he still managed to garble out, “HARDER, YOU STUPID FUCKING—AAGH!”

Sephiroth slapped him even harder, and Cloud took the slap, letting it land directly on his lip, then a third on his cheekbone. He continued to beg to be beaten until tears began pouring from his own eyes.

When he couldn’t take it, anymore, and when streams of blood mixed in with the water puddling at their feet, making it turn into a pink blend as it swirled into the drain, Cloud surrendered as he backed himself into a corner, holding up his arms and quivering in fear.

“O-okay! Okay! S-stop! I’m…please!”

Sephiroth immediately dropped his hands. He simply stood there, watching Cloud collapse and sob like an abandoned child in a desolate land.

Tears were almost brimming the One Winged Angel’s eyes as he backed himself into the opposite corner, punching the wall twice before his knuckles started bleeding due to how powerful the blows were.

“Why did you…why can’t you just let me treat you nicely?” Sephiroth whined and wept, holding onto the wall with one hand, while the other quivered like a thin tree branch caught in an unforgivingly wild storm.

“I can treat you better than a spouse, yet you refuse to—” He paused when he saw Cloud crawling on his hands and knees, trying to move towards him.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth called him, but the blond male ignored his cries. Not only was his face shattered from the blows, but his heart was obliterated, and they both knew it.

“Please.”

Cloud turned his back on him and put his head against the wall as he righted himself up to stand near the older male, his sobs echoing off the walls. “Leave me alone. You…y-you’ve hurt me enough already…” He broke into a heart-wrenching sob and held his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he crumpled against the wall, appearing smaller and thinner than ever.

As Cloud waited to hear the sound of Sephiroth walking away from him to exit the shower, he found that never happened; Sephiroth did not leave him. Instead, he felt a hand press against his back, drawing his attention back over his shoulders.

With tears now blending and hiding away with the water pouring over his face, Sephiroth sadly orated with a repentant look, “I told you; there is a difference between a fantasy and reality. It’s not always the same thing, even if your imagination wishes for it to be so.” Kissing the top of Cloud’s head, Sephiroth wept weakly, “I’m so sorry…I’m sorry…”

Innocently, Cloud sniffled and looked back at him, his eyes red and puffy, blood dripping down his chin from his lips. All while apologizing profusely, Sephiroth wiped it away, allowing Cloud to see the guilt on his own handsome face. He was confused, uncertain, and scared all at the same time…they both were.

Cloud stayed against the wall but was able to look at the taller warrior from underneath his eyelashes. The water had washed away his blood, and Sephiroth tended to his bruises and wounds, wincing and cringing as he apologized for the millionth time.

Crying fresh tears, Cloud brokenly sobbed out, “I love…ugh…I love you…I wish I didn’t!”

Embracing him fully, Sephiroth softly hushed his cries, arms massaging Cloud’s back and shoulders in deep, warm circular motions. “I know. I know…I’m sorry…”

Confessing everything at once, Cloud whined, “The way you kissed me for the first t-time, I liked it!”

Nodding, Sephiroth hummed. “It was better than anyone else I have kissed, as well. Your lips are softer, and sweeter, without needing any embellishments, you know.” Moving away so he could gingerly touch Cloud’s red, swollen lips, he gently stated, “They’re naturally perfect and I love them. I was hoping you wouldn’t insist upon this madness!” Gritting his teeth, as though fighting off something that was battling within himself, Sephiroth finally regained his strength and confidence.

Eyes opening widely, he threw out in a rushed breath, “I didn’t wish to do this! I wish I hadn’t, because I see how much it hurt you, and I could not stand hurting you!”

Blinking through his hot tears, Cloud mumbled, “Then why the fuck did you—”

Sincere in his beginning, Sephiroth panted like a lost, timid man, “I don’t know. I guess you scared me into understanding that maybe I am weaker than I thought.” Shivering, even though he was more than warm, the silver-haired one wept emotionally, “Just because you lost and suffered, doesn’t mean you need to inflict harm upon yourself. It won’t bring anyone back, it won’t absolve you of your guilt, nor will it help you experience the pain they suffered through as their own.”

Whimpering as he tried shoving Sephiroth away, Cloud feebly mewled, “I…I w-wish y-you…were wrong…gods…why d-do you understand me s-so well?”

Gasping and gaping, just as confused, Sephiroth eventually stammered, “I…I think…I h-haven’t been able to let go of you all year. Most of my day is spent thinking of when I could get to your room, just so I can stop by and see you.”

Blushing, he looked so peaceful as he confessed everything to Cloud all at once. “Those are the best parts of my days. Every time I see you, it’s like I’m seeing the sky for the first time. Liking you has opened me up to feelings I didn’t think I had since my loss…I hope loving you might lead me to something more, Cloud…”

Squealing as soon as he heard the word ‘love’, Cloud tried to press himself close to Sephiroth, but when the other male leaned into him, the blond flinched and leapt away.

“No, don’t do that,” Sephiroth demurred softly, “I won’t hurt you anymore. I promise you.” With his thumb, he carefully and tenderly patted Cloud on his lip. He wiped the blood from his chin and his nose, applying a bit of pressure with the water to stop the flow. When he had fixed his junior up the best he could, the two of them were much closer to each other than an abuser and his victim should have been.

Hiccupping as his senses and logic were returned to himself, Cloud blushed beet red as his eyes fell from Sephiroth’s to his mouth. “I…umm…do you l-love m-me, Sephiroth?”

Unerringly, Sephiroth’s eyebrows knotted in a thin, serious line as he sternly commented in one breath, “I think so. I’m not entirely certain just yet, as I promised I wouldn’t fall for anyone else until and unless I’d gotten over my painful past.”

He meant his previous lover. Cloud had derived that much, at least, and he didn’t wish to hear it, now. Jealous as he was, he abandoned it all into the wind before he turned and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck.

Abruptly, Sephiroth’s and Cloud’s lips came together. This time, the kiss was more loving, with Sephiroth cradling Cloud’s cheek as he slipped his tongue into the other male’s mouth. There was no fight for dominance, only bliss. Their lips brushed hungrily together, while hands traveled to places they would not normally.

His infatuation had been weaker back then, Cloud realized. In the past, due to his innocence, he was so used to being whimsical with his dreamy fantasies and childish notions of love and sex. Sephiroth could’ve provided these, but so much more.

As their old relationship had grown over the last month or so, Cloud’s curiosity had morphed from a sexual channel to pure love and admiration. Being kissed by Sephiroth now sent sparks blowing in his mind; he was unable to keep his hands off his partner. He was pulled into a comforting hold, a pair of arms keeping him in place as his knees caved and buckled.

Cloud felt his member twitch as he knew Sephiroth’s hands caressed him. Resting his hands on the top of Sephiroth’s shoulders, he wrenched their mouths away, licking Sephiroth’s lips and tasting both water as well as odd traces of wine on the older male’s lips.

Pressing his hips against Sephiroth, Cloud hungrily moaned, rocking into his lover as his eyes begged and pleaded.

“You want to?” Sephiroth purred, gently tapping the tip of Cloud’s nose with his index finger.

Grateful that he wasn’t being harshly judged, Cloud only nodded as his eyes glazed over with lust. “Yes…so much…”

Softly, Cloud gasped when a hand slid down his chest and to his thin waistline, taking its time to leisurely grope his right, nude buttocks cheek before worming its way over to his front, again. Now, it was gaining traction as it rested over his rising arousal, knuckles barely brushing over his length, a truly teasing, terrible move.

He gave out a small moan, giving into all their wills and whims. It was warm and comforting to himself to be this wanted and needed.

The hand rested in the middle of where his hips met, the fingertips skimming over the skin back and forth. Sephiroth snuck a finger beneath Cloud’s chin, wrenching his head up as he stole yet another kiss from the unsuspecting younger male. Cloud softly whimpered in the kiss, begging Sephiroth to continue, but he ignored his lover’s sharp protests and demands.

“Patience, pet,” Sephiroth deeply muttered. “No need to rush this.”

The two young men stood on the wet shower floor, in each other’s arms, resuming their frantic, hungry kissing. They had completely shut out the rest of the world and were absorbed with one another.

In Cloud’s mind, there was no one else in the world apart from Sephiroth. The One Winged Angel was the life source and his ultimate possession. Entangling his hands in his lover’s long hair, Cloud found himself becoming lost in Sephiroth’s enticingly enchanting aura. He opened up into him, directing his head to the side to deepen their kiss. He wanted to experience what he had desired, what he felt, what he yearned for…

Boldly, Sephiroth’s hand crept further between Cloud’s legs, gripping his solid, growing, erection. He smiled as the blond moaned out his name between kisses, grinding himself into Sephiroth, creating more tension among them. Encouraged and aroused as ever, Sephiroth’s warm hand stroked upward the shaft, his thumb swirling the head, then traveling back down, enjoying Cloud’s nascent sexuality.

The motion continued, and as it did, Cloud knew he could not take it…not with the pace Sephiroth had set.

With a deep groan, Sephiroth left his lips and went down to the base of his neck, peppering Cloud’s flesh with equal amounts of nibbles as well as suckling sensations. Responding in kind, Cloud loudly groaned while Sephiroth nibbled on his collarbone, tongue lapping up the water droplets as he slid upwards, licking underneath his jaw. Dazed and drunk off the sensuality, Cloud was not sure what to focus on more; Sephiroth’s hand or his lips. They both sent tremors along his body, making his knees weak. The only thing keeping him from collapsing was Sephiroth’s strong body pressing him to the wall.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Sephiroth asked straight out, snickering fondly when Cloud’s eyes lit up with lust unsurpassed and incomparable.

Pettily, almost, Cloud whined, “Yes…now!”

Powerfully, Sephiroth lifted both of Cloud’s toned legs around his waist, pushed Cloud’s back to rest flatly against the wall next to the water faucets, and held his thin partner between himself and the sturdy wall. Lazily, their cocks wetly rubbed together as Cloud again pushed himself up and down on his lover, circling his hips while Sephiroth’s fingers nimbly worked Cloud’s opening.

Sephiroth watched and listened as Cloud panted inaudibly, his eyes rolled back as the silver-haired male still touched him. Regardless of the fact that he liked this, Sephiroth chuckled.

“Cloud, relax yourself,” Sephiroth orated gently as he pressed his hips against the youth, never forgetting about his finger as he delicately rubbed his partner. “All in good time…”

They kissed as Sephiroth lathered the shampoo on Cloud’s hole, checking to see how his lover was adjusting to the baby brand shampoo. It didn’t burn, thankfully, and Cloud felt his senior circling his fingertip around the rim, pushing down every so often. The finger passed his entrance, but only stopped past one knuckle, only. It swirled around inside him, and Cloud roughly growled. He hated being teased, but Sephiroth was having the time of his life as he repeated his actions for two full minutes.

“Fuck me already!” he grunted, ever so impatiently as he bucked against Sephiroth strongly.

“Oh, getting eager then, are we?” Sephiroth smiled in a goofy manner, kissing his chest and pinching a nipple in between his fingers. “Well, too bad. I like teasing you. You look beautiful when you want it.”

When Cloud complained again, Sephiroth finally gave the notion that he had relented enough to acquiesce. He took hold of himself, stroking until he was as hard as all the times they’d done this. Shifting his hips closer to Cloud as he spread the youth’s legs as widely as they would go, Sephiroth then pressed the tip of his cock on Cloud’s entrance, and then carefully entered.

As always, Cloud winced in pain, attempting not to give himself away. His hands were entangled in Sephiroth’s hair; his eyes were shut tightly, as he knew the tearing would stop eventually. Sephiroth was too thick and wide for him, and it seemed that this time, especially, they’d rushed it.

“Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked, worried beyond belief as he tried kissing every bit of exposed skin on Cloud’s upper body. “I don’t wish to hurt you. I never would want to…”

“I’m okay. It always hurts for a little while,” Cloud replied, breathing heavily through his nose, chest moving up and down like mad. “If you just give it a minute, I’ll eventually get used to it.”

The throbbing pain was minimizing as Sephiroth went on shunting in and out of Cloud with a steady pace, resulting in Cloud bringing himself onto the cock deeply buried inside his body harshly, and then raising himself up easily. He was under the impression that this pleased Sephiroth, since he pinned the blonde’s wrists to the wall, quickening his speed almost savagely. Cloud’s moans increased as Sephiroth’s cock touched his prostate, pushing him closer to his peak.

Shaking wet hair and water out of his eyes, Cloud softly cooed, “Wh-what’re…we g-going t-to do…a-after…all this?”

Knowing he was referring to the remaining members of Avalanche and the rest of the populous who feared himself, Sephiroth slowed down as he held onto Cloud for dear life. Cloud was now his safety net, and he enjoyed being of good use to the younger male this way, as well. They depended on each other, now, and through pain and tears, a rather disturbing bond had been steadily developing…one that perhaps others would never understand or appreciate…

Not too snidely, Sephiroth commented, “Would it really matter? If they managed to hear you proclaiming love for me, and if they come to find us, I wouldn’t care. The whole world would know that I love you, and it wouldn’t bother me if people gave us all kinds of hell for it, because they’d be jealous that we have something they don’t have.”

Before Cloud tried to inquire as to what that was, Sephiroth answered plainly, “We have each other. Each other until the end of the world…and that’s enough for me…”

Though he had a million conflicting things on his mind, bubbling and churning close to the voice of reason pushing forth, Cloud only blushed and nodded. They then persisted, but with love and affection.

Sephiroth’s hand wrapped around him, tugging unhurriedly. It forced Cloud’s peak to move farther down his body, wracking every single nerve all the way down to his toes. He was finding it difficult to restrain his cries but hearing how Sephiroth softly moaned and panted out his name was reminder enough for Cloud that he could not let loose.

…Not yet…

Their earlier conversation was blocked from his mind as Cloud had finally reached his high point. Each of them tried to quiet their groans, both hopeful the showers had drowned them out. With Sephiroth’s skillful hand, his penis, and Cloud’s consistent riding, both Cloud and Sephiroth came together. Their bodies shook as they climaxed, with Sephiroth resting his head on Cloud’s forehead and staring deeply into his eyes.

Accidentally, Cloud’s fingernails scratched and dug into Sephiroth’s back, but he whispered notions of regret, remorse, and apologies as his thighs trembled and knees buckled, even though he was hanging onto Sephiroth.

Eventually, the two of them settled down, and calmed themselves. Sephiroth gently lowered Cloud to his feet, arms outstretched, wary of a fall. For a moment, they stood there in their positions under the running water, silent as death. They smiled, sharing another kiss, and began rubbing the remnants of the shampoo on their forms, trying to finish their shower.

Between washing, they shared a passionate look, not afraid anymore of the notion of others seeing them. As Cloud felt Sephiroth cleaning his body and washing him, he realized what the long-haired male had meant when he said people would be jealous of their love, because it was the most wonderful of them all.

Shutting off the water, then, they pecked lips with eyes open, regaining their energy to speak.

“We should get out of here, before we both catch a cold,” Sephiroth suggested, holding Cloud’s hand as he led him out of the shower stall and onto a soft mat, generously rubbing his limbs, no doubt trying to keep him warm.

Nodding as he yawned and stretched his limbs, Cloud ground himself against Sephiroth as he purred wantonly, “Wanna dry me off?”

Fetching a towel nearby, Sephiroth draped it over Cloud’s shoulders, wondering just how and when he’d resided to giving his all to such a young creature…a creature who was once his sworn enemy for all time…

Perhaps it was better to ponder the issue at another time.


	13. Fickle Mistress

“You need to roll the cloth properly before you tuck the folds back, Cloud…”

“Like this?”

“…Hmm, no, there’s a lot of creasing going on, here, but the folds need to be pulled all the way down and back, and then you can press them down with a few inches hanging on the edges to make sure.”

Cloud grunted as he tried to do as Sephiroth instructed. They stood next to each other in the kitchen, the sun streaming effervescently and exuberantly in through clear windows as they worked on a few serviettes folded in the shape of a swan gliding along the crystal-clear surface of a plate.

Both young men had forgotten whose idea this was to complete such an activity. Not an entirely planned one, to say the least, but a task that Sephiroth seemed comfortable with once they’d completed their gardening and leisurely stroll about the large household.

Cloud was rather frustrated and impatient when he couldn’t mimic the ‘example’ Sephiroth had laid out for him. Emulation wasn’t an art or a skill he’d mastered, and he grew increasingly frustrated over time when he repeatedly failed to reproduce the swan shape.

Fingers messily crumpling it up, he noticed it looked more like a large white ball than a swan…

Mild in his humorous approach on the matter, Sephiroth pointed at the oddity on the silver plate as he laughed. “I wonder what you’re going to name this particular creation, Cloud.”

Seething as his fury bubbled beneath the surface, almost reaching the tipping point, Cloud flicked his fingers against the curved neck of his ‘swan’, causing it to droop. “Leave me alone if you can’t say anything nice.”

Concerned, now, Sephiroth nudged him gently as he inquired, “What’s gotten into you, today?” Eyeing the swan, then, he supplied cautiously, “It’s just a small activity, Cloud; not a competition…”

Growling at the peak of his annoyance and anxiousness, Cloud listlessly threw his cloth aside, giving up as he then tossed his arms up into the air. “Fuck it. You do the rest, then.”

Wandering off to sulk as far away from Sephiroth, he’d taken no more than three steps when a long arm wrapped and coiled around his midriff, yanking him back. A storm was brewing between Cloud’s mind and heart, though he didn’t fight off Sephiroth’s warm embrace.

Tauntingly, Sephiroth cooed in his ear, “So childish to give up and throw a tantrum rather than understanding what went wrong and how you can work around it.” With an added sneer, he goaded, “No wonder you weren’t ever a skilled swordsman, either.”

Snarling aggressively, Cloud tried to shrug the tall, strong male away, but to no avail. Weakly, he struggled while snapping mordantly, “Get away from me. You’re pissing me off, now.”

Clicking his tongue against his teeth as he chided and reprimanded his junior for his testiness and attitude, Sephiroth abrasively glared and admonished, “Another episode, then? I’m growing weary of your ups and downs, Cloud.” Standing back, he crossed his arms over his broad chest as he growled deeply, “Talk to me instead of acting like a—”

“Are you still in love with her?”

The jarring question hadn’t jolted either of them, though Sephiroth glowered at Cloud for even daring to bring it up in the first place.

Jaw clenching, he strongly advised, “Let’s just focus on each other, Cloud. Shouldn’t that be enough for you?” What more did this little brat want, now?

Muttering under his breath, Cloud’s face heated and turned red as anger glowed out of the center of his defiant eyes. “You’re still hiding a lot. How can you say you want to be with me when we haven’t even discussed your past?”

Sephiroth sang out sarcastically, “The past is the past, isn’t it? That’s what it specifically means, dull-headed little—”

Cutting to the chase, Cloud illustrated pointedly, “Sephiroth, you know _everything_ about me. You know of my past, my fears, my concerns, what makes me sad, and you’ve even gotten into my head and heart more than I know!” Squirming, he chewed his lower lip as he added painfully, “You took my virginity, and yet I know next to nothing about you, still! How’s that fair?”

Though the shorter male arguing thickly in his face had many good, solid points, the logic was one Sephiroth shot down. Almost callously, he lifted a finger and tapped it along Cloud’s nose, letting it waver off over the tip.

Eyes narrowing, he cruelly hissed, “I told you, I can give you anything and everything there is to have. Stop fixating on things that happened before your time.”

Stubbornly, Cloud batted his hand away as he protested exuberantly, “No! I want you to tell me about her! The one you were in love with, before!”

On the verge of an explosion so foul and deadly, a most disgruntled Sephiroth orated viciously, “Why the hell do you need this information, again? Please, enlighten me…” Knuckles cracking as they tightened into his palm, his nostrils flared dangerously, though Cloud was well past the signs of a warning when on the warpath.

Snidely, the mako-eyed youth channeled out in rage, “I want it because I want us to be-become a r-regular…” Wincing, he backed down from it, coughing, and then recovering as he cleared his throat. Shying away, he turned his head to the side, avoiding Sephiroth’s inquisitive gaze.

Not aiming to be nosey to an irritating degree, Sephiroth whispered, “Say it…if you have the gall to stand up to me, then surely, you can muster this lauded courage?”

“I w-want us t-to…to be a regular…couple…” Amazed he’d somehow produced the words, Cloud slapped a hand over his mouth, turning his eyes down to their feet while shaking tremendously.

Dazed as well by the admission of such an emotional wish, Sephiroth took some time to let the words register. They sank past the surface as thickly and deeply as a puddle of warm goo dipping onto his head. Incapable of shrugging it off as he would’ve done so when faced with an opponent in the battlefield, Sephiroth only resorted to resolutely glaring at his junior.

“Ah…I see…so you have expectations, then?” Releasing a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding, Sephiroth smugly grinned, aiming to be cold and bitter. An age-old tactic whenever he was faced with something challenging and intimidating, but that was his own special secret…for now.

Puffing his chest out, he dramatically prodded, “So, an admission isn’t enough for you, and I see that nothing else pleases you, does it?” Not allowing Cloud to butt in, this time, Sephiroth curled a hand beneath his junior’s taut jaw, tracing the length of bone with his first two fingers, then releasing them as they dangled in the air like tiny worms.

“Yes…it takes a lot to please you, Cloud…both inside the bedroom and outside it, so it seems.” Smirking a crooked grin like a madman when the shorter fighter backed down marginally, Sephiroth continued, words growing dark and menacing.

Holding an arm up, he regaled smoothly, “Of course, you would expect such a thing. After all, we’ve done everything a regular couple does, no?” To draw examples, he disclosed without shame or guilt painting his voice or tone, “I’ve taken something precious and private from you, we’ve kissed, we’ve both exposed each other on mental and spiritual levels, we’ve grown emotionally closer, and you think this is a lifetime’s worth of a bond.”

Waiting to be lectured or possibly taunted some more, Cloud’s posture turned rigid as he clawed at his thighs, hands stiff and firm. Only his upper lip curled back slightly, and if one hadn’t been paying close attention, no doubt, they would have missed the minor detail.

Sephiroth didn’t, however, and he merely sighed as he shook his head, eyelids closing down over his eyeballs. “Cloud. I can agree to these terms and commiserate with them, however, I don’t wish to go into the past…it’s dangerous, and it will open old wounds even for yourself, I fear.”

The warnings were ripe in the air, but Cloud paid them no mind. Arrogantly and defiantly, he took a few steps back, easing out of the kitchen as softly and quietly as possible. Before he disappeared, he turned and offered Sephiroth a cold glare over his shoulder.

He wanted Sephiroth to return the damn look, but for whatever unknown reason, the One Winged Angel never did.

Smiling forlornly, the older male whispered gently, “Cloud, please leave it alone. We could work towards a better future, if you just listen to me and let it go…”

Shaking his head sternly, Cloud gripped the doorframe before heatedly panting under his breath, “If you won’t tell me, then I’m going to find out for myself.”

Dejectedly, Sephiroth only nodded. “At least I tried to warn you, but if that’s your ultimate wish, I can’t and won’t stop you, nor will I do a thing to get in your way.”

At the end of his limits, Cloud churlishly threw out, “Fuck you. Don’t you _dare_ say it’s because you love me, you worthless son of a bitch.”

Craning his head even lower, Sephiroth suddenly appeared so weak, so tiny, and so defeated. Crestfallen more than anyone had ever known or seen him to be, the mighty warrior only huffed as he remained silent.

Thinking he’d won, Cloud triumphantly cheered, “See? You can’t say shit to me. You were once a smartass with a smart mouth, so where the hell are your fancy words, now?”

Silence refused to leave, so much to the point where it was nagging and incessant.

Nerves and patience tested, Cloud stomped a foot ferociously as he screamed monstrously, “TALK! YOU FUCKING—”

Lifting his head, once their eyes met, that simple gesture and the emotionally driven look were all that it took to render Cloud quiet at once. The spell lingered, heavily smothering the blond male as he released a choked cry.

Though in pain as much as Cloud was, Sephiroth weakly declaimed, “I chose to remain silent since you told me not to say it was because I love you.”

Yet again, Sephiroth had shown him otherwise. Cloud had been so convinced and so dead set on Sephiroth not really meaning his words and not at all spewing the truth about his feelings. Now, however, both men were at a great impasse, and the rising dilemmas were far too great to ignore.

The elephant in this room wouldn’t ever go away.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Of course, Sephiroth didn’t treasure or possess anything in his private rooms. Cloud was only recently learning what a fool he was to assume that Sephiroth would possibly store memorabilia or some kind of remnant of the one he loved in his own bedroom.

Searching the chambers for nearly three hours finally taught the stubborn, young man that he was only pursuing something empty and emotionally driven, as a fantasy, more than anything else. There were to be no results yielded from this quest, and he gave up on it after nearly throwing all of Sephiroth’s clothes and undergarments across the bed.

He’d thoroughly checked everything…every nook and cranny, and yet he hadn’t found a damn thing. Convinced that Sephiroth had hidden it away somewhere else, Cloud lunged up to his feet, nearly collapsing onto the bed when the blood rushed down into his toes rather than his brain.

“Fuck…” Steadying himself as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, he’d been clutching at his skull helplessly, when a pale hand without a glove covering it gently latched onto his wrist and pried his own hand away from his temple.

Peeking up, Cloud gasped when his eyes met Sephiroth’s. The greens and the slitted portions flashed dangerously at him, but Sephiroth seemed to have no ill intent or malicious actions planned. Simply stroking Cloud’s knuckles and flesh, he stood towering over his younger partner, though no smile toyed with the corners of his lips this time.

In a soothing voice, Sephiroth regrettably questioned, “Found what you were looking for, then?”

Cloud snarled as he dropped his hand out of Sephiroth’s grasp. “Piss off. I know you’re hiding it, so why don’t you just come out and admit it, then?”

Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Cloud neatly, Sephiroth stared straight on ahead as he brokenly intoned, “I did it for you…for us, Cloud. I just wanted to—”

Spinning his head around so he could evenly glare away at his senior, Cloud mocked, “To protect me?” Snorting, he flailed his arms and then threw them into his lap as he elucidated furiously, “Sephiroth, I’m not twenty-one, anymore. I’m older, and I don’t need a father figure or an older brother, thanks.”

Not revealing much of an emotion, Sephiroth almost shrugged as he weakly protested, “What else can I say, truly? You’ve caught me at an awkward state, Cloud.” Now, it was his turn to shift around midway, his head spinning so he could stare deeply into Cloud’s bright eyes.

Smiling instinctively as though it were second nature to himself, now, the pale-haired warrior admitted with a small sob, “In the past, I wouldn’t have given the slightest bit of a worry or concern to hurting you, dominating you, or taking advantage of your plight.” Raising his head, he wrung his hands and fingers over each other, as though imitating how knotted his guts and stomach were.

Swallowing after he’d cleared his throat, he hardly blinked as he factually stated, “When you don’t want to run the risk of losing someone precious, even if you’re in pain, and even if you do indeed end up having them leave, for their sake, you’ll still bend…you’ll still give in…” Righting his dull posture, he rolled his shoulders back, long hair flying in the direction with his motions.

Miffed as ever, Cloud crudely attacked, “If you cared, you’d understand why I’m in pain. I’m just asking for something little, and I’m so tired of being denied.”

“I know…I know all too well.” Licking the length of his lower lip to add moisture to it, Sephiroth’s eyelashes batted rapidly before he sputtered, “I…I just…I fear that once we break into this, Cloud, nothing will be the same between us ever again.”

Silently assessing him, Cloud then asked softly, “As if anything was ever normal between us, anyway. Just be honest and open, Sephiroth…please…”

Tears were threatening to spill between them, and with a heavy heart, Sephiroth caved. He ceased breathing, ceased blinking, ceased smiling. His right arm dove back into his black dress pants pocket, fishing for something deeply tucked away within the recess of the area.

Almost twitching like a strange toy damaged beyond repair, Sephiroth trained his eyes on Cloud’s, not even daring to look away as his hand resurfaced. In the palm of his limb, he held onto something tightly. It flowed and dangled against the onrushing breeze churning in the room. A strange perfume was in the air, then, and as it rose into Cloud’s nose, his olfactory senses and bulbs screamed at himself that this was something familiar…he knew this scent…

Zeroing in on the object, he made out what it was without pause. The long ends twirled around, curling about almost innocently. Not only was the scent one he knew so well, but the color was recognizable at once, as well.

Pink…she always looked so good in pink…it matched her rosy cheeks, her softness, her innocence…

Wielding the gentle object up to Cloud, Sephiroth opened Cloud’s right hand carefully, then draped the item over it. Clasping onto his limb, Sephiroth’s touch for once was icy cold, and he didn’t break away from Cloud’s scornful glances.

Eyes flitting back and forth between Sephiroth and the pink, thin fabric lying in his open palm, Cloud softly and desperately wheezed, “This…this is…this was…”

When he couldn’t finish due to how badly and violently his shoulders and chest were heaving up and down like he would break at any second, Sephiroth finished for him his terrifying thoughts.

The reality was impossible to escape from. This wasn’t a nightmare they would forget upon waking; this burdensome guilt trapped both Cloud and Sephiroth together, and no doubt would bother them for all time now that it’d reared its putrid, ugly head.

“This belonged to her…to Aerith…and she was the one,” Sephiroth concluded with a warped, yet completely shattered smile that bled all the regret in the world. More than what he himself could handle, he held onto one end of the ribbon, while Cloud gingerly stroked the opposite end.

Softly, Sephiroth admitted, “I loved her so much, Cloud. I loved her more than I’ve ever loved anyone…or at least, I assumed so, until you walked into my life…”

As Cloud glared up at him, shaking horribly, Sephiroth earnestly wept forth, “I…I d-didn’t th-think it would happen…you have to believe me! I never thought in a billion years that I’d grow to love you, but I love you more than Aerith, and that was why I didn’t want to say anything about her!”

The last hope, the final bit of the threads of his sanity and consciousness had slipped from his hold. Lost in the realms of eternal suffering and darkness interminable, they only left him alone and desolate, meant to be tormented by the guilt of not being able to save her…to save the one who’d brought so much novelty and hope into his life. She, who’d been the one to recolor and paint his greying, dying world had withered away and passed on, too. She was gone, and by the hands of this infernal beast…this rancid, degenerate animal…

This animal he too now loved even more than he’d ever loved her.

Betrayal and love had never been so damn disgusting.

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Cloud had never experienced a circumstance so vile, so vomitus, so heinous, so deplorable and so execrable. Throwing his head back, he couldn’t even find his voice for a moment. It too had disappeared on him, or perhaps it was trapped in the land of denial and confusion.

Soon, however, he began releasing bloodcurdling screams as his fingers hooked onto Aerith’s pink hair ribbon. Mightily holding it as though it were his lifeline, he shouted and wailed boisterously, so much that if they had neighbors or anyone else living around their vicinity, no doubt, they would be assuming that he was being murdered.

Once the petrifying screaming began, however, there was no end to it.

Screaming for the gods and the entire universe to hear him, Cloud leapt off the bed, yanking on his hair with a free hand. Waving the ribbon around with the opposite, once his tears stung as they stuck on his eyelashes, and only when he couldn’t sob profusely, anymore, did he charge at Sephiroth.

Like a demon, Cloud saw red and pure fire. At the height of his murderous rage, he drew his hand back as he slapped Sephiroth as hard as he could across the face.

“YOU BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU!! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER FROM HELL! YOU DESERVED DEATH; NOT AERITH! HOW COULD YOU?!” His screams could’ve broken glass since they were so potent. The floor shook from their pollent and unending vibrations, but Cloud didn’t pause as he punched Sephiroth in the shoulder.

“YOU HORRENDOUS BEAST! I WILL KILL YOU! I’M GOING TO—”

Sephiroth interrupted him as he snatched the other end of the ribbon, using it like a rope as he tugged harshly so Cloud rammed against his body. Shrieking once they collided, Cloud again slapped Sephiroth, though he was aware he was now avoiding hitting his face. His fists and palms connected brutally with Sephiroth’s chest and throat, and repeatedly Cloud bashed him there on those spots.

Energy not yet spent, Cloud’s legs tangled with Sephiroth’s, sending them both down to the floor in a dull heap. The sheets slid down around their bodies, and as they struggled and fought, Cloud wriggled on top of Sephiroth, only to be tossed down onto his back a second later.

Infuriated beyond comprehension once the back of his skull met the harshness of the floor, Cloud released a strained, guttural sound as he clawed at Sephiroth’s clothes. Tearing the shirt halfway off, he continued to sharply weep and shout as he kicked at the floor more than at his lover.

“BASTARD! SON OF A BITCH! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU FOREVER! I’LL NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! NEVER!”

Sephiroth tried to pin him down, but he was no match for the incensed youth. Cloud’s knee collided with his sternum, aiming right for the solar plexus a few times. Bone solidly met internal organs, and Sephiroth grunted in pain. Eyes narrowing, he stretched his arms out to try and prevent Cloud’s attacks from assaulting him, but it was pointless and useless.

Doggedly, Cloud slapped and kicked him, and when that wasn’t enough to satisfy him, the irate young man reared up and tugged Sephiroth’s hair. After almost pulling a few strands out, his arm was slammed down against the cold, hard floorboards by Sephiroth.

Looming over him, the older, more experienced male bitter belted out, “Stop it! Stop and just listen to me!”

“NO! KILL ME AS YOU KILLED HER, YOU FUCKING EVIL MONSTER!” Thrashing beneath him weakly, now, Cloud blinked through his tears, eyes swollen and red. “KILL ME, SINCE YOU KILL EVERYTHING YOU LOVE, APPARENTLY! YOU LOVED HER, YOU KILLED HER, AND NOW YOU LOVE ME, TOO, SO KILL ME! GOD DAMN YOU!”

Before Sephiroth had noticed it, Cloud somehow wrenched his hand away, arm flying up and bashing the older male in the nose. Though it didn’t cause serious harm or bleeding, it was an annoyance, and Sephiroth didn’t respond to it well.

When he failed to restrain Cloud for the tenth time, the older warrior’s temper exploded. Veins jutting out beneath his skin at his temples, he grew rigid and firm as well, face reddening before he barked out, “I told you not to do this! I told you!”

“BULLSHIT!” Cloud was quick to jab verbally, rolling about even though he was stuck between the floor and between Sephiroth’s strong form. “YOU ARE A CRUEL LIAR! YOU CAN’T LOVE! YOU CAN ONLY KILL RELENTLESSLY! HOW CAN ANYONE TRUST OR LOVE YOU?!”

The words cut into Sephiroth deeper than any blade ever could have done. Imagining it all over again, he saw himself descending from the skies down upon Aerith as she was knelt in prayer. He drew his blade back, aiming for the gentle creature’s heart…

Though he didn’t have his Masamune here, he felt it piercing through his own heart, just as he’d done to her. All the blood drained from his face instantly, and gooseflesh kissed his skin as he went into a morbid state of shock. Attempting to hold onto Cloud, he choked and gasped on air, almost forgetting how to breathe.

Weakly, he rasped through dry and cracked lips, “Aerith…Aerith…what have I done…Aerith…” Shaking violently, he rocked against Cloud, arms wrapping tightly around the smaller male.

“STOP IT! GET OFF ME!”

With Cloud screaming angrily in his ears, Sephiroth drew away as he stared at his own hands. They were responsible for ending her life, and as his tears almost fell like small jewels glistening in the light, he buckled down emotionally and psychologically.

Everything was now open and laid bare…everything…shame, regret, remorse, contempt…there were no clear lines and distinctions; everything blended.

Tossed in a world of confusion, his eyes sought out the only source of levity he’d gained in the last few weeks; his one, stable rock in the stormy, dark sea.

Cloud…

Impulsively, Sephiroth gushed out, “Cloud…please…please listen to me…you have to—”

“FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” Once again, when Cloud tried to yank at Sephiroth’s long locks and strands, he was subdued, and this time, Sephiroth’s eyes widened.

Heart nearly feeling as though it would burst from its confines, his ribs ached terribly. Though no tears fell from his eyes, they stung terribly, and he tried blinking. Yes, something was there…tears? Blood?

Sniffling almost like a child, Sephiroth clung to Cloud as he begged meekly, “Don’t be this way…you don’t mean your words!”

Enraged by this, Cloud defended himself as he reiterated, “I DO! I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, SEPHIROTH!” Sobbing so much that his eyes were swollen and eerily puffy, he rubbed them with his free hand before dropping it lifelessly against the floor.

Jaw falling open as Sephiroth’s entire world shattered behind closed eyes, a massive, powerful force of anger hurtled forth into his heart. It took over any emotions of warmth, compassion, and empathy he’d been slowly growing accustomed to feeling. Instead, the spiteful, homicidal urges and glares returned to Sephiroth, and as shadows flitted over his face, he sneered at Cloud.

Drawing his left hand back, he tapped on his own temple as he screamed like a wild, bloodthirsty demon, “YOU CAN’T SAY THAT TO ME! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID, AS WELL! HOW?” Laughing, even though none of it was amusing in the least bit, Sephiroth howled thickly, “HOW CAN YOU TOSS ME OUT LIKE THIS? DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL? DON’T YOU SEE?!”

Cloud tried shoving him off, but Sephiroth’s muscles and body mass were far too great. Slamming his hands down on either side of Cloud’s head, Sephiroth menacingly glared a sinister glare at Cloud, inching even closer than before to the blond male.

Teeth shining like sharp fangs, now, a dangerous gleam hung in his eyes as he whispered, “You started…a-all of this…I told you to keep away from me! I was fair! I warned you so many t-times, yet like a whore, you persisted!”

They were both hyperventilating as they glared daggers forth into each other’s eyes. Sephiroth clutched at his shirt, pounding a fist against his heart, almost as though he was trying to kickstart the damn muscle.

Wiping his eyes aggressively with the back of a hand, Cloud wriggled up, shoving Sephiroth halfway off himself. Though the tall male loomed by his lap and legs, Cloud was now in a sitting position, growling as he continued to weep as he never had in years. It hurt…this all hurt for them, and while they focused on the sharp pain, their eyes turned dark and cold.

Voice accusatory and unforgiving, Sephiroth shook as he pet his own left temple with his hand, jittery and jerky, almost like some strange mechanism coming to life.

Eyelids twitching as he stared on at Cloud, he yelled putridly, “You! It all hurts because of _you!”_ Waving his arms as though they were flags in the wind, he added in a shrill shriek, “You and all your fucking signals! Why couldn’t you leave me alone, huh?! Why did you chase me and make me fall in love with you?!”

Understanding the barbed words, even though there lay a semblance of mysticism and cryptic values hiding behind them, Cloud stretched his neck up as he mightily roared back, “You hurt me, too! You made me feel I could trust you and be with you! You changed, now!”

Before he got onto his feet, Sephiroth shoved him down again, bracing a strong, thick kneecap over his lower abdomen. Holding onto Cloud’s hips with his fingers so potently digging into flesh that they would no doubt leave bruises, Sephiroth’s long hair fell over his face, curtaining it and giving him a twisted, sinister appearance.

Still trembling, he urged in one breath, “You changed me, you fool!” Gesturing at his heart, especially, he again pounded his fist onto his sternum as he garbled out brokenly, “You said things…you did things…everything you are, all of you, I fell in love with you, Cloud, and now you want to throw me aside?!”

Snapping fervidly at Sephiroth like a bound and captured beast, Cloud spat irritably, “I hate you! I hate you!”

Sephiroth retaliated, “I love you! I love you!” Inhaling fresh oxygen, he roared beyond all his reverent fury, “I’ve already lost one love! I refuse to let go of another!”

When Cloud made to punch and beat him, Sephiroth gripped him by the wrist, flinging his arm down to the floor as though it weighed nothing. Cloud wriggled for a moment, but then ceased when Sephiroth’s fingers wove around his bones and muscles.

Capturing the limb there beneath his own weight, Sephiroth harshly screamed in Cloud’s face, “I took care of you, just as I said I would! I tried to make things visible and clearer for you, and yet you want to just abandon me when I need you more than anything?!”

Whimpering due to the pain of having his wrist crushed beneath Sephiroth’s strong, heavy weight, Cloud squirmed as he groaned, “G-get off me! Let me go!” Spinning himself around when the sweat from his hands aided in sliding out from beneath the large male, Cloud got on his hands and knees, crawling away hurriedly like his life depended on it.

Observing him in shock for a brief moment, Sephiroth’s eyes then flashed dangerously as something snapped within his vile nature. Murderous, deranged sneers were flitting onto his handsome visage, making his appearance turn quite hideous.

“Where do you think you’re going, then?” Latching onto Cloud’s right ankle, he pulled the younger, slimmer male back as far and as much as he could go.

Bending over, Sephiroth hooked his free hand onto the back of Cloud’s pants, limb purposefully wandering over to Cloud’s belt. Fingers roaming over along the front to the clasp of the object, Sephiroth caustically sneered once Cloud froze.

“What’s wrong, puppet? Don’t you want me, anymore?” Fiddling with the clasp, as the odd clinking noises channeled about in the chilly air, Cloud began screaming and fighting back energetically.

Against his frantic motions made to get away, Sephiroth snarled toxically, “Don’t you like this? Weren’t you the one begging for me to do this, always?” Sliding the belt down, his fingers reached for the waistline of the black pants, but then Cloud viciously wove around and swung a fist right into Sephiroth’s jaw.

“FUCK OFF!”

As Sephiroth fell like a crumpled, old rag to the floor, Cloud took a moment to grab Aerith’s ribbon, and after checking that his clothes were intact, he bolted from the room. Unsure of where he was even heading to, he tore down the halls leading to Sephiroth’s bedroom.

Everything was spinning and blurring rapidly. There were no colors, no sights to behold, nothing he could make out as a solid object or an individual piece of an identifying thing. Recognizing and distinguishing nothing, he sped on and on into depravity, ignoring how his thighs ached and how his lungs burned.

Leaping down the stairs two at a time, his free hand grazed the smooth banister, holding onto the railing for support when without warning, his knees buckled and caved in. His aimless wandering paid off, however, as when Cloud landed on the main level of the dark abode, he came upon a door he’d never seen.

Was this the way out?

Now, he took the moment he’d terribly needed in order to study and examine his surroundings. Leaning into the old wood, he breathed the scent of it in before turning his head to the side so he could press an ear against the door. As he’d been listening intently, Cloud heard the unmistakable sounds of the wind howling by, followed with the serene sound of rainfall. It fell lightly, showering the soil and earth outside liberally, and when he inhaled deeper, he smelled the fresh grass and wet mud…

This was the scent he’d been dying to hold in his lungs for over a month, possibly longer…it was there on the other side of the door, and all he had to do was unlock it, turned the handle, and he would be out.

Fingers didn’t tremble this time as Cloud unlocked the mechanism, standing back as he pushed down on the handle and yanked the door open. It gave out with a loud, abrasive ‘squeak’, but the moment it opened to the world outside, the rain blew forth, plastering coldly onto Cloud’s heated, feverish skin.

Gasping as he inhaled new oxygen into his lungs generously, the younger male gripped the edge of the door and took half a step outside. Everything was green…everything was lively, fresh, and so wonderful, just as the day he’d been abducted…

Smiling, he took another step forward, eagerly trying to throw himself at the world he’d missed for so long…

He paused when he moved his left leg to stand next to the right one. Without pondering it, Cloud frowned and turned midway around. Gazing into the darkness of the large house serving as his prison for some time, he couldn’t understand what the hell had possessed himself to even be looking back. What was he searching for? What had he been expecting?

Heart heavy and full of woes, Cloud’s nostrils flared as he felt tears newly sliding down the corners of his eyes and onto his cheeks. Dabbing at them, he glared as he wondered what was happening to himself, now.

What was missing? By all accounts, anyone in his position should’ve been running for their lives, never looking back, never thinking about their keeper, never even hesitating…and yet, he couldn’t do it, no matter how badly he’d wanted to.

This was all a case of grift…

Stepping out and placing one foot in front of the other was suddenly impossible. He no longer appeared to desire the lush, extravagant world he’d known and cherished for years…

Glumly hanging back, Cloud stared into the windows of the expansive house he’d shared with his keeper, scouring every single one wherever he could see a tiny bit of light that revealed just about enough.

Jaw quivering, when the wind blew past his ears, this time, it carried along with itself his burning question which even shocked himself as it settled in his tortured mind and troubled heart.

“Why isn’t Sephiroth chasing me? Why won’t he stop me from running?”


	14. Blinding Storms

“Where is he? Why won’t he come? Why won’t he stop me from running away?”

Bones aching, no doubt due to their skirmish, Cloud gripped the hem of his black sweater in a hand as he whimpered inelegantly. Sniffling, he hung his head as he panted under his breath more to himself than anyone else, “Doesn’t he see? Doesn’t he see what I’m going to do? Why won’t he stop it?”

Maybe Sephiroth didn’t care…maybe he’d been lying, after all. If he cared, he would do everything in his power to prevent this!

Logic and rationality didn’t guide him as he turned around, this time with his back facing the open forest, and his front gazing at the dark prison he’d been holed up in treacherously. Glaring down at the ribbon he was holding, Cloud envisioned it there in Aerith’s long, luscious hair, always tied back in a braid or so as it cascaded down her curvaceous back and shoulders.

Wishing he could stroke her beautiful, soft hair, now, he held the ribbon up to his nose, shut his eyes, and wept. “A-Aerith…what sh-should I do? Where should I go?” Staring deeply at the object, as though it would provide the answers for him, he shook it as he wailed, “G-guide me, Aerith! You always knew what to do, what to say…show me the way!”

Ferociously, the wind picked up, shoving him forth into the house.

Was this the answer, then? Was this her sign sent to him from above?

Gaping in bewilderment at the ribbon, Cloud held onto it even tighter than ever as he whispered in awe and astonishment, “You…you want me t-to…” Shaking his head, he released a shattering cry. “A-Aerith! I c-can’t! I won’t!”

Cloud stood there, weeping strongly and loudly, so much that he never caught a shadow creeping up to his back. A gentle weight rested itself on the crook of his neck, right in the juncture that made up his shoulder and neck. A shapely, sharp chin suddenly rested on his shoulder, there, and as he froze, something cold and thick pressed itself against his lower back, threatening to dig into his spine.

Fingers tightened instinctively around the ribbon, and as his eyes turned even wider, he glared down at the floor, trying to make out the shadow that was pressed closely behind his own.

The head of the individual standing behind himself dipped to the right in an odd manner, and then a dull laugh sounded next to his ear.

“Stupid fool…you should’ve kept on running…now, you’re stuck with me, forever.”

Recognizing Sephiroth’s icy voice, Cloud didn’t turn around as he bemoaned, “You…you didn’t…you almost let me go…why?” Spinning about on his heel, he dislodged Sephiroth’s face from his shoulder as he sobbed in confusion, “You…you were okay w-with me wanting t-to leave, then?”

Blinking at him in total shock, Sephiroth’s bewildered eyes turned wide, as well, though he ensured he recovered from it before losing more time. Fiercely, he growled his contempt for his junior and his bizarre, unstable behavior.

“I’m not a toy, Cloud; you can’t have me as you please and then toss me out whenever you’re frightened or weary of me.”

As Cloud’s tearful eyes fluttered down at Sephiroth’s hand, he noticed that the One Winged Angel was holding his Masamune, again. Piecing together what was going on, Cloud backed up a few inches as he glared angrily at Sephiroth for such boldness.

Tears slowing down, now, his fury boiled in his veins as he snapped impishly, “Where’s my weapon, then?”

“I was just getting to that,” Sephiroth cut in, voice like fire consuming a forest through the night, so foul, so hideous, so insatiable. Vagarish eyes flitting up and down Cloud’s body, his teeth peeked out at Cloud from beneath his lips curling back as he elucidated, “Let’s put this to rest, then, shall we?”

When Cloud raised a questioning, golden brow at this, Sephiroth expounded calmly, “Fight me. If I win, you stay with me, forever, just as you were, before, and you’re not to run away _ever_ again.”

Cloud turned his nose up in the air as he then inquired moodily, “And if I win? What happens?”

A sullen Sephiroth answered earnestly, “Kill me. Put an end to my misery and suffering, please.”

Shaken by this request, Cloud, so ready to argue, shot back, “But why would I—”

“If you don’t kill me, I won’t let you go. I’ll continue to follow you, no matter where you go, no matter how much time passes by between us, Cloud.” Shutting his eyes as he then reached behind his back and produced a katana for Cloud, Sephiroth gently offered it to his junior wordlessly.

Cloud glowered at it before he gripped it, standing back to tie Aerith’s ribbon about the handle and knotting it there. While he readied himself for battle, he tried so desperately to ignore how he caught Sephiroth’s mirthless, hopeless eyes studying him.

“I don’t think this is smart…I don’t want to kill you, and you don’t want to kill me.” Checking to see if his knot was tightly in place, he stroked the ribbon, eyeing the gloomy sky entrapping them both.

The sun clocked back, and as the clouds defended the sky, so it seemed, they both watched the rain pour down. Lightning and thunder were quite entertaining, accompanying the rain as it fell so hard over the lusciously green lands. When Cloud straightened his posture, he knew there was no place to run. Leaves and blades of grass scattered, not exactly messy when the birds and frogs croaked and chirped softly.

Cloud looked up at the twilight, wondering how it beamed back at his likeness, and his brightness. He’d tried so hard over the years. He’d pushed on through impossible endeavors, and though he’d been held back by battles and the masses of doubtful people, nothing could’ve prepared him for this. Shifting his feet, his boots mud stained, his clothes felt wet, and heavy, his eyelids nearly shut as he took in Sephiroth’s visage for a moment.

The fog had just lifted from the ground, the forest, seemed bare, empty; devoid of any animal noises, now. Apparently, they were watching and waiting for the first strike, because a loud noise was heard, almost like a rumbling.

Was it thunder? Was it his fear? Was it Sephiroth’s mind breaking apart bit by bit?

Cloud imagined himself moving quickly, hopping over logs, and sticks, hurdling over various woodland obstacles in his way. Those blue Mako eyes scanned over the trees, and they would scour carefully as he made his way through branches and vines. They’d hardly flit about with fear as he took to stepping across a puddle of muddy water, looking down at his reflection.

What would he find, there? Envisioning it now, he was certain that if anyone he’d grown up around could see him, they would comment about how he’d changed so much. He’d grown callous in his thoughts, and feelings, as he would trudge through the forest looking for something, looking for a sign of life, treading towards the open plains, being chased by something vicious, he would hold no fear in his ear. He would feel compelled to sprint with his top speed, but didn’t, now.

No. There was no grabbing onto the side of a tree, leaning into a curve, jumping over a small creek heading towards what looked to be like freedom, at last, far from Sephiroth’s influence and horrific clutches.

No. They had only each other, and they were going to end this, somehow.

Cutting through a few raindrops splattering onto his blade as he wandered somewhere open and spacious, Cloud shook the weapon to dry it crudely, nodding at Sephiroth in a symbol that he was ready to take this on. Sephiroth returned the nod, and he drew his left arm back, his natural, age-old battle posture presented there.

It all happened too quickly, much as all their battles began. As he blinked, he heard their screams, as the war raged on potently. Sephiroth swung at him, and he tightened his fist, flinging himself backwards so the Masamune only clipped his katana. Cloud shouted something incoherent, meaning to advance, then threw himself bravely as he went forward, battling through flesh and bone.

Some of it was indeed his imagination. It was difficult to see anything when the rain beat down harder on them, obscuring Cloud’s hazy vision. Anger blinded him unjustly, and he attacked a tree rather than Sephiroth. His blade ate through the mossy, soaked trunk, a dull ‘thud’ reverberating in Cloud’s ears. He grew heated when it wasn’t the sound of Sephiroth in pain, and he hated that his blade had yet to cut through meat.

Roaring like a feral creature, as Cloud leapt about, the green and earthy battlefield seemed never to get a spot of sun on it as the rain refused to clear. No one was the victor. Sephiroth, as keen and nimble as always, ducked, dodged, and even rolled in the middle of the air, taking flight as his wing darted out expansively. The feathers had drops of water clinging to them, the down no doubt affected by the moisture, though not in a way that even so much as slowed its master down in the slightest.

Sephiroth was far too graceful and spry, and he used his agility well enough to counterattack and avoid all of Cloud’s blows. It seemed for a brief moment that he’d won the battle, but not the war, itself. The mighty hero looked down, snarling when Cloud placed both hands on the end of his katana, using it to push the weapon into the air. With his sword going through Sephiroth’s chest, the skilled swordsman fell heavily on his knees, his face in the mud as he heaved heavily, blood running out of his open wound.

Clutching at his gash, Sephiroth shrugged it off a moment later, right before Cloud was able to bring the weapon down again on the back of his neck to behead him, no doubt.

Screaming when Sephiroth had avoided him, Cloud saw the tormented memories of his past spiraling forth, perhaps encouraging him to end this for once, or perhaps preventing him from unleashing all his power onto Sephiroth as he should have.

As the rain fell, he saw Zack running at the Shinra Army, fighting for him…all because of him…to defend him, to protect him, to save him…

There is where the brave hero died trying to save his dear friend…Zack had used his last thoughts and feelings, not full of anger and frustration, but of hope, of a promise, and of love for Aerith, especially. To die so close to his goal and at the hands of those vicious and cruel enough to turn on him was his ultimate sacrifice for Cloud.

Blindly flailing his arms as he saw Zack bleeding out there at his feet, blood and rainwater mixing, he cursed himself for being so weak and useless to do something. His soul no doubt would be unable to rest and join the Lifestream, and it wasn’t even punishment enough. He never did know what happened after that. The pain was too much, and there were gaps and spaces between, no matter how hard he’d tried to bring the entire picture together.

Cloud woke up, in the mud, looking at Zack’s body, shutting his eyes, shaking his fist as he tried to hold his Buster Sword up. As he began to talk again, moving his lips as he remembered Zack’s words, he thought of himself as Zack now, the memories being mixed into a false truth.

In his hand instead was now the heavy Buster Sword, just as Zack had wanted him to wield it. In this new memory, Zack on the other hand was very much alive in spirit, and almost physically once more, he couldn’t die just yet. He had to come back and confront his killers, and his haunting memory…they had to right the wrongs…

Weeping for Zack, for Aerith, for all of their lost hopes and dreams, Cloud cursed himself to hell and back. Invisible hands guided and moved his weapon. Perhaps they were the hands of Zack and Aerith…he liked to believe that as he slammed the weapon into the grass. Sephiroth moved, of course, but he ceased fighting back as he held onto his tattered uniform and wounds, limping a few steps here and there wherever he could.

The battlefield seemed to rage, blood dripping down, the mud crumbling, just as the Shinra soldiers ran to their deaths, fighting through all this evil blight. That was the life he’d known, before. He’d served them well, obediently following orders without raising a single question. His innocence back then had been the only safety and security blanket he’d had, and now, he had nothing. Exposed before the world so dark and desolate, the derision of dreaming and wishing had plagued Cloud for too long.

Though the forest was silent, the screaming raged on in his mind as those impaled, died slowly. Their shadowy, misty forms withered away in front of the young warrior’s very eyes.

Sephiroth raged on, running those aquamarine eyes over Cloud. Anticipating where his next blow was aimed for, he blocked a cutting charged attack, knocking Cloud’s hand back fiercely. In the perfect parry from Sephiroth, Cloud released a battle cry, closing his eyes then opening them to gaze around once more.

Sephiroth was looking at him while pulling his Masamune from his side. Charging as much as he could, though drained, he began slashing, and stabbing, with anger and fury. Purposefully, he ceased aiming for Cloud, and he instead tore a chunk through two bushes and trees with one slash. When Cloud leapt out of his way in order to follow it up with another attack, Sephiroth kicked him to the side.

Retaliating angrily, Cloud imagined slicing across his senior’s throat. He watched mentally as the blood spilled out onto the mud, as the rain poured down luxuriously, as if almost washing his sins away. If only time could’ve been turned back…if only he had the courage to kill Sephiroth right before he’d taken Aerith’s life away. Recalling the Midgar Wastelands, now, he saw corpses littering the place; it was almost as if Hell and Earth had merged.

Sephiroth slipped onto the mud, but he was quick to get on his feet again, hair soaked as it matted onto his skull. His black trench coat was almost crimson red as he made his way up the dreary path, pushing low hanging branches and wet leaves out of his face. They fell to the soggy ground, much like the bodies of his foes he’d so cruelly and callously discarded there without any thought or care.

Drawing the symbolic connections immediately, Cloud powerfully struck his opponent across the chest, sending him flying back through the thick forest. Weakly, he hit the ground, briskly rolling over before getting up to find himself getting knocked again in the chest and chin by Cloud’s unending blows.

Sephiroth quickly did a leg sweep, putting his weight on his hands, being able to shift himself in a push up position and get up deftly to search for his discarded sword. Sephiroth gritted his teeth as the two sides battled, neither one giving in, until, the fire and lightning came.

The elements flew across the wind almost, as they sliced down trees, rocks, setting ablaze the grass momentarily before the rain doused the fires. Tiny sparks flew up, and Sephiroth yelled at Cloud to get out of the way as he sliced through a few falling branches that no doubt would squash the young man to a pulp. Anger made it difficult and damn near improbably for Cloud to listen, well.

Why would Sephiroth care? He had no reason to, since he was an unfeeling beast.

Cloud viciously twisted himself upwards to reach Sephiroth’s full height, and brutally kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flying into the mud, face down. Once Sephiroth had fallen, the golden-haired male picked up his sword, ready to deliver the deathblow to the One Winged Angel, to Sephiroth.

Now, this monster would die by his own damn blade.

Yes…the position was right, the timing was proper, the moment was now. Sephiroth had his back turned to him as he sat up wearily, gazing down at his lap. His back was turned…just as Aerith’s had been when Sephiroth descended on her…this would end it all…this was the final, killing blow.

Cloud screamed out Aerith’s name, the Masamune nearly piercing into his own eyes as he held it. He’d been meaning to end Sephiroth’s legacy with his own damn weapon, but the older male had risen up with the last of his strength and plunged the sick, silver blade of the katana deeply into Cloud’s chest. Simultaneously, Cloud bore down on the Masamune, pulling down and ripping at his senior’s insides with the sword.

They’d each landed a blow. The rain started to stop as Sephiroth shouted Cloud’s name, just as he began pushing himself off the blade of the katana. The memories…the damn memories. This was how it’d all began, as well. With Cloud on one end of the Masamune, with Sephiroth on the other, dangling on the precipice as their powers and strengths matched in one defining moment.

Sephiroth released horrifying noises as his warm flesh refused the Masamune. Once he’d ejected it with another pained cry all of the world could no doubt hear, he strongly punched Cloud twice across the face for his brazenness. Gripping the sharpest edge of the katana, Sephiroth didn’t care as he cut his own palm. Using all his energy, he yanked it out of Cloud’s body, then backhanded him to throw him off guard.

As he kicked up the Masamune with one foot to his own hands, Cloud turned his neck and shoved the katana down again through with his hands, all the way to the hilt. He didn’t even know what the hell he’d done. All he knew was that he was losing blood, and he had to act quickly. Guiding his hand, he then literally ripped down with all his force, to cut the mighty warrior in half.

His blade sank into the earth, however, and Sephiroth grabbed his bloody Masamune, pushing it down next to the katana. The weapons were discarded, and Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s shoulders, drawing him close to see if he was alright. In retaliation, Cloud tossed him a ferocious look of his own before he fell sideways, gripping the areas of his weakened body which hurt the most.

Sweat dripped down Cloud’s face, onto his soaked clothing, turning the fabric even blacker and darker than the night. As blood dripped down the other side of his form, running down his neck, trickling down his face like water out of an old faucet at night, he shivered against the cold breeze. It did very little to rejuvenate or refresh as it was meant to.

“I…w-wish…I could s-stop feeling and caring about you…” Cloud chuckled slightly, shaking his head. As he did this, the blood coursed back and forth in his skull, again trickling down over his chest. Salty sweat mixing with it, which wasn’t a pleasant smell or feeling, he groaned as he doubled over in pain, lying on the soaked soil as he took to scowling high above past the leafy trees and foliage.

Sephiroth’s wing draped over Cloud, as though trying to shield and protect him from the drizzle. Cloud supposed that was the case, at first, but when he felt a few feathers falling onto his flesh, he noticed that his wounds stung less, and that his bleeding had slowed down drastically…

Wounds closing, Cloud softly whispered, “What’s ha—happening?”

Sephiroth weakly grunted, “She told me to save you, and that’s what I’m doing…she t-told me that she’s in the water…I can hear her voice, you know…”

Magic churned and channeled between them, and unbeknownst to even Cloud, he somehow was holding onto Sephiroth, healing the injured warrior, as well. He knew Sephiroth was referring to Aerith, and as he clung to the infamous ex-SOLDIER for dear life, he weakly whispered and repeated her name.

“Yes,” Sephiroth assented carefully, brushing Cloud’s hair away from his eyes and forehead so he could see. “She’s here…she was always watching over you…over us both.”

Cloud closed his eyes, not even caring much that he was crying like an infant, once again. Tearing blades of grass out of the soil, once they were uprooted, he softly asked Sephiroth in a calm demeanor, “We both lost, and yet we both won…”

Impetuously, Sephiroth blurted, “I love you…more than I loved Aerith. I love you, Cloud.”

Smiling in spite of it all, Cloud lazily purred, “Yeah…you’ve told me before, Sephiroth. You’ve told me plenty of times…”

It was with a sigh that he set aside the Masamune, the immensely long, slender blade gleaming wickedly in the ample moonlight. The sky only grumbled one last time, signaling the end of the rainstorm as the planet took to silence.

When Sephiroth stood up to go, he paused, noticing something for the first time.

Cloud was staring at him, but as he got up to his knees, behind himself, a beautiful glow resonated and beamed forth. A lovely, gentle feminine visage appeared over Cloud’s shoulders, and pearly white teeth glinted at Sephiroth. Warm, round eyes bore into his own, and though no laughter escaped those plump pink lips, when she shifted her head, he saw the pink ribbon there floating almost miraculously as it held her brown locks together in place.

This was no casual, observant stare in the way Cloud and Aerith stared at him, now. It was a wide-eyed, emotionally driven one, their eyes turning to blood and silver under the careful lighting of the moon and flame.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud drawled out, almost purring languidly like a big cat. He stood; his eyes still locked to his senior’s, and as he rose, Aerith also stood by. Clasping her dainty little hands in her lap, she too was crying out for him, but Sephiroth couldn’t hear her voice, anymore.

Another had replaced it, though he didn’t mind.

Even with his own lightning reflexes and enhanced senses, Sephiroth was startled when Cloud was right there beside him in an instant. The boy’s hand cupped the skin at the nape of his neck, pulling him down, down, down...

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

Warm lips fit perfectly over his own, and he mumbled his appreciation as Cloud licked at his mouth before slipping his tongue in to tease at the older male’s. Sephiroth let himself go, slumping a little to accommodate the younger man’s more diminutive height, and he happily let him deepen the kiss.

Cloud kissed him relentlessly for nearly five minutes, so much that his own lips were swollen and terribly pink.

Sephiroth reluctantly drew himself away as he stammered out, “N-not out here…not like this…”

“We’ve already done worse things…more daring things, I should say.” Cloud was grinning like the Cheshire Cat he so resembled at times, dipping his head down to nip at Sephiroth’s sloping collarbone, then lower, across his chest.

The blond gave a sigh of disapproval when he encountered the leather straps barring his procedure, but when his commanding eyes flicked up to Sephiroth, they were immediately taken care of, and the ex-SOLDIER suddenly found himself naked from the waist up by his own hands.

When the hell had he done this?

Growling as time slipped and his hands were doing things they shouldn’t have been, Sephiroth potently hissed, “Don’t…don’t just—”

Shrugging as he helped him undress, Cloud asked, “Don’t just what? Don’t just have sex with the man who was in love with the same girl I once loved? You want me to stop fucking the man who killed the girl I was in love with?” Snorting, he chimed in with, “I can’t now; not when I’ve also fallen in love with that same man, no matter how wrong it is.”

Sephiroth tried desperately to think, to reason out the twisted situation, which was no easy task as Cloud descended upon his right nipple, sucking and licking at it with that highly skilled mouth of his. Teeth grazed across the bud, and Sephiroth could hardly restrain his moans; hell, he hardly cared at all, anymore. Nothing was worth fighting off the cold sensation that was the forest’s night air hitting his lower half when Cloud had somehow found the time to pull his pants down.

Sephiroth sucked in a huge, gasping breath when he looked down just in time to see the sweet, smiling mouth open up over the head of his cock. Then, his eyes squeezed shut and all he could focus on was the incredibly warm, wet sensation of Cloud’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. That sensual tongue lapped on his dripping opening, then started gliding down, under the head...and...

Incoherently, Sephiroth chanted, “Oh, fuck, fuck, Cloud…”

He couldn’t even force out the will and plea for Cloud to cease and release his length. Damn it all, it felt so good, so nice, so dependably perfect. He could feel himself ready to come; that delicate hand stroking the sensitive flesh of his balls, tracing the veins running up his dick, until it could go no farther after meeting the mouth already there.

And Sephiroth was so close, his head dropping back and his hips rocking in a jerky, rhythmic pattern, for all the life of him not knowing how he could hold himself back from just fucking that pretty face. It was coming, he was coming, in just a second or two, Cloud would have a mouth full of his seed, and that image was just too wonderful for Sephiroth to bear, and—

It was about then that reality started to kick in, and he jerked away from Cloud so violently that the back of his head hit the tree he had been leaning against only moments before. Fuck, that would be sore in the morning, but he didn’t give it much attention as he tried creating some space between their bodies.

A strangled groan came from Sephiroth as he forced himself to muster the energy to look down at Cloud, who was standing up again.

The younger swordsman frowned, huffing an angry breath as he whispered hotly, “What?” Teasingly, Cloud added, “You’ve always like it when I sucked you off…did I do something wrong?”

‘Not at all’ had been the first reply on his mind, but instead, the tall warrior answered strongly with, “What in the name of Shinra do you think you’re doing?” Sephiroth grasped the tree’s bark for support, then remembered he was supposed to be a stoic warrior and righted himself with no trouble.

Shaking his head, he began scolding stolidly, “Doing that out of the--gah!” He was pushed forcefully against the tree with more strength than he’d thought the once injured Cloud Strife possessed, and suddenly he was being kissed again. He tried to fight it; he ducked down and scrambled backwards on the heels of his hands; his eyes huge with concern.

“Y-you! Brat! Wait a minute!” he gasped out, trying to form a protest.

Peevish, Cloud straightened and stared at him again, but this time with half-lidded eyes that looked suspiciously lustful. His youthful face had contorted into an expression that could only be described as a pout, and he began to advance upon the prone Sephiroth. When he was standing just between the strong warrior’s splayed knees, he dropped down and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

Their chests slammed together, and due to the wetness from the rain, both their nipples were quite hardened and erect. Cloud and Sephiroth both hissed, delightfully rubbing their skin together to create a delightfully heated friction that sent them both swooning.

“Aah, Sephiroth...” Cloud wriggled up against Sephiroth’s body, the blue-eyed one’s smaller form inching up against his senior’s.

Cloud had bashed and pressed himself to tightly to Sephiroth until the other man thought that it was surely impossible for their bodies to get any closer to one another without actually melding.

They were about to become one…

Gulping, he tried maneuvering a little so that the heat growing between his legs wouldn’t be so apparent, but Cloud merely followed his every motion. Lips attacked Sephiroth’s thighs, cock, and hips, peppering the way and the length with steaming hot kisses he couldn’t deny and ignore.

Nearly fainting on the spot, he ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair, aiming not to tug and harm the younger male as he panted heavily. “C-Cloud…ugh! Wha...what’re you...you...” He annoyingly trailed off as he felt a mouth touch his neck, lightly, and then teeth began biting with equal gentleness.

Dipping his head back as he nearly collapsed, Sephiroth only grunted, “Ugh, haa…”

“I like that I’m unable to make it so that you can’t say a word.” The vainglory and boastfulness had been mouthed against his skin, flesh rasping against his tender throat, and Sephiroth merely rumbled his incoherent response.

Unable to control himself, and not wanting to, Sephiroth strongly reached down and crushed Cloud’s mouth under his own so mercilessly, spearing his tongue in and claiming the youth’s burning lips for his enjoyment. At the peak of pleasure, Sephiroth truly delighted when Cloud kissed back with enough force to match his own roughness.

He then turned his attention to the juncture of the adolescent’s shapely shoulder and neck, a sensitive area corded with muscle under pale skin. He bit there and sucked, hard enough to bruise. In response, Cloud merely whimpered encouragingly and raked his nails down the ex-SOLDIER’s broad back.

Sephiroth nipped particularly roughly on Cloud’s lower lip, intentionally breaking past a thin layer of skin. Cloud rewarded him with a soft snicker, though the levels of animosity, possessiveness, want, and raging desire existed there anytime he blinked.

Backing away as he held a hand against his slightly bloodied lip, Cloud then lapped at a drop, shivering in delight and rapture.

Sephiroth eyed him incredulously as he fought to push out, “Wh-when we’re d-done, here, we still have a lot to d-discuss…”

“No shit,” Cloud mocked as his eyes roamed over Sephiroth’s form. “I have questions, too, but right now, I need you to fuck me.”

“Good.” Nodding strongly in his confirmation, Sephiroth announced, “I’ll do as you ask, Cloud.”

It was then that Sephiroth let one hand wander down Cloud’s side, pausing to lightly pinch the rise of one hip. Hurriedly, he unzipped Cloud’s jeans, a hand already greedily weaving its way down until he could stroke his partner’s throbbing, hard, pre-come-tipped length. At last, his questing fingers pressed lightly against the younger male’s puckered entrance, slipping in and driving home to the bundle of sensitive nerves he knew awaited himself.

The result indeed was as explosive and magnetic as before. Cloud’s round eyes landed on his, eating away at Sephiroth’s doubts. This heat and sustenance grew stronger between them as they ground against each other in dire need and frustration. Sephiroth’s gaze flicked back up to Cloud’s after some time, sincerely eyes asking, practically begging, and all for permission.

While he was thoroughly stretched, Cloud rolled one shoulder and grinned erotically. “What are you-ah-waiting for...?” He wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck again, hands finding purchase in the rippling muscle, and he tilted his head back, body pressed wantonly against the man’s.

“Ughh, please, do it now, and s-stop teasing and torturing m-me!”

Needing no further prompting, Sephiroth removed his hand and hunched over Cloud, gently lifting one leg and bending it upwards. The thinner, smaller male smiled and hooked his own in Sephiroth’s hair before sliding it down to grip his shoulder. Holding himself in place, he watched with fascination Sephiroth position his cockhead flush against his opening.

In that brief moment, their eyes met, and Sephiroth raised a brow almost quizzically.

Cloud whined petulantly as he gyrated his hips. “Ugh! What’re you waiting for?” he teased again in that silky voice, and Sephiroth groaned, nearly giving in to temptation and thrusting forward.

“W-wait,” Sephiroth panted when Cloud tried gripping him and helping him slide in. Sephiroth grimaced as he turned Cloud over and gently pressed him chest-first against a tree trunk.

Tenderly stroking Cloud’s arms, he massaged them for a moment as he whispered, “Hold onto that and stick your ass out for me.”

Cloud obeyed with plenty of needful cries. Slamming his hands down onto the tree trunk, he gripped tightly, in spite of how wet it was. Behind himself, Sephiroth gingerly stroked his length, staring right into the center of Cloud’s back as he wondered a million things to himself.

Finally, finding his husky voice, he almost sheepishly asked, “D-do you f-forgive me, Cloud?”

Turning around and glaring at him, Cloud moaned, “I won’t unless you hurry and fuck me!”

Enough was said. They could address this issue after rough, hateful sex.

Slapping Cloud’s ass for the thrill of it, Sephiroth circled Cloud’s opening with the head of his cock, stretching slowly before he rolled his hips against Cloud. Just like that, and he was in. Only halfway buried inside his partner, Sephiroth enjoyed how Cloud was hissing and mewling as he adjusted to the burning feeling of being breached.

Throwing his head back, Cloud loudly crooned, “Fuuuck! You’re…ugh! Your cock is so huge!”

Damn.

Upon hearing such lewd things, Sephiroth nearly went mad. Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been greedily holding, Sephiroth collapsed over his lover, barely slighting himself up by his elbows. He tried to go slow, painfully slow, remembering Cloud’s yelp of pain during their first time. He wasn’t interested in hearing that pretty voice of the skilled young warrior crying out in pain ever again. So, with much precision in the act, he barely inched forward, gasping with Cloud every time he moved.

After testing the limits, Sephiroth finally felt himself sliding deeply inside Cloud, buried to the hilt. Peeking between where they were joined, he nearly purred in satisfaction when he saw his lowering abdomen meeting Cloud’s supple ass.

Thrusting once to announce his presence, Sephiroth’s eyes rolled back into his head while he enjoyed how tight and hot it all was.

“Sweet fuck, Cloud; you’re as tight and as hot as I remember…” The sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling was so intense it resembled pain for an instant, but he went on through once he caught Cloud clawing at the dark tree trunk.

There was a little sob from under Sephiroth, and he furtively glanced down to see Cloud’s face. A few tears began tracking silently down his cheeks...or perhaps they were mixed in with the rainwater. Sephiroth wasn’t able to differentiate, though he was certain he scented salt in the air.

Collecting a drop as it slid gracefully down to Cloud’s chin, Sephiroth resisted the urge to lap away at it, not wanting to run the risk of frightening his lover.

“Ah, Cloud,” he managed to say before the adolescent moved.

It was then that his thought processes shut down. He almost didn’t hear Cloud telling him to move quickly, that it would be just wonderful if he only moved.

Sephiroth didn’t have to be told twice. He bowed his head over Cloud’s neck, panting as he thrust; shallowly at first, then harder when the young man ardently demanded it. They were moving too fast, and Sephiroth normally would’ve checked if his lover was coping well, but there were too many emotions to ignore and forego, now.

He couldn’t have held himself back, even if he or Cloud wanted him to. Sephiroth let out a purely animalistic growl, teeth finding the former-infantryman’s neck again as he finally gave in and pounded into him for all he was worth. One of Sephiroth’s hands found the rough bark of a tree for support, the other began clawing into his lover’s hair, tugging the locks to the point where it seriously hurt the other male.

Cloud began profusely weeping out something that may have served as a cry for help, for Sephiroth to slow down, to stop, or perhaps the total opposite; that he was enjoying it all with zeal.

Shit…Sephiroth didn’t know what his partner was even saying for a while. His heartbeat drowned out the sounds of even the wind and gentle rain, with his foggy breath steaming and billowing out before himself. It made things even more obscure, but the ambiance couldn’t have been more perfect.

Soon, however, when he focused enough through his utter turmoil, he made out the phrases Cloud repeatedly chanted out like an ending prayer.

“For the love of God, harder! Sephiroth! Fuck me harder!”

Beautiful. Yes, beauty such as this hardly existed in the world.

Amazed at the delicate-looking boy’s stamina and endurance, Sephiroth leaned back, pulling Cloud with himself off the ground. He felt flashes of the most incredibly wonderful pain he’d ever felt as nails dug deep into the skin of his back. He’d picked Cloud up enough to turn him around, wrap his legs around his waist, and then ram him against the tree trunk.

Deliciously, though he was going a bit faster than he’d intended to, every time he pressed inside, Sephiroth was graciously rewarded with Cloud’s muscles sucking and pulling the tip of his cock in deeper.

Cloud winced in pain, though he kept on going as he tightened drastically around Sephiroth’s entire being and screamed in his raw orgasm. Both men were at their limit, and with a few more pumps from Sephiroth’s hand delivered to Cloud’s cock, he felt himself coming, too.

Sephiroth buried his face into the slim, heaving chest before himself and released his semen deeply into Cloud’s tight body, even as the sensation of something hot and slick coating his stomach came to himself a few moments later. He drew the panting boy into his arms and leaned down on top of him once again, kissing his forehead.

The urge to weep out was substantially high, and how it came to be that Sephiroth repressed his emotions even stunned the stoic ex-SOLDIER.

“Perfection, perfect...you’re perfect, Cloud,” Sephiroth muttered, brushing the thick strands of sunny-colored, damp locks from Cloud’s sweat-slicked face.

When they drew back, their eyes met, and they seemed rather shy. Cloud’s arms loosened their hold around Sephiroth, sleep threatening to claim him as he shuddered in the post-orgasmic throes still wrecking his pliant form.

Then, there was that smile again, only now, it was sated and sleepy.

“Thank you, Sephiroth.” He sighed when the former SOLDIER pulled out of him but seemed not to mind so much when he was crushed in a hug and kissed over and over.

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what Cloud was even thanking him for. He needed to properly thank Cloud, but he would do so at the right time. Now, he had to get them both indoors for a hot bath, before Cloud especially caught his death.

Cradling the youth and his clothes in a bundle over his strong arms, Sephiroth limped as he carried his lover back inside the dark abode which was to now be only their fortress; their gentle, good home. As they slipped within the comforting, familiar darkness, Cloud lay his head against Sephiroth’s toned chest, purring like a small kitten.

They clumsily landed on the bed while the bath water turned warm enough for their entry. It was a fleeting moment, so they could catch their breath, but it was enough to rouse Cloud from his dreamland as he gently whispered into Sephiroth’s ear.

“Promise me one thing?” begged Cloud as he watched Sephiroth drift off to sleep at his side, still held quite close. Tenderly holding Sephiroth’s face in his cold fingers, it did the trick well to have the effect on Sephiroth just enough, so he cracked open his eyes.

“Mm...anything,” he mumbled in response, rubbing his young partner’s back, desperately searching for warmth.

There was a long pause, and Sephiroth didn’t quite hear what Cloud said. He dismissed it, figuring it could wait until morning, and merely nodded in response and clung onto his young lover, eager to pull him even closer.

That didn’t do, however, and Cloud shook him as he hissed, “Hey…did you hear?”

Sephiroth weakly bemoaned, “Cloud…I’m exhausted…”

Not yet succumbing to sleep, Cloud had made one small, quiet request.

Pressing one kiss over Sephiroth’s beating heart, he ravenously declaimed, “I want it to be your sword that kills me, in the end. I want to die by your hand…only your hand, Sephiroth.”

Lazily smiling, Sephiroth couldn’t help but purr back, “I’ll die when you die, Cloud. We will go together.”


	15. Past Lives, Future Dreams

Cloud draped his head over Sephiroth’s chest, using him much like a pillar of support to lean against. The warm bathwater and steam billowing and surrounding their bodies as they lay in the tub was soothing, but the atmosphere on an emotional and psychological level had yet to be touched upon and rectified.

It was awkward, to say the least. The bath itself was relaxing, and while they hadn’t been shy about this form of shared intimacy, that wasn’t their main intent while they each sat silently, gazing about in different directions as though trying to avoid all conversation.

Cloud peered out the dark, rain-covered, soaked window to his left, while Sephiroth glared to the right, perhaps studying the painting hanging on the wall from an old, dark hook. The sound of water dripping off the tip of Cloud’s nose and then falling into the tub sounded horribly loud in the dead silence.

Coupled with the occasional sound of thunder roaring outside, while raindrops pelted the windows, it was akin to a blast firing off, and every time it happened, both young men shivered.

Realizing that this stretched-out silence wasn’t going to solve anything, as his worries and questions nibbled at the pit of his stomach, Cloud hesitantly began, “So, um, h-how did you meet and fall in love with A-Aerith?”

Sephiroth threw him a withering glare, to which Cloud swiftly corrected with, “I mean, like b-before her um…”

How could he even say it? How could he bring himself to even ask the putrid question which would unlock foul memories and feelings for them both?

Though they couldn’t exactly afford to skirt around the subject, they had to remain discreet and careful enough not to reopen the largest and most sensitive of wounds.

Elegantly, Sephiroth cleared his throat, making a soft sort of sound that was refined, and never sounded quite like a cough. Pushing his soaked hair strands out of his eyes, he smoothly stated, “I didn’t have the opportunity to hold audience with her in the way you think.”

Scratching his head, Cloud murmured questionably, “Then…how did you—”

“Zack Fair was studying and training under Angeal Hewley, who was one of my best friends, you know.”

It made sense, yet there were pieces within the odd puzzle that was slowly morphing and shaping in his eyes.

Chewing his lower lip, which felt so cracked and dry that it annoyed himself, Cloud regretfully inquired, “So, Zack did what, exactly?” He could hazard many guesses, but he wanted the full, unadulterated version from Sephiroth, himself.

Casually, almost, Sephiroth leaned back against the tub, draping his arms over both sides of it as he sleekly replied, “He went around showing everyone a picture of her. He was so proud and happy with his new girlfriend, you see.” Smugly, he added, “When he traveled to Costa del Sol, he shared a room with Angeal, and all throughout the night, he spoke of Aerith.”

Smiling down almost shyly as though recalling it, Sephiroth’s blush became apparent in the mirrors and the window of the bathroom. That expression annoyed Cloud, especially seeing as how he’d never known Sephiroth to blush so much when he thought of a loved one.

Yes, he hadn’t supposed a monster such as Sephiroth could even be capable of understanding what love was, but now, it seemed to glow and permeate through the One Winged Angel, showering Cloud in the fervent and effulgent rays.

Fingers drumming over the tub’s edges, Sephiroth continued. “I fell in love with her the more I heard about her. She was courageous, stunning, charming, in every way, loveable, and when I saw her photo, I wanted her more than you know.”

Sliding down until his chin nearly hit the water, Cloud glumly growled, “Yeah, Aerith was a special girl; she had that effect on everyone she met.”

Kissing his shoulder, Sephiroth then rubbed his thumb over it as he asked smoothly, “What about you?”

Wanting to get it over with and not tell the entire story, Cloud mumbled, “I loved her, too. I didn’t mean to, because she even warned me not to fall in love with her, but I guess it was in my destiny or something.”

How strange it all sounded, and how much he didn’t believe it, even as he stated the words succinctly. He would be pithy and blunt, but it still made no sense. The very thing he’d never wished to happen always did; the universe had trapped him in a trick of torture and pain, as always. Destiny didn’t exist and wasn’t an absolute, no matter how much he wanted it to be.

As if reading his mind, somehow, Sephiroth again kissed his shoulder, and then neck as he purred into his flesh, “You don’t believe it, yourself…in destiny.”

Resisting the urge to shove him away out of spite, an irritable side of Cloud vied against his contempt and misery, aiming not to lash out at Sephiroth for his wrongdoings. He sensed that Sephiroth was already pained and suffering, and from what he’d seen displayed from the other man so far, he did appear to hold remorse over his actions regarding Aerith’s death. There was no need to poke and push further, and there wasn’t a cause to vilify him, anymore.

Splashing water over his face as he washed it for the third time that evening, Cloud searched through his thoughts as he blurted out unwisely, “It won’t end in happiness for us. Nothing for me works, so why would this?”

Sephiroth’s lips had been wandering randomly over Cloud’s neck and shoulders, when he ceased as the words took root in his ears and brain. With a frown, he pulled away from Cloud as he gripped his chin, turning his head about forcefully so they would stare at each other.

Not shying from Sephiroth’s deeply penetrable glare, Cloud only hissed curtly, “What? It’s the truth! We may like each other a lot, but that doesn’t mean we will be together for a long time!”

Strongly, Sephiroth jerked his head as he growled dominantly, “Cloud, stop it.”

“I’m just trying not to be disappointed! Facing the truth is easier, even if you’re scared of it!”

Eyelids tightly clenching for a second, Sephiroth then relaxed his expressions as he stated earnestly, “I’m not scared, nor am I running from the truth. Yes, I have lost, before, and so have you. But that doesn’t mean we need to stop living.”

Disagreeing, Cloud argued firmly, “I don’t want to go through this, again. I’m tired of feeling new things, and then having them taken away from me.”

Sephiroth had been silent, and Cloud needed him to argue back more than anything else. Hating that his senior wasn’t as quick with words, Cloud’s insecurities blossomed, and he supposed Sephiroth wasn’t as confident and as serious about his feelings as he wanted Cloud to believe.

Furious and impatient, Cloud tried to create some space between their bodies, when Sephiroth suddenly latched onto his arm, yanking him back in his rightful spot.

“Hey! Let me go!”

“No, Cloud. We went over this,” came Sephiroth’s demanding, fractious growl, declaring much in the way that suggested to Cloud that he truly was going nowhere, and it was foolish and futile to even try to do so.

Alarmed at the level of Sephiroth’s possessiveness, Cloud felt his face flushing, and he tried to hide it as he turned away. “Stop, you don’t even really care about—”

An interruption surprised himself, though it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. Sephiroth wildly dove at him, capturing his mouth with his own. His hot tongue speared into Cloud’s mouth, entrapping Cloud’s own tongue while Sephiroth ran his fingers through Cloud’s drenched hair. Kissing, stroking, caressing, Sephiroth did whatever he could to not only placate his irate partner, but to also soothe him.

Pressing Cloud against the other end of the tub hurriedly, Sephiroth enveloped the younger, smaller male in his larger form, almost drowning Cloud in his own bodily essence. Water and bubbles sloshed around, as though serenading them. Sephiroth’s mouth was hot, and his teeth bit hungrily against Cloud’s lower lip in a sensually annoying tug of war.

Tongue practically suffocating Cloud, Sephiroth didn’t even pause as he stroked into Cloud’s mouth, flattening his tongue right over Cloud’s, before biting even harder into his mouth so their teeth ground together and clashed.

Sephiroth would then take turns ‘playing’, sucking Cloud’s lip into his mouth, before gnawing on the flesh until Cloud was writhing against his body. Sephiroth renewed his possessive hold onto him tightly, pushing his legs between Cloud’s until the youth’s were obscenely spread apart, all while toying with his hard nipples.

Cloud would’ve fallen into the water had he not gripped the edges of the tub strongly, knuckles white as he shook in a mixture of pleasure and raw shock. Sephiroth was relentless as he tugged fiercely at one nipple, just in time with the flick of his tongue, swiping it across Cloud’s lower lip. Unforgivingly jutting ahead with his hips, Sephiroth made sure his cock slipped and poked Cloud’s, wrenching a throaty moan from his young partner.

Handling him with precision, care, and gruffness that was ever so akin to Sephiroth’s true nature, Sephiroth didn’t even permit Cloud a second to catch his breath before escalating the kiss drastically. He began almost choking Cloud with his tongue, penetrating the younger man’s mouth as his cock had his body half an hour ago.

Fucking Cloud with his tongue as he dipped it in and out of his mouth, Sephiroth bashed his teeth against Cloud’s, groaning when shivers shot up and down his spine. They sat and tingled at his tailbone, and he took more from Cloud so greedily.

Mind spinning as his lungs burned and threatened to explode, Cloud opened his watery eyes, weeping as Sephiroth ground his tongue and teeth over his, marking his lover with his own power and essence in ways no one else would dare to do. Cloud was certain that Sephiroth wanted to suck his soul right out of his mouth, leaving him a shadowy husk…

Releasing Cloud’s lips with an audible ‘pop’ that was lewd and horrifying, Sephiroth moved away, licking his own lips as he chuckled at the aroused state his kiss had left his junior in.

Cloud’s mouth hung open, lips forming an ‘o’ as he turned red as an apple while blinking up at Sephiroth. Shyly, he wiped his mouth, grabbing Sephiroth’s arm with a free hand as he curled against his large partner.

Embracing him warmly, Sephiroth kissed the top of Cloud’s skull, whispering against the wet mop of golden hair sweet promises and loving words.

“Listen, this is not on a whim, Cloud,” he began earnestly, much like a plea, causing Cloud to whimper and whine. “Cloud, if I had met you back then and taken more time to get to know you as I do now, I would’ve made you mine, instantly.”

Weeping against Sephiroth’s chest, Cloud harshly jabbed, “That’s…that’s a shitty l-love confession!”

Holding him as he stroked his back tenderly, much like a devoted lover he’d known for ages, Sephiroth’s deep voice spoke out calmly, “I’m serious about you, Cloud. Just remain here with me as my lover.”

Almost caving in, before he broke apart due to the words, Cloud wanted to test out Sephiroth’s declaration of undying love once and for all.

With utmost anger and seriousness he couldn’t prevent from shadowing his face, he reared up on his knees, bringing himself to Sephiroth’s eye level. Snarling, almost, he slammed both hands on Sephiroth’s shoulders, causing the older male to raise a brow in question.

Not allowing him to interrupt, this time, Cloud almost sarcastically fired out, “Oh? And what’s changed now, in comparison to before?” Arrogantly, he pressed on, “Would you really have told people back then that you loved me, if you had loved me as you do, now? Hmm?”

Cocking his head to the side, he sneered as he ferociously added, “Would you have boasted to Angeal or others about me? Would you have been so serious about me that you’d even marry me and show me off to all of Gaia?”

He hadn’t been expecting any reply. If he’d been in Sephiroth’s position, he wouldn’t even know how to form a response. It was much better to remain with low expectations so he could avoid disappointment, then. Sephiroth could resume living in his silence.

Chuckling as he shook his head, tears freely spilling, Cloud brushed his bangs out of his eyes and away from his forehead as he regained his balance on wobbly knees. “Wh-what am I even saying?” Pointing the question at himself, he reiterated on a broken note, “What’s wrong with me? What am I—”

“Yes.”

Shaken out of his stupor and confusion, Cloud lifted his head, blinking rapidly as he took in Sephiroth’s stern gaze. “Eh?”

Nodding at him once, Sephiroth again stated confidently, “Yes.”

Thinking he’d been hearing things or imagining it all, Cloud sank into the water, gathering some of it up and splashing it over his face. “Wait…what are you saying? Yes? Yes what?”

The water hadn’t aided in clarifying anything, and Cloud wondered why he’d even resorted to such a silly method. Shaking his head, he then went to pinch himself, when Sephiroth grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a tight, close hug that nearly crushed his bones.

Refusing to release him just yet, Sephiroth eagerly promised his junior, “Yes. I would have done all of that, and I will do it, now, if you want me to.” Meeting Cloud’s stunned, thunderstruck eyes, he beamed as he planted a chaste kiss in the center of his partner’s forehead, allowing his hot lips to linger for longer than necessary.

Ruffling Cloud’s hair playfully, Sephiroth fondly supplied, “Although I cannot change the past, I can make amends for it, now, and I can do whatever you want and need of me to do for our future.”

This was a promise, and as good of a solid one as he would gain from Sephiroth. A man of his social stature and phenomenal pride knew only how to be arrogant, demeaning, ruthless, and so domineering in his own way. Perhaps that indeed had been the life Sephiroth was accustomed to living, but times were changing; their feelings were rapidly growing and shaping the world around themselves, and it wouldn’t ever be the other way around, again.

This time, Cloud didn’t fight or struggle as Sephiroth wrapped his slender form in his muscular arms, sweeping him off his feet, carrying him out of the tub, and exiting the steamy bathroom.

Holding his lover like a prize or a unique treasure only he would behold, Sephiroth peered down at Cloud and smiled kindly. It wasn’t a gesture or an expression Cloud was eager to associate with someone like Sephiroth, and for that reason, he fought with himself to return the smile. Instead, he grimaced as though he were in pain.

Understanding his frustrations, Sephiroth guided them into a grand, master bedroom, setting Cloud onto the center of the bed as he then kneeled before him. Still tall and hulking in his frame, Sephiroth aimed to be courteous as he respectfully held onto Cloud’s shoulders and massaged them.

“What’re you going to do, now?” Cloud found himself asking, though he’d meant to ask himself the very same question.

Sephiroth didn’t reply as he instead continued to caress Cloud, targeting all his sore spots and sensitive bones and muscles. Kneading them for minutes, Sephiroth’s warm breath ghosted along Cloud’s flesh before he pressed their bodies together tightly.

Nearly weeping out in joy from the close contact so lewd and divine simultaneously, Cloud, while lost in his own musings and ponderings, softly asked, “Wh-what…what should I do?”

Never ceasing his gently touching, Sephiroth leaned in close as he calmly guided Cloud down onto the mattress, laying him flatly to rest on his back. Hovering over him for a moment, Sephiroth allowed his long hair to tickle Cloud’s bare skin, smiling as he peppered his partner’s bare, upper torso in generously loving kisses.

“If you don’t understand, then don’t ever utter such strange words, my Cloud.”

ӜӜӜ ӜӜӜ

The vibrator was still going, trapped and unremoved from the tightness of Cloud’s passage, continuing to fulfil its purpose despite the younger man’s second orgasm. Cloud gripped the crisp, clean sheets, writhing with his lower half in the air wantonly, putting on the obscenest show for Sephiroth’s viewing pleasure.

The pleasure it created while Sephiroth moved it deeper and deeper was exactly what Cloud needed and wanted; it was a distraction. As it continued to rub against Cloud’s prostate, vibrator going at full tilt, Sephiroth was able to sneak in digit after digit, trying to stretch the tight ring of muscles even further.

Hissing as he reared up against his lover’s hand, Cloud bit into the insides of his fleshy cheeks, praying through his burning, salty tears for Sephiroth to end this. He wished he could string the words and beg for Sephiroth to penetrate him with his cock, but only mewls and weeping sounds escaped himself anytime he tried to communicate.

Sephiroth seemed thrilled as ever, controlling the boundaries of Cloud’s pleasure. Knowing he was in charge, Sephiroth moved the toy in faster and harder, littering Cloud’s back with kisses, bites, and the marks of his teeth every so often. The path he’d mapped out down to Cloud’s globes was caked in red and pink marks, and Sephiroth ate up the sight of his own ‘design’.

Knowing Cloud was going to be his forever, Sephiroth could hardly wait to toss the sex toy away. He drew out more of Cloud’s pleasure by using it, but now, once again, as he observed Cloud gasping out in ardent desire while on all fours, he felt envious of the damn vibrator more than he should have.

At first, it had proven enough of a distraction to keep Cloud docile, the vibrator stimulating senses that were all ready at their maximum. But Sephiroth had never stretched Cloud this far before, and even his recent pleasure wasn’t enough to keep the pain away. It began to wash over Cloud’s handsome features, showing that his body truly wasn’t willing to make room for what Sephiroth had planned.

Though he knew he should’ve stopped, Sephiroth was disgusted to know that a part of himself was determined to continue this and see it to the end. The green-eyed male was set upon his own arousal by this point, and only offered consoling stroking and rubbing to Cloud’s back and shoulders whenever the youth cried out in abject pain.

When Cloud kicked roughly into the mattress, Sephiroth knew it was time to stop. He couldn’t go any further; not when the one whom he loved so much wasn’t enjoying this.

As usual, Cloud surprised him, however. When he moved to get away and provide his partner with some time and space, Cloud prevented him from going anywhere by turning around and growling at him like an animal. That was a message enough, and Sephiroth resumed, spreading loving kisses to the younger male’s inner thighs as he continued to work the muscles to their maximum and beyond.

No words were spoken between Cloud and Sephiroth. As the intimacy progressed, they communicated through touch, guttural sounds, gestures, and hungry looks. Every little glance meant something only two close lovers were able to decipher and connect with.

A faint whimper accompanied the last few thrusts of Sephiroth’s fingers within Cloud’s entrance. Carefully, Sephiroth had eventually turned the vibrator down to a slow thrum, letting his fingers do the work within the inner walls, stroking and prodding as they continued to stretch the most intimate part of his lover’s eager body. Like a delicacy, Cloud had to be handled with precision and care, a talent only Sephiroth knew he had.

It had taken patience to get Cloud this stretched, along with lubricant that had been all set, open on the bed for the use of the vibrator. But despite his care, Sephiroth knew that Cloud would be in pain tomorrow, meaning that he had to make the efforts worth it, tonight.

By the time Cloud was responding quite vocally to the ministrations, there was no fear of the mako-eyed one trying to retreat from his attention. Finally, Sephiroth could have use of both his skilled hands. His mind had been itching to put that vibrator to good use, especially since his cheeky, younger partner had begged for it on numerous occasions.

Not wanting to disappoint, Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s right hip, kneading his flesh thoroughly as he licked and kissed between his round globes.

Sliding between the bed and his own body, Sephiroth’s hand easily found the base of the small, green vibrator protruding from the inner cavern of his partner’s body. With a flick of the wrist, the small control at the bottom was twisted, sending the vibration to the highest pulsation.

Cloud’s abrupt response was almost instantaneous; his body on the bed began to writhe and squirm as if it wanted nothing more than to get away from the source of the pleasure. Eyeing him cautiously, Sephiroth would have none of that, and while one hand hooked onto his lover’s hip in place, the other began to resume the thrusting of the toy into his partner’s willing body.

Perhaps he should be jealous, but with his mouth wrapped around the head of a throbbing cock and his own hand in control of the rhythm, he was just enjoying the sound of Cloud’s loud orchestrations.

And then he came; the hot seed splattered against the back of Sephiroth’s throat as Cloud’s body convulsed in the throes of ardent passion. It burned slightly, the salty content leaving its distinctive mark in his mouth once again as Sephiroth worked to swallow it all, meeting wave after wave of the young male’s orgasm head on, refusing to release his partner’s cock until the last spurt leaked from the tip, and the member began to grow flaccid within his own mouth.

As Cloud’s cock slipped from his mouth, Sephiroth lazily lapped at the residue clinging to his lips like a cat with a bowl full of cream, slowly sitting up with a lustful, satisfied look clinging to his features. The sight of his Cloud sprawled out on the bed like this was enough to make him proud of his actions, and glad that he’d given in to the impulse to join Cloud in his quest for the little, plastic cock.

And what a beauty Cloud was in all his sexual glory, toying with his perky nipples while he awaited Sephiroth’s next moves.

His chest was still rising and falling as if he’d just run a marathon, covered in a thin layer of sweat and barely keeping to the bed. Even his eyes remained closed, lost far beyond the moment as his mind came down from the euphoric rush of orgasm. But unfortunately for the blond male, Sephiroth’s own erection was throbbing far too painfully for himself to let his lover enjoy his moment.

Perhaps he should have given the other male a bit more time to recover, even giving him a moment to catch his breath. However, something devious and menacingly aroused had been awoken inside of the ex-SOLDIER, and he refused to ignore its call. Besides, using Cloud’s potent euphoria was a perfect moment to begin to prepare the younger male for what Sephiroth had planned.

Discarding the toy, Sephiroth checked Cloud’s body to see whether he needed more lubricant. Deciding that he didn’t, he soothingly basked in the warm glow of his lover’s orgasm, the blissful release and remnants nearly drowning them both. It was the ultimate aphrodisiac to Sephiroth, and he didn’t wish to squander a moment’s worth.

As his fingers retracted from their position within his lover, Sephiroth knew that he had to move quickly. Rolling over Cloud, he spread his partner’s legs, ignoring Cloud’s soft gasp of awe.

Positioning himself before Cloud’s awaiting hole, his own cock twitching and throbbing in anticipation for what it had been awaiting, Sephiroth paused long enough only to close his mouth over Cloud’s. It was one of their more tender kisses of the night, and as their lips locked in passion, tongues thrusting out to meet each other and draw the other in, Sephiroth eased himself in slowly to Cloud’s entrance, competing to position along with the pleasure the vibrator had brought moments prior.

Unfortunately, while nothing but blissful pleasure registered across Sephiroth’s face, Cloud looked to be in the firm grip of torment. His body wasn’t even moving at this point, just trying to arch away from the source of his pain and intrusion while a blank look of pain crossed his face. Even fully stretched as Sephiroth could get him, there was an amount of pain that just couldn’t be avoided.

This meant they had to slow down…that Sephiroth had to slow down. He chose to do so, paying attention to every sign and signal Cloud channeled at him, rather than being the selfish creature he’d once been back when he’d bred with so many females.

Cloud was different; Cloud wasn’t a breeding vessel…Cloud was his lover…his bride.

As he gaped at him while trying to prevent exploding due to the tightness he was sheathed in, Sephiroth doubted that Cloud had ever been this stretched before. The youth’s muscles around his cock spasming so strongly made it so that he almost forgot about Cloud in the pleasure coursing though himself.

Had he been a different man, he would’ve impetuously taken it all…but he wasn’t going to leave his lover suffering like this; he couldn’t take his own pleasure in a pillage of the younger warrior’s body. As impious as he’d once been, he vowed he was through with that lifestyle.

He was almost afraid to thrust into his partner’s body, as something within himself hesitated despite the fact that he had been the one entirely responsible for taking it this far. All he wanted was to wipe away that look of pain, to make Cloud remember the exotic ecstasy that he’d given him just a few minutes before. Fortunately, they were still equipped with the tools to do that.

Reaching down between their bodies, Sephiroth experimentally stroked Cloud. As soon as he’d been rewarded with a moan of want rather than pain, again, Sephiroth searched for the right spots, stroking Cloud and bringing the attention to his front as opposed to his backside.

There was no move to thrust away like a madman. Sephiroth knew he’d taken Cloud twice in the span of an hour, and he stilled all motions, focusing intently on pleasing Cloud. Adjusting the speed of his hand to fully stimulate Cloud, the silver-haired male suddenly let out a strangled moan himself as he felt such a strange sensation against his fully aroused member.

Fuck…Cloud was getting tighter…he was clenching!

Throwing his head back, Sephiroth couldn’t help but growl, “Ugh…fuck…Cloud…”

His own voice had never sounded so ragged, and as Sephiroth felt his eyelids flutter in arousal, it became harder to focus on the body beneath himself. But even though his own mind was struggling to stay in the moment, he somehow managed to stay still, the only moments being his cock twitching as it lay buried within Cloud.

He still managed to stay grounded enough to remember the needs of his lover, and the now excited cock that lay between their bodies. Sephiroth never forgot to increase the speed of his stroking, finally moving with one thrust, just to gauge Cloud’s reactions to his movement.

Cloud didn’t respond, at first. His face was still contorted in pain. It’d been this way whenever they’d made love, Sephiroth deduced. Dutifully, he forced himself to be extra cautious, with sweat clinging to his brow to remain still within his lover until the younger male gave him the consent to continue more passionately.

Cloud dipped his head back on the pillow beneath himself, hooking and curling his fingers into the fabric of the pillowcase, eyelashes fluttering at Sephiroth. There was a look of expectation held there within his sky-blue eyeballs, and he finally blinked.

Sephiroth blinked, as well, unsure of what to do. Cloud only nodded once, reaching up with both hands finally to grab Sephiroth and pull him down for a deep kiss.

Stroking with the complete intent to draw out Cloud’s heightened orgasm, Sephiroth happily watched with a lidded gaze as slowly but surely, Cloud began to respond. And with every moment that Cloud began to respond to Sephiroth, the renowned One Winged Angel found it harder to keep himself still within the youth’s warm body. Occasionally, his hips would jerk unintentionally, drawing forth a hiss from both of their lips.

Eagerly, Cloud took control, stroking himself before Sephiroth, spreading his legs wider as he shut his eyes and met each of Sephiroth’s thrusts roughly.

When it began, the slow thrusting of his hips that couldn’t be stopped, Cloud had begun to show signs of enjoying the moment. His brows were no longer knitted in pain, and as Sephiroth began to move in time with Cloud’s strokes, both young men panted and moaned heavily.

Sephiroth had never felt anything as amazing as the present moment. As far back as his hazed mind could remember, sex had always been for business, and it was unethical to compare his experiences to the one who was currently sharing with Cloud.

There was nothing as erotic as having his length swallowed by the heat and slick muscles of Cloud’s hole while the young man stimulated his erection in a rather intimate manner. The combination of natural sex and the occasional squeaking of the bedsprings was enough to make Sephiroth’s lips fall open in a soundless gasp, keeping his usual words of love and arousal inside.

As he continued to stare down at Cloud between thrusts, it seemed as if the other young man was experiencing a similar effect.

“Sephiroth! Sephiroth! Aaah!” The One Winged Angel’s birthname spilled from his lover’s mouth with the gracelessness of one caught in the highest peak of a libidinous trance.

Hearing the melodious tunes, Sephiroth’s thrusts had picked up tempo, driven forwards by an arousal that was far too strong to ignore. He wanted so desperately to reach his own orgasm, so badly to spill over the edge that he was being driven forwards by a power that he wasn’t even sure he normally possessed.

Without realizing what he’d done, Sephiroth aimed a sharp thrust into Cloud’s body deeply, and as a result, Cloud screamed.

It seemed to reverberate around the room, the stone walls catching and throwing back the sound so that it encompassed Sephiroth completely. It was so primal and powerful, matching with the orgasm that ripped through Sephiroth’s body.

The evidence of Cloud’s arousal was hot against his hand, jetting forwards and splashing against both of their bodies as Cloud arched upwards at such an angle that Sephiroth feared he may break. Hands that had been wrapped into the sheets convulsed, ripping the material in places as Cloud’s whole body thrashed and shuddered repeatedly.

The spasms continued into his toes, practically knocking the blond unconscious. Sephiroth wearily took to stroking and caressing Cloud in a way that had him screaming repeatedly, drawing him so close to the edge that he saw stars dancing across his vision like some heavenly respite from too much pleasure.

Sephiroth was soon blessed with the threat of another quick orgasm that had seemingly sprung from nowhere. Instead of questioning it whenever his hips slammed against Cloud’s pert ass, he rode through the initial waves of their shared orgasm, mouth open and arms shaking as he struggled to keep from collapsing on top of his thin lover.

Just when he thought that he could withstand the ride, Sephiroth’s body shook again as a second, stronger wave of release seemed to ripple through himself in response to a thrust of Cloud’s hips against his own.

By now, Cloud was too hoarse to scream, but a whimpered moan was dragged out to blend with the sound of skin slapping against skin. That was all that Cloud’s body could handle. Digging his fingers and nails into Sephiroth’s skin, he clawed at him like a wild animal, aiming not to hurt, but not able to control himself either as he came once more as though bewitched.

His seed spilled from his body in a copious amount, scalding hot as it was released into his own hand. Meanwhile, Sephiroth was releasing inside Cloud’s hot tunnel. White lights danced across the inside of Sephiroth’s eyelids, and for a moment, Sephiroth was sure that he had screamed as loud as his lover.

His orgasm crashed upon himself like waves of a storm, and his arms shook and gave out, bringing him down upon the body of his lover as he continued to ride the euphoric high as long as he possibly could.

It took minutes of simply lying against Cloud’s chest and breathing for Sephiroth to gain enough strength to pull away from Cloud. Feeling his seed slide outwards as he retreated from that inner tightness, Sephiroth made sure Cloud was alright before he detached from his limbs.

It was always messy, sweaty, and a filthy ordeal, but one they’d both loved shamelessly engaging in.

As Sephiroth rolled over next to him on the bed, Cloud didn’t utter anything while he breathed raggedly. His hands instead gripped into Sephiroth’s long hair to keep him there as he resumed his place against Sephiroth’s chest. Perhaps it was best for now to keep silent, to allow themselves both a few moments respite from the chaotic release that had racked their bodies.

Maybe Cloud was still embarrassed at being so desired this way, Sephiroth mused, and maybe Sephiroth himself was too sated to care about unneeded words. All he needed was to hear his lover’s heartbeat, and to feel the other man’s grip in his hair.

All he needed was a few moments to bury this experience into the most treasured vault of his moments with Cloud…his Cloud…his Cloud forever.

Of course, there was only a fleeting moment when Sephiroth lay still, staring at the ceiling and envisioning Aerith’s face. She was always smiling…always…anytime he thought of her, he could hear her laugh, he could see her pearly white teeth flashing. He watched, bedazzled, as the colors swirled inside the boundaries of the shapes dancing around the room, changing from light blue to aquamarine and back again, shining gently in the darkness of the room.

Reaching out for Aerith as she began fading, slowly, Sephiroth hearkened to the odd whispers emanating from her. As usual, whenever she spoke to him, he could never make out her mysterious words. He saw her pink lips moving, but there was no way he could make out what she’d said.

Now, she was leaving, her visage on the ceiling fading like ashes scattered in the wind. She was leaving him all alone, once again…he would die…he would surely die!

Choking on his cries, Sephiroth tried leaping off the bed, but he was frozen. He couldn’t even breathe; he only felt his chest and throat constricting. Coughing spasmodically, he tossed and turned to his side, fighting as though he was drowning from the inside. He’d never experienced something like this, and his eyes widened as he nearly slipped into the trap of pain and turmoil.

A hand suddenly gripped his cheek, and another warm limb grabbed his chin. He was yanked over the edge of the bed, and he was now lying on top of Cloud. The blond male was holding Sephiroth’s cheeks, and he slammed their foreheads together, breathing just as erratically as Sephiroth had been.

“Hey! Hey! Look at me, Sephiroth! Look at me!”

His breath caught in his throat and he stared, unable to avert his gaze. Almost every inch of Cloud was sweat covered, his flesh pink and rosy with life. He was filled with warmth and potency as his chest heaved up and down, causing the mattress to shift beneath himself as he squirmed to hold onto Sephiroth tightly.

Shaking him again, Cloud roughly barked, “Hey! Listen to me! I’m not Aerith, okay? I won’t leave you! I’m not going anywhere!”

Wings and feathers…wings and feathers were all Sephiroth saw, but before they could obscure his vision, he pressed himself against Cloud. Feeling the other man breathing against his own body, it was a good reminder that they were together; this was happening, and he wasn’t alone, he wasn’t unloved, and he wasn’t unwanted.

The desire to have and to hold was too great.

Sephiroth’s hands crept along Cloud’s cheeks, sinking into the bones and admiring his lover’s build. Elegance and grace became Cloud, and Sephiroth never wished to part from it.

Like a man possessed, he slammed his mouth down on Cloud’s, kissing him passionately, until they both needed to breathe. He didn’t wish to stop, and he only did for a second before reclaiming Cloud’s mouth, tongue diving in deeply first, as his mind blurted out all sorts of wishes and loving promises he would never speak of.

Dizzily clinging onto him, with one last shifting of his hips, Cloud pushed Sephiroth off himself, though not harshly. As they disengaged for air, Sephiroth again lay next to Cloud, this time looping his fingers with the younger male’s, holding on dearly before they were both swept away by the black, inky waters surrounding themselves.

They drifted off into the chaotic, stormy ocean, not knowing what exactly was lying ahead. It didn’t matter how far away from shore they were, not when they had each other until the end of the world.

As he shut his eyes, not moving for a solid minute, Sephiroth heard Cloud shifting next to himself. Gripping his lover’s hand tighter, Sephiroth bestowed a kiss upon the back of it daintily.

“How do you feel, love?”

He could hear Cloud’s heart beating steadily like a drum, much like his own. Smiling instinctively, Sephiroth relished in the pulsating and throbbing life-flow of Cloud’s hand surging into his own. Blood soared through those veins, and there was life to be cherished, here.

Eyes shut, as well, Cloud gingerly whispered, “I feel…alive.”

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this insanely dark, psychotic story. I’m sad it came to an end, but I believe there was only one possible way for this tale to end, and overall, I’m quite satisfied with how this finished.


End file.
